What It Means To Be
by Mooifyou'recows
Summary: Natsu's about to find out just how important it is to follow the instructions listed on a job request. Lucy's about to find out just how stupid her partner and best friend really is. Happy's about to find out just how he ranks on their list of priorities. And no one is really all that happy about what they discover. Except for Mirajane of course.
1. Chapter 1

**Good Luck In There**

"What's wrong with the job I picked out, huh?" Natsu stacked his hands behind his head and pouted as he walked down the jungle path.

"I told you to stop taking jobs that involve…" Lucy peered down at the piece of paper she clutched in her hands and read out loud, "_Sacred cursed artifacts_." She glared over at the pink haired dragon slayer.

"But did you see the reward? That kind of money would pay for a whole year's rent!"

She sighed, "Which is the only reason I agreed to go along with you."

"Jeez Lucy," Happy said, looking up at her from where he walked down below. "You sure are grouchy today, aren't you? What's wrong? Did someone eat the last cupcake in the guild hall?"

"Shut your mouth unless you want to get kicked, _Cat_."

Natsu eyed her warily, "I agree with Happy. You do seem kind of grouchy this morning."

"Well," Happy held up a paw, "Grouchier than _usual_."

Lucy grumbled and looked away, "It's nothing."

Happy and Natsu exchanged a look. White wings appeared on the blue cat's back and he floated up around Lucy's head as Natsu slid in close, arms crossed over his chest.

"_Nothing, _huh?" Natsu said, peering at her with narrowed eyes and pursed lips.

"Somehow I don't buy that," Happy added.

She blushed, "Sh-shut up…"

"C'mon, Lucy! We're your friends, aren't we?" Happy asked. "You can tell us!"

"Talking to friends about problems always helps!" Natsu nodded.

Lucy glared at both of them before letting out a deep sigh, "Okay… fine. I'll tell you." She straightened her shoulders and cleared her throat. Natsu and Happy moved away once more, waiting.

"So…" her cheeks were pink. "So… remember that date I had last night?"

Natsu's eyes immediately glazed over and he stared forward. Happy sat on the fire dragon's shoulders and watched Lucy with anticipation.

"Well… it didn't really go how I expected it to go…"

"Did he dump you, Lucy?" Happy giggled.

"_Shut up! _No! He didn't dump me! Not that we are even together in the first place! It was our first date!"

Happy covered his mouth, "First and last date, am I right?"

Lucy growled and stomped ahead of them, "Oh, why do I tell you anything? You're such a pain in my ass!"

"Well that's really easy considering just how big your ass is!" Happy called.

Lucy ignored his jab and shoved through a wall of hanging vines to emerge upon a massive clearing in the jungle. She froze and let out a gasp. Straight ahead was an incredible stone pyramid, overgrown with flowering vines.

"Wow…" she breathed, heart thundering in her chest. Wonder spread through her body, creating a tingling sensation in her toes and fingers.

"Looks like we're finally here!" Natsu said with a grin.

"It's _beautiful_," Lucy whispered in awe.

"Jeez, Lucy," Happy said as he and Natsu walked across the grassy clearing towards the dark entrance of the pyramid straight ahead. "You act like you've never seen ancient architecture built by native mages before."

"And you _have_?" she chased after them.

"Sure!" Natsu said. "There was that temple on Galuna Island, the caverns underneath Domus Flau with all the dragon bones…"

"Don't forget Nirvana," Happy said. "And those ruins we found the final piece of the infinity clock in! When I was turned into a giant and wrecked most of it and stepped on Natsu!"

"Oh yeah!"

Lucy considered, "Hm… I guess you're right. But… this is different!"

"How?" Natsu stopped at the pyramid and lit his right hand on fire. He gripped the vines that covered the entrance and singed them away.

"This doesn't look like it's been touched in _years_!" she said excitedly and quickly passed him up inside. "_Who knows what we'll find in here!_"

* * *

"EEEEEEEEEEEEK!" Lucy dove for the ground as yet another wave of darts came shooting out of the wall to her left.

"I think she's set off every set of traps in this place so far," Happy sighed from his spot next to Natsu ahead of the celestial spirit mage.

"Yeah… I think so too…" they watched as she rolled to the side to avoid the giant boulder that dropped from the ceiling, and then grabbed a thick vine attached to the wall as the floor receded underneath her, revealing a pit of spikes.

"ARE YOU GONNA HELP ME OR JUST KEEP WATCHING?" she bellowed as she hung from the vine, legs skittering against the dusty wall.

Happy's wings appeared out of his back and he flew down to lift Lucy up from the pit. He set her down gently on the other side and she let out a deep sigh of relief.

"Whew! Thanks Happy. I owe you one," she turned and took a step down the hall. The stone beneath her foot sank and fire erupted from the ceiling.

The flames quickly receded as Natsu sucked them up, stomach expanding as they filled his body. When they were all gone, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and then turned to Lucy.

"You're banned from walking on your own," he decided.

"That's probably for the best," she said with a sigh.

* * *

"Is this it?" Happy asked as they entered into the large open hall.

Lucy sat up from her spot on Natsu's back, mouth dropping open.

"Wow!" she exclaimed. "It's huge!"

"The job said that the artifact was in the heart of the pyramid," Natsu said, glancing around. "So where is it?"

"If I had to make a guess," Happy said, pointing over his shoulder, "I'd say it's way up there on that extravagant pedestal in the center of the room."

A mischievous grin stretched across Natsu's face and a small flame burst from his mouth as he bounded across the room, "_Alright! _Let's grab it and get out of here! I'm starving!"

Lucy pulled the job request from her pocket and read over the description as Natsu bolted up the steps of the pedestal.

"The job says it's some kind of… urn."

Natsu crested the top of the pedestal. There, on a raised rectangular stone was a shining silver urn.

"Jackpot!" Natsu released Lucy's legs and she slid down to her feet.

"Grab it Natsu!" Happy encouraged. "Let's get out of here and go eat some fish!"

"Aye Sir!" Natsu took a step forward, hands reaching out for the prize.

"Hold up, Natsu," Lucy said. "I didn't notice this before… but why does the job request say that you must not, under any condition, bring a woman along with you on this job?"

"Oh," Natsu shrugged, eyes locked on the urn as he drew nearer. "I just ignored that part. Maybe the guy who put in the request is scared of girls or somethin'."

"I don't know Natsu… I don't think we should touch anything yet. There might be a really good reason as to why—"

Natsu's hands connected with the urn and he lifted it from the pedestal. A gust of energy like a whirlwind of white air passed through his pelvis and then flew to Lucy, disappearing into her abdomen.

She let out a gasp and clutched at her stomach, eyes growing wide.

"What the fuck," Natsu grabbed at the waistband of his pants. "That was weird…"

"Lucy are you okay?" Happy asked, flying closer to the blonde as she stood panting next to the steps.

"Y-yeah…" she murmured, wiping her forehead with the back of her arm shakily. "I just… feel a little sick. That's all."

"Natsu, grab the urn and let's get out of here before Lucy barfs all over and makes it smell even worse in here!"

"Got it!" Natsu turned, hefting the urn proudly, grinning wide. "Happy, can you carry Lucy?"

"Aye Sir!" Happy's claws hooked into the back of the girl's jacket and lifted.

"Alright, let's get out of here and go eat something!" Natsu turned and started down the stairs, Happy and Lucy following close behind.

* * *

"What do you _mean _you didn't get paid?" Lucy exclaimed.

Natsu tossed the urn onto the hotel bed with a sigh. "The guy took one look at it and knew you had gone with us on the mission. He said it wasn't going to work anymore and refused to pay."

"Since he clearly wrote down that no women were allowed on the job, we didn't have a leg to stand on in order to argue with him," Happy added dejectedly.

"But… but that's impossible! How did he know I was there?" Lucy fell back on the bed, groaning.

"Dunno. Maybe he's some kind of psychic or something."

"This sucks…" she muttered, covering her face with her arms. "What a waste of time."

Happy climbed onto the bed next to her, "Lighten up, Lucy. At least you got to explore a super cool pyramid, right?"

"Yeah," she grumbled. "And almost got killed seventy times in the process too."

"Oh well," Natsu grinned. "We'll just take another job as soon as we get back to the guild!"

"Yay… I can't wait."

"What should we do with this urn?"

"Like I care. Throw it away."

Natsu stared down at the silver urn for long seconds before grinning, "Nah, I'm gonna keep it! As a souvenir!"

She rolled her eyes, "Do what you want."

* * *

"He's all yours Lucy!" Natsu delivered a flaming kick to the giant warthog, sending it flying in Lucy's direction.

"Alright!" she grabbed a key and held it up, "Open the gate of the—" Lucy froze, eyes growing wide. She dropped Taurus's key to the ground and whirled around just in time to empty her stomach into a bush.

Natsu gaped, "Lucy? Are you okay?"

The warthog let out a screech and barreled towards the still retching celestial spirit mage.

"Shit!" Natsu sucked in a deep breath, "Fire Dragon's… _ROAR_!" a swirling vortex of flame erupted from his mouth and slammed into the side of the pig, sending it soaring across the forest, crashing through and felling several trees.

Happy flew down to Lucy and placed a paw on her back, "Are you alright?" he asked worriedly. "Did you eat some bad fish?"

Natsu chased after and finished off the warthog as Lucy fell backwards onto her butt, breathing heavily. She squeezed her eyes shut, sweat dripping down her temples. She let out a moan and leaned her head back towards the sky, chest heaving.

Natsu ran up, "Is she okay?"

"I don't think so," Happy answered, rubbing her back comfortingly. "She doesn't look too good, Natsu. I think we better get back home. And quick."

"Let's get her to Wendy," Natsu knelt and scooped her up in his arms, holding her body against his chest bridal style. "Grab Taurus, would ya?"

Happy grabbed Lucy's discarded key and floated after them as Natsu carried the now unconscious girl through the forest.

* * *

"I said I'm fine!" Lucy waved and walked down the street towards her apartment.

Natsu and Happy chased after.

"You should see Wendy!" Natsu insisted.

"I don't need to," she replied. "I was sick earlier but I'm fine now. It was probably something I ate, like Happy said."

"But you looked really bad!"

She scowled, "Thanks."

"It's true, Lucy," Happy said. "You looked like you were on the verge of death! And I don't think some bad fish would make you pass out like that!"

"I didn't pass out," she insisted. "I was just resting my eyes. And my body. And my mind."

"I'm worried," Natsu said. "You've been acting weird ever since that last mission at the pyramid."

"I've just been feeling a little… off is all," they reached her apartment and she paused at the door, turning to the dragon slayer and his cat. "But it's fine. I don't need to see Wendy. Look at me now! I'm great!"

Natsu and Happy exchanged a look.

"Well…" Natsu scratched his head. "If you're really sure…"

"I am! Now go away. I'm going to take a bath and then go to sleep."

"Are you—"

"_I'M FINE_! Now get lost already!"

Natsu and Happy saluted and then ran off down the street towards the guild hall.

Lucy let out a sigh. Her stomach twisted and she held a hand over her mouth, whirling towards the door to her apartment building hurriedly.

* * *

Lucy glared at Wendy as she smiled innocently by her side at the job board in the guild hall.

"Morning… Wendy," Lucy said suspiciously.

"Morning Lucy-san," the small blunette replied.

Lucy moved her eyes to the white cat standing at the girl's side, staring up at her with narrowed eyes.

"Carla," Lucy nodded. "Good morning to you as well."

"I suppose it is," she replied, continuing to stare relentlessly.

Lucy turned back to Wendy, "Natsu sent you, didn't he?"

She giggled nervously, "Natsu-san seems very worried about your health…"

"Wendy, I'm fine," Lucy insisted. "I've just got a little stomach bug. You don't need to waste your magic energy on curing something so small like that."

"I agree," Carla said, turning her nose up.

"See?" Lucy gestured at the white cat.

"And yet," she continued, looking back to the blonde. "Knowing your history with getting into trouble with seemingly harmless things… I suggest you let Wendy check it out."

Lucy frowned.

Wendy stared up at her quietly.

Finally, she sighed and turned away from the quest board.

"Fine," she said, walking across the guild to the table Happy, Natsu, Erza, Gray, and Lisanna sat at. Wendy and Carla chased after. Once there, she sat down on the bench next to Gray and looked at the little girl. "Go on ahead then," she gestured down at her body. "Check me out."

Everyone at the table, who had teamed up to encourage the little sky dragon slayer to approach the grouchy blonde, quieted and turned to attention as Wendy moved closer and held her hands up. A pale glow illuminated from her palms and she closed her eyes.

Lucy glanced over at Natsu and gave him a good glare, "This is pointless, you know? I don't need a healer for a stomach flu. I'm not that weak—"

Wendy let out a gasp and she pulled her hands back. Everyone stared at her expectantly as her eyes grew wide and she gaped at Lucy.

Natsu stood, "What is it? What did you find?"

"Lucy-san…" Wendy said, voice quivering, cheeks turning pink.

"What?" Lucy gulped, suddenly terrified. "Don't tell me I have something bad… Is it some kind of deadly virus?"

"W-well…" Wendy chuckled nervously. "Sort of…" she swallowed, clasping her hands together. She averted her eyes to the floor and said softly… "Lucy-san… you're pregnant."

The table fell eerily silent as everyone's jaws dropped in disbelief.

After a long, uncomfortable minute, Happy said, "So… when you said your date didn't go as expected—"

Lucy's eyes fluttered back in her head and she collapsed in a dead faint, forcing Gray to throw an arm around her waist before she could slide to the floor. Natsu slowly pushed to his feet, hands shaking, a shadow cast over his face. When he was standing, he turned his burning eyes to Gray and promptly caught fire.

"_GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER GRAAAAAYYYYY!"_

* * *

When Lucy woke up, half the guild was crowding around her bed in the infirmary. Her eyes went wide as she rolled onto her back and sat up. Makarov was standing on the mattress at her feet, staring intently down at her.

Wendy, on her left side, reached out and took her hand.

"Are you feeling okay, Lucy?"

"I…" she pressed her right hand to her forehead. "I have a bit of a headache but other than that…"

The little girl lifted her glowing hands to the side of her head and pulled the headache from her throbbing brain. Mirajane stepped up from Wendy's side and offered a glass of water, "Here you go, Lucy. Drink up."

"Thank you," Lucy took the glass and put it to her lips, noting the glittering excitement glowing in the barmaid's eyes.

"Need me to make you any food?" she asked. "Any weird request you have will be fulfilled! Need a relish crepe? Sauerkraut soup?"

Lucy's stomach twisted at the sound of the disgusting meals, "N-no… I'm fine… thanks." She handed the empty glass over.

"Just let me know," Mirajane said quietly, grinning.

"So, you're pregnant," Makarov announced loudly.

Lucy's eyes went wide and she shook her head vigorously, "N-no! I can't be!"

"Want me to push you down the stairs?" Cana slurred, slurping from her mug of beer.

"Cana is not allowed near Lucy for the next nine months," Erza decided.

"Lucy," Happy jumped onto the bed and climbed into her lap, "Will you promise not to love your baby as much as me?"

"Me too," Erza said.

"You don't understand!" Lucy said. "It's _impossible_! There's no way that I can possibly be pregnant! I'm sorry Wendy," she looked at the little girl. "But you had to have made a mistake."

"We thought of that possibility too," Makarov said. "That's why we sent Jet for Porlyusica a short while ago."

Lucy sighed deeply, "Good… she'll come and tell you that you're wrong."

Happy glanced over at Natsu, who stood quietly on the right side of the bed. His arms were crossed over his chest and he appeared to be pouting heavily, glaring down at Lucy.

"Lu-chan!" Levy ran up and sat on the bed next to the blonde. She took her right hand, "I have so many books on pregnancy that I can lend you!"

"I won't need them, Levy-chan," Lucy insisted. "Once Porlyusica gets here, she'll tell you that I'm not pregnant. You'll see."

"Now, now, child," Makarov said, proud smile spreading over his face, "There's nothing to be afraid of. There's no shame in raising the next generation of Fairy Tail!"

"But Master—"

"Do you think it will want to be a celestial spirit mage like you?" Erza wondered. "Or maybe it'll want to take after Aunt Erza and requip?"

"I was just thinking that there aren't enough ice make mages in the world," Gray pointed out.

"My love, what are you saying?" Juvia gaped at him. "Are you saying the child is yours?"

"Of course not."

"That's a good question, actually," Mirajane said, "Who _is _the father, Lucy?"

Everyone held their breath and leaned in.

"No one!" her cheeks blazed. "I told you I'm not pregnant!"

The Fairy Tail mages exchanged looks quietly before Erza walked up and patted the girl on the shoulder, "It's alright, Lucy. A child doesn't need a father in order to grow up to its full potential. If you'd like, _I _will be the child's father."

"Well she is more than qualified," Levy murmured to Happy, who nodded seriously.

"Uh… thanks Erza. But that won't be necessary."

"Yeah, if anyone was going to be the father, it'd be Natsu, right?" Lisanna pointed out.

"_What_?" Lucy's cheeks flamed. "Wh-wh-why would you say that?"

Makarov nodded, "I can see that."

"Natsu would make a wonderful father," Bisca observed at the foot of the bed, hefting Asuka onto her shoulders.

"He did a great job taking care of Asuka that one day, after all," Alzack agreed.

"B-but—"

"Taking care of another man's child," Elfman nodded. "Now _that's _manly! Natsu, you're a real man after all!"

Lucy glanced up at Natsu. He was silent, eyes moving across the room slowly. She gulped and stared down at her hands in her lap.

"Enough of this," she said softly. "There's absolutely no way that I'm pregnant. I've never…" she squeezed her eyes shut and ducked her head. She whispered the rest of her sentence.

"Eh?" Makarov cocked his head to the side. "What'd you say?"

Natsu perked and stared down at Lucy with raised eyebrows.

"Gi hi," Gajeel snickered next to Elfman.

Lucy sighed and lifted her head, "I _said_… I can't be pregnant because I've never even been kissed before!" She said it loud enough for everyone that didn't have a dragon's unnatural hearing to hear.

The room fell silent and she bit her lip, cheeks as red as Natsu's flames.

"Wow Lucy…" Happy said. "You skipped first base and went straight to the fun stuff huh?"

"Oh shut up!" Lucy punted the cat to the other side of the room. "No! I've never been kissed and I've never… I've never…" she squeezed her eyes shut and shouted, "_I'VE NEVER BEEN WITH A MAN_!"

"Have you been with a woman?" Mirajane asked, eyes bright.

"What the fuck kind of question is that?"

Lisanna put a hand on her sister's shoulder, "Cool it down, Mira. This isn't an interrogation."

"But Lisanna I was just thinking that you and Lucy would make a really cute couple-"

Lisanna clamped a hand over her sister's mouth with a furious blush.

The entire room let out a collective sigh of disappointment.

"Wendy must've been wrong after all," Pantherlily climbed up onto the bed.

"Sorry," Wendy said, cheeks turning pink. "But it just feels exactly like pregnancy…"

"Maybe something else is growing inside of her," Natsu piped in for the first time. He stepped forward and grinned, "Like a food baby! Lucy did you have a lot to eat?"

"_SHUT YOUR MOUTH!_"

"We will find out soon enough," a voice from the door called.

Everyone turned to see a tall woman with long pink hair tied up in a bun on the back of her head. She ran her red eyes over the crowd inside the room and made a "Tch" sound.

"So many humans," she grumbled as she walked inside. "Don't you have anything better to do?"

"Not really," Cana belched.

"I'm glad you could come, Porlyusica," Makarov said. "Although it turns out that Wendy was wrong after all. There's no way Lucy can be pregnant."

Porlyusica didn't reply as she made her way to the blonde in the bed. She moved around to the side Wendy sat next to. She gave the blue haired girl a long look before turning her attention to Lucy. She reached out and pressed her wrinkled hand to Lucy's stomach. She held it there for long seconds before pulling it back.

"You should have more faith in your mages, Makarov," Porlyusica chided. "The brat isindeed with child."

"_EEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH_?" the room erupted.

Mirajane bounced up and down excitedly.

"That's impossible!" Lucy shrieked. "I can't be! I can't! How is that possible?"

"Don't ask me," she snapped. "Maybe you should ask your partner over there," she nodded at Natsu. "He's the father after all."

"_EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?_"

Lucy's eyes fluttered back in her head and she collapsed back on the bed in a dead faint.

Natsu's mouth dropped open, fire leaking out.

Mirajane let out an excited scream and hugged Lisanna tightly.

Erza requiped a sword and swung it in the fire dragon's direction, face blazing with rage.

"So Natsu…" she hissed. "Care to explain what's going on?"

He gulped and took a step away from the furious redhead.

"If... if I knew, I would tell you. Promise."

* * *

Natsu set the silver urn down on the table in front of Levy.

"Is this it?" she reached out and dragged a finger down the artifact.

"Hmhm," he sat down next to Lucy on the other side of the table and she quickly scooted away, narrowed eyes glaring at him suspiciously. He sighed, "Would you stop looking at me like that? I'm tellin' you, I never laid a hand on you!"

"Baby Natsu seems to think otherwise," she pointed at her stomach.

"Hmm…" Levy turned the urn over, searching it for any kind of marking or indication of what it was. "Do you still have your job request?" she asked.

Natsu passed the paper over to her, glaring at Lucy when she flinched.

"Let's see…" Levy read over the job description.

Natsu turned to Lucy, "Seriously, you think it's possible that I could do… _that _without you noticing?"

"I don't know! It's a strange new world out there!"

He rolled his eyes and turned away, "Jeez. Get real Lucy. Who said I would even _want _to do something like that to you?"

She gasped, "Well sorry I'm not _good _enough for you!"

"It's okay."

She punched him in the shoulder.

"Ah," Levy said, nodding. "So it's as I expected."

Erza, Gray, and Wendy walked up to the table. "What did you find out, Levy?" Erza asked, sliding onto the bench next to Natsu. Wendy sat down next to Levy and Gray sat next to Lucy.

"I had read something on this before," she explained, tapping the urn. "There's a spell cast on it. Or… there was. It's an ancient fertility magic that people in power would use if they were having trouble conceiving an heir."

"Fertility magic?" Erza leaned her elbows on the table. "How does it work?"

"Well… a priest would cast the magic on a certain object. Something hardy and solid that wouldn't break. The magic was so potent that if he had tried to cast it on anything too delicate, it would shatter and the magic would escape. So once he had enchanted the item, the room needed to be cleared of everyone but the couple that wished to use it. And then they would both place their hands onto the object, close their eyes, and wait until the magical energy swirled around and impregnated the woman with the man's DNA. A lot of marriages were ruined during these kinds of rituals, actually, because the magic will only work on two people that share an unbreakable bond of immense love and trust. The weaker the bond, the longer it would take. Even the most devoted of couples would have to stand for hours before it would work."

"But it happened to Natsu and Lucy almost immediately," Happy pointed out. "And not only that, but Natsu was the only one that touched it."

Everyone turned to the two mages. Natsu and Lucy looked away, cheeks turning bright red.

Natsu propped his cheek up on the palm of his hand, "It was probably because I was really hungry…"

"I almost died several times," Lucy added, scratching the back of her neck. "There was a lot of adrenaline…"

Happy giggled, "They _liiiiiiiiiiiiike _each other!"

"_SHUT UP_!" Natsu and Lucy both exclaimed.

"So," Gray said, looking to Levy once more. "Since it's a type of magic, is there any way to reverse it?"

Natsu frowned and stared at the table.

"I'm afraid not," Levy said. "Once the magic has been cast on the woman, it's as if she was impregnated naturally." She looked at Lucy. "Right now, Lucy has a tiny human being growing inside of her."

Lucy gulped and covered her stomach with her hands, heart thundering in her chest.

Natsu whirled towards her suddenly.

"I'll take responsibility for this, Lucy!" he exclaimed, face serious.

She gaped at him, eyes widening.

Natsu grabbed her hand and held it up, "I'll be the best dad ever! I promise! I'll make both of you happy, so please just give me the chance!"

Lucy's face blazed an unhealthy shade of red and she blinked rapidly, "N-Natsu…" she gulped and looked away, "W-well…" she lifted her chin, "I would hope so… considering that it's all your fault after all."

Natsu's face brightened and his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her close.

She squeaked as he pulled her onto his lap and leaned his face down towards her abdomen.

"What are you doing?" she struggled.

Natsu nuzzled her stomach and then pressed his forehead to it, eyes closed.

"Hey, kid," he whispered. "Good luck in there. Grow to be big and healthy okay? I can't wait to meet you…"

Erza wiped a happy tear from her eyes, nodding softly. Wendy and Levy covered their mouths to hold in their cooing. Color touched Gray's cheeks and he looked away, small smile on his lips. Happy stood and walked up to Lucy.

"Promise you won't love it more than me," he demanded, eyes worried.

Lucy rolled her eyes and gently laced her fingers in the pink hair on the back of Natsu's head. She giggled.

"I'm never going on another mission with this mother fucker ever again."

* * *

**Author's Note: I got a wild spark last night and decided to write a new story. I intended it to be a oneshot but... I've realized I'm the absolute worst at writing short stories. So this is going to have to continue. Sigh. That's right. I'm writing two stories at once now. But this one will definitely be on the back burner to A Taste of Fire. I might update this one once a week while trying to keep at a pretty daily update going on with the other.**

**Sigh. Why do I do this to myself? Picole pretty much thinks I'm a psychopath. Maybe she's right. *breathes heavily* MUST- HAVE- MORE- NALU!**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. I plan on this story being a little more lighthearted than my previous works... Or maybe I will decide to kill someone in the most dramatic and heartbreaking way.**

**Who's to say?**

**Love you all so much! **

**Love-Moo**


	2. Chapter 2

**So Long As He's With You**

"Here you go Lu-chan," Levy dumped an armful of books onto the table. Gajeel stood beside her and did the same, scowl etched onto his face.

Lucy stared at the pile with wide eyes.

"These are the best books I could find about pregnancy," Levy sat down opposite the blonde. She lifted one book, "This has a timeline of all the things you should expect medically as your baby grows in your belly." She set it down and picked up another, "This one is a cookbook with the best meals to eat when you're pregnant. This one is all about…"

Gajeel sat down next to her and locked eyes with Natsu opposite him. He lifted a book and passed it over seriously, "I picked this one out for you."

Natsu took it and glanced at the cover to read the title silently.

_How to Keep a Pregnant Woman from Killing You in Your Sleep_.

He moved his eyes over to Lucy, who was already looking overwhelmed as Levy opened a medical book and pointed at a picture of a woman's uterus.

Natsu looked back to Gajeel, who nodded quietly. He gulped and nodded back before shoving the book into the deep pockets of his pants.

Levy flipped through the pages of another book, "Let's see… that job you took was about… five weeks ago?"

"Five or six," Lucy sighed and leaned on the palm of her hand on the table.

Levy frowned and stared at her, "How did you not notice that you were pregnant sooner, Lu-chan?"

"Hm?" she raised her eyebrows.

"Well I mean… didn't you miss your—"

Levy and Lucy both glanced in the directions of the boys, who were listening quietly.

"Miss your what?" Natsu asked.

Lucy's cheeks flamed, "I- I- I—"

"Don't you two have your own conversation to get back to?" Levy snapped.

Both shook their heads.

The girls ignored them. Lucy lowered her voice, "W-well… it's just… being so busy with jobs and stuff… I kinda lose track of when my last…"

"Your last what?" Natsu asked again.

"Natsu! Would you like to see what your baby probably looks like right now?" Levy exclaimed, flipping through the book.

"Sure!" he perked and slid closer to Lucy, looking at Levy expectantly.

Lucy sighed with relief and quietly thanked Levy for the quick save.

"Alright…" the little blunette murmured. "Five to six weeks…"

Gajeel leaned forward in mild interest, watching as she fumbled through the pages.

"Aha!" she found what she was looking for and turned the book around for everyone to see. "Here it is! Five to six weeks along, this is what it looks like!"

Natsu and Lucy leaned forward, staring at the page with wide eyes.

A few silent seconds ticked by before Lucy admitted, "It's less cute than I thought it would be."

"It looks like a bug," Natsu added. "Is that a tail?"

"Well it _is _a Salamander's baby," Gajeel said.

Lucy gripped her hair, "_IS MY BABY GOING TO BE SOME KIND OF DRAGON HUMAN HYBRID?_"

"COOL!" Natsu's face brightened.

Levy chuckled and lowered the book, "No… sorry Natsu. But this is just how all babies look at this stage. They start from practically nothing, you know? Of course they're gonna look a little weird at first. But eventually," Levy flipped to the back of the book and then turned it towards them again. "It will look like this."

Natsu and Lucy stared at the image of a smiling baby with a small tuft of white hair and bright hazel eyes. The table was silent for long seconds and Levy started to feel uneasy. She worried if maybe she had done or said something wrong. She glanced up at Gajeel unsurely.

Her worries were eased, however, when she saw the gentle smile on the iron dragon slayer's lips.

Natsu reached over and took the book from her. He brought it closer and he and Lucy leaned over it, staring intently at the happy infant. Eventually, smiles spread over their faces.

"He is pretty cute," Lucy admitted, reaching out and lightly touching the page.

"I wouldn't mind if she wasn't a half dragon half human hybrid," Natsu said.

"She?" Lucy glanced up at him.

He grinned, cheeks turning pink, "I think a daughter would be fun. Then she would look a lot like Lucy."

Her heart thundered in her chest and she smiled, "But what if she took after you? We'd have a daughter with your unpleasant face!"

"Uwah," Levy giggled, "What a scary thought."

"I wouldn't wish that mug on my worst enemy," Gajeel added with a smirk.

"GAJEEL! FIGHT ME!" Natsu leapt to his feet.

Gajeel waved his hand, "Is that your answer to everything? What kind of stupid shit will you be teaching your kids that way?"

"Lu-chan!" Levy exclaimed suddenly, reaching across to take the girl's hands. "What if you had _twins_?"

Lucy paled, "_Twins_?"

Natsu's eyes went wide and he leaned a hand on the table, facing Lucy with excitement. "Two babies in one? That's like getting double your money's worth!"

"YOU NEVER PAID TO BEGIN WITH!" Lucy smacked him upside the head. "I don't even know how I'm going to deal with having _one _kid! Don't go hoping for two!" She sighed and propped her chin up on the palm of her hand. "Jeez… this is happening so fast… I never asked to get pregnant." She frowned. "I just feel like suddenly my life is going a completely different direction than I intended. And what's worse, I didn't even do it properly. What kind of person gets _accidentally _pregnant with her best friend's child by some cursed ancient artifact?"

"Lucky Lucy Heartfilia," Levy smiled.

She pouted and looked away, "So _lucky_."

"It wasn't cursed," Natsu said.

Everyone looked at him. He frowned, "That urn wasn't cursed, Lucy. It gave people a chance to have something they wouldn't have had otherwise. Children, something to love and pass along their knowledge to. It wasn't cursed. It was blessed."

Heat flared up Lucy's cheeks and she looked away as her chest tightened. "W-well… I still think I should've been able to do it properly… rather than to have this thrust on me so suddenly…"

"Is that what's bothering you?" Natsu grabbed her hand. She turned and blinked up at him in surprise. "We can fix that! Let's go do it properly then!"

Levy gasped and Gajeel shook his head with a sigh.

"_WHAT_?" Lucy shrieked.

"We'll pretend," Natsu grinned. "We can make it properly and then pretend that that's how it happened in the first place!"

"N-N-Natsu, do you understand what you're suggesting?" Lucy's mind was whirling.

"Sure! We just have to—"

An immense wave of energy swamped through the guild and everyone turned towards the source.

Lucy gulped at the sight of the three women standing side by side next to the counter of the guild hall. The aura seeping from Erza, Mirajane, and Cana was dark enough to cast a physical shadow over their faces as they all chuckled in unison, eyes practically glowing.

Lucy instinctively hid behind Natsu and he turned towards them, holding his arms out protectively, sweat lining his brow.

"This level of evil," he said. "It c-can't be good for the baby…"

The chuckling grew in intensity and Lucy started collecting the books on the table.

"Time to go," she said. "Natsu help me carry the books."

Natsu turned and helped her stack the books before the two of them turned and ran for the doors of the guild. As soon as they were gone, the creepy aura faded and Erza, Cana, and Mirajane were left staring at the door.

"Damn," Erza said, clenching her hand into a fist. "Scared them away."

"We need to work on containing our excitement," Mirajane agreed with a sigh.

"Not that anyone can blame us," Cana drank from a bottle. "Did you hear him? He was totally suggesting sex just now."

"To think, that Lucy getting pregnant would be the spark that ignites the flame of love in their hearts," Erza's eyes twinkled.

"The world is a funny place," Mirajane giggled.

"It's a good start," Cana said. "But we need to push them farther. Lucy's still not onboard with it."

"Rest assured, ladies," Erza propped her fists up on her hips and stared off across the guild hall. "Sooner or later, we will make them realize their feelings for one another."

Levy chuckled as the women turned to the counter, plotting their strategy to get Lucy and Natsu to confess to one another. Gajeel stared down at the little blunette.

He frowned, "Hey, Shrimp."

"Hm?" she glanced up at him. "What is it, Gajeel?"

"Didn't you forget to tell Salamander and Blondie something?"

She gulped and looked away, "I… I didn't have the heart to tell them… B-besides… it probably won't matter if I tell them or not. There's… nothing we can do to prevent it."

He crossed his arms over his chest, "Still… you ought to give them the chance to prepare."

Levy stared at the table silently, face solemn. "Y-yeah… you're probably right…"

* * *

"Why did we have to take such a low paying job?" Lucy whined.

"This is the only one that didn't include fighting something dangerous," Natsu replied, handing a flyer over to a man that passed on the street.

Lucy hugged her stack of flyers to her chest and sighed, "So what? You've never turned a dangerous job away in the past!"

"Well, now we got a baby to think about!" he thrust a flyer at a group of ladies, who flinched at his forwardness and then took it timidly. He turned back to her, "We gotta be extra careful to keep her safe! That means no fighting for you!"

She let out an exasperated breath, "You're worrying too much! I can take care of myself!"

"I know you can," he came to stand beside her. "But what if you accidentally get hit in the stomach?"

"C'mon Natsu, on how many jobs do I ever actually get hit?"

He contemplated and then frowned, turning towards the street, "It doesn't matter! I'm not willing to take the risk!"

She narrowed her eyes at him, "What's wrong, you don't think you're capable of protecting your pregnant wife?"

Natsu glanced down at her, eyebrows raised, "Wife?"

Lucy froze, cheeks flushing. "Err… I didn't mean to say that. I meant…" she hesitated and then a scowl spread over her face. "What am I, anyway?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm your best friend that you knocked up," she glared up at him. "That sounds so trashy! I'm not telling people that!"

"Then what should we tell people?" he scratched the back of his head.

"If someone asks, tell them I'm your girlfriend. No wait…" she rubbed her chin. "Then that would make me seem irresponsible to get pregnant before marriage… Okay, tell them I'm your wife."

"Okay…" Natsu looked unsure.

Lucy suddenly thrust her pile of flyers at him, "Here, take over for me while I run off to the bathroom."

He took the flyers and she ran off. Natsu turned forward and let out a sigh. He took a deep breath and then walked out into the street, passing out the flyers, shouting, "Come to Roo's Magic Shop for great deals! Seventy percent off on magical items this weekend only!"

A few minutes passed before he was spotted.

"Natsu-san!" Sting jogged up, waving exuberantly, bright smile on his face.

"Oh," Natsu lowered the flyers and grinned, "What's up, Sting?"

Rogue and Yukino followed soon after, Lector and Frosh walking at their feet.

"We just got back from a job," Sting said, jerking his thumb at the others. "What are you doing here?"

Natsu waved at Yukino and Rogue and answered, "I'm handing out flyers."

"What for?"

"It's a job me and Lucy took. Happy's here too, but he flew off to pass 'em out somewhere else."

"Lucy-sama is here?" Yukino perked.

"Yeah," Natsu pointed over his shoulder, "She just went to the bathroom not too long ago."

"Natsu and Lucy-san are together a lot," Lector said.

"Fro thinks so too!" Frosh raised his paws, smiling innocently.

"Well yeah," Natsu cocked his head to the side, "She's my wife, after all."

"_EEHHHHHH_?" The Sabertooth mages' jaws dropped.

"_WIFE_?" Sting grabbed Natsu's biceps. "You two got _married_? When? How come I wasn't invited to the wedding?"

"I never realized you two were dating," Yukino said, cheeks pink, hand over her mouth.

"This is news to me as well," Rogue nodded, eyes wide.

"Fro thinks so too!"

"Natsu-san!" Sting's eyes filled with tears. "Why didn't I get invited to the wedding?"

"Well," Natsu shook him off with a frown, "We didn't have a wedding."

"No wedding?" Yukino repeated. "So then you eloped?"

"Nah," he scratched the back of his head. "It's just that after she got pregnant, she thought it might look bad if people knew we weren't married so she just told me to tell everyone that she's my wife."

"_PREGNANT_?" the Sabertooth mages exclaimed simultaneously.

"C-congratulations…" Rogue stuttered, frozen in place.

Yukino's cheeks were bright red and she hid her face under her bangs, both hands clamped over her mouth as if to hold in her shock and embarrassment.

"So there was no wedding huh?" Sting rubbed his chin. "So it's not like you didn't invite me then…"

Lucy jogged up. Her face brightened when she noticed the mages standing with Natsu.

"Yukino!" she smiled. "I'm happy to see you!" she looked at the boys, "And you as well! What are you all doing here?"

"L-Lucy-sama…" Yukino fidgeted, "C-congratulations on your… p-p-pregnancy…"

Lucy's jaw dropped and her cheeks blazed. She spun to Natsu and whacked his arm. He flinched.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Don't go telling people strange things while I'm not around!" she scolded.

"Wait," Rogue frowned. "So, you're _not _pregnant?"

"Oh, I'm pregnant," she crossed her arms over her chest.

Sting and Rogue exchanged a look of confusion.

Yukino blinked, "Is… Is Natsu-san not the father perchance?"

"He's the father."

The three Sabertooth mages blushed.

"Then what's strange about what he said?" Lector asked.

Lucy flushed, "W-well…" she looked away. "It's just that I didn't get pregnant in a normal way…"

"Uh…" Sting rubbed the back of his neck, "It's okay, Lucy-san. You don't have to explain it. We all understand how babies are made, well except Frosh, but I don't think now is the time or the place to explain—"

"No that's not it!" she exclaimed. She cleared her throat, "This idiot," she jerked her thumb at Natsu, "touched an ancient urn with fertility magic on it and it impregnated me with his kid. That's all that happened."

"Oh!" Yukino let out a sigh of relief, "Thank goodness… this conversation was getting really awkward…"

Sting patted Natsu on the shoulder, "Tough luck, Natsu-san."

"My condolences," Rogue added, nodding slowly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lucy barked.

"Anyway," Sting ignored the angry blonde and turned to his fellow dragon slayer. "I'm actually glad I ran in to you. The other day, a job came through our guild that I was hoping I could get yours and Gajeel's help with."

"A job?" Natsu cocked his head to the side. "What is it?"

"We're just going to drop the pregnancy thing?" Yukino asked softly. "Okay then…"

"Well you see," Rogue said, "In two months, the Dragon's Breath is coming back around."

"Dragon's Breath?" Lucy repeated.

"The comet," Sting said. "It comes around once every fifty years."

"It doesn't just come around," Rogue explained. "It comes straight for Earthland. They call it Dragon's Breath because every time it shows up, dragon slayers are gathered together to help knock it back into orbit using their combined dragon roars."

"Incredible," Lucy said. "I've never heard of this before…"

"Usually two dragons are enough to keep it away," Sting continued. "But this year, it's moving faster than usual. That's why we think it'd be smart to bring along some reinforcements. Just in case."

"What's the pay?" Lucy asked.

"The magic council is the one that put in the job request," Yukino said. "They're offering an impressive sum."

"We're talking _massive _jewel," Sting grinned.

Lucy grabbed Natsu's arm, "He'll do it!"

"Hold up!" he glared down at her. "I haven't decided yet!"

"C'mon, Natsu," she frowned at him. "You need to take some major jobs so we can save up for this thing!" she pointed at her stomach. "Babies are expensive! There's no way we're going to be able to afford it on the pay we get from passing out _flyers_!"

"But—"

"What's the problem? The job is knocking a comet out of our orbit. Are you afraid you'll somehow miss it and it will slam directly into my stomach?"

"I wasn't. But now I am."

She sighed, "If you're really that worried about it, I can stay home while you go alone."

"It really should be alright, Natsu-san," Sting said. "I hear the comet is beautiful. A nearby town is even planning the week of its arrival. There'll be a bunch of people there watching us send it away."

Natsu scowled and glared at Lucy silently for a moment before giving in.

"Fine. I'll do it. But only because I like the sound of fighting a comet."

* * *

Lucy stared at herself in the mirror, turning sideways and patting her stomach. Happy watched her from his spot on the table of her apartment, gnawing on a fish.

"Hm…" she glanced at the cat over her shoulder in the reflection of the mirror. "Happy, does it look like I've gotten bigger?"

"Bigger than you already were?" he said in disbelief.

"Yes," she replied, deciding not to fight with the feline.

"Hm…" he hid the fact he was disappointed in her refusal for battle. "Little bit, I guess. But you always look so fat to me, Lucy."

"What do you think, Natsu?" she called, turning to where he lounged on her bed, book opened in front of his face.

He lowered the book and stared at her with wide eyes, "Lucy, did you know you're not supposed to give babies water? They could _die_!"

She walked over to him and sat on the edge of the bed, "Really? Where did you read that?"

"In this book," he raised it to his face again. "I didn't know what would kill our kid! I need to read all of these books fast so I don't do something to accidentally—"

Lucy smiled and put a hand on the book, pushing it down. Natsu glanced up at her.

"Yes," she said. "You do. We both do. But right now I'm feeling really fat and I need you to comfort me and tell me how thin and pretty I am."

Natsu cocked an eyebrow, "I do?"

Her eye twitched. Her fingers tightened on the book, crinkling the pages and bending the spine.

He sat up hurriedly, "Err… Y-you're pretty! You're beautiful!"

"And thin?"

He pried the book from her hand and closed it, "Well… you don't really need to be thin to be pretty, do you?"

She blinked at him in surprise.

"The way a girl acts when she's happy is what's really pretty," he smiled. "And I think Lucy has a beautiful smile and laugh!"

Heat spread through her chest and she fidgeted shyly, twiddling her thumbs, "Is that true?"

"Yeah!" he grinned and wrapped his arms around her middle, leaning his cheek on her shoulder. "So long as Lucy stays happy and smiling, I'll think she's the prettiest girl in the world! Even when she looks like she's swallowed a whole watermelon! In fact," his hand covered her stomach and she blushed, "I'll probably think she's even _prettier_!"

"This just in," Happy said. "Natsu has a fetish for pregnant girls."

He leaned back and glared at the cat, "Just Lucy!"

Lucy blushed furiously and pushed him away, "Oh shut up!"

Natsu and Happy stared at her for a moment before they both started nodding.

"Yep," Natsu said. "There's ugly Lucy."

"Lucy _kick_!" she sent the pink haired man soaring across the room.

* * *

"I'm just so confused," Lucy confessed to Levy and Lisanna. "Ever since we found out I was pregnant, Natsu has been acting _so _weird_._"

"Weird how?" Lisanna blew on her mug of tea.

"Well… it's just that he's been overly doting and attentive and loving as if we are in a romantic relationship."

Levy and Lisanna perked and leaned closer over the table.

"Like how?" Levy asked, not even bothering to hide her eagerness.

"He's always saying things like how I'm the most beautiful girl he's ever seen and he'll just hug me randomly and hold my hand…" she frowned.

The other girls cooed and smiled.

"So what's the problem?" Lisanna said. "That's wonderful! It's much better than how he _used _to act."

"Like an immature little child," Levy nodded.

"It's not that I don't _like _it…" Lucy fidgeted and then leaned over the table on her elbows, "It's just… lately I've been getting kinda caught up in it, you know? It _feels_ like we are actually boyfriend and girlfriend. I find myself wanting…" she blushed and looked away.

"_Wanting what_?" both girls slid closer together, eyes wide.

Lucy covered her face with her hands and moaned. "Ugh! I just don't know! It's just that I get a little lost in the emotions and want to do more couple stuff! Like get dressed up and go on dates and share milkshakes and feed each other chocolate covered strawberries and… k-kiss…" her eyes glazed over and she stared across the guild hall dreamily.

Levy and Lisanna exchanged a glance and then started squealing, pulling Lucy out of whatever daydream floated through her mind.

"This is _great_, Lu-chan!" Levy exclaimed.

"I-it is?" Lucy blinked at her.

"Yes!" Lisanna agreed. "You like him, Lucy!"

"Eh?"

"Oh I'm so relieved," the white haired girl pressed her hand to her bosom.

"Me too," Levy nodded seriously.

"What are you two talking about?" Lucy frowned.

"I just think it will be so much better for the baby if you and Natsu are together by the time it's born," Lisanna explained. "It will make raising it so much easier."

"Not to mention it will be easier to explain later on."

"Can you imagine?" Lisanna turned to the blunette. "How do you explain to your kid that his parents aren't in love but just kinda got swept into taking care of a kid together?"

"It'd be so weird," she agreed.

"W-wait," Lucy held up her hands. "What are you saying? You think… me and Natsu should actually… fall in love and get married?"

"_Yes_!" they both exclaimed.

Her eyes went wide and her cheeks flamed.

"What's wrong?" Levy frowned. "Do you not like him?"

"I… I just never thought about it!" she clasped her hands tightly together. "Natsu's my best friend… I never considered him a love interest in the past."

"Do you not think he would be a good boyfriend?" Lisanna asked.

"W-well…" she gulped. "It's just… falling in love isn't just about the _capacity_, you know? Natsu would probably be an _amazing_ boyfriend. But just because he has the capacity to be one, doesn't mean he's the right person for me. Falling in love just isn't that simple. There are so many different factors that need to work together. Trust, loyalty, friendship, happiness, comfort, romance, attraction…"

"But you _have _all of those things with Natsu!" Levy insisted.

"I don't!"

Both girls gaped at her.

Lucy blushed, "It's not… it's not that I don't… it's just that it's _different_, you know? I feel that… when you look at the person you're meant to be with for the rest of your life, you're supposed to feel _different_. Do you get what I'm trying to say?" she looked up at them. "I don't know how to explain it… but you're supposed to have this feeling whenever you see the one you're truly in love with." Her eyes cast to the table, "You're supposed to feel the ground beneath you shaking and opening up and you're scared, but at the same time you know it's going to be alright, so long as he's with you. You have to feel that you can face the end of the world and survive through it because he's there. You can see him and feel him and hear him and that's okay. That's enough. You wouldn't change a single thing about it because it's perfect."

Levy and Lisanna exchanged a look.

Lucy cleared her throat and scratched the back of her head. She chuckled sheepishly and stood, "Sorry. I'm saying weird things. I think I'll go home and cook some dinner and go to bed—" her words died off as she froze, eyes growing wide.

"Lucy?" Levy said softly. "Are you okay?"

"I-I…" her breath caught and she covered her stomach with her hands. She let out a cry and doubled over.

"LUCY!" Lisanna and Levy bounded to their feet and ran around the table just as the blonde's legs gave out and she collapsed, knocking the bench over and cracking her head on the floor. Levy slid to her knees in front of her and Lucy gazed up at her as the pain in her abdomen drowned out all sound and the corners of her vision blurred. Levy's mouth moved and she gripped Lucy's shoulders but she didn't hear what she was shouting. She couldn't feel her touch as her eyes rolled back in her head and consciousness fled her body.

"_LUCY_!" Levy shrieked.

"We need Wendy!" Lisanna shouted across the guild hall. Jet was up from his spot at the counter in a second and disappeared through the front door in a blur. "Elf-nii!" she called to her brother. "Help us get her to the infirmary, and for the love of god, someone find Natsu!"

* * *

"We got a pretty good haul this time, didn't we Buddy?" Natsu said cheerfully as he gazed down into the basket full of fish.

"Aye!" Happy carried his fishing pole over his shoulder proudly. "I can't wait to dig in! Maybe Carla will actually agree to have dinner with me tonight!"

"I should cook some for Lucy!" Natsu added. "I bet she's starving after all that barfing she did this morning!"

"Salamander!"

"Eh?" Natsu and Happy paused and looked down the street. Gajeel and Pantherlily were sprinting in their direction, waving their arms frantically. "What's going on, Gajeel?" he asked.

"It's Lucy!" Lily instantly blurted out. "Something's happened!"

Natsu's blood turned cold.

"She suddenly started screaming and passed out in the middle of the guild," Gajeel said, sliding to a stop in front of his fellow dragon slayer.

The basket of fish dropped straight out of Natsu's hands and wings appeared on Happy's back. He flew up and grabbed the back of Natsu's jacket.

"Happy," Natsu said, voice quivering. "Max speed."

"Aye Sir," Happy lifted him and they shot through the air in the direction of the guild hall, leaving the basket of fish and their fishing poles in the middle of the street as Gajeel and Lily followed close behind.

* * *

"The thing is…" Levy said softly, folding her legs underneath her where she sat at the foot of Lucy's bed. "This kind of fertility magic is imperfect and was only used as a last resort. It was rare when a pregnancy would progress without some kind of problems."

"What kind of problems?" Erza asked gently from where she stood to the left of Lucy.

Levy looked down at her hands in her lap, "It varied, really. Sometimes, the mother would just experience more morning sickness than was normal. But…" she gulped. "But more serious problems were very common. There would be issues during the pregnancy that led to the children being born with disabilities… blindness, deafness, the inability to walk, or crippling diseases…"

Lucy's hands started to shake and Natsu reached over and covered them with his, staring up into her face worriedly. She was too pale. Her eyes had heavy, dark bags beneath them and her lips were dry and cracked.

"But worse than that…" Levy's voice lowered even more. "A lot of the time, the baby wouldn't survive the birth. Sometimes… sometimes neither would the mother."

The room fell silent as everyone let her words sink in. Erza covered her eyes with her hand. Gray turned away and stared out the window on the far side of the infirmary. Mirajane covered her face with her hands and Lisanna led her from the room as she started to cry. Makarov stroked his mustache in thought, leaning against the wall opposite Lucy's bed. Wendy wiped at her eyes as they filled with moisture. Carla glanced up at the young girl worriedly.

Happy ran up and threw himself against Lucy's chest. He didn't have any words to say as he buried his face in her bosom and hugged her tight. She pulled her hands out from under Natsu's and hugged the cat back, fear lining her face.

Levy looked away in shame, "I'm sorry. I knew this… but I was too scared to tell you…"

"It's okay, Levy," Lucy smiled. "It's not like there was anything we could do anyway…" she gulped. "I… if it's okay with everybody, I'd like to be alone for a little while to think."

"Sure…" Levy slid to the edge of the bed and stood. She and everyone else hesitated before slowly clearing the room, leaving Lucy, Natsu, and Happy.

Lucy glanced over at Natsu and then away, stroking the back of Happy's head gently.

Neither of them said anything for long minutes. Finally, it was Happy that broke the silence.

"Lucy can't die!" he exclaimed, pulling his face from her bosom to stare worriedly up at her, tears streaming from his large eyes. "I don't think I can stand to watch another Lucy die! Please don't leave me!"

Lucy smiled tenderly, "What are you talking about? Of course I'm not going to die."

"_Promise_!" he wailed, holding onto her hand tightly. "_Promise you won't leave us_!"

She leaned forward and kissed him on the forehead, "I promise. There's no way I'm going anywhere."

Happy let out a sob and hugged her again. Lucy held him for long minutes as he cried and shivered. Finally, when he managed to calm down, he pulled back, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"I…" he turned. "I'm going to go. But I'll be back later to check up on you, okay?"

"Okay," she smiled as he ran to the side of the bed and jumped off.

He turned towards her one last time, "Promise you'll be here when I come back!"

"I will," she said.

He nodded and then ran from the room.

Lucy let out a deep, shuddering breath when he was gone. She slid down on the bed, resting her head back on the pillow. She stared up at the ceiling for a prolonged moment before finally shifting her gaze to Natsu.

His eyes were locked on her face.

"I'm okay," she whispered. "I'm fine. Aren't I? I'm Lucky Lucy Heartfilia. Just because this magic doesn't have a perfect record doesn't mean that I'm going to die. I'll be fine… I'll be…" tears filled her eyes and she rolled away, hiding her face behind her hand as the sobs wracked her body.

Natsu took a deep breath and stood. He climbed into the bed and positioned himself behind her. He slid his left arm under her neck and draped his other over her waist. He held her tight against his chest, burying his face in her hair.

"Is everything going to be okay, Natsu?" she asked, voice breaking.

"Yes," he whispered.

And she believed him. Somehow, she knew that so long as he was with her… everything was going to be alright.

* * *

**Author's Note: AAAAAaaaaand here comes Moo to make things serious. Really? What's my issue with drama? Oh well. I figured since this is going to continue, might as well put in some actual conflict, am I right? Don't worry though, I hope to keep most chapters pretty lighthearted. If my evil heart will allow it. Heh heh heh heh...**

**I meant to get this chapter out yesterday, but I didn't manage it. I spent the whole day at my cousin's house for his eighteenth birthday. My mom and I bought him a shirt with a cat on it that said, "I will end u." underneath it. heh. My sister bought him a scratch ticket and a porn mag. As we were eating cake, I looked over and saw my uncles and my grandma reading it. Then I stuck a magnet in my uncles butt crack and got mooned. My poor, poor eyes. I'll never be the same. Afterwards, he hugged me and said, "I think you've seen too much. I'm sorry." Also, me and my sister tried to hula hoop in one hoop together. It didn't work. Not even a little bit. Then my uncle chased my mom around with a dead squirrel. **

**Wow... I don't think I've ever said a more redneck sentence than that before in my life. I... I feel like I need to lie down and reassess my entire world.**

**Anyway, there's a glimpse into Moo's life. It's weird. Please stay away for your own good. Also, even though I laughed, I do not condone chasing your family around with dead animals. He was only taking it to the dumpster so as to maintain his pretty front yard, but still... I don't encourage this kind of behavior. Unless you're chasing a robber from your house. I think it might be kind of effective. Who wants a dead squirrel waved around in their face? Not me, not anybody.**

**Sooooo... THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT! WOW! After one chapter I already had so much love on this story! I love you all to death! You make me so happy! Please come again! :)**

**Love-Moo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Take Her by Force**

"I've taught the child the basics to treating a pregnant woman," Porlyusica explained, packing up her bag. "Go to her for all of your troubles. When she runs into a problem she can't face, come to me."

"What kind of problem won't she be able to face?" Lucy asked nervously wringing her hands together.

Porlyusica leveled her with a red eye, "You'll know it when you come to it."

Lucy gulped.

"Don't worry Lucy," Wendy smiled up at the blonde comfortingly. "I'm sure nothing too drastic will happen. I'll do my very best to keep you comfortable and healthy."

She returned her smile, "Thanks Wendy… I feel better knowing that you'll be around to look out for me."

The little blunette blushed, "W-well… it's not like I'm _that _great…"

"With the child here," Porlyusica slipped her bag onto her shoulder and turned towards the door, "Don't bug me until there's a _real _emergency."

"Thank you Grandeeney!" Wendy called as the terse woman left the infirmary.

Lucy rested her palms on her belly, "So, what did she teach you?"

"A lot of different remedies to help when you are experiencing discomfort," they slowly made their way out of the infirmary. "Spells to use when the baby's heart rate falls too low or speeds too fast. One of the main difficulties that mothers went through that Levy-san told me about is that nutrients wouldn't be able to reach the babies at certain stages of the pregnancy through the umbilical cord due to magical blockages created from the mother's spiritual discord."

"Spiritual discord? What does that mean?"

"I don't know exactly. Levy-san told me there wasn't a lot of information on the specifics because of how old this fertility magic is. It hasn't been used in many years for these very reasons."

"These reasons being…" Lucy stared straight forward, "The risk of losing both the mother and the child."

"Yes…" She rushed to add, "But that won't happen with you, Lucy-san! I'm going to take really good care of you! And although we don't know how to _prevent _these blockages, I do know how to get rid of them once you get one."

"It's okay Wendy. I have faith in you. So how do I know when I have one?"

"When one forms, you should feel a dull ache in your abdomen, followed by lightheadedness and a heavy weak spell."

Lucy frowned, "That's kind of vague… isn't that pretty common during pregnancy?"

She clasped her hands behind her back as they walked slowly down the hall towards the main room of the guild. "It is… so it'd be best if you played it safe and sought treatment after every symptom."

Lucy rubbed her temples tiredly, "What's the treatment for it?"

"It's simple, really. In fact… I'm not the only one that can remedy it. Anyone with magical energy can soothe the blockage away."

"Oh yeah? Even me?"

"Anyone but you," she corrected. "You see, it's best if you are stingy with your magic energy from now on. If you were to use a large amount of magic, your weakened state could distress the baby and put unneeded and dangerous pressure on your body. I don't know for sure, but I think it will cause even more _spiritual discord_, which will result in even more blockages and difficulties."

"So… that means no summoning spirits for nine months?" worry lined her face.

"I'm sorry Lucy-san."

She sighed, "No… it's okay. Besides, if I know Loke and Virgo, they'll probably show up on their own magic energy to check on me anyway. So it's not like I'll never see them," she smiled.

Wendy nodded and smiled. They walked into the guild hall, "Anyway… it's really easy to dispel a blockage. All that needs to be done is for someone, not you, to concentrate magical energy in their hands and massage the place that you feel the most pain. They do this until you feel all of the weakness and ache disappear."

"A massage? That's it?"

"It's really simple," she said. "But you have to be careful with the emotional state of the person doing the massaging. Their magical energy needs to be calm… at peace. So I guess that does limit the amount of people that can do it."

"In other words, no Natsu."

Wendy giggled, "Probably not."

"Alright," Lucy stretched her arms over her head, "So how about you and I write up a list of people that are allowed to rub my belly?"

* * *

Natsu was surrounded.

The poor dragon slayer sipped from his torch of flames, eyes darting around at the men that circled his table.

"We gotta talk, Salamander," Gajeel said gruffly.

"'Bout what?" he asked suspiciously, glancing at Erza, the only woman among the boys.

Gray sat down at the table across from him. "Listen, Flame Ass. We've been talking and we all agree that you've got some new responsibilities that we are worried you aren't carrying out appropriately."

"What the fuck does that mean?" he slammed the doused torch down on the table. "Is this about Lucy? Fuck you guys! I've been doing everything that I can! It's not my fault that—"

"Calm down, Daddy," Cana walked up and thrust a fresh torch at him. "Drink up. And don't interrupt, got it?"

He took the new torch and licked it like a popsickle, eyes narrowed as everyone took a seat and stared at him.

"Fine," he said. "Talk then."

"Natsu, you've gotta pop Lucy's cherry," Erza announced loudly.

The torch slipped straight out of Natsu's hands and clattered onto the table, which wasted no time bursting into flames as if doused in kerosene.

"You've been spendin' too much damn time with Cana," Elfman snapped, frowning at the redhead.

Cana nodded, "Nicely put, Erz."

"_What are you guys talking about_?" Natsu exclaimed, face red.

Gray smashed his palm down on the table, snuffing out the flames with a thin sheet of ice. "Think about it, idiot! Lucy's pregnant! She's going to have a baby and she's never even got to have sex yet! Don't you think that's unfair?"

He blinked rapidly, mind whirling.

"Making the baby is the best part!" Cana said. "And you skipped right over it!"

"So not manly," Elfman nodded seriously.

"What's the problem?" Gajeel asked. "Just the other day you were about to drag her off and do exactly what we are suggesting."

"Th-that—!" Natsu gulped. "Well… it's just that…"

Erza leaned over and grasped his shoulder. She closed her eyes and nodded slowly, "I give you my blessing."

"Y-you…" Natsu pulled away from her and glared across the table at them all. "You guys aren't in any position to tell me what to do!"

"Stop acting shy!" Gray slapped him across the face mercilessly. "You gotta think about _Lucy _here! After all the shit that's been tossed at her these past few weeks, she _deserves _a break!"

"I—"

"That's right!" Cana leaned on her elbow on the table. "A little lovin' is _exactly _what she needs right now!"

"But—"

"Why are you hesitating?" Mirajane appeared behind Elfman, hands clenched into tight fists next to her face. "Just do it!"

"Yeah!" everyone exclaimed.

"Hey guys," Lisanna walked up, "What are you talk—"

"_Get over there and stick it in her!_" Gray demanded, pointing across the guild at where Lucy sat with Wendy and Levy, scribbling on a piece of paper.

"_YEAH_!" Lisanna joined her sister and brother, face brightening excitedly. "_You should do that_!"

"_YEAH_!" the rest of the table chimed in.

"Everyone shut up!" Natsu crossed his arms over his chest and looked away, face flushed and angry. "You don't know nothin'! This isn't something that can be done so easily! What kind of man would I be if I just forced a pregnant woman into my bed when we haven't even kissed yet?"

"Hm…" Elfman closed his eyes as everyone else fell silent. "I did not factor in the manliness."

"You people need to butt out," Natsu suggested hotly. "Let me handle this."

"Let you _handle _this?" Gray scowled. "And just how do you plan to _handle _it, Natsu?"

He glared right back at him, "None of your business!"

"No," Erza crossed her arms over her chest, "Please, enlighten us. If you have a plan, and we approve, we will drop this entire subject and not bother you again."

He leaned on the table and tapped his fingers quietly for a moment. No one said a word as they watched and waited for him to speak.

Finally, he sighed, "Okay, I don't _have _a plan."

Cana smirked and reached over. She covered his right hand with hers and patted knowingly.

He glared at her and then let out another sigh, louder this time.

"_Fine_! What ideas do you idiots got?"

"_Take her by force_!" Cana threw her hands in the air.

"Here here!" Mirajane and Erza chimed in.

"No," Gray shook his head. "You gotta be cooler than that. Ignore her and act like you want absolutely nothing to do with her obsessive advances."

"Nah," Gajeel butted in. "You gotta insult her a little bit, make it seem like you don't care about her, and then do something offhand that proves the opposite."

"Antagonism is the manliest foundation of love!" Elfman announced. "The only way to show your feelings is to pretend like there's nothing between you when you both know that there obviously is!"

"None of your shitty tactics are going to work on Lucy!" Natsu complained. "She's not Juvia," he looked to Gray, and then moved his eyes to Gajeel, "Or Levy." He then looked to Elfman, "And she definitely ain't Evergreen." He looked at Cana, "I don't even want to know who _you _are talking about."

"No one in particular," she admitted, taking a gulp from her mug. "It's just my personal tactic."

"You two," Natsu pointed at Mirajane and Erza, "Are too fucked up to give me _any _kind of advice whatsoever. So… I guess that leaves you," he turned his gaze to Lisanna. "What you got, Lis?"

Lisanna placed her hands on her cheeks and fawned, "The famously stubborn Natsu is coming to his childhood friend for relationship advice! I feel like a character in a shoujo manga! How exciting!" she sat down between Gray and Gajeel and folded her arms on the table, smiling. "Alright. I'll help you out."

He leaned forward expectantly.

"Take her by force," Cana whispered.

Lisanna shushed her and turned back to Natsu, "First off… what do you hope to accomplish, Natsu?"

His cheeks flamed red, "I-I… I just want her to be happy and I want the baby to be healthy! Th-that's all, really!"

"He's gettin' shy again," Gajeel grumbled.

Gray slapped him across the face once more.

"Thank you Gray," Lisanna said as he sat back. "But it's fine if he doesn't say it. We all know what he wants."

"To take her by force," Cana suggested.

"If you say that one more time, I'm telling Gildarts," Gray said.

"That old man doesn't control me. Do what you want."

"_Anyway_," Lisanna rolled her eyes. "No matter what… immediately jumping in to anything is only going to cause Lucy more stress. Just look at her…" she pointed across the guild.

Everyone turned and stared as the blonde leaned forward, hand resting against her forehead as she stared worriedly down at the paper as Levy spoke.

"Can't you see how worried she is?" Lisanna asked quietly. "First, she learns that she's pregnant. Then she learns that she's in for a dangerous, difficult pregnancy. On top of that, you two aren't married… you aren't in a romantic relationship… you haven't established your feelings for each other whatsoever. I'm sure she's worrying about that too. Does she love you? Do you love her? Will you two be together forever? Or will you both fall in love with other people and confuse the child you're having together?"

Natsu frowned but didn't voice his complaints about that unfavorable, and frankly _unacceptable_, possibility.

"So here's my advice for you," Lisanna drew his gaze from Lucy again. "I want you to first decide what you want. Settle your feelings properly by yourself. Find out if Lucy is the one you want to build the rest of your life with or not. Once you've decided… act upon your decision."

"_Take her by force_!" Cana lifted her mug high up in the air, sloshing beer onto her sleeveless arm.

Lisanna reached out and calmly covered the brunette's mouth. "Act, but don't go too fast. You'll only scare her more if you are too rash. If you decide that she is indeed the woman for you…" she smiled. "Start off with a kiss. Just let her know that you've solidified your feelings and are ready for her to follow your lead."

Natsu gulped and stared down at the table, "B-but… what if her feelings aren't the same as mine?"

Everyone fell silent. Finally, Mirajane was the one to smile sweetly and say, "Well, I think that's a risk worth taking."

The rest of the Fairy Tail mages nodded their agreement and Natsu let out a sigh. He straightened and looked over at Lucy again.

"Alright…" he murmured. "I guess… I guess I have some thinking to do then."

* * *

"You _seriously_ think Juvia is calm enough?" Lucy gaped at Levy.

"She's really mellowed out ever since you got pregnant," the blunette said. "After all, she did see you as her biggest love rival."

"I think Juvia-san would be perfectly fine to dispel the spiritual blockage," Wendy admitted. "So long as Gray-san isn't around, or brought up in conversation…"

"So long as Lu-chan says she's in love with Natsu and is happy to have his baby, I think Juvia would be delighted to help," Levy winked mischievously.

Lucy rolled her eyes, "You're such a pest sometimes, Levy-chan."

She giggled, "I know. But you love me for it, don't you?"

She smiled and looked away. "Yeah."

"Luuuucy," Natsu walked up and sat down beside the blonde at the table. "How are you feeling?"

She blushed and cleared her throat, "I… I'm okay."

_Cute_, Natsu stared at the pinkness of her cheeks and the way she scratched the side her neck, brown eyes flitting in his direction and then away. Her eyes chanced another glance at his, and when she caught him still staring, she flashed him a soft smile.

"I'm fine, I swear," she said.

_Beautiful_, he moved his eyes over her bright smile and down the smooth, white skin of her neck to the modest display of cleavage in the v-shaped neckline of her blue t-shirt.

_Sexy_… he gulped. The celestial spirit mage didn't just make his mouth dry up and his heart race. She planted a deep ache far in the pit of his stomach, agitating a painful frustration that yearned to push her down and sink his teeth in her ivory flesh.

Did that make him a perverted fiend?

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Lucy fidgeted nervously. "You're freaking me out."

He smiled, "No reason." He looked away and turned his eyes instead to the piece of paper on the table top. "What're you doing?"

"We were deciding who Lucy-san should go to if she gets a spiritual blockage," Wendy explained.

"A what?"

She quickly summarized what she had told Lucy earlier and lifted the piece of paper, "So we are collecting names of the people we think would be capable of dispelling the blockage without causing more stress."

He took the paper from her and ran his eyes through the list. Lucy took in a deep breath and prepared for the storm.

"Why am I not on the list?" he asked, dissatisfaction turning the corners of his mouth down.

"Well you see Natsu-san…" Wendy wrung her hands together. "Like I said… the person massaging Lucy-san needs to be completely calm and relaxed…"

"I'm calm!" he shouted.

"You're a big bundle of crazy ninety percent of the time," Levy argued.

"That Ice Prick is on this list but I'm not?" Natsu slammed the paper down on the table.

"Gray was actually our first choice," Levy said. "When it comes to being calm… he definitely takes first place."

"_I'm calm_!" Natsu shoved to his feet. "_I'm completely calm_! I'll prove it! I'll challenge Gray to a calm match!"

"Natsu," Lucy grabbed his arm and yanked him back down to the bench. "This is exactly what we are talking about," she frowned. "Look at you, you're all worked up and for no reason whatsoever!"

He stared at her stern expression for a few seconds before looking away. "It's my baby," he pouted. "I want to be able to protect both of you from danger."

Lucy smiled and placed her hand on his arm, "You can. You are in charge of protecting us from outside danger." She squeezed him softly and then pulled her hand back. Natsu reached out and twined his fingers with hers, a dissatisfied frown still etched into his features.

"I can be calm," he muttered. "I'll show you."

* * *

"Natsu, what are you doing?"

The fire dragon slayer swiveled his head lethargically in her direction and Lucy found herself staring at her own reflection on the black lenses of the slick sunglasses perched on his nose.

"Oh…" he said slowly, dragging the word out. "Wassup Luce? I'm just chillin'… doin' my thang… ya dig?"

She cocked an eyebrow, "Uhm…"

"Yeah, I was gonna pick a fight with someone," he shrugged nonchalantly, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned against the wall of the guild hall. "But then I figured… _nahhhh_. I think I'll just relax, ya dig? Cool it, ya dig? Smooth like calm waterrrrrrssssssss… ya dig?"

Lucy blinked slowly at him. "You're being strange."

"Naaahhhh… this is just my personality, yo. Slick and serene like ice cream, baby," he bobbed his head.

"Uhh… yeah…"

Gray walked up and draped his arm around Lucy's shoulders, "Hey Lucy, I heard I was your first choice when it came to cool calm people to sensually rub you down."

Natsu didn't move for a second. Lucy stared as the vein in his forehead twitched and then throbbed. His jaw clenched and the forced air of nonchalance disappeared in a puff of smoke from the flame that burst from his mouth as he stomped his feet and threw his hands in the air.

"_GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER YOU STUPID FROZEN ASSHOLE!_" he delivered a flaming punch to the ice mage's chin, sending him stumbling off balance.

Gray laughed, "Bring it on you flaming dumbass!"

They immediately fell to it, rolling around on the ground as they met each other blow for blow, fire and ice flying every direction. Lucy sighed and retreated to a safe distance.

Those idiots. Why did they always have to make such a fuss? And what was Natsu's problem? So he's not allowed to dispel the blockages. It wasn't the end of the world. He should be grateful that he didn't have such a hefty responsibility. It would only stress him out more, wouldn't it? Why did he have to act so _childish _about little things like this?

Lucy's head swam and she paused to lean heavily on a table as weakness struck. "Oh crap," she moaned as a dull ache throbbed through her abdomen and brown spots filled her vision. She glanced around the guild, looking for Wendy. Unfortunately, it was early in the morning and the little blunette had yet to show up in the hall.

"Gray then," she glanced over at where Natsu and Gray still grappled. "Hmm…" she abandoned that idea. "Levy?" Nope. "Juvia?" Nope. "Evergreen? Mirajane? Erza? Lisanna? Master? Bisca? Alzack? God damn it…" Why was the guild hall so fucking empty? The only people loitering about were Macao and Wakaba, who were both in a pit of misery due to their own personal problems, Laki, who hadn't even been considered for the list for obvious reasons. The only other person in the guild besides the quarreling dumbasses and Vijeter, who was dancing nervously next to the job board was…

Lucy gulped. "Oh shit…" she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. _Maybe it's not a blockage. Maybe I'm just hungry. I haven't eaten breakfast yet…_ her abdomen twisted and her knees quivered. She groaned and opened her eyes again, "I better not risk it." She turned towards the bar and headed slowly in that direction, legs like pudding under her. She tried to calm her racing heart. _It's okay_, she encouraged herself. _It'll be fine. You can't deny that he's calm enough. Although Levy added his name to the list more as a joke than anything… _she gulped and stopped at the back of the man in question.

"L-Laxus…" Lucy stuttered.

The lightning dragon slayer slowly turned on his stool and locked her with a bored stare.

"What?"

She took a deep breath and placed a hand on her stomach. "I… I'm sorry to bug you… b-but… it's just that there's no one else that I can go to… my… my stomach hurts and I think that there's a magical blockage in—"

Laxus let out a frustrated breath and stood. The words died in Lucy's mouth.

"Alright," he said gruffly. "Where should we do this?"

"Uh… I… I…" she blinked rapidly. "D-do y-you…"

He slid his mug down the counter and turned back to her. "Gramps explained it to me. I just have to concentrate magic energy in my hands and rub your stomach, right?"

"Y-yes…"

"Then let's just get it over with so I can get back to drinking," he reached out and scooped her up in his arms, surprising a squeak from her.

Natsu's dragon ears immediately picked up on the sound. He stopped mid-punch and turned in the direction it came from. Gray's fist slammed into his stomach but what he saw across the guild distracted from the pain. Laxus had _his _Lucy in his arms. Gray forgotten, Natsu darted around the ice mage and ran across the guild towards the lightning dragon slayer holding _his _girl.

Laxus turned and placed Lucy on the counter, face emotionless.

"_Laxus_!" Natsu roared as he barreled across the room. "_FIGHT ME_!"

As soon as the fire dragon reached him, Laxus whipped his arm up and back, knocking him across the throat, sending him to his ass on the floor.

"Shut the hell up, annoying bug," he said and grabbed the hem of Lucy's shirt. Her cheeks blazed bright red as he pushed the shirt up, displaying her stomach, which had recently started to grow, resulting in a small bump. He rubbed his palms together and they slowly started to glow and crackle slightly from the magic energy rushing to them from all points of his body.

"Don't touch her!" Natsu climbed unsteadily to his feet.

Laxus ignored him and gently pressed his hands to Lucy's skin. She winced, causing the fire in Natsu's belly to grow.

"You're hurting her!" he lunged for the larger man, but Lucy's hand flashed out in his direction.

"Stop, Natsu!" she ordered.

He hesitated.

"It doesn't hurt," she informed him. "It just tingles a little bit. Please calm down."

"It's not like I want to do it," Laxus grumbled as he slowly started to massage Lucy's abdomen. "I'm just doing what Gramps ordered me to do."

"We don't need you!" Natsu moved around to his side and glared at him. "I can take care of Lucy without your help!"

"Natsu," Lucy grabbed his hand. "Look at yourself. You're all worked up. Would you honestly trust yourself to channel your energy into me and the baby?"

He opened his mouth and froze. He slowly closed it again and wrapped her hand up in both of his, moving closer to her head.

"Maybe not right now," he admitted in a low voice. His expression turned worried, "Are you okay? Does it hurt a lot?"

"Not a lot," she reassured him. "I just wanted to be safe."

He nodded and gulped, squeezing her hand.

"How long do I have to do this, Blondie?" Laxus asked gruffly, expression turning more irritated by the second.

"Until you're done, _Blondie_," she snapped back, feeding off of Natsu's antagonistic energy.

Laxus' light eyes flicked up into her face and she gulped, fearing she had stepped over the line. But then a slow smirk slid over his mouth and he turned his attention back to the massage.

"It's definitely Natsu's kid," he said in a low voice. "His bad genes are rubbing off on you."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Natsu said.

"Exactly what I said, Dumbass."

"When you're done with this, you're gonna fight me properly you glorified battery."

"I'm looking forward to it."

Lucy sighed and closed her eyes, praying that they'd let her get a safe distance away before they started wrecking the entire guild hall.

* * *

"Happy, have you been avoiding me?"

The blue cat jerked his head up as Lucy sat down in between him and Natsu at the lake they were fishing at.

"Lucy!" he exclaimed, eyes growing wide. "What are you doing here?"

"You guys didn't show up to the guild this morning so I went to your house to find you," she dipped her bare feet into the lake, letting out a sigh of relief when the cool water surrounded her hot skin. "When you weren't there, I assumed this would be the only other place you could be."

"Is there something wrong?" Natsu asked worriedly.

"No," she said. "There doesn't have to be anything wrong for me to want to spend time with you guys, you know."

He calmed and nodded, staring at the line of his fishing pole where it met with the water.

Lucy turned to Happy again, "You haven't been around lately. And whenever I see you, you run away."

He avoided her eyes, "N-no… that's not true."

"It is true," she argued. "Did I do something wrong? Why don't you want to be around me anymore?"

Happy was silent for long seconds.

Lucy swallowed the lump that formed in her throat, "I miss you, you know?"

He let out a deep breath, "I'm _scared_."

"What?"

"I'm scared I'm going to lose you again, Lucy!" he looked up at her. "Ever since you collapsed and Levy told us you could die… I've been so scared that one of these days you're gonna close your eyes and they aren't gonna open again…"

Lucy's heart wrenched. "Happy…"

"Don't tell me that it won't happen. You don't know that. No one does. And the way you have to have someone massage your stomach almost every single day is scary too. Is it really supposed to happen that often? That doesn't sound healthy to me!"

Lucy stared forward for a long minute until she finally said softly, "Okay. I won't tell you that I'm not going to die. You're right. There's no way any of us can know that for sure. But isn't that all the more reason to spend time with me, Happy?" she glanced over at him. "If the risk really is so great, shouldn't you want to spend as much time with me as you can before I go?"

Natsu frowned. _Go? No fucking way is she going anywhere!_

"But Lucy… it's so scary!" Happy exclaimed. "I wish… I wish you never got pregnant in the first place!"

Lucy placed a hand on her stomach and said quietly, "I used to think the same way." She trailed her fingers gently over the small bump there, "But now I feel differently. Even if I didn't plan for this to happen, and even if we didn't go about it the right way," her cheeks turned red, "I'm happy that I have the opportunity to bring another life to this world. I'm proud to be a mother to the next generation of Fairy Tail. Even though it's scary and I'm not sure if I'm one hundred percent ready for this kind of responsibility… I'm excited to meet the little person growing inside of me," she smiled softly.

Natsu gulped and stared at the serene expression on her smiling face. His heart was in a frenzy inside his chest and his breathing turned ragged.

_Well_, he scratched the back of his head nervously. _That pretty much answers that question_. He ran his eyes over her profile, following the soft slope of her nose down to her full lips. He covered his heart when it gave a painful wrench. _Yep… that's that._

Happy sniffed and pushed to his feet. He climbed onto Lucy's lap and hugged her.

"I'm sorry," his voice was muffled against her chest. "I won't run away from you anymore. I'm still scared… but I promise that I'll stick around. I wanna help with the baby too." He pulled back and smiled up into Lucy's face, "Since I'm pretty sure you're going to be an awful mother, I gotta be around to teach it good lessons, right?"

She smiled and flicked his ear, "Shut up, you shitty cat." Her smile faded when a pain in her stomach ached all the way up to her throat. She gulped and winced.

Happy noticed. "Are you okay?"

She cleared her throat, "I… I should probably get back to the guild," she closed her eyes and pressed her palm to her forehead as a dizzy spell hit her.

Happy's eyes went wide, "_Again_? Seriously? H-hold up… Just sit here! I'll fly back to the guild and get someone! Don't move!"

"I'm fine, I can walk back—"

"No!" wings sprouted from the Exceed's back. "Don't push yourself! I'll be back sooner than you know it!" he leapt into the air and disappeared through the trees.

"Wait, Happy!" Lucy stared after him. She let out a deep breath, "You could've just flown me with you…" she let out a groan and hugged her stomach, eyes squeezing shut. "Shit…" it hurt more than usual this time.

"Let me see."

She opened her eyes again to see Natsu crouching in front of her.

She shook her head, "No, Natsu—"

"I'm calm," he said.

She stared up into his face. His eyebrows were knit together, but other than that, he seemed completely relaxed. She gulped, "I…"

"Let me help," he said in a low voice. "It's my kid, Lucy. I want to be able to help too."

"Natsu…"

"Do you trust me?"

She stared at him for a few seconds and then gave a firm nod, "Yes."

Natsu sat cross legged beside her and then pulled her onto his lap. His right arm wrapped around her back and she leaned into him gratefully, tucking her face into the side of his throat. Natsu nudged her hands away from her stomach and then lifted the hem of her shirt. Lucy gulped and squeezed her eyes shut, cheeks flushing.

Natsu rubbed his fingers together, calling forth his magic energy from all other parts of his body and concentrating them into his left hand. Heat radiated from his skin and he gently lowered it down to Lucy's stomach.

Relief flooded her almost immediately. She sucked in a deep breath as comfortable warmth surrounded her. Over the past two weeks, she had gone through a medley of different sensations from the numerous mages that had the responsibility of massaging her. Gray's touch was cold, Juvia's was wet, Laxus's tingled, Lisanna's itched, Mirajane's was dark, Erza's was terrifying.

But Natsu's… Natsu's touch was warm. Natsu's touch was comfortable.

Natsu's touch felt _right_.

Lucy let out a sigh and her body completely relaxed against his as he continued to trail his fingers gently over her skin.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I never should have doubted you."

Natsu said nothing.

She leaned her head back and stared up into his face, "From now on… Can I come to you for—"

He silenced her by covering her mouth with his. Lucy's eyes went wide. Natsu's hand reached up and cupped her face, fingers sliding into the soft strands of blonde hair behind her ear. He bent her head back and deepened the kiss, slanting his mouth slightly to lock his lips fully to hers.

Lucy's eyes fluttered closed as her body started to quiver and her mind fled. She knotted her fingers in the front of his jacket as the kiss stretched on until they were both breathless. When he finally broke away, Natsu leaned his forehead on hers and said softly,

"_I love you._"

* * *

**Author's Note: So... I wrote the majority of this chapter in the car as my parents drove me eight hours to my brother's graduation. So that's my excuse as to why not much happens in it. It's kind of... boring? Sucky? Somethin' like that. I'm just glad I got something finished! Yay! I'm back baby! Sorry I was gone for so long. I haven't forgotten my lovely children though. Now I've gotta get back into the groove of writing. Bleh. After I clean the house. Who would've known that little elves wouldn't come in and clean up the messes I ignored before I left on a road trip? Hmm... what a strange world we live in.**

**Anyway, I'm back. I hope the chapter isn't too boring. I'll get back to writing A Taste of Fire now, but I might not have a new chapter until tomorrow or the next day due to the... you know. House cleaning stuff. *faints from fright***

**I'm glad to be home! Love you all! Don't forget that you can message me for any reason whatsoever! Also, take a stop by the mooifyourecows facebook page for some fun NaLu pics and videos!**

**Love-Moo**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is an Intervention**

Natsu released a swirling vortex of fire from his mouth, completely enveloping the massive vulture circling above. The monster gave a hacking "_CAWW" _and plummeted to the ground, sending a giant puff of dust into the air.

Natsu took in a deep breath, the remnants of his dragon's roar sizzling out in the corners of his mouth. He straightened out of his braced stance and wiped the back of his hand over his chin, vein in his forehead pulsing.

"Alright Natsu!" Happy cheered. "You got him! Now we can bring his tail feathers to that fletcher and receive our reward!"

Natsu walked soundlessly up to the bird and grabbed one of its legs. He turned and dragged it over the sandy desert towards the road once more.

Happy watched him for a second before following from the air.

"Hey Natsu," he called. "Are you alright? You've been acting kinda strange these past couple of days."

"Have not," he grumbled.

"Have too," he argued.

"How?"

"Well… you've been sulking."

"Have not."

"Have too!"

Natsu let out a huff, "You don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure I do! I don't know why, but ever since that one day at the lake, you've been acting weird. You either look really mad or really sad. And whenever Lucy is around, you can't form a coherent sentence and just mutter and blush a lot!"

"Shut up!" Natsu glared up at him, cheeks pink. "Th-that's not true! I'm not acting different! Everyone else is!"

Happy didn't reply for a moment and they continued on down the road towards town.

The sun was really beating down on their heads. The heat was pissing them both off. Maybe that's why Happy refused to drop the subject.

"Not only you, but Lucy's been acting weird too."

"Don't go there."

"It looks like she's avoiding you, doesn't it? She didn't even ask to go along with us on this job. In fact, she looked kinda relieved when you told her we were leaving."

"Shut up!"

"Did you guys have a fight?"

"No!"

Happy scowled and flew down closer to the brooding dragon slayer. "So how long are you gonna keep lying to me?"

"Until you drop it and leave me alone!"

The cat sighed, "Natsu… come on. You can tell me. I'm your best buddy! I've been by your side my whole life!"

Natsu was silent for a few seconds before he let out a grunt, "It's nothin' worth talkin' about. It's not like I bore my heart to Lucy and confessed my love to her. It's not like I mustered up all of my courage and kissed her or anything. It's not like she completely froze up and then ran away sayin' some shitty excuse about havin' to talk to Levy about something. It's not like that happened…" his voice lowered to a near whisper.

Happy gaped at him.

Natsu rubbed his eyes with his free hand and chuckled, "Oh wait, that's _exactly _what happened. Stupid me." He cursed under his breath, "Stupid… stupid…"

"You confessed to Lucy?" Happy said. "Seriously? You did?"

"Yeah. And she completely blew it off," he muttered. "I'm so embarrassed… I don't know what the fuck to do about it. She obviously doesn't feel the same way. I can tell by the way she avoids me. If she loved me back… then she would be happy that I confessed, right?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Happy exclaimed. "Something big like that… why wouldn't you tell your best friend?"

"Sorry Happy, I didn't realize this was about you…"

"You're damn straight this is about me!" Happy flew down and started beating on Natsu's head with his paws, "Natsu you dummy! I can't believe you confessed to Lucy! Argh you're so dumb!"

"What the big idea?" Natsu guarded his head, glaring up at the furious cat. "Why are you so pissed?"

"Because, _Dummy_," he flew around him, crossing his arms over his chest. "Did you ever think about how your stupid confession was going to affect our family dynamic?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Natsu snarled.

Happy sighed, "Boys… they just don't know anything about girls these days…"

"Get talkin' or else I'm leaving you out here to roast!"

"Alright listen," he lifted a paw. "Now is the absolute worst time to confess your love and I'll tell you exactly why that is."

"I'm listening."

Happy started beating on his head again, "_LUCY'S NOT READY YOU BIG DUMMY!_"

"Gah!" Natsu pushed him away, "What are you talking about? You better start making sense now or else!"

"Think about it! Lucy is having a baby out of nowhere! On top of that, she's scared that either it or she won't survive the pregnancy! Now, her best friend tells her he's in love with her and kisses her without permission? Jeez, it's like I'm talking to a rock."

"It is not!"

"You're right, because a rock is smart enough to know not to do anything stupid like that!"

Natsu turned away from the cat and stomped over the sandy ground. "What else was I supposed to do? I love Lucy and I want to be with her forever! On top of that, _yeah_, we're having a baby. I know we didn't plan it and I know we didn't make it properly, but I love Lucy and I love our future baby and I want to be a family! And I want to have more kids with Lucy too. A whole mess of them! Thirty-three! I want all the girls to be as pretty as she is and I want all the boys to be as kind as she is and I want them all to be as strong and determined and funny and smart as she is. Even if they don't have any of my qualities, well that's fine because I love everything about Lucy and I wouldn't mind having thirty-three Lucy clones running around!" His voice lowered, "I just want to be together already…"

Happy gulped and flew down to him, "Hey, don't look so depressed, Natsu. It's no big deal that she didn't say she loved you back. I'm sure she was just so shocked that she didn't know what to say or how to say it. I'm sure she feels the same way about you though. How could she not?"

Natsu was silent.

"I mean, think about it. Levy said that only people with an unrivaled bond of love and trust can be affected by the fertility magic, right? And she said that even the ones with the strongest bond had to wait hours for it to work. But it worked on you and Lucy in the blink of an eye! That's gotta mean that she loves you! Or else she never would've gotten pregnant!"

Natsu rubbed the back of his neck, "I… I guess you're right."

"Of course I'm right! She's just confused right now. That's all. Soon enough she'll realize her feelings. I know it."

Natsu grinned up at the cat, "You're right! I just gotta be patient! I'll give her some space so she can figure it out faster. Then we'll be together, right?"

"Right! And we will all be one big happy family!"

"Yeah!"

"But you gotta promise you won't love the baby more than me, okay?"

"I don't think I can promise that, Little Buddy. What if it looks exactly like Lucy?"

"Well then I guess I can understand how I'd get replaced."

Natsu cackled, "Alright, let's finish up this job and get home! I wonder if Lucy realizes she loves me yet!"

"Uhm, Natsu?"

"What is it?"

Happy flew down to the ground and pointed at the vulture he was dragging behind him. "Wouldn't it be easier to just carry the bird's feathers rather than dragging the entire thing all the way back to town?"

"Oh yeah… that does sound easier," Natsu dropped the vulture's leg. "Alright!" he popped his knuckles, "Let's pluck us a chicken!"

"Aye Sir!"

* * *

"How's Lucy feeling?" Erza asked as Wendy closed the door to the infirmary behind her.

The little blunette sighed, "I think she'll be fine after she rests a little…"

"You look concerned," Gray observed.

She gulped, "Well… it's just that I am…"

"She seemed sicker than usual," Erza said. "Even after you massaged her she didn't seem to have any energy at all and her face was so pale…"

"It was different this time," Wendy admitted. "She didn't have spiritual blockages like she usually does. The baby's heart rate was incredibly fast and…" she wrung her hands. "To be completely honest… there was a moment when I almost lost them."

Erza's and Gray's eyes popped open wide.

"_WHAT_?" they both exclaimed, stepping close to the sky dragon slayer.

"Almost lost them? What do you mean?" Erza pressed.

Fear lined Wendy's face, "Sh-she told me not to tell anybody because she didn't want you to worry but… it was really scary! First, the baby wasn't getting any oxygen to its brain and then Lucy-san's heart stopped and…" Wendy held her head in her hands. "I was so frightened! Luckily it only lasted about a second before I managed to fix it… but…"

"Why is this happening?" Gray ran his fingers through his hair. "I don't understand. She was doing so well these past few weeks. And now all of a sudden…"

"I don't know for sure," Wendy said, "But I think it has something to do with Lucy-san's mental state."

"Her mental state?" Erza repeated, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yes. Haven't you noticed that for a few days now she's been acting strange? Especially around Natsu-san. I think there is something that is bothering her. Her blood pressure is really high and her heart rate is elevated most of the time."

"Could it just be the stress of having a baby?" Gray wondered.

"I don't think so," Wendy shook her head. "It's bigger than that. Lucy-san's mind seems to be in complete and utter turmoil. The stress on her mind and body is equivalent to if she was expending an immense amount of magical energy. It's not healthy for her or the baby. She needs to stop. But unlike with magical energy, this kind of stress isn't something you can just turn off. It's also not something I can remedy with my healing ability or medicine. It's completely psychological and completely out of my control."

Erza sighed.

Gray glanced at her, "Should we have Warren contact Natsu and have him return as soon as possible?"

Erza tapped her bicep absently.

"No," she finally decided after a moment. "I'm not sure, but it seems like Natsu may be the cause of Lucy's sudden stress. Letting him see her might only agitate her condition even more. When she's rested up, I will have a talk with her. I'll see if I can find out just what it is that is bothering her. Then we will have a better understanding of what we should do next."

"Erza-san is right," Wendy nodded. "Natsu-san may not like it, but I think it's important we keep him away until we know for sure what's going on."

* * *

"Lucy," Erza said softly. "How are you feeling?"

Lucy blinked up at the redhead and then struggled into a sitting position, groaning. "Erza… what time is it?"

"Nighttime," another voice drew her attention across the infirmary.

"Uh… thanks… Elfman." Lucy moved her eyes around the room, "So… what's up? Why is the entire guild crowded in here?"

"It ain't the _entire _guild," Cana scoffed, leaning on the foot of her bed. "Master and the old guys and the Raijinshu and—"

"Why is half the guild crowded in here?"

"I wouldn't say it was half," Mirajane said. "Wendy, Jet, and Droy went to Porlyusica's home for a little while and Kinana is watching the bar—"

"Why are you in here?"

"Erza decided to have a heart to heart with you," Lisanna said. "Just the two of you, but then everyone else caught wind of it and wanted to listen too… and well, since everyone else was coming I figured there was no harm in also tagging along…"

"Gajeel," Levy said, glancing over her shoulder from her place to the right of Lucy's bed. "The banner."

Gajeel lifted one end of a long thin banner as Lily, in his combat form, lifted the other. Sloppy letters in bright red paint were scrawled across it.

"This is an intervention, Lu-chan," Levy said.

Cana let out a shrill scream and everyone stared at her with wide eyes.

She clutched a bottle of whiskey to her chest, breathing heavily. After a moment, she calmed and took another drink, "Oh, sorry," she slurred. "Just an irrational fear of mine."

"Intervention…" Lucy repeated, and Cana screamed again. Everyone stared until she stuck the mouth of the bottle to her lips and sucked like a baby on a pacifier. Lucy ran her eyes over the word on the banner. "Uhm… what is the inter…" Cana opened her mouth in preparation, "—the uh… thing for?"

"Your secret keeping!" Mirajane said.

"My what?"

"That's right," Gray nodded, arms crossed over his shirtless chest. "Normally we wouldn't give two shits if you were keeping something from us. But this is a special case."

"I don't…"

"You're not only hurting yourself, but the baby too," Levy said.

"I—"

"We know something is bothering you," Erza said. "Wendy told us that she almost lost you earlier."

Lucy gulped.

"If something is on your mind, you should let it out," Lisanna said gently. "Especially if it's really putting this much pressure on your mind and body. It's not healthy for you or the baby."

"We're just concerned about you," Cana said. "So stop being a secretive bitch and tell us what's wrong."

"We will help you in any way we can!" Mirajane smiled sweetly.

"Yeah!" Elfman flexed. "Helping is super manly!"

"How long do we have to hold up this banner?" Gajeel asked.

"Until the intervention—" Cana shrieked and shielded her head with her arms, "—is over!" Levy snapped.

"Perhaps this can also be seen as some kind of special training," Lily said, grinning at Gajeel.

"_Gi hi_," Gajeel grinned back at him. "The first to lose feeling in his arms is a pussy."

Lucy sighed, "There's really nothing that any of you can do about what is bothering me. I don't know what you expect to accomplish…"

"What makes you think that we can't help?" Erza asked, sitting down on the bed next to her.

"Yeah," Cana crawled onto the foot of her bed, crossing her legs under her and taking another swig of her whiskey, "We solve lots of problems every day! Like the problem of the missing rum cask yesterday. Who would've ever known that it was in my room, under the bed, empty, and unpaid for?" she shrugged. "The world is a mysterious place."

"Not that mysterious," Gray muttered.

Juvia approached on Lucy's left, "Lucy isn't Juvia's love rival so long as she has that baby as proof that she is not in love with Gray-sama." She sat down, "So Juvia is willing to do whatever it takes to keep that baby safe." She covered the blonde's hand with hers comfortingly, "Open up to Juvia."

"Yeah!" Elfman crossed his arms over his chest. "It's super manly to wear your heart on your sleeve!"

"We aren't leaving until you tell us," Erza said. "So you might as well spill it sooner rather than later. I know you're probably hungry."

Lucy gulped and leaned back against the bedframe. "Well… okay. I guess there's no harm in telling you, even if you won't be able to help."

Everyone moved closer to the bed, even Gajeel and Lily, still holding the intervention banner high over their heads, challenging each other with their eyes.

Lucy sighed and stared down at her hands, "It's just that… Natsu confessed to me."

"_EEEHHHHHHHH_?" the room erupted.

Lisanna rubbed her chin, "He moved much faster than I expected…"

Lucy didn't miss her murmur, "Are you responsible for this?"

"Eh?" her eyes widened and she waved her hands, "N-no! No way!" she chuckled nervously. "I'm as surprised as everyone else!"

"I'm not surprised," Gray said. "Also," he pointed at the white haired girl, "Lisanna was the one that encouraged him to do it."

"Gray!" she whined. "Don't sell me out!"

"To be honest," Erza said, "We all had a hand in encouraging him to confess to you."

Juvia nodded, "Juvia has been planting secret love notes from you in his mail box for several months now."

"And I've been stealing his mail and replacing it with naughty pictures of you taken without your permission," Cana added, finishing off her bottle of whiskey.

Lucy groaned and hid her face in her hands, "I can't believe you people…"

"But anyway Lucy," Levy said. "What's the big deal? Aren't you happy that he finally confessed to you?"

"No!" she jerked her head up and glared at her. "It's been driving me nuts these past few days! I'm so confused!"

"_EHH_?"

Erza frowned, "Wait… so are you telling us that… you rejected his confession?"

Juvia's eye twitched, "What a suspiciously _Love Rival _thing for you to do…"

Gajeel snickered, "Dumbass Salamander. Got rejected. He's the true pussy."

"Tell us what happened," Mirajane demanded. "_In excruciating detail_."

Lucy sighed, cheeks flushing bright pink, "W-well… he kissed me. And then he told me he loved me."

"That's not in excruciating detail," Cana pointed out.

"That's the best I'm gonna give."

"What did you do after he confessed?" Erza asked. "Did you turn him down?"

"No… I…" she scratched the back of her head. "I froze up for a few seconds… then I got up, said I had to talk to Levy, and… well… I kinda ran away."

The entire room groaned.

"Poor Natsu," Lisanna whispered, shaking her head.

"So not manly," Elfman agreed, putting an arm around his younger sister's shoulders.

"Lu-chan how could you?" Levy exclaimed. "That's too cruel!"

"What was I supposed to do?" Lucy shouted. "I… I don't know how I feel! It was so sudden and I was taken off guard and…"

"So you're saying that you don't love him back?" Gray asked.

Juvia's eye twitched harder. "_L-love r-r-r…"_

"I don't know!" Lucy gripped her hair in distress. "That's the thing! I don't know how I feel! Do I love him? Do I just think of him as a friend? I have no idea!" a sharp pain spiked up from her stomach and she winced.

Erza reached out and touched the girl's shoulder, "Calm down. It's okay. Take a deep breath and explain it to us slowly."

Lucy lowered her arms and inhaled deeply. She let it out and closed her eyes for a moment, counting to ten.

"Are you calmed down?"

Lucy nodded and opened her eyes again.

"Now… tell us what you mean when you say you don't know."

She sighed again, "I mean exactly what I say. I've never been in love. I don't know what it feels like. Natsu's my best friend. My partner. I trust him more than anybody in the world. He makes me laugh and feel happy… but does that mean I'm in love with him? I love and trust everyone in this room. You all make me happy and make me laugh until tears come to my eyes… but it's not possible for me to be _in love _with all of you, now is it? So how can I tell the difference?"

No one answered for a long moment.

"Wow…" Gray finally said. "Now that you mention it…"

"It's harder than you think, isn't it?" Erza rubbed her chin.

"What is the difference between love and in love?" Levy murmured. "There's gotta be a book on it somewhere that I could find…"

Lucy smiled, "I'm sorry. I know I'm being difficult, aren't I? I'm probably overthinking things. Sometimes I wish my mind was as simple as Natsu's. I envy him for the way he can just decide his feelings as if they were spelled out right in front of his eyes. But… I can't. And I've been stressing out about it for the past few days. I just can't seem to sort it out though. I love Natsu. But it would be unfair of me to claim to be in love with him when it may not be the case."

The room grew silent.

Lucy stared down into her lap, despair coating her mind once more. _How am I supposed to answer him_?

"Does Lucy miss Natsu?"

Lucy glanced up at Juvia.

The girl's dull blue eyes bored into her, "Does Lucy wish that she could spend her every waking and sleeping moment with Natsu? Does she want to hold him and be enveloped in his smell and touch? Does she fantasize about kissing and being with him in the most intimate of ways?"

Lucy's face turned red.

"Now this is gettin' good," Cana grinned and leaned forward.

"I… I… I…" Lucy stuttered. She squeezed her hands into fists and closed her eyes, "L-lust is not love!"

Cana leaned back in satisfaction, "She totally wants him."

"Lust isn't love," Juvia agreed. "But there cannot be a deep level of love without sexual attraction. If Lucy is sexually attracted to Natsu, then that means she has all of the qualifications of being in love with him. All that's missing is Lucy's agreement."

"H-h-how can I just agree? I… I don't know anything about love! I don't know what it feels like! And… I don't want to tell him that I love him without being one hundred percent sure! That way, I won't play with his heart!"

Erza glanced at Gray, "So what should we do about this?"

"Hm…" he rubbed his chin. "There's gotta be some test we can do to see if she's in love with him."

"Let's kill her," Cana suggested. "Then, at the last moments of her life, if she regrets never telling Natsu that she loves him, that'll be proof that she loves him."

"That's a terrible idea," Gray said.

"Let's kill Natsu instead," Mirajane said. "Then if she regrets not telling him that she loves him—"

"Let's think of an idea that doesn't involve anyone dying," Lisanna offered.

Lucy watched them quietly. _How can I know…_

"Let's lock them in a room," Gajeel said. "With a single slice of cake. If Lucy offers it to the Salamander, at the risk of starving to death, then that means she loves him."

"That idea sounds both familiar and also really stupid," Erza said.

"That's something Happy would come up with," Lily agreed.

"Let's read one hundred romance novels," Levy piped in. "If Lucy can relate to the feelings of the female protagonist or if she associates the male protagonist with Natsu, then that means she loves him."

_How can I know…_

"Let's have them do a lie detector test and if Lucy says, 'I don't love Natsu' and it says she's lying, then she loves him!" Elfman said. "Manly!"

"Lucy needs to hide under Natsu's bed for hours on end, thinking about her place in the universe," Juvia said, eyes glittering.

_How the hell can I know…_

"How about just a nice simple date?" Lisanna said. "If they date and act romantic, maybe then she will know for sure. That's the normal way you'd go about something like this, isn't it?"

"Oh my god Lisanna that's so boring," Mirajane scoffed.

"Yeah," Cana glared at the white haired girl. "Get out of here with that weak ass shit."

"I should sleep with him."

Everyone turned towards Lucy.

She glanced up at the Fairy Tail mages. "I should have sex with Natsu."

"That's a terrible idea and won't solve anything," Gray said.

"It's only going to confuse you more," Erza agreed.

"Not only that but it will also just confuse him," Levy added.

"And if in the end you realized you didn't love him, it would only hurt him more," Lisanna said.

"Worst idea that's been suggested today," Gajeel grunted.

"Don't do it."

Lucy bit her bottom lip and nodded, "I should have sex with him."

Cana let out a cheer and threw her empty whiskey bottle against the wall, "YEAH! TAKE HIM BY FORCE!"

* * *

**Author's Note: Shorter than the others, but I'm satisfied enough to post it. **

**AAaaaaaand I'm off to my cousin's graduation. Yay! Free food at my aunt's house! (that's the only reason I'm going)**

**What do you guys think of Lucy's sudden decision? Do you say, "YES! DO IT! TAKE HIM BY FORCE!" or do you say, "Omg no, don't act rash, Lucy." Depending on what you guys think, I might listen to what you say in the next chapter. Heh. But I'll probably end up doing whatever the hell I want anyway in the end. So you know... whatevs.**

**Love love, kiss kiss, hug hug, you're the bomb diggity. There are some messages I haven't replied to, I know. I'm the worst. I'll try to reply in the next few days. Love you all! Thanks so much!**

**Love-Moo**


	5. Chapter 5

**You've Got a Long Way to Go**

"Cana will you come with me to help pick out sexy lingerie that looks good on a pregnant woman?"

Cana practically vaulted off of the bar counter, screeching, "YEESSSS!"

Mirajane threw her wooden tray like a frisbee in the direction of her younger sister, "I'M GOING TOO!"

Erza appeared seemingly out of nowhere next to Lucy, "I, too shall be tagging along," she said with arms crossed over her chest. "So long as we return by four. The girls from Mermaid Heel are stopping by today on their way home from a job and I want to be at the guild to meet with them."

The four women joined in the center of the guild, latched arms, and skipped towards the entrance, singing joyously as the guild watched.

Lisanna sank onto the bench across from Levy, who was scouring a book on the table in front of her.

"Find anything?" she asked.

"Not yet," Levy replied, pausing to slide a pair of gale-force reading glasses onto her face. She flipped the pages of the book rapidly, eyes darting over the words at an inhuman pace.

"It just doesn't seem like Lucy to make such a rash decision," Lisanna sighed, leaning her chin on the palm of her hand. "She's usually so level-headed and…"

"AH!" Levy exclaimed.

Lisanna glanced at her, "What is it? Did you find something?"

Levy pulled the glasses off of her nose and stared intently down at the page the book was opened on. "Here it is!"

Hearing her exclamation, Gray, Gajeel, and Juvia joined the girls at the table.

"Right here," she pressed her finger to the page. "This is an excerpt from the journal of a man whose wife was impregnated by the fertility magic. It says… _Today my wife bought fourteen alpacas. This is so strange. In the past she has always been a very frugal woman. Not only that, but she is allergic to most animal dander. Making such a rash decision is not like her. I wonder if it is the hormones affecting her brain. If that's the case, I don't know how to handle this situation. I can't think about it too much at the moment though. Right now I have to figure out where I'm going to keep all these damn alpacas…_"

Gray scowled, "So wait… are you telling me that Lucy's decision making skills are fried?"

"How the hell are we supposed to fix her?" Gajeel asked. "Call Wendy or Porlyusica?"

"Let's see…" Levy scanned the page. "Ah… here's an explanation." She read over it silently and then sighed.

"What?" Lisanna leaned forward. "What does it say?"

"Since the baby wasn't created biologically, with a sperm and an egg… the baby is forming off of the mother and father's energy. In the mother, it's using up her magical, physical, mental, and spiritual energy. But in the father, it is only borrowing his mental energy. That's how the baby is able to draw DNA from both parents."

"So it's basically frying Lucy's brain?" Gray asked.

"Frying, no. Exhausting, yes."

"I don't get it," Gajeel admitted gruffly.

"Alright… imagine that Lucy's brain is made up of millions of little versions of her, each representing different thoughts, memories, feelings, ideas… they all work together as a team to make up her mind. Among them is a group that represent her irrational thought. Her fears, her spontaneity, those impulses she fights to contain. They're locked away in a little prison inside her brain and guarded by her common sense and rational reasoning. But now… the baby is drawing energy from all of the things inside her mind that make her who she is. Since Lucy is normally a rational, intelligent, level-headed woman, those are the little Lucys in her head that are working overtime and being exhausted. Because of that, the irrational Lucys are running rampant with no one to keep them under check."

"So in other words," Juvia said, "The rational half of Lucy's brain is out of order and the irrational half is taking over."

"That doesn't sound safe," Lisanna admitted nervously.

"Hold up," Gray scowled, "You said that Natsu's brain energy is being sapped too, right?"

"Yes."

"Then that means that asshole is going to be as out of control as Lucy is?"

"That sounds like hell," Gajeel grumbled. "We don't need a hormonal idiot like that guy running around the guild."

"No… I don't think that will be the case," Levy said. "Like I said before, the baby is drawing the energy from the places in the brain that best represent the parent's personality. In other words, since Natsu is usually already really irrational and wild, I think those parts of him are what's being exhausted."

"So you think that guy's going to be ridiculously calm and rational for once then?" Gray cocked an eyebrow.

"That would explain how he managed to figure out his feelings for Lucy so easily," Lisanna pointed out. "Normally he would deny his emotions or play it off by starting a fight or something like that."

"Yes. I think you're right. At least… that's what I'm hoping. After all… I think Natsu will need to be as rational as possible in order to deal with Lucy right now," Levy said.

The table fell silent for long moments.

Finally, Lisanna sighed and said, "So should we start praying then?"

* * *

"It's too tight! You can see my bump too easily!" Lucy tossed the lacy red negligee to the side and joined the other three girls at the sales rack in the clothing store. "Don't they have a pregnant section?"

"C'mon Lucy," Cana rolled her eyes and ran her fingers along the spine of a sexy pink corset. "Your bump isn't even that big yet. It just looks like you cleaned out the pantry."

"It just looks like you swallowed a grapefruit whole," Mirajane said sweetly and lifted a scandalous pair of leather underwear and a matching bra, "Try this one on."

"How far along are you now anyway?" Erza asked, finding the red leather version of the piece Mirajane presented.

Lucy paused and pursed her lips, "Hm… Let's see… I think I'm about eleven or twelve weeks?" Mirajane grabbed her hand and tried to drag her to the changing room with the leather lingerie in hand, but Lucy resisted.

"Come on, Lucy," she whined. "I'm sure you would look wonderful in this outfit! We can even buy you a whip and some handcuffs…"

"No way!"

Cana walked up, a medley of outfits tossed over her shoulder. "C'mon, get your cute little ass in the dressing room. We will bring you the clothes. Try on the ones you want, pass the others back to us. Got it?"

"I don't want to try on anything weird," she said as the brunette pulled her to the dressing room.

"I'll tell the others to tone it down," Cana winked and passed over her choices.

Lucy glanced warily at the billowy lace fabric of the assortment of lingerie before letting out a sigh and entering the dressing room. "Alright. Here I go."

As the door closed behind her, the three women gathered outside and exchanged glances. Cana gave a nod and Mirajane stepped up, saying,

"Lucy… are you really sure about doing this?"

"Lingerie is important in setting the mood, right?" Lucy's voice floated through the door. "It's alright. I won't buy anything too expensive or anything."

"I don't mean that," she said.

Erza walked up, "We mean about sleeping with Natsu."

Lucy was silent for a moment. Cana pulled a flask from the back pocket of her capris and twisted off the lid.

"I probably sound really crazy, don't I?" Lucy finally answered, voice low.

"Well…" Mirajane clasped her hands, "A little bit, yes."

"It just doesn't seem like something you would do," Erza said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Especially since you don't know whether or not you are in love with him yet," Mirajane added. "We think you might be acting a little too rashly."

"I don't," Cana said. "I think you two should've fucked _ages_ ago."

"The way you say it makes it sound so vulgar," Erza chided.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, Erz, but sex is pretty vulgar."

"Not if you do it with love!"

"You've got a long way to go, Sweetie."

Lucy stared at herself in the mirror as they bickered. The silky black negligee was flattering to her curvy body, but somehow didn't fit her personality. She reached up and touched the dark circles under her bloodshot eyes. Her cheeks were gaunt and her blonde hair lacked its usual sheen. Wasn't pregnancy supposed to make you glow? So then why did she look like a well-fed corpse?

She dragged her hand down and gently covered her slight baby bump. Even though there was no movement other than the soft rise and fall of her breath, Lucy could somehow feel the life pulsing within her body. A foreign life, different from her own. It was different… an alien… but the warmth and comfort she felt radiating from that tiny lifeform filled her with overwhelming happiness.

And with the happiness came fear. Lucy's heart ached and she bit her lip, squeezing her eyes shut.

_I'll do anything_, she thought. _Anything… so please be healthy._

"It's not that we think you're crazy," Mirajane's voice came through the door once more. "It's just that we are worried that you might end up hurt if you continue with this plan. The risks just seem a little too high."

Lucy pulled the negligee off and reached for another, "I'm acting strange, aren't I?" she removed a lacy, sky blue, baby doll piece from its hanger. "Normally I'd stutter and blush over thinking of even holding hands with a boy. And yet here I am, plotting to jump right into bed with my best friend like it's the simplest decision in the world." She slipped the cloth over her head and straightened it around her body. "I'm crazy, aren't I?"

"Lucy—"

"I almost died, you know that?" her voice softened. "Wendy told you, didn't she?"

She was met with silence.

"I almost died and killed my baby because I was worried about how to answer my best friend's love confession. Isn't that pathetic? What kind of mother will I be if something as small as that could put me in the grave?"

"Lucy—"

"I know I may be acting irresponsible right now," she interrupted. "But somehow… I can't seem to talk myself out of it…" she examined her reflection. "Maybe it's another effect of the fertility magic… but no matter how hard I try to convince myself that I'm moving the wrong direction… I just won't listen." She chuckled, "Am I strange?"

"Lucy," Mirajane said. "You should talk to Natsu. Tell him how you feel…"

"I should tell him that I don't know how I feel about him? Let him know that my feelings for him are so insubstantial that I don't even know what they are?"

"I don't think that is the case," Erza denied.

"No. But that's how it seems. Natsu bore his heart to me and it would be unfair and cruel for me to answer him insincerely."

"Yes but—"

"I won't expect you to understand how I feel."

Erza gulped and she exchanged a glance with Mirajane, whose eyebrows were furrowed worriedly.

Lucy chuckled, "Making love to feel love. It's backwards, isn't it? I know it is. And I know I might be making a huge mistake. I might cause Natsu nothing but more pain. I might hurt him so bad that he doesn't even want to speak to me anymore…" Lucy reached up and wiped at the tears that dribbled down her cheeks. "I might get hurt so bad that I don't even want to speak to _myself_ anymore…" she let out a laugh. "But oh well, right? I want an answer, and I don't really care how I get it anymore, just so long as this stupid _fog _is lifted from my mind," she held her head in her hands. "So long as I can have at least _one _certainty to hold on to."

Cana stared at the ground, tapping her index finger on her flask. Mirajane and Erza stepped back from the door silently. Cana took a long drink from the flask and then twisted the lid back on with a sigh.

The door to the dressing room opened and Lucy was back in her normal clothes. She lifted a hanger with a smile.

"This one," she said decisively. "I'll buy this one."

* * *

"WE MADE IT BACK ALIVE!" Natsu walked into the guild with a huge grin.

"Hey Natsu," Gray called. "'Bout time you got back. You dumbass slowpoke. What, was the job too hard for you?"

"Not really," he replied. "It was just pretty far away and I didn't want to take a train."

Levy and Lisanna exchanged a look.

"Idiot," Gray pressed. "When are you going to stop being a wimp and just get over that motion sickness?"

"Probably never," Natsu passed him inside the guild and headed for the bar. "Considering it's a dragon slayer thing."

Gray gave chase, "You're actin' pretty amiable today, aren't you? What's wrong? Don't want to fight?"

"Not particularly," he admitted.

"Why not? Afraid I'll kick your ass?"

"Not really. Just don't feel like it. I've got better things to do."

"Well," Levy whispered to Lisanna, "That answers that question."

"He's definitely all rational right now," Lisanna agreed.

"Which is the perfect time to talk to him about strategy to get Lucy to realize her feelings before she does something really stupid!" Levy's eyes brightened.

"Do you have an idea?"

"Not yet."

"Hey Levy and Lisanna!" Happy flew up. "Where's Lucy today? Is she okay? She hasn't been too sick while we were away, has she?"

The girls glanced away nervously, "Err…" Levy cleared her throat. "She's perfectly fine right now."

"She went shopping with Mira, Erza, and Cana," Lisanna added.

"So she's okay?"

"She was in high spirits when they left," Levy smiled.

"That's good to hear," he returned the smile. "Natsu was kind of in a sour mood earlier, but I cheered him up too."

"Was he upset about Lucy not answering his confession?" Lisanna asked.

"Eh? She told you guys?"

"Err… we kinda forced her to."

"Oh man," Happy shook his head. "Now everyone knows how Natsu got rejected." He sighed, "He's not going to be happy about that."

"Well he didn't necessarily get rejected yet," Levy said.

"That's true but it's just a matter of time if you think about it."

"Wow," Lisanna rolled her eyes. "No faith in your buddy, huh?"

"He's hopeless, to be honest. But don't tell him I said that."

"Well," Levy leaned on her elbows. "We want to help him out. Everyone does."

"What did Lucy say about it?" Happy asked.

They exchanged a look before Lisanna answered, "She… doesn't know."

Happy stared at her for a second before slapping his forehead with a paw, "That's too cruel."

"Yeah, and now Lucy has this stupid plan on how she's going to figure it out, but it's a _really _bad plan and we need to think of a way to stop her from doing it!"

"What's the plan?"

"Err…" the two girls blushed and glanced at each other.

"J-just take our word for it," Levy insisted. "It's a bad idea. So if there's any way we can get Lucy to realize she loves Natsu before she tries to… do the bad idea… that'd be great."

"Do you have any ideas?" Happy sat down on the table in front of them.

"No…" Lisanna admitted. "I wanted them to just go on a normal, romantic date, but no one seemed to like that idea…"

"That's because it's boring."

She glared at him and he shrugged.

"Maybe we should tell Natsu what Lucy said and see if he has any ideas to make her love him," Levy suggested.

"It's not our place to tell him," Lisanna argued. "Besides… I think that might just make things worse anyway. I would hate to hear that the boy I liked didn't know if he liked me back. It basically means that he never even once considered it, which means that no, he probably doesn't and…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Levy held up her hands. "Calm down Lisanna. Breathe."

She blinked, "Oh… sorry. I guess I started imagining it a little too clearly. I love Lucy but…" she frowned. "It really sucks that she doesn't know."

Levy sighed, "I know. But she can't help that. She has a point after all. How can she know the difference between platonic and romantic love if she's never fallen in love with someone before? It's really not that simple."

"But Levy," Happy said. "Can't you just tell her what love is like?"

"Eh?"

"Well yeah, aren't you in love with Ga—"

"Eep!" Levy covered his mouth with her hand, "Wh-wh-wh-what are you saying? Th-th-th-there's no way I can help!" she removed her hand from his mouth and cleared her throat, cheeks bright red. She looked away, "I… I'm not in love. And besides… even if I was… it's not like I can just explain it. After all… everyone feels love differently. Just like every person is unique, every relationship is too. What's true for one person may not be for another. Natsu and Ga—" her eyes went wide. "O-o-o-o-ther people! Natsu and other people are different!" she squeezed her eyes shut. "And… and so are me and Lucy." She took a deep breath and opened her eyes again, calming. "Besides… if it was really that simple, then Natsu could just explain his own feelings for Lucy to understand. His love is probably the closest thing to hers anyway."

"She's right," Lisanna said. "It's impossible to group all romantic love together. I mean… look at Gray and Juvia. Juvia's love is obsessive and overbearing. Can you imagine if all love was the same?" she giggled. "It'd be scary to see Lucy acting like Juvia towards Natsu. Not only that, but then wouldn't Gray and Natsu act the same way? Or Erza and Jellal… Levy and… _somebody_," she smirked when Levy blushed again. "Elfman and Evergreen…" she shuddered. "That's a scary thought!"

Happy tapped his chin with a paw, "I suppose you're right. I guess it's kind of like how Edolas has twins of Earthland. Just because Edolas Lucy and Earthland Lucy looked the same, sounded the same, and kicked the same doesn't mean that they were the same. They were separate people, even if in the end, Edolas Lucy was more similar to our Lucy than she liked to show."

"Exactly," Lisanna said. "Just like that, all love can appear to be the same on the outside, but only the people experiencing it know what it feels like underneath that."

"So that idea won't work then," Happy crossed his arms over his chest. "So now what?"

All three Fairy Tail mages fell silent as they deliberated.

Finally, Happy's eyes went wide, "Hey wait a second…"

"Hm?" Levy cocked her head to the side. "Did you think of something?"

"Yeah. Why don't we get Lucy jealous?"

The two girls exchanged a look.

"That…" Lisanna leaned on her elbows. "That might actually work…"

"That might totally actually work!" Levy straightened, face bright with excitement. "Let's do that!"

"But how should we do it?" Happy wondered. "Should we get Lucy alone and tell her a lie about how some girl is in love with Natsu or something?"

"No," Lisanna said. "That would make it seem like Natsu is going around behind her back. Even if she doesn't believe that he would give in to her advances, she would be suspicious that he didn't tell her about it."

"That's true," Levy said. "We need Lucy to _see _something to make her jealous."

"So we get some girl to get close to him," Happy said. "To flirt with him right in front of her and see if Lucy goes berserk and knocks her head loose!"

"Well," Lisanna chuckled, "I would hope it wouldn't get to that point…"

"But who should do it?" Levy glanced around the guild. "Who can we get to pretend to fawn all over Natsu?"

"Lisanna should do it!" Happy suggested.

"Eh?" the white haired girl gaped at him. "Why me?"

"Because, you two already have a history… it wouldn't be all that surprising if you actually did have a crush on Natsu!"

Lisanna's head whirled and her cheeks flushed, "No way! That'd be embarrassing! Besides, what if it worked too well and Lucy got really mad at me? I don't want her to think of me as an enemy!"

"Oh come on, Lisanna," Levy said. "If you think about it, you're the perfect girl to do it!"

"I refuse!" she crossed her arms over her chest. "Me and Natsu may have had a little bit of cute period when we were kids, but that was _ages _ago. And we're just friends. It would be so _awkward _if I had to pretend to flirt with him, I probably couldn't do it with a straight face. And even if I could, I wouldn't. Because even if we explained it to Lucy afterwards, she'd still always be a little suspicious of me after that!" she frowned. "I won't do it. Out of the question. Think of someone else."

Levy and Happy sighed.

"Damn it," the blunette muttered. "You're the only one in the guild that's completely unattached. I mean… besides Laki and Kinana… but Laki is a psychopath and Kinana would be _way _too shy."

Happy groaned, "Unless we find someone quick, we'll have to come up with an entirely new idea."

"Think a random townsperson would agree to do it?" Lisanna asked.

"That'd never work. They wouldn't know anything about him. Lucy wouldn't have to worry about someone like that," Levy replied.

"Hm…" all three slumped over on the table and wracked their minds.

"Good afternoon!" a voice called from the entrance to the guild. Everyone turned to stare at the visitor.

"Hey," Macao said, setting his draft of beer down on the counter. "Aren't you those girls from Mermaid Heel?"

"How is everyone?" Milliana grinned wide and waved her arm in the air exuberantly.

"Is Erza around?" Kagura asked, all business.

"Hey," Risley propped her fists up on her wide hips. "This is a nice guild hall!"

"Hm," Arana glanced around. "Not bad. Too many men."

"Er-chan!" Millian pranced into the guild hall. "Where are you? We're here! _Er-chan_!"

Levy, Lisanna, and Happy all exchanged a look. Slow smiles crept over their faces.

"It's a sign," Happy decided.

"Lady and gentleman," Levy leaned forward and stuck her hand out. "Our plan is about to be put into motion."

Happy and Lisanna put their hands on top of hers. "Aye Sir!"

* * *

Milliana listened quietly as Levy and Lisanna explained the situation.

"It would really help us out a lot if you could do it for us," Lisanna clasped her hands together.

"You don't have to do too much," Levy added. "Just pretend to be romantically interested in Natsu in front of Lucy so she will get jealous and realize that she likes him."

Milliana smiled, "Nya! This sounds interesting! But I don't know if I want to do it…" she cocked her head to the side, tail swishing.

"If you do it," Levy said, eyes glinting, "You can borrow Happy for an entire week."

Stars filled Milliana's eyes, "_Are you serious? NYA_!"

"Dead serious," Levy smirked.

Lisanna scratched the back of her head, "Uhm… I don't think Happy will be thrilled to hear you're selling him off…"

"You got yourself a deal!" Milliana and Levy shook hands, each chuckling evilly.

"I'm regretting this already…" Lisanna murmured nervously.

"So," Milliana released Levy's hand and crossed her arms over her chest, "Which one is Natsu again?"

Lisanna covered her eyes, "We're doomed."

"Oh wait I remember!" she perked. "He's the rosy haired one that does a great cat impersonation! I remember fighting him at the Tower of Heaven! This won't be so hard. He's kitty-like," she grinned.

"That's the spirit," Levy encouraged. "So when Lucy gets here…"

"Which one is she again?"

Lisanna groaned.

"No wait! I remember. She's the blonde one that was really tough in the Grand Magic games! I was really surprised by her skills! Even though she didn't really win in the end…"

"Yep, that's the one. So when she gets here…"

"I'll go practice right now," Milliana decided. "Nya! Natsu-_kuuuuuun_!" she waved her hand in the air and skipped across the guild.

Lisanna and Levy watched her go. Natsu lifted his head, a surprised look on his face as the girl barreled towards him, laughing joyfully.

"I have a really bad feeling about this," Lisanna muttered.

Levy clasped her hands together and closed her eyes.

The takeover mage glanced at the blunette with a cocked eyebrow, "What are you doing?"

"Praying that Lucy's rage doesn't turn violent," Levy replied. "If this works too well and she decides to try to use her magic on Milliana… we may have just screwed everything up."

"Well it's too late now!" Lisanna placed a hand on her head and fanned her face with her other. "Oh man… I'm so nervous that I'm sweating. I hope Natsu doesn't do anything stupid either…"

"That," Levy said, dropping her hands. "Is completely out of God's hands."

* * *

**Author's Note: Ha, no sex yet, pals. I still don't know if I am even comfortable with writing a detailed lemon anyway. I know some people are like, "DON'T DO IT" and others are like, "SEX SEX SEX GIVE IT TO ME" but I just don't know yet. I guess I'll just see what kind of mood I'm in when the opportunity for a lemon strikes.**

**Anyway, I love your reviews everybody. I get a lot of inspiration and ideas from your words. To be honest, the idea of getting Lucy jealous didn't even occur to me until a couple of readers suggested it in the reviews. I would name you but I'm so freaking lazy that I don't want to go through my emails to find out just who was the ones that said it. Haha just know that I read your reviews and love them all. **

**Another thing I love about reviews is that you ask questions that I can find a way to answer in the next chapter. It gives me the change to be clever and find a way to integrate information that would otherwise be out of place into conversation in an easy-going, natural way. In other words... you guys challenge me to be a better writer, and I love it.**

**I say that, but I'm sure this chapter seems kind of bare, doesn't it? It's all talk and no action! Oh well. I'm building up. Sorta. **

**For those of you that read my other story 'A Taste of Fire', I've decided to take a break from it in order to gather my thoughts on how to continue. If you want more information on that, I've recently updated chapter 34 to explain further my reasoning for that.**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND LOVE! KEEP IT UP! It brings me such happiness to hear from you all! Never worry about bugging me with continuous reviews. ;) Those are the ones I love the most because I feel like I get to know the individual readers that visit my stories. It's gotten to the point that I can almost taste the personalities of behind each username! That makes me so happy!**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter and stick with me to the end! ONWARD!**

**Love-Moo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Pregnant, Pissed, and Bat Shit Crazy**

"So what exactly are you planning to do?" Erza asked.

Lucy gripped her shopping bag, "Plan?"

"How are you going to get Natsu in your bed?" Mirajane elaborated.

She pursed her lips. "I don't think it'll be all that difficult…"

Cana tsked and put an arm around Lucy's shoulders, "Lucy, Lucy, Lucy…" she shook her head. "Listen up. Men may be primal beings that are run solely on bestial sex drive and the urge to fight everything in their path… but you'd be a fool to walk into this thinking that it'll be effortless to get that pinky into your panties."

"Seriously?" she frowned. "Are you sure?"

"Oh yes. Most definitely." The brunette offered her flask and Erza snatched it away with a scowl.

"No giving alcohol to the pregnant woman," she chided.

"Sorry, sorry," Cana took the flask back. "No, but seriously, Luce. What were you gonna do? Just say, 'Hey Natsu, stick it in me' and go back to your place?"

"It's not very romantic," Mirajane admitted worriedly.

"No…" Lucy frowned. "I was going to ask him to come over to my place… then I was going to surprise him by putting on the lingerie…" she gulped, "I-isn't that enough?"

"That's it?" Cana cocked an eyebrow.

"W-well… I just figured that things would just… _happen_ once he learned my intentions."

"_Tsk, tsk, tsk_," Cana shook her head slowly. "Oh Lucy. Oh sweet, innocent, naïve Lucy. If only things were that simple. The world would be a better place."

"Why don't you two go out for a nice, candlelit dinner?" Mirajane suggested. "With some live music and some kind of sexy entertainment to set the mood…"

"Like a strip club?" Cana said.

"Is there some kind of aphrodisiac we can mix in with Natsu's dinner to be sure that nothing goes wrong?" Erza wondered, rubbing her chin.

"Is there some kind of aphrodisiac to slip into Lucy's food so that she doesn't fuck the moment up with her awkwardness?" Cana said behind her hand to the redhead.

Lucy scowled, "You think he'll refuse if I offer to sleep with him?"

The girls all exchanged a look.

"_Well_…" Mirajane said, dragging out the word.

"Look," Cana's arm tightened around the blonde's shoulders. "Natsu's thick as a tree trunk when it comes to this type of thing. You're both naïve little virgins and I just don't think you have what it takes to seduce a guy. Being pretty isn't enough!"

"Then… then what do you suggest?"

"Don't do it," Mirajane and Erza said at the same time that Cana exclaimed,

"Become my disciple!"

Lucy sighed, "I don't want to be your disciple. You'll make me do weird things."

"Will n— well… okay. Fair enough."

"Besides, who knows when he will come back from his job? I don't have time to _train _or anything like that. In order to keep my baby safe, I need to make the decision now!" Lucy nodded firmly.

"I could teach you some tricks by the end of the night!" Cana said. "For example, if he starts to get a little nervous, all you have to do is grab him by the—"

As Cana talked, Lucy turned to Erza and Mirajane, "I think I'll just stick to my plan. What's the worst that can happen? He refuses and we don't do it? If that's the case then I'll just try again another time. I have time."

"—and once he starts stuttering and blushing, that's when you give him the _sex eyes_," Cana continued, seemingly not bothered that no one was paying attention to her rant. "And then, in a whisper you say something totally hot like, '_Your body can't lie as well as those lips_…' and then you gently touch his lips with your index finger and—"

"Yes," Erza said. "You have time."

They were nearing the guild hall now. Lucy looked up the street towards it, "I think it'll be fine. I'm not going to worry about it. Worrying will only put stress on the baby so I won't do it."

"If only it were that easy," Mirajane said softly.

"—the trick is in the tongue. See if you can get this technique down… it's a kind of swish with the tip and then—"

"Lucy," Erza placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder. A sword materialized in her hand, "I know that you are determined to do this… but just know that if you change your mind at the last minute and Natsu refuses to stop… I'll gladly chop him up into tiny little pieces and scatter them across Fiore."

"I don't think that'll be necessary, Erza," Lucy smiled. "This will happen. That's final."

"Well…" they approached the doors to the guild, "Just know that I'll be ready, just in case."

Lucy chuckled, "Thank you. But really," they walked through the doorway and into the giant guild hall. "I don't think there will be any need to use that swo—"

Lucy's eyes fell across the hall at the counter and she froze.

"—something people always underestimate is the power of the balls," Cana went on. "See, if in the middle you were to—"

"Oh my," Mirajane whispered as all four women noticed the feline-esque brunette across the guild hall with her hands on Natsu's thighs where he sat on a stool at the counter. Millianna leaned close to the dragon slayer's face, tail swishing behind her.

Lucy's eye twitched and her shopping bag dropped to the ground. She snatched the sword from Erza's hand and lunged forward, screeching, "I'LL KILL HER!"

Erza and Mirajane threw their arms around the blonde and held her back as she struggled, arms and legs flailing, shining sword slicing through the air viciously.

"Okay, okay," Mirajane said. "Take a deep breath Lucy! This much stress and anger isn't good for the baby! Please calm down!"

Lucy's voice turned low as she snarled, "Tell that _pussy _bitch to keep her filthy paws off of _my man _or else I'll tie a fucking string to every hair on her body and pull them all out at the same time before flaying her skin, careful to keep her alive as I _fucking _dip her mangled body in a pit of _flesh eating acid_—"

"Oh my god," Erza muttered, chills curling her toes in her boots.

"Yes, _yes_!" Cana jumped in front of the hissing blonde and took the sword from her hands. "Perfect, Lucy! Keep up this level of intense passion and transform it into sexual ferocity in the bedroom. There's no way he'll be able to refuse you!"

"Out of my way, Cana," Lucy growled. "I'm going to break each and every bone in that bitch's body with a fucking sledgehammer, have Wendy heal them all, and then break them again before scooping out her eyes—"

Erza covered Lucy's mouth with her hand, "Alright. I don't feel safe letting her talk to Natsu right now. Let's help her calm down first."

"Agreed," Mirajane said, failing to hide the excited glint in her eyes.

"What?" Cana looked at them. "No, no! This is good! This is what she needs!"

"We do not need Lucy to stab Millianna," Erza snapped. "C'mon," she started dragging the raging blonde back through the doorway. "Let's calm her down outside first."

Cana pouted and stomped her foot, but eventually let out a sigh and followed the women outside.

* * *

"Hey Gray," Natsu leaned over towards the ice make mage. "Do you think that cat girl is acting kinda weird?"

"Weird?" Gray stared at him dully, "Oh no. It's totally normal that a girl would be flirting shamelessly with a pathetic idiot like you. Totally natural and not forced at all."

Natsu cocked an eyebrow, "Flirting?"

"Oh my god you're so dumb," Gray smacked his forehead and turned on the stool to face the fire dragon slayer. "Yeah. Flirting. When a girl has a hard time keeping her hands off of you and laughs at everything you say even though you're boring as fuck… she's flirting."

"Why would she be flirting with me though?" he frowned. "I don't even know her that well."

"You don't have to know someone to want to sideways tango with them."

"What the fuck is that? Dude don't make up weird shit."

"That's a thing. People say it all the time," Gray defended.

"No they don't. Don't lie."

"I'm not lying. It's a valid saying."

"I don't believe a single thing you say."

"Whatever man."

"Here you go Natsu!" Lisanna placed a plate of food on the counter in front of him with a smile. "Enjoy!"

"Thanks Lisanna!" Natsu licked his lips as he lifted a fork and stabbed it into a baked potato. He turned back to Gray, "Anyway, it just doesn't make sense. Why is she flirting with me? She's never shown any interest in the past. Don't you think it's a little out of nowhere?"

Gray drank from his mug slowly as Lisanna watched them silently, wiping a plate with a rag.

"What I think is _out of nowhere_," he said, "Is that you came up with that on your own."

"What's so weird about that?" Natsu chewed the potato calmly.

"Normally you wouldn't notice or think about things like this," he pointed out. "You would always just scream and yell and start fights."

"That's just not true," Natsu took a knife and started cutting up his steak into bite-sized pieces.

Gray stared at him for a while, "Not only that, but suddenly you have table manners?"

Natsu plopped a bite of meat into his mouth and chewed quietly for a moment. "You know," he said after he swallowed. "Now that you mention it, your face has been annoying me a lot less than usual."

"You don't say."

"Maybe I'm gettin' sick or something?"

Gray stared at him, "Maybe that's it."

Natsu shrugged, "Regardless—"

"_Regardless,_" Gray repeated.

"That ain't got nothin' to do with how weird that Millianna chick is acting." He gulped down a drink from his mug. "What should I do about it?"

Lisanna took the opportunity to pipe in, "Hey Natsu, so Lucy rejected you, right?"

He froze, cheeks turning red. Gray covered his mouth to hold in his snickers. Natsu lowered his fork to the plate and turned his gaze to the white haired Strauss girl.

"I wasn't _rejected_," he corrected. "She just… needs some time to think it over. That's all. I just kinda blurted it out real suddenly and it surprised her. That's it."

Gray slapped him on the back, "Yep. You're definitely in denial, man."

"I'm not in denial!" Natsu argued. "I _know _Lucy loves me! She… she's just got a lot going on right now and can't really focus on her feelings for me at the moment."

A mischievous glint crossed Lisanna's eyes and she leaned against the counter in front of him, "You're right Natsu. I'm sure she loves you too. But she _is _too distracted right now to decide what she's feeling. If only she had something to _push _her to realize her feelings for you…"

He cocked an eyebrow, "You talk like you have an idea."

She glanced in the direction of the Mermaid Heel women where they talked and laughed with Levy, Juvia, and Laki. She turned back to Natsu and lowered her voice, "Alright, listen to this. You said Millianna has been flirting with you, right?"

Natsu took another bite of meat and nodded, watching her closely. Gray leaned on the palm of his hand and cocked an eyebrow.

"Well… how about you _encourage _her a little bit whenever Lucy is around?"

"Eh?" Natsu's mouth twisted down into a scowl. "What are you talking about? But I don't like her."

"No, no, I know that. Obviously. I don't think you should give in to her advances," she waved her hand dismissively. "But if Lucy were to see Millianna flirting with you, don't you think she might get jealous?"

Gray smirked, finally realizing.

Natsu's scowl deepened, "Jealous?"

She nodded, "If Lucy got jealous that another girl was fawning over you, then that would be proof that she loves you, wouldn't it?"

"I love Lucy," he pointed out. "I don't want her to feel jealous. I've felt it before. It's a shitty feeling. Besides, if I encouraged other women to flirt with me, wouldn't it look like my love for Lucy was shallow?"

_Damn it_, Lisanna thought. _Rational Natsu is a lot harder to trick than wild Natsu._

"If you're only faking, it should be fine," Gray offered. "And like she said, it's not like you would be giving in to her advances. You just wouldn't be turning her away. It's different. It wouldn't look that strange to outsiders. After all, you're usually too dense to pick up on this stuff anyway, so it would just look like you don't understand what she's looking for."

"Exactly!" Lisanna brightened.

Natsu glared at them, "You're insulting me, aren't you?"

"Just let Millianna flirt all over you when Lucy's around! Then once Lucy shows how jealous she is, you can explain that your heart belongs only to her!" Lisanna suggested.

"I don't know…"

"C'mon dude," Gray rolled her eyes. "Don't you want to see Lucy fight for you?"

Natsu's eyes glazed over as Gray's words echoed in his mind.

_Don't you want to see Lucy fight for you?_

_For you._

_Lucy fight for you._

_Lucy fight for…_

_Lucy._

_Fight._

_Lucy fight…_

Natsu's breath hitched and he gulped down the lump that formed in his throat. His cheeks tinted pink and he turned his eyes to his plate.

Lisanna and Gray exchanged a confused look.

Natsu cleared his throat and pushed his food around on the plate, "Fine. I'll do what you say. But just because I feel like it. Not because the thought of Lucy fighting turns me on or nothin'…"

Lisanna celebrated inwardly and promptly walked away from the dragon slayer and ice make mage. She caught Levy's eye across the guild and gave her a thumbs up.

Levy returned the gesture and then turned to Millianna. She patted the girl's shoulder, "Alright. That's your cue. Time to get back over there and lay it on thick, you got it?"

"Nya!" Millianna winked and spun around. "I'm on it!" she skipped back over to Natsu, calling his name sweetly.

Lisanna joined Levy and sighed.

"I've sown a seed of evil," she said dejectedly.

"Cheer up!" Levy rubbed her back. "This will help them in the long run."

Lisanna pressed two fingers to her temple, "I swear, after this I'll never meddle in the love lives of others ever again."

"Hey Lisanna," Laki drew her attention. "I hear Evergreen and Elfman got in a huge fight earlier. They're no longer talking."

"_WHAT_?" Lisanna slammed the tray she was holding into Levy's arms and then stomped off across the guild in the direction of her big brother.

* * *

"Remember, Lucy," Erza said, leading the blonde gently into the guild hall once more. "Millianna is just an extremely affectionate person. I'm sure she will even try to hug you when she sees you—"

"I'll tear her intestines from her body…" Lucy hissed.

"Good Lord," Erza muttered.

Once through the doorway, Lucy's eyes fell once more on the pair at the counter. Natsu was eating now, chewing absently as Millianna stood close at his side, playing with a lock of pink hair. Lucy immediately started marching in their direction, fist clenched tightly around the handle of her shopping bag.

"Erza," Kagura cut the redhead off before she could follow. She toed the floor timidly, cheeks red. "H-how have you been?"

Erza's eyes glinted and she wrapped her arms around the other woman's shoulders. "Now now, Kagura. Is that any way to greet your big sister? Try it again."

Kagura squeezed her eyes shut, "N-N-Nee-san!"

Across the hall, Lucy's anger was growing with every step she took. _Calm down_, she ordered herself. _It won't be good for the baby if you overreact…_

Millianna giggled and twirled her finger around Natsu's ear, trailing it down the side of his throat.

Lucy lunged forward and wrapped her hand around the other girl's wrist.

"_What the fuck are you doing_?" she practically roared, face flushed.

Millianna and Natsu both turned to her. Natsu's eyes met with the furious celestial spirit mage's for a split second and he promptly looked away, cheeks turning pink.

"H-hey Lucy," he murmured. "How's the baby?"

Lucy's eye twitched and her mouth dried up. _What's with that reaction? Is he guilty of something? Don't tell me he actually _likes _this trash whore!_

_Oh man_, Natsu scratched the back of his head. _I didn't think it'd still be this embarrassing… I just can't stop thinking about how awkward my confession was!_

_Will I forfeit my rights to borrow the kitty for a week if I have to use force in order to protect myself? _Millianna thought, staring at Lucy's death grip on her wrist.

Natsu turned his attention to Lucy's grasp as well, "Why are you grabbin' her like that?" he asked.

Lucy dropped her arm and took a step back, inhaling deeply in attempts to gather some of her dignity. "I… I was just wondering what you were doing. That's all."

_Here's my cue_! Millianna moved closer to Natsu's side and wrapped her arms around one of his, "I was just telling Natsu-kun about the job we just went on! The bad guy almost got away but I managed to nab him!" she giggled. "I was suggesting that maybe me and Natsu-kun could someday go on a job together—"

"You're not even in this guild!" Lucy snapped, taking a heavy step forward once more. "_AND STOP TOUCHING HIM!_"

Millianna and Natsu both stared at her in shock.

She gulped, covering her heart with her free hand. _Why does my heart ache?_ She watched as Millianna separated slightly from Natsu. One of her hands trailed down the length of his right arm and stopped at where his hand rested on his thigh. Her fingers remained on the back of his hand gently. _What's with that intimate touch? Why are they acting so familiar? They don't know each other. They've never spent any time together…_ Lucy's eyes stung and she bit her bottom lip, hard. _It's not like they're partners. It's not like they've fought together for years now. It's not like they're having a baby together. _Moisture filled her eyes and threatened to fall.

_Am I too late_?

"Lucy?" Natsu stood, moving away from Millianna effortlessly. "What's wrong? Are you in pain? Is it your stomach? Is it the baby?" he reached for her worriedly, brows furrowed over his panicked eyes.

She dodged his hands, taking a large step backwards. "Wh-what's it fucking matter?" _All you care about is the baby! _A mess of emotions whirled through her mind. _Is that it? Is that the reason he confessed to me? Because of the baby? Does he actually even love me? _

"What are you talking about?" Natsu frowned. "It matters! If you hurt, then you need to—"

"Don't tell me what I need to do! What would you know anyway? You don't know what I've been through! You don't know anything!"

Fear started to grow, cold and clammy, in the pit of Lucy's stomach. _Wait… what are you doing? Stop… this is ridiculous. This is Natsu. There's no way that he—_

Lucy squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head, "No… I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I…"

She opened her eyes again and looked into Natsu's face. He avoided her gaze but couldn't hide the hurt in his expression.

_Shit. How do I fix this? How do I make this better?_

"Nya," Millianna muttered. "You don't have to be so mean about it…"

Lucy whipped in the girl's direction, eye twitching out of control. "I fucking figured that out without your help but thanks so much anyway."

"Well I just think that—"

"Shh!" Lucy stepped forward, holding a hand up. "Alright. Shut up. Here's the thing. I'm going to lay out the boundaries now, okay?" Lucy leveled her with a hard stare. "_Stay the fuck away from Natsu, _you hear me?"

"But—"

"_Shh!_" Lucy mimed zipping her lips together. "No. I don't want to hear it. Keep your grubby paws off of him from now on. In fact, I want you to keep your grubby paws off of him an hour ago too."

"I—"

"That's right," Lucy stepped closer to the girl. "I want you to master the art of time travel, go back an hour, and pretend like he doesn't exist so I won't have to see you throwing yourself all over him. Alright?"

"Well—"

"The next time I see you even _look _in his direction?" Lucy paused, eyebrows raised on her forehead. "I'm gonna rip that cute little kitty tail out of your ass and shove it down your throat. How does that sound?"

Millianna flinched, "Nya… really violent and uncalled for, to be honest."

"Perfect," Lucy's eyes narrowed. "Just as I intended."

"Uhm…"

"Don't think I'm lying to you, Kitty Cat," Lucy pointed at her menacingly. "I will fuck your shit up in ways only Laki could dream up. I'll do it," she nodded and slowly started to back up, holding her arms out wide in a challenge. "I'm pregnant, pissed, and _bat shit crazy_ right now. Wanna try your luck?"

"No…" Millianna took a step back and then jerked her thumb across the guild hall, "I just noticed a kitty come in, so I think I'll go snuggle him…" she turned and fled.

Lucy resisted the urge to chase her down and turned back to Natsu, crossing her arms over her chest.

Natsu stared at her for a few moments, growing uncomfortable under the heat of her merciless gaze. He cleared his throat, "Did I do something to anger you?"

She glared, "I hope you know that's it's entirely your fault that I'm losing my fucking mind like this."

Her body shook with rage and adrenaline but internally, she was screaming. _WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM? HAVE YOU ALWAYS BEEN THIS PSYCHO?_ But despite the fact that she knew she was overreacting and causing an outrageous scene, she just couldn't seem control her mouth.

"Oh c'mon," he scratched the back of his head. "We both played a part—"

"Normally, that'd be the case," she reached out and snatched up his hand. "But since you impregnated me completely without my consent or knowledge, it _is _all on you, dragon boy."

She dragged him across the guild towards the door.

"Where are we going?" he asked, glancing around in confusion.

"My place," she replied sternly. "I've got something I need to give to you."

"You do? What is it?"

_My virginity_. "You'll find out when we get there."

* * *

Levy and Lisanna slumped against each other, wiping sweat from their brows.

"That was too nerve racking," Levy whined.

"It was a _terrible _idea," Lisanna agreed.

"I thought for sure Lucy was going to go ape shit and start shooting celestial orbs from her body," the blunette admitted.

"And in the end," Lisanna frowned and stared at the door of the guild hall. "It didn't even work! They still left together!"

"Maybe she realized that she loved him and wanted to take him somewhere private to confess!"

"Did you see the look on her face? That wasn't love. That was pure pregnant rage."

Millianna walked up to the two girls, hugging Panther Lily to her chest.

"Nya! That was scary you guys," she pouted. "I can't believe you made me do that! She really threatened to kill me, you know?"

"Sorry Millianna," Lisanna said. "We didn't realize it would fail so miserably."

"We greatly underestimated the strength of her hormonal fury," Levy added.

"I hope it was just hormonal," Millianna stroked Lily's head absently. "She said I need to master time travel and go back to before I laid a hand on Natsu or else she'd shove my tail down my throat."

Lisanna and Levy exchanged a look.

"That's a bit harsh," Levy decided.

"Oh, a little?"

Millianna sighed and bit her lip anxiously, "Say, do either of you know of anyone that's mastered time travel?"

Levy smiled and patted the girl's back, "Maybe check in with Princess Hisui. Although I think she might have had her time travel rights revoked after the whole 'dragons almost destroying the world' thing…"

Millianna considered it for a moment and then nodded, "Well… I held up my end of the bargain. I get Happy kitty for a week."

"A deal's a deal," Lisanna sighed.

"In fact," Millianna smiled mischievously, "I feel like I suffered so much trauma that I should get to borrow this kitty too!" she hugged Lily tightly against her chest.

He stared up at Levy and Lisanna, eyes pleading silently for rescue.

Levy pried the black cat from her arms, "Maybe if you actually succeeded in getting Lucy to confess her love, we would've let you!"

"Nya!" Millianna frowned sadly and jutted her bottom lip out as she released Lily reluctantly. "Oh… fine." She stuck her tongue out at the girls and then ran off across the guild.

"Thanks, Levy," Panther Lily said gratefully.

Levy didn't reply as she hugged him against her chest and stared absently at the door.

"Uhm, Levy?"

Lisanna inhaled deeply, "So… she's really going through with it, isn't she?"

Levy pursed her lips and then answered softly, "Maybe it'll be okay. Maybe… maybe she's right and it will actually work?" she looked up at the takeover mage. "That's a possibility, right?"

Lisanna looked forward and exhaled deeply, "God I hope so."

"Uhm, Levy?" Panther Lily tried again. "Can you let me go now?"

* * *

**Author's Note: Eh. So I'm not really all that thrilled about this chapter... but I don't really want to spend any more time on it so... HERE IT IS! Bleh. It used to be worse, to be honest. I was writing the other day when I was half asleep and made Natsu and Lucy get into this big crazy fight in the middle of the guild hall where Lucy was acting like a goddamn maniac, even pulling her hair and screaming at herself at one point... and then I was like... shit. What am I writing? Then I turned Ovo off and went to bed. So technically, this chapter is an improvement from what it used to be. You're welcome for that.**

**I also intended this to be longer and to get to the actual bedroom itself but after I hit 4,000 words I was like, "Fuck it. I'm done for now."**

**So... even though I don't particularly like this chapter... I'm posting it anyway just so you guys can all see that I'm still alive and still writing. I know I've been really slacking and absent lately, but I haven't dropped off of the face of the world, I swear.**

**Okay, well... I think I'll call it a night. Thank you everybody for your reviews and support! I absolutely LOVE LOVE LOVE hearing from you. It just makes my day. Don't ever feel like you are bugging me when you are a frequent reviewer. I love to see familiar names leaving comments chapter after chapter! You're the greatest, seriously! :)**

**Okay bye. Love you all. Remember that you can message me for any reason whatsoever and I promise to reply, (even if it's really slowly).**

**Love-Moo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Don't Control Yourself**

"Just… sit down and wait for a while, okay?" Lucy pushed Natsu down on the couch.

He stared up at her in confusion, "Wait for what?"

"I'll be back in a little bit," she picked up her shopping bag and rushed to the door of her bathroom, "Just… stay. And wait. Okay? I don't know how long I'll take…"

Natsu read the anxiousness on her face and nodded, "Alright. I'll wait."

She watched him for a few seconds before returning the nod and disappearing into the bathroom. Natsu leaned back and let out a deep sigh, rubbing his hands together. His body felt calm and relaxed, but his mind was whirling.

_Go peek on her_! the usual mischievous voice encouraged faintly.

_No… she'll get mad. And you can't afford to have her mad at you. You're already on thin ice,_ a surprisingly rational voice cut in, louder than the other. Natsu was unfamiliar with this voice, but it sounded like him and made sense… so he decided to listen.

_Yeah. I'll just wait like I said I would. Then when she comes out… maybe we can actually talk about what happened with my confession._ He squeezed his eyes shut and rubbed his temples. _Shit… It's so awkward. Why did I have to confess so carelessly? I should've asked her what her feelings were first! Just to get her thinking about it without all the stress and pressure my stupid confession placed on her. Fuck I'm so dumb sometimes…_

He sighed and glanced around the room. He couldn't even estimate how much time he had spent in this apartment. It was as familiar to him as his own house. And yet… tonight it felt different. It felt as if he was looking at it through new eyes. It was clever how Lucy had the furniture arranged. It made the room look bigger than it actually was. And it was so neat and tidy all of the time. The only times he had ever seen a mess in the apartment was when he, Gray, Erza, or Happy made one themselves. Like that time Natsu and Gray got in a fight over a card game Natsu had lost and they both smashed Lucy's table and sent splinters flying all over the floor. Lucy walked out of the bathroom and started screaming when she stepped on a jagged shard and it went straight through her heel. Luckily Wendy was there to ease the pain, which, in turn, lessened the punishment Lucy inflicted on the quarreling boys. She then made them spend the next couple of hours completely cleaning the room while she, Wendy, Carla, and Happy went to dinner without them. Later, however, Lucy cooked them food to make up for it and they all played a board game well into the night.

Natsu smiled. It was amazing how Lucy could be both as stern and scary as Erza and yet as kind and warm as… well… _Lucy_. How did she do that? It was like… _magic_.

_She's going to be such an incredible mom_, Natsu thought proudly. _She's so beautiful and smart and kind and caring and strong and…_

He froze as he moved his eyes down to his hands, resting in his lap limply.

_She's perfect. She's patient and understanding and calm…_

Natsu leaned forward and rested his head in his hands, _What the fuck am I?_

Sudden anxiety gripped his heart. _I'm wild and dangerous. I cause problems and fuck things up… All I do is fight and eat and… I…_

Waves of self-doubt swamped his mind. _I don't have anything to offer. Nothing but… what… protection? And even then, most of the times I have to fight because trouble follows me._

"_Shit_," he whispered, hiding his eyes against his palms. _I'm going to screw up her life. Lucy's and the baby's. Fuck… maybe that's what she brought me here for. Maybe she's going to tell me that she doesn't want me to help her raise it… she's probably in that bathroom trying to think of how to let me off easy…_ he groaned and smacked his forehead. _I'm worthless. I'm the worst. Damn it…_

He glanced at the bathroom door, hands over his mouth and nose. _Fuck… I gotta know… just what the hell is going through her mind at this very moment?_

* * *

_What did Cana say about the balls? _Lucy held her head in her hands as she leaned against the sink. _Shit I should've paid attention to her advice._ She straightened and turned to look at herself in the mirror. _Am I ready for this? I don't know ANYTHING about this stuff. What if I'm really, really, really bad at it and he decides that he doesn't love me anymore?_

She gulped and fluffed her hair, _No… that's impossible. I mean… look at me. I'm practically a goddess._ She twirled, enjoying the feeling of the delicate sheer fabric of the negligee fluttering around her. She faced the mirror once more, eyes wandering over her appearance. _Or even an angel._ She smiled, _White was a good choice._

She lifted a tube of shining pink lip gloss and put it to the corner of her lips before pausing. _Hmm…_ she pulled the gloss back and stared at it for a second before setting it back down and grabbing a darker tube. _This is the perfect occasion to wear my new sexy red lipstick…_ she swiped the stick over her lips and then popped them together, straightening up the corners with her pinky.

She leaned back and examined her face with satisfaction. _Much better_, she decided. _Now I will be able to see where I've kissed him…_ her eyes glazed over as she imagined all of the places she would be placing the red paint.

Her cheeks flushed and she shook her head roughly. _Save it for the bedroom!_ She slapped her cheeks. _Right now you have to make up a game plan_!

She turned towards the door and plotted her path. _Okay… I'll open the door and lean sensually against the door frame. Then, I'll give him the look…_ she lowered her eyelids halfway and pouted her lips, parted slightly. _Like what you see, big boy?_ She instantly sobered and shook her head. _No, no, no… that's stupid. I… won't say anything. He'll probably just sit there and gawk at my beauty and won't be able to speak either. Which is good. Talking is embarrassing. Then… I'll walk up to him… slow like… and I'll climb onto his lap. Yeah. That's good._ She rubbed her lips together. _That's what I'll do. And then before I can change my mind… I'll just kiss him. And after that… piece of cake._

She gulped. _Piece of cake…_

Lucy grabbed the door handle, took a deep breath, and left the bathroom.

* * *

Natsu was on his way to another mental breakdown when he heard the door finally click and creak as it swung slowly open. He jerked his head up, eyes searching.

He expected the worst.

He got the opposite.

Natsu's jaw just about fell right off of its hinges when he took in the sight of his dazzling partner. Lucy stood in the doorway of the bathroom, dressed scantily in a sheer, white negligee with lace detailing across the breasts and at the hem where it fell high on her thighs. It was cinched around the waist by a satin ribbon tied off in a bow, showing off her hourglass shape. Her long legs were bare all the way down to her feet, which pushed at the floor nervously.

All of Lucy's confidence dried up as soon as the door had opened. She stood, practically naked, in front of her best friend, father of her unborn child, and she had never felt more uncomfortable in her life.

_ABORT MISSION_! Her mind was screaming at her, but what the hell was she supposed to do? Run back into the bathroom, slam the door, say 'never mind' and pretend she wasn't about to seduce her partner?

_Get a hold of yourself_! She commanded silently. _You've made it this far. There's no way you're allowed to go back now! This is for the baby! This is for…_ she hesitated, momentarily forgetting her backwards reasoning on following through on such a ridiculous plan.

Finally she remembered, _To see if I'm in love with him! That's why I'm doing it!_

She peeked at Natsu's expression and found him just as stunned and frozen as when she first emerged from the bathroom. His eyes were wide, eyebrows high on his forehead while his mouth hung open, cheeks flushed brightly.

Lucy took a deep breath, _Alright… just as planned. Now… go to him and get this over with._ She forced her legs to move, propelling herself shakily forward.

As soon as she started to approach him, Natsu bounded to his feet.

"_L-L-L-Lucy_!" he exclaimed, obviously flustered as he pushed his hair from his eyes. "Wh-what are you doing?"

_Fuck, he stood up. I need to make a new plan…_ Lucy hesitated but then continued forward. _No… this will still work._

Natsu slapped his hands over his eyes and stuttered, "Y-you sh-shouldn't wear that k-k-k-kind of stuff around me!"

"Why not?" she asked as she drew nearer.

"It… it's really revealing! I can see… I…" his Adam's apple bobbed down his throat as he gulped. "It m-m-might give me the wrong idea…"

Lucy stood in front of him and stopped. She took a deep breath, a sudden calm washing over her body. Her hand reached up and her fingers gently brushed over his lips. "Maybe," she whispered. "Or maybe it'll give you the right idea." She moved closer, knotted her hands in the white scarf, and pulled his face down to hers. She rose on her toes to meet him halfway before planting her lips firmly over his.

* * *

Cana slowly lowered her barrel of alcohol. She stared vacantly across the guild hall for a prolonged minute.

"Something wonderful is happening…"

Mirajane dragged a wash cloth over the counter, eying the drunk silently.

After a moment, Cana went back to drinking peacefully, chugging down a massive quantity of liquor and then tossing the empty barrel away with a satisfied sigh. She slammed her fist down on the counter and belched.

"Another!"

* * *

Natsu splayed his hands across Lucy's back, holding her tight against him as she tangled her fingers into his hair at the back of his head, pulling him closer. Their mouths slanted over again and again as their kissing grew deeper, more frantic as their tongues clashed and danced.

Natsu's hands slid to her hips and pulled her roughly against him, enticing a moan from the back of her throat as she locked her arms around his neck and sank into his overwhelming heat, which was growing hotter by the second.

It was all moving much faster than Lucy had expected. But it was also moving much smoother too. She had anticipated some sort of interference slowing their progress or even hindering it altogether, but Natsu seemed blind by the passion and unwilling to stop.

His right hand scorched up the curve of her back and he buried his fingers in her golden hair. He gave a tug on the locks, dragging her head gently back to give him even better access to her mouth as he quickly took complete possession, turning Lucy's legs to pudding.

_Holy shit_, she thought as he enticed another moan from her. _Why is he so good at this? I feel like I'm melting…_ Her legs gave out and Natsu caught her, arm locked around her waist. He lifted her and moved blindly across the room, steps staggering and ragged. Eventually, he bumped into the dining table.

"_Fuck_," he cursed, as the corner of it connected with his hip bone. He let out a growl and turned, placing Lucy on top of the table. She quickly tore at his scarf, unraveling it from around his neck. She then moved to his jacket, ripping it open impatiently. Natsu came to her aid, shrugging the garment off of his shoulders before leaning over her and capturing her mouth once more. He hooked his hands under her bare thighs and lifted her legs up. He didn't have to instruct her on where to place them. She promptly wrapped them around his hips, splaying her hands over the burning skin of his chiseled chest.

A low moan rumbled up the back of Natsu's throat and he broke away for a moment, breathing out, "_I love you_."

"_Shh_," Lucy kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck once more.

Natsu's eyes slowly cracked open and he leaned away. A deep discomfort had just rooted itself in the pit of his stomach. Lucy tried to follow, chasing his mouth as he straightened, but he stayed her when he reached up and unlatched her arms from around his neck.

She stared up at him. His eyebrows were furrowed and he avoided looking into her eyes as he removed her legs from around him and backed away.

"What's wrong?" she wondered, trying to keep the frustration and impatience from her voice and failing miserably.

He didn't answer for a moment as he rubbed his face with one hand tiredly.

"Lucy…" he finally said, softly. He raised his eyes to meet hers and she gulped at the serious intensity she found there. "Do you love me?"

All of the moisture in her mouth dried up. Her lips parted and she made as if to answer but then froze. Slowly, her eyes moved away from his and she hugged herself quietly.

Natsu took a deep breath and dragged his fingers through his hair. "What the fuck are we doing?" he asked. "If you can't even answer that question… what the _fuck _are we doing?"

"Natsu—"

He spread his arms out wide, "_Do you love me_?"

She gulped and averted her eyes to the floor, "I… don't know."

He was silent for a moment before nodding and turning away. "You don't know." He ran his fingers through his hair roughly, "Perfect. Just perfect."

"It's not what it sounds like!" Lucy slid off of the table. "I _do _love you, Natsu. I just don't know anything about the kind of love that you are talking about…"

"If you aren't in love with me," he turned to her again. "Why are you doing this?" he gestured at her clothes. "I thought that this meant you felt the same way! Why else… what other reason would there be?"

Lucy squeezed her eyes shut, "I don't want to tell you."

"What are you talking about? Why not?"

"It wasn't supposed to be like this," she said softly. "You weren't supposed to stop. We were supposed to just have sex and—"

"I don't want to _just have sex_!" he shouted.

Lucy stared up at him in shock. Natsu had never shown anger towards her. Sure, she had seen him mad before. But to see it directed at her instead of an enemy threatening his family… it was more terrifying than she could ever imagine.

And yet, as soon as the anger had appeared, it vanished and she was left staring at a man that looked twice his age. And tired. More tired than she had ever seen him.

"_Fuck_," Natsu gripped his head. "Damn it, Lucy." His eyes were sad as he stared at her. "I don't want to have sex. I want…" he looked away, cheeks growing pink. "I want to _make love_."

Lucy's chest ached.

He turned and went to the bed. He sat down on the side of it and held his head in his hands.

"I don't want this," his voice was low and cracked. "I don't want you to force yourself to… just because I…"

Lucy walked up to him and grabbed his chin. She turned his face up towards her and then leaned down. She pressed her lips to his for a short moment before he pulled away.

"Stop," he whispered. His eyebrows were furrowed and he directed his gaze across the room. "Just… stop."

* * *

Cana slowly lowered the barrel she chugged from, eyes gazing vacantly towards the opposite end of the guild.

"Something terrible has happened," she whispered.

Mirajane slid a mug across the counter to Macao and then looked back to the brunette, eyebrow cocked.

Cana finished off the barrel and tossed it with the others.

"Another," she said dejectedly.

* * *

Natsu stood and reached for his jacket where it lay on the floor.

"I should go," he muttered.

"Wait! Natsu…" Lucy grabbed his elbow and he shook her off, reaching for his scarf next. "Wait!" she grabbed the other end of the scarf and tugged. "Please just listen to me first!"

He hesitated, turning a wary eye in her direction.

She let out a sigh, "It's true that I don't know if I am in love with you. I don't know how I'm supposed to feel!" She released his scarf and covered her stomach with a hand. "This… this is all so new to me. I'm confused. I'm _so _confused." She turned her back on him to hide the tears that rose in her eyes.

Natsu's eyes traveled down her back to her rear, which was all too visible through the sheer fabric of the negligee. He quickly turned his eyes away, looking towards the ceiling, cheeks flushing so as not to break his resolve and take her right then and there.

"You're my best friend," she whispered, drawing his attention to the back of her head once more. "Up until now, that's always been enough and so I never let my mind wander into the forbidden realm of love and all that. I didn't _need _to." She turned to him again, brows furrowed. "I was happy the way things were. We were friends and partners and we had fun together. That was all I wanted back then."

He draped his jacket and scarf over the back of the couch and then slid into it with a sigh.

"But now…" she pushed her hair over her ear. "Now I have this human being growing inside of me... and everything is just so backwards…"

"I'm sorry," Natsu murmured. "This is all my fault…"

"I don't regret," she said softly, taking a step towards him. She smiled and giggled, "It's just another Natsu and Lucy adventure, right?"

He returned the smile, "Yeah…"

She cleared her throat, cheeks reddening. "I uh… I planned this whole night out thinking that by doing this… I'd know for sure if I was in love with you."

Natsu stared at her for long seconds. She blushed and fidgeted under the intense heat of his gaze.

"You thought…" he frowned. "How does that make sense at all?"

She sighed, "I don't _know_. My mind is all…" she rubbed her head. "Fuddled. I feel like I'm not entirely… myself. And yet, I am. You know? Like… there are two parts of me and I'm turning into the one that usually hangs out in the shadows."

He straightened, eyes growing wide, "That's exactly how I feel!"

"Really?"

"Yeah. And Gray was talking about it earlier too. He said I seem really rational and smart and less antagonistic than usual. I mean…" he blinked in surprise. "I mean… I actually used a fork and knife when I was eating earlier. What the fuck is that about?"

"Yeah!" Lucy moved closer to him. "I've been really irrational! Like this whole thing about thinking that having sex with you would help me realize if I was in love with you. And the way I was acting so violent towards Millianna in the guild…" she cringed. "Which I really should apologize for, by the way." Her mind turned back to how the cat lover had been draping herself all over Natsu and her eye twitched. "Or maybe I'll kick her ass all the way back to her own guild…"

Natsu smiled, "Oi, why are you so angry?"

"Eh?" she glanced at him. "I'm not angry. I'm fine. Totally fine. Don't worry about it."

His smile stretched into a grin, "You're jealous, aren't you?"

She blushed, "N-no! I'm not jealous! I just think that if a guy is having a baby with another girl, then he shouldn't be flirted with by these stupid fucking hoes that think they know him when they clearly do not considering the fact that they've never held an actual full length conversation with him at all, _ever_!"

Natsu stared at her as she stood, shaking in rage in the middle of the room, lipstick smeared across her face, hair a mess, clad in the frothy scrap of lace that left little to nothing to the imagination.

He smiled gently and said softly, "I love you."

Lucy immediately stopped shaking and turned her eyes to him. His pink hair was a wild tumbleweed on top of his head. His pants were disheveled and there was lipstick splattered over his face and down his neck. She gulped and looked at the floor, struggling for a grasp on her scattered emotions.

"It's okay," his voice came again, surprising a jump out of her. "You don't have to say it back. I understand that it's hard for you and that your mind isn't as calm and rational as it usually is. I understand that everything that's been happening lately is overwhelming and confusing…" he flashed her his bright smile. "I'll back off. Take all the time you need to sort everything out. Just concentrate on being healthy. For you and the baby. And when she's born…" his smile softened and his eyes burned as he gazed at her. "Only then will I expect your answer."

Lucy gulped as a chill ran down her spine.

He stood and stretched his arms over his head, "Until then, I won't bug you about it. I'll control myself."

"Don't," Lucy took a step forward.

He glanced at her in surprise.

Her cheeks flushed and she glued her eyes to the floor. "Don't control yourself."

He frowned.

"Don't stop saying it," her voice lowered to a whisper. "Don't hold yourself back from showing me how you feel. I… don't know what being in love feels like… but when you say it… it makes me happy. It makes me feel warm and I want to keep hearing it. I want to keep feeling whatever it is that I feel when you touch me. I don't know if it's love or lust or just sick pleasure over puffing up my own ego… but I want you to keep saying it." She peeked up at him under her messy bangs, "Is that selfish of me?"

Natsu closed the space between them in two long strides and pulled her roughly against his chest. His mouth covered hers and he kissed her passionately, turning her legs to pudding in mere seconds as he took ownership of her lips. The kiss stretched on for a long minute and Natsu found himself being lost again in her scent, her touch, her taste…

Lucy moaned and hooked her fingers around the waistband of his pants. Natsu came crashing back to reality and instantly pulled away. He stepped away from her in order to gain his composure once more. She tried to follow, reaching for him, but he moved further back.

"That's too much," he said, cheeks red.

"You don't want to?" she frowned in disappointment.

"I do! But… that's something I'll only do when you love me," he said with conviction, giving a firm nod of finality. "Until then, my lower region is completely off limits."

"Mine's not."

His blush deepened and he grabbed his jacket off of the back of the couch. "For me it is," he pulled the jacket back on. He paused and then added sternly, "And for everyone else it is too."

She kicked the floor in proper tantrum form, bottom lip pouting out. "I don't like mature, rational Natsu."

"I don't know…" he wrapped his scarf around his throat. "I kinda like him." His eyes glazed over as he stared across the room towards the window on the far wall. "Mature, rational Natsu is reliable. He has something to offer. Much more than wild, irresponsible Natsu."

Lucy frowned, "What are you talking about?"

He shook his head and looked at her, "Nothing. I was just rambling. Anyway… I should probably get home." He turned to the door.

"Wait!" Lucy called out, racking her mind for an excuse to keep him there for a little while longer. "B-before you go…" she gulped and placed a hand on her stomach. "Will you rub my belly?"

He cocked an eyebrow.

"It kinda hurts," she lied.

He stared at her for a few moments before nodding, "Alright. Lie d—" he froze when he realized what she was still wearing. "First do you want to change? You don't have any bottoms on and in order to rub your stomach I need to…"

"This is fine," she insisted innocently.

"Put some underwear on."

Lucy sighed and went to her dresser. "Fine…"

Once she was somewhat more decent, she went to the bed and stretched out on her back. Natsu sat down beside her and gently nudged the negligee up over her stomach. He tried to ignore the fact that she was practically naked and placed his palm to her skin. He concentrated his magic energy to his hand and started to massage smooth circles.

Lucy let out a sigh. Whether it hurt or not, having Natsu touch her in this way always made her feel deeply comforted and warm. Not only her. She could almost feel the baby inside her, breathing out a sigh of relief and curling into the gentle touch of its father.

Lucy stared up into his face silently for a few seconds before saying softly, "I know she might be too little at the moment for it to actually do anything… but sometimes when I'm alone I like to talk to her."

Natsu glanced up at her.

"You know," she said, "Just little things. I tell her about Fairy Tail and our friends. I tell her about magic and how beautiful it is. I tell her how much I already love her and that I can't wait to meet her." She smiled tenderly. "Sometimes I'll read out loud, just so that she gets used to my voice, you know?"

Natsu smiled, "Yeah…" he looked down at her stomach. There wasn't much of a bump there yet, but he could feel the life there. A life different from Lucy's and his own. Something new and fresh, growing and developing from practically nothing. He lowered his head and kissed Lucy's stomach softly. She blushed and leaned back, watching him closely.

"Hey," he whispered. "Can you hear me in there? It's me… Dad. I just wanted you to know that I love both you and your mom so much. No matter what. Even if you really do decide to be a lame ice make mage like that loser, Gray." He grinned, "I mean, _Uncle _Gray."

Lucy giggled.

"When you finally come out," Natsu continued, "We're gonna have so much fun together. We can go on adventures and play pranks on everybody. Especially your mom. She's my favorite person to play pranks on. That's because when she gets angry, she lets it all out at once and then forgives me almost immediately. She's a really nice lady. I can't wait for you to meet her." He dragged his fingers lazily over her stomach, "There's a lot of good things about her. She's gorgeous, so if you are a girl, I know you're gonna be really pretty too. She's also smart and funny and is always up for whatever crazy adventure I'm dragging her on. I know she's gonna be a great mom. After all, she takes really good care of me right now, and I'm a difficult adult. Any problems I cause will make yours look like spilled milk."

Lucy reached out and stroked his pink hair lovingly.

"I promise I'll take really good care of you too," he said. "I may not be good for a lot of things… but one thing I've always been able to do is beat the shit out of bad guys."

Lucy smacked his head with a scowl, "Control your language when you're talking to her!"

"Lucy…" he gave her a pointed look. "We were just about to have hardcore, hot, dirty sex, and you're worried about her hearing me _cuss_?"

She blushed furiously, "W-well… that's different."

"Is it?"

"Yes! Because…" she looked away, "You're still welcome to do _that_."

He smiled and straightened. He moved up until his face hovered directly over hers.

"Trust me," he murmured. "When I make you fall in love with me, and that _will _happen…" he cupped her chin in his hand and ran his thumb tenderly over her bottom lip. "Let's just say that I'm not letting you leave this bed for an entire week…" he met her eyes and held them for a prolonged moment. "Understand?"

She gulped, "I understand. I'll get to work falling in love with you as soon as possible then…"

He snickered and leaned down to press his lips to hers.

"I'm looking forward to it," he whispered.

* * *

**Author's Note: Whoa, quick update, am I right? Well I was bored yesterday and so decided to write. It feels so strange, actually having time to laze about and work. Besides snacking and watching Orange is the New Black, I really have nothing on my agenda. At least not until Wednesday. Maybe I'll even write ANOTHER chapter today to have to post tomorrow. **

**Whaaaaa? Do such quick updates even exist? Is it Christmas time for fanfiction readers? Who knows. The fact that no sexy sex happened might prove otherwise. C'mon guys. Natsu's rational. Damn him. We miss wild Natsu, don't we? On the other hand, wild Lucy is fun, right?**

**"And after the birth, Lucy's mind was forever altered and she never went back to being calm and rational ever again. Years down the line, she and her entire family exploded from way too much wild awesomeness. Rest in Peace, Dragneels."**

**I just thought of the best ending ever. Look forward to it.**

**Love-Moo**


	8. Chapter 8

**It's Just Pretend**

"I'm not talking to you," Lucy crossed her arms over her chest and looked away indignantly.

"Oh c'mon, Lucy," Loke walked at her side, dressed in his usual black suit and blue tinted sunglasses. "I've been busy!"

"Don't fucking lie to me," she scowled at him. "What else do you have to do besides bug me?"

He straightened his tie, "You're not the only lady that expects me to entertain her…"

She punched him in the side. He winced and rubbed the spot.

"Okay, I deserved that. In my defense though, I didn't know you weren't supposed to use your magic, alright? I thought you just didn't want to see me." He pushed his sunglasses up and wiped a fake tear from his eye.

She punched him again.

"Okay, okay," he moved out of her reach. "I guess I'm just too good at dodging pregnant girls, alright?"

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"But now I'm here," he slid in close once more, wrapping an arm around her waist. "I'm ready to take responsibility," he lifted a lock of her hair and held it under his nose. "I'll build a crib in the Celestial Spirit World and you and the baby can live there with me." His eyes twinkled as he released her hair and swept his arm out wide, "We shall get married today!"

"Oh yeah?" Lucy turned towards him, eyes burning with intensity. "You wanna get married, Loke? Will you have sex with me? Hot, crazy, dirty sex? On a table, slathered in syrup and chocolate and whipped cream? Will you spank me as hard as you can and pull my hair?"

Loke shuffled away from her, holding his hands over his crotch protectively.

"This is a trick question, isn't it?"

Lucy sighed and turned forward again, rubbing slow circles on her baby bump, "Natsu won't have sex with me until I tell him I love him."

Loke moved back to her side, "Ah… and you're sexually frustrated?"

"This little asshole is making me horny as hell," she patted her stomach dejectedly.

Loke's eyes widened, "Shit, Lucy. Are you drunk?"

"Hm?" she cocked an eyebrow, "Of course not. I'm not allowed to drink when I'm pregnant. Although Cana offers all the time."

"I mean… you sure are speaking pretty… openly."

"Oh," she waved a hand dismissively. "Levy explained it to me yesterday. You see, since the baby is drawing energy from my usual personality, I'm using my old hand-me-downs," she snickered. "Yeah. It's been a mess, really. I say whatever pops into my head, I get violent at the drop of a hat, I'm loud, I've forgotten all of my manners, and even though I _know _I'm acting way out of character, I can't do a single damn thing about it because I've lost my _fucking mind_!" She let out a sigh and then reached for him. "My feet hurt. Carry me the rest of the way to the guild."

Loke obeyed her command, surprised at her forwardness. He lifted her into his arms bridal style and continued down the road.

"So you're backwards, huh?"

"Pretty much," she put her arms around his neck and leaned her head against his shoulder. "I'm basically Natsu in female form."

"That's a scary thought."

"Tell me about it. And now Natsu's basically me in male form. All rational and calm and sweet as fucking hell. _And _he won't fuck me. Awesome," her voice turned sour.

"So just tell him that you love him," Loke suggested as if it was the easiest thing in the world.

"I can't!" she scowled. "That's a serious claim! And I just don't know if I do yet. I want to be sure before I get his hopes up, you know?"

"But with your brain dumber than a sack of Natsus, there's no _way _you're gonna be able to figure it out," he pointed out. "And let's face it. You ought to get it out of the way now. You're not getting any prettier."

"Fuck you," Lucy flicked his nose. "I'm fucking glowing like a majestic eagle. Anyway, I wouldn't dare play with his feelings like that. I mean…" she pursed her lips. "_Now _I wouldn't. A few days ago I was planning on doing just that… but… well it didn't happen so that's besides the point."

They finally reached the guild hall and walked inside.

"I'll survive," she sighed. "You know… probably." She dragged her eyes through the room and found Natsu talking to Mirajane and Lisanna at the counter. "_Natsu_!" she called, drawing his attention, as well as the Strauss sisters'. "Loke has offered to have sex with me if you still won't step up to the plate and take responsibility!"

"H-hey!" Loke said, eyes widening. "What the hell, Lucy? Are you trying to get me killed?" he raised his voice, "That's not true, Natsu. She's just lying to try to get to you."

Natsu smiled and rolled his eyes, "Sure, whatever you say, Lucy." He turned back to his conversation.

Lucy sighed, "See what I mean? Rational as the setting sun."

Loke placed her back on her feet, "Hm. That's definitely surreal. I thought for sure he was gonna run over here and kick my ass to the moon."

"Sorry to disappoint," she muttered.

"If that's the case," Loke put his arms around her. "I don't have anything to fear right? Let's go make love, dearest Lucy. Yes, we may do it on a table with syrup and chocolate and whipped cream. Spanking? I'm all for it, so long as you return the favor…"

A fist connected with Loke's chin and he went soaring out the door to the street once more. Natsu's eye twitched as he put an arm around Lucy's shoulders and steered her into the guild hall.

"Good morning," he said when he gained control over his voice. "How are you feeling? Are you hungry?"

Lucy smiled and leaned into his side, "Oh I'm hungry, but not for anything the guild hall has to offer."

Natsu ignored the underlying sexual intent in her words, "So Sting brought over the job information on that comet thing. The Dragon's Breath. The festival is in two weeks. I've got a map of where it is." He pulled a piece of paper from his pocket and offered it to her.

"Keep it," she said, hand up. "Lately I haven't been able to keep track of my brain, let alone important maps." She sighed and ran her fingers through her blonde hair. "On a completely unrelated note, have you seen my flueve d'etoiles?"

"Not recently," he admitted.

"Shit."

"What does it matter?" he stuffed the map back into his pocket. "You don't need it. You're not going to be fighting for a while."

"I know. I just feel more comfortable with it."

Natsu removed his arm from around her shoulders, "I'll help you find it later."

Lucy perked, "Well… it's probably in my apartment somewhere. Around the vicinity of my bed and the chocolate syrup I was drinking last night…"

He leaned over and kissed her tenderly on the forehead, "I'm not fucking you."

"Then you might as well just die," she hissed and punched him in the stomach. She stomped towards the job board indignantly.

Natsu followed, rubbing where her fist had made contact on his abdomen. He stood at her side as she started browsing over the jobs, muttering softly to herself.

"What're you doing?" he wondered.

"I'm looking for a job."

"Why?"

"What do you mean, why?" she scowled up at him.

"Well, we're okay on money right now, and the job for taking on the Dragon's Breath will cover us for months too…"

"It's not about money," she leaned close to read the description on a sheet. "I'm just so frickin' bored. I need something to take my mind off of how much sex I'm not getting."

He smiled and crossed his arms over his chest. "Alright, let's take a look then…"

Lucy pulled a sheet down and read, "Venomous, man-eating moths that spit hellfire." She looked up at him, "How about this—"

"You're fucking kidding me right?" he took it from her hands and pinned it back up on the board. "I'm not taking you on any combat related jobs. Keep looking."

She pouted and stomped her foot, "How am I supposed to relieve my frustrations if I'm not even allowed to beat the shit out of a venomous, man-eating, hellfire spitting moth?" She perked and turned towards him, "Oh! I know—"

"I'm not having sex with you," he said without missing a beat. "Here… how about this job?" he pulled down a sheet. "Some rich girl needs someone to pose as her date to a fancy party to discourage a stalker. We can do this."

Lucy's eye twitched, "And just who is going to be her date?"

"It's just pretend," he pointed out.

"Then I'll just _pretend_ to carve her nipples out with a steak knife."

Natsu browsed over the other jobs, "Well… this is the only non-combat related job, so it's this or nothing. You decide."

"Take me on that job and it won't be non-combat related."

Natsu smiled and wrapped his arms around her, "Are you jealous?"

"_No_!" she snapped, looking away. "I just don't like people touching my things!"

"Since when do I belong to you?"

Lucy gave him a pointed look, "Need I even answer that?"

He shrugged, "You know I love you, Lucy. And I know you don't understand what that means, but I'll explain it to you." He rested his forehead on hers and closed his eyes, smiling softly, "You're the only woman I see. The only woman I'll ever want for as long as I live. Every single woman in the world could throw herself at me and it wouldn't make a difference. I'd still chase you."

Lucy blushed. They stood there silently for a few moments before she pulled back and asked, "So you just have to pretend to be her date?"

Natsu grinned and checked the job again, "Yep. It just says that she's looking for a fake date for one party."

"If that's all she needs then why did she send this to a guild? It seems like just any guy free for the night would do, right?"

"It says here that the date needs to be strong in case the stalker resists and needs his arm twisted," Natsu added. "Oh!" he brightened. "Free food!"

"Mira!" Lucy turned, "We're taking this job!"

* * *

"The job asked for a man to pose as my date," Trisha Bellamy pointed out, arms crossed over her chest. "So what is this _woman _doing here?" she glared at Lucy from where she sat across from her on a couch, next to Natsu.

"I came for the free food," she said drily.

"Lucy's my partner," Natsu calmly explained. "I don't go on jobs without her."

Trisha sighed and rubbed her temple, "Fine. I suppose she can disguise herself as one of the waitresses…"

"Oh hell no," Lucy sat forward. "No way. I came to _eat _free food. Not _serve _it."

"Well if you're going to come to the party as a _guest_," the other girl said icily, "Then you're going to need a _date_. And since the whole point of this job is for your partner to be _my_ date, you don't have one."

Lucy scowled, "A date is required?"

"That's right."

She sat back, "Hm… I suppose I could get Loke—"

"Very well, you've twisted my arm," Trisha shrugged with a sigh. "You'll just have to go with my little brother."

"Little brother?" Lucy muttered. "What… am I the babysitter now?"

"Trinton!" Trisha called. "Come in here!"

Lucy turned to Natsu and whispered, "I don't want to go with some random. We should've brought Gray with us."

"It's fine," he whispered back. "Look at her," he nodded at Trisha, who called her brother's name again. "She looks relieved."

"What for?" Lucy eyed the small woman silently. The girl _was _quite pretty. It was no wonder she was having problems with a stalker. Her skin was a gorgeous shade of brown, and her hair stood around her head in a loose curled afro. Lucy stared at the springy curls with envy. Her lips were plump and painted a dark purple and her eyes were an extraordinary green color that contrasted with her dark complexion.

Lucy hated her more and more by the second. _Why did she have to be beautiful_? she thought sourly. _Why couldn't she look like a female version of Gajeel or something? Man I wanna shove her stupid pretty face into a toilet…_

"Her brother probably couldn't find a date," Natsu explained, drawing her attention from her murderous thoughts. "So with you here, she doesn't have to worry about her brother being dateless for the party."

"Like I give a shit," she hissed back to him. "I don't want to get stuck chasing after some preteen little brat all night. Why—"

The door of the library opened and a tall, dark skinned man dressed only in a pair of close fitting jeans walked inside. His hair matched Trisha's wild, loose curly afro, and his eyes were the same shade of green. His chest was broad and chiseled and… glistening with sweat.

"_HOTT_!" Lucy exclaimed. Everyone stared at her and she quickly glanced over her shoulder at the scowling Natsu. "What?" she scratched the back of her head, "I was merely making an observation…"

"This is my little brother," Trisha stood and took his arm. She led him to the center of the room. "Trinton, I found you a date for the night."

"Cool," he replied, running his green eyes over Lucy slowly.

Lucy shivered and stood, "Hello. I'm Lucy." She offered her hand.

Trinton took it, "Nice to meet you. I'm Trinton."

"Trinton…" Lucy slowly dragged her eyes down his ripped chest, "Tell me… how do you feel about chocolate syrup?"

He cocked an eyebrow.

Natsu leapt to his feet and grabbed Lucy, "That's it. Never mind. Find someone else to do it. We're leaving."

"What?" Trisha and Lucy both exclaimed.

"You can't!" Trisha insisted. "The party is tonight and I don't have time to find another date!"

"Natsu the _free food_!" Lucy sobbed, pounding her fists on his chest.

He hesitated, glaring darkly at Trinton and his perfectly sculpted six pack and rock hard pecks.

"This is _serious_!" Trisha pleaded. "This guy is seriously creepy and he won't leave me alone! I need you!"

"Why don't you just have your Adonis brother scare him shitless?" Natsu jerked his thumb at the man.

"Are you kidding?" Trinton blinked at him. "I'm a huge pussy."

"_Boner killer_," Lucy murmured disappointedly.

Natsu considered for a second, eying the dark-skinned god standing before him. Finally, he released Lucy and then turned to face her.

"Who's better?" he asked, gesturing between him and Trinton.

Lucy scoffed, "As if there was ever any question…" she hesitated and stared between the two thoughtfully.

"_Lucy_."

"You!" she crossed her arms over her chest and looked away with a huff. "Obviously."

Natsu nodded with satisfaction and turned to Trisha, "Okay. We'll do it."

* * *

"I miss Happy," Lucy whined as Natsu joined her at the table of refreshments. She had an entire plate of hors d'oeuvres and was in the process of stuffing a mini sandwich into her mouth. "Why did Levy and Lisanna have to pawn him off on Millianna?"

"Don't ask me," Natsu started making his own plate. "Maybe it was payment for the abuse you gave her."

"Hmm…" she dipped a shrimp in a glass of sauce and bit into it. "Whatever."

He smiled and watched her silently for a moment. Trisha had let her borrow a dress for the night, a beautiful, shimmery, gold gown that cinched just beneath her breasts. The skirt was long and full and hid her slight baby bump. Her hair was pulled up into a stylish updo on top of her head, but her messy bangs and two long locks on either side of her face offset it, giving her a disheveled look.

Natsu went back to filling his plate with food, "You look beautiful, by the way."

"Damn straight I do," she said with a full mouth. "Thanks for noticing."

He laughed, "Jeez… you really did lose your filter, didn't you?"

"I have a filter," she denied. "It's just got holes in it. That's all. Hey, pass me some of those cookies. Like… seven of them."

He did as she said and she instantly started crunching on one, letting out a moan of pleasure at the sugary burst in her mouth.

Natsu stared at her for a little while longer, eyes lingering over her face slowly.

"Mmm," Lucy stared down at the cookie in her hand. "This is so delicious. We should ask for the recipe and see if Mirajane will bake these for us at Fairy Tail." She looked up at him and offered the cookie, eyes wide, "Here, try it. You'll die."

Natsu glanced over his shoulder at the ballroom full of partygoers. When he confirmed that no one was paying them any attention, he turned back to Lucy, pushed the cookie away, and pressed his lips to hers.

It only lasted a moment, but even after he pulled back, Lucy's heart danced like a maniac inside her chest. She blinked up at him as he turned back to the table, grabbing a few crackers and dropping them onto his plate.

"H-hey," Lucy said. "Do that again."

"Can't," he replied. "I'm supposed to be Trisha's date tonight, remember?"

"But—"

"If her stalker saw me messing around with you then he wouldn't believe that Trisha is taken," he slipped a slice of cheese in his mouth and chewed it softly.

Lucy huffed and stamped her feet. "It's not fair!"

"What's not?" he ate another slice.

"It's no fair that you teased me and now won't even do it again."

He grinned, "Why do you want me to do it again anyway?"

"Like you don't know already?"

He shrugged, "I just like to hear you say it."

Lucy blew air through her nose indignantly and dropped her plate down on the table. "Fuck off. I'm going to go find Trinton. I bet he'll kiss me if I ask."

She moved as if to leave, but Natsu's hand latched onto her wrist and stopped her. She glanced down at it and then up at his scowling face.

"What?" she asked innocently, smiling sweetly.

Natsu glanced around the party once more. He spotted Trisha near the other end of the room, surrounded by five other women in fancy dresses. She laughed, completely unconcerned.

Natsu gulped and set his plate down.

"C'mon," he murmured and tugged Lucy away from the refreshments.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

He didn't answer, but instead pulled her all the way across the room and out into the hall.

"Are we leaving?" she asked excitedly. "Are you done with the job already?"

"Shh," he whispered and pulled her down the hall to a door. He turned the handle and peeked inside. On the other side was a simple broom closet. He pushed the door open all the way and then yanked Lucy in behind him.

"What are we—" she started, but the words died when Natsu shoved her roughly against the wall and pressed close to her, covering her mouth with his.

_YEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_! Lucy screamed inwardly as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately back. Heat radiated off of Natsu's body and filled the closet, drawing droplets of sweat to the surface of her skin. She moaned and thrust her tongue inside his mouth, pulling him closer and rubbing her pelvis against his.

Natsu slid his hands under her rear and lifted her up, still pressing her against the wall. Lucy put her legs around his waist, surrounding him with the giant skirt. When her ankles were locked, he moved his hands up to cup the sides of her face, holding her still as he ravaged her mouth hungrily.

They kissed in secret for long minutes, somehow managing to stumble all across the closet, knocking down brooms and mops as they went and making a loud racket.

Lucy pulled back, gasping for air and fumbling with the lapels of his suit jacket, "Off," she whispered. "Off, off, off. Take your clothes off."

He took both of her wrists and pinned them to the wall above her head.

"No," he murmured and captured her mouth once more.

She groaned in frustration and bit his lip. He dragged his lips over her jaw and then left a blazing trail of hot kisses down the side of her throat.

"Stop being difficult," she demanded. "You better—" she paused to let out a moan of pleasure as his lips reached her collarbone. "Y-you better do me while I'm still irrational or else I might chicken out once I snap back to my old self."

"That's fine," he murmured, glancing up into her face, eyes hooded with passion. "Your old self is who I fell in love with in the first place."

"My old self wouldn't be offering you my body in a closet in the middle of a job," she snapped.

"And _my _old self wouldn't turn you down if you did," he kissed the swell of her breasts protruding from the golden gown.

"_Fuck_," Lucy squeezed her hands into fists where they were still pinned against the wall. "Go back to normal already then."

He made a sound of disagreement and dragged his nose over her skin, inhaling her scent deeply.

"I don't want to," he murmured and nipped her collarbone gently with his teeth.

"Why not?" she tightened her legs around his hips and bucked against him impatiently.

"I like myself better now," he said breathlessly, trailing his lips back up her throat on the other side that he came down on.

"Why would you like yourself better now?" she panted, lifting her chin to give him better access to the tender skin beneath her ear.

His teeth grazed her earlobe and she shivered involuntarily.

"The person I am now isn't a fuck up," he said in a low voice.

Lucy froze.

"This Natsu has way more to offer," he continued, kissing along her jaw. "This Natsu will make you and the baby proud."

Lucy closed her eyes as an icy chill spread over her body, completely overwhelming the heat Natsu's body had created.

"Let go of me," she whispered.

Natsu paused and then slowly leaned back, scrutinizing her face in confusion. Her eyes had turned cold and hard. Her lips were set in a firm line and her eyebrows were pulled low.

"_Release me_," she hissed, dropping her legs back to the floor once more.

Natsu freed her and she pushed him away.

"What's wrong?"

"_Fuck you_!" Lucy pointed at him and then headed for the door. "Just… _fuck you_!"

"Lucy—"

Lucy stomped from the broom closet, slamming the door behind her. _Stop_, the gentle part of her mind urged her. _Please stop. This isn't how to do it. Go back… tell him why._

"Lucy!" Natsu left the closet and stood staring as she marched down the hall.

_I can't_! the louder half of Lucy's mind exclaimed. _I'm too fucking pissed! Fuck him! He can rot for all I care!_ Tears filled her eyes and she swiped at them angrily.

_He doesn't understand_, the soft side said. _You need to explain to him—_

_He can figure it out himself_! Lucy reentered the ballroom and gazed around at the party goers. _It's not my problem that he's wrong and stupid and…_ she gulped and wiped another fit of tears away.

_You can't let him keep thinking that way about himself. You need to—_

_Shut up_, Lucy found who she was looking for and clomped over to him. _Don't you have a baby to work on? Quit bossing me around._

"C'mon, Trinton," Lucy snapped. "Let's dance." She grabbed the man's hand and dragged him to the dancefloor.

* * *

"Where have you _been_?" Trisha hissed when Natsu arrived back to the party. She examined him with a deep scowl. "Your hair is a mess and your clothes are all wrinkled. What, did you go take a nap?"

He didn't reply as she started straightening him up, tightening his tie and brushing dust off of his back.

"You shouldn't have left," she chided. "Roran showed up _half an hour ago_! I've been looking everywhere for you. C'mon. You need to pretend to be my lover now." She fluffed her afro and pushed at her breasts self-consciously. "How do I look?" she asked.

He glanced at her quietly and then shrugged.

She let out an exasperated breath and took his arm, "Okay. He's over there by the window talking to Mr. Nittencorp. Let's go over there. Then I'll introduce you as my boyfriend and hopefully he'll take the hint."

Natsu pursed his lips and walked at her side across the ballroom. He glanced towards the dancefloor and spotted her almost immediately. She was dancing with that pussy pretty boy.

_Get your ass over there and beat the ever loving shit out of him_! a faint voice shouted in Natsu's mind.

_Oh, and get Lucy even angrier than she already is? _his newfound rational voice cut in. _No thanks. We don't even know what pissed her off in the first place._

_Dumbass, _the other voice scoffed. _She's mad 'cause you ain't me._

_I am you! I'm a better version of you! So just shut up and never come back!_

"Hey! Are you even listening to me?" Trisha elbowed him in the side.

"Eh?" Natsu stared down at her. "What?"

"_Ugh_, I was _saying_… when we get to him, talk about me. Like… how we met—"

"Three hours ago in your library?"

"Make something up! Something cute and romantic! And talk about how beautiful I am and how much you love me and just stuff like that, okay? Oh!" she snapped her fingers. "And talk about being a mage! A… uh… what kind of magic do you use again?"

"I'm a fire dragon slayer."

"Whoa, really? I didn't know that… that's perfect!" she brightened. "Talk about your dragon slaying abilities!"

"Alright," he agreed.

As they neared the two men chatting at the window, Trisha grew more and more tense.

"Gentlemen!" she called when they were close enough. Both men turned their attention to them as she continued, "How lovely of you to show up! Are you having a good time?"

"Ah, Miss Trisha," the older man said. "What a lovely party. And you look beautiful."

"Thank you, Mr. Nittencorp," Trisha offered her hand and he kissed it. "I'm happy you could take time away from your company to come."

"Why of course," he chuckled. "Have I ever been one to miss a party?"

"Good point," she winked. She then turned to the other man. He was a young, handsome gentleman dressed smartly in a beige suit. His blonde hair was swept neatly back and his eyes were a brighter shade of blue than Natsu had ever seen.

"Roran," Trisha greeted, failing to keep a hint of distaste from her voice. "Good to see you."

"And you," he replied, smiling.

"I'd like to introduce you to someone," she said, gesturing at Natsu. "This is my boyfriend, Natsu. He's a mage from the guild—"

"Fairy Tail, right?" Roran interrupted, grinning as he turned his eyes to Natsu. "You competed in the Grand Magic Games. You defeated Sting and Rogue!"

"Err… yeah. That's me," Natsu offered his hand and they shook.

"Oh man," Roran laughed, "You're just as cool in real life as you are on the screen. Lemme tell ya, Sting-san talks about you _all the time_…"

"You know Sting?" Natsu cocked an eyebrow.

"Of course! I'm a member of Sabertooth after all!"

"No kiddin'?" Natsu relaxed. "I didn't realize. What's your magic?"

"I use texture magic," he answered.

"Texture? I've never heard of it. What does it do?"

"I can give any texture I want to something," he explained. "For example," he held up the goblet in his hand. "Spikes." Tiny, needle-like pins exploded from the goblet. "Rubber," the spikes receded and he squeezed and pulled on the goblet. It stretched effortlessly. "Glue," he held the goblet upside down and released his hold on it. It stuck to his palm and didn't fall.

"Cool!" Natsu's eyes widened. "Can you do it to anything? Or do you have to be touching it for it to work?"

Trisha clenched her jaw and moved in front of the men. She opened her mouth to speak but Roran interrupted.

"I can do it from a distance, to a certain extent. For example," he moved to Natsu's side and pointed across the dancefloor. "See that beautiful woman over there? The blonde in the gold dress dancing with Trisha's younger brother?"

Natsu cocked an eyebrow as his eyes fell on Lucy, "Yes…"

"If I wanted to," Roran leaned close and elbowed him mischievously, "I could give her clothes the texture of oil and they would slip right off of her body. Isn't that incredible?"

Natsu's eye twitched, "Pretty incredible."

Roran leaned away again, "Yeah, well that's not all. I can even—"

"_WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL ME BACK, RORAN_?" Trisha suddenly exclaimed.

The atmosphere instantly turned awkward. Mr. Nittencorp, who had been standing silently by, listening to Roran and Natsu, took a drink from his goblet and slipped away hurriedly.

Roran let out a sigh. Natsu turned to Trisha.

"Call you back? What are you talking about?"

Trisha ignored him and kept her attention centered on Roran, "I thought we had a connection! Didn't you have a good time on our date? What did I do wrong? Am I not pretty enough or something?"

"_Date_?" Natsu gaped at her.

Roran patted his shoulder, "I'm really sorry Buddy. If I knew she was going to be like this then I wouldn't have shown up…"

"I just don't understand!" Trisha continued. "What's wrong with me? Tell me what to do to make you love me and I'll do it!"

"Hold up," Natsu snapped, drawing her attention. "You said he was a stalker that you wanted to leave you alone. What the fuck are you talking about now?"

"_Stalker_?" Roran scowled. "_Me?_ Hell no! _She's _the stalker!"

Trisha grabbed the lapels of his suit jacket, "_WHY DON'T YOU LOVE ME_?"

The fabric of the suit turned shimmery and her hands slipped right off of it.

"Damn it, Trish," Roran backed away. "I _told _you! It's not anything you did. I'm just not into women!"

"But why not?" she reached for him again and he took a hasty step away. "I'll do everything for you! I'll please you, I swear!"

"God damn it, woman!" Roran fled from her. "Take a damn hint!"

Natsu sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"If you don't love me," Trisha exclaimed, chasing after him. "Then why do you always show up to the parties I invite you to?"

Roran's cheeks flushed, "N-no reason!"

"Liar! Admit it, you love me!"

"Noooooo!"

Natsu sighed and turned, "Fuck this shit."

* * *

"So," Lucy said as she and Trinton danced. "Why didn't you have a date for tonight?"

He shrugged, "Didn't look for one."

"Why not?"

He shrugged again, "Not into it."

Lucy frowned, "What's that supposed to mean?"

He shrugged once more.

She dropped it. They danced silently for a few moments before she spoke again, "So, your muscles are quite impressive. What kind of exercise do you do?"

"Pilates and yoga."

"No shit?" she stared up at him. "That's all?"

He shrugged.

"With a hot body like that," Lucy continued. "I bet the girls fawn all over you. Got a girlfriend?"

"I like men."

"You don't say. What a shame."

He frowned at her and she waved it off, "Sorry. Since my baby daddy and sorta boyfriend is basically refusing to have sex with me, I'm just keeping my options open in case I have to strangle him in his sleep and find somebody else."

"Love problems?" he cocked an eyebrow. "I can relate."

Lucy blinked up at him. "Oh can you?"

He nodded, "My sorta boyfriend is being stalked by my sister."

Lucy sucked in a breath and made a face, "That's rough, buddy. Just stay away from ancient cursed urns, okay?"

"Lucy."

They turned to see Natsu approaching.

"Oh," Lucy removed her arms from Trinton and crossed them over her chest. "Speak of the devil…"

Natsu held his arms out wide, "And he shall appear."

Lucy stifled a smile and looked away, "What do you want?"

"To go home," he replied, taking her hand. "Trisha is going crazy. Turns out her stalker was actually the stalked and I didn't sign up for this shit."

"Then," Lucy looked to Trinton with wide eyes.

He shrugged.

"Oh that's juicy," Lucy moaned as Natsu pulled her towards the door. "Wait! Let me stay! I wanna watch this drama!"

"We've got enough drama of our own," he muttered.

* * *

**Author's Note: Wild Lucy is out of control. Someone needs to put a leash on her, ammiright? I mean... just how long does it take for a baby to collect some calm, sweet DNA? I guess we will see.**

**Well here's chapter 8 then! You guys should stop by the facebook page if you want to see a little comic I drew of a scene in this chapter. It's amateur, but it was fun. :P Maybe I'll do that for every chapter. Draw up a little comic scene and then post it on the facebook page as a teaser for the upcoming chapter. That sounds like a really good idea, actually. Okay, doing it.**

**I might not do it for every chapter, (since I'm really not that great of an artist and drawing frustrates me sometimes...) but I'll try! :)**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoy. Thanks for sticking with me all this time! And thanks for always cheering me up when I'm down and just making me feel good about myself with your awesome reviews! I love you all so much!**

**Love-Moo**


	9. Chapter 9

**Before Your Light Went Out**

"I'm back!" Happy announced as he flew into the guild hall. "Did everybody miss me?"

"Welcome home, Happy!" Lisanna called and waved.

He glared at her, "Oh, hello, traitor."

Levy rolled her eyes and joined Lisanna, "Oh c'mon. It was for Natsu and Lucy's sake."

Happy landed on the table near them, "So did the plan work then?"

They contemplated for a moment, "Well…"

"Yes and no," Levy said. "Lucy didn't go through with her plan, but she hasn't realized her feelings for Natsu yet."

"And I guess you could say that our plan really had nothing to do with her decision to call it off…" Lisanna added.

"_What_?" Happy exclaimed. "You mean I was sacrificed to that crazy cat lady for _nothing_?"

"Basically," Levy agreed.

"I'm never helping you guys out ever again!" the cat whined. "You don't know what I went through this past week!"

"Sorry Happy," Lisanna smiled. "But I think you might think it was worth it when you see them."

"Why's that?"

"Well," Levy explained, crossing her arms over her chest. "They came to some sort of understanding that night. And although Lucy didn't tell him that she loved them, they've never been closer."

"Just a warning," Lisanna winked, "They kiss a lot now."

"_Ehhhh_?" Happy's eyes widened. "_Seriously_? So they're basically together now?"

"Sort of," she said.

"What do you mean, _sort of_?"

Lisanna and Levy exchanged a look.

"Well…" Levy scratched the back of her head. "Let's just say that it's… _complicated_."

"I said _leave me alone_!" a shout drew their attention to the doorway of the guild hall. Lucy stomped inside, followed shortly by Natsu.

"I just want to know what I did wrong," he said. "It's not fair for you to just get mad at me and—"

"Figure it out yourself!" she snapped. "I shouldn't have to tell you, you goddamn idiot!"

"I haven't done anything different than I usually do so _yeah_, you do have to tell me!"

"Natsu! Lucy!" Happy exclaimed and his wings appeared on his back.

The two quarreling mages turned in his direction as he took to the air.

"_Happy_!" they both yelled at once, scowls instantly replaced with bright smiles.

Lucy ran forward and snatched the cat from the sky, hugging him tightly to her chest until he let out a cry of pain.

"I've missed you so much!" she said.

Natsu rubbed the cat's head, "Hey Buddy! How've you been? Was that Millianna girl nice to you?"

"I'm so glad to be home," he informed them with tears in his eyes. "I've missed you! Don't make me leave again!"

Lucy released him, "I'm glad you're back too." Her smile faded, "Now you can keep this _asshole _from bugging me!" she jerked her thumb at Natsu.

He let out a frustrated breath, "Just tell me why you're mad already!"

"_No_!" she marched away.

"_LUCY_," Natsu gave chase.

Lisanna and Levy walked up to where Happy floated in the air, staring after his two partners as they argued.

"Yep," Levy said. "That's basically what it's been like for a few days now."

"Before that they could barely keep their hands off of each other," Lisanna said. "But after their last job they've been fighting constantly."

"Except for when Lucy gets a wild hair and demands that he make love to her," Levy added.

"But he always refuses," Lisanna said.

Happy sighed, "I'm gone for one week and this is what happens?" he shook his head. "Kids these days…"

* * *

"You might want to write this down, Mira," Lucy said.

Mirajane pulled a notepad and pencil from the pocket on her apron, face lighting up with excitement. "It's begun?" she asked. "I've been waiting for this moment for a long time…"

"Okay here's the thing," Lucy spread her hands across the counter. "I want buffalo wings. But I don't want the usual honey barbeque sauce." Mirajane scribbled on the notepad, nodding. "I want them dipped in peanut butter and grilled, alright?"

"Peanut butter buffalo wings," Mirajane repeated. "Got it."

"And then," Lucy continued. "I'm going to need you to make a fruit salad. With crab and shrimp and cherry tomatoes. Also, mushrooms. But I want the mushrooms sautéed in soy sauce first. Make sure to chill them before putting them in the salad."

Mirajane nodded, scribbling away.

"And then, you know those mashed potatoes you make with the cheese and bacon? I want those but the cheese needs to be the spicy kind. With jalapenos. And instead of bacon I want sprinkles. Pink ones. If I see any blue in my food I will barf it all up."

"No blue…" Mirajane jotted that down.

"For dessert," Lucy leaned back, "I want vanilla ice cream. But I want it melted to the point that it gets frothy, right? And after that, I want it in a bowl and celery sticks on the side for dipping purposes. Also, warm carrots with paprika."

Mirajane finished writing and looked up, "Is that all?"

Lucy tapped her chin, "To drink… I'd like that one tropical juice you make for Wendy all the time."

Mirajane started to write it down but then paused. She pointed the pencil at her, "Now that's a blue drink. Is that okay? Or will it turn your stomach?"

"Put some food coloring in it."

"Any preferences?"

"Just so long as it's not blue."

"Okey dokey!" Mirajane smiled brightly, "Is that all?"

"Yep," Lucy returned the smile.

"I'll get right on it then!" she slid the notepad into her apron and turned for the kitchen.

"Thank you Mira!" Lucy called. The barmaid threw a wave over her shoulder and disappeared into the kitchen.

Happy climbed up onto the counter next to Lucy, "Hey Lucy, that was a pretty wild meal you just ordered. Is the baby hungry or what?"

She patted her belly, "It's the weirdest thing, Happy. I've never had such specific cravings before. I mean yeah, in the past I might've craved chocolate from time to time, but this…" she shook her head. "Weird as hell."

Happy smiled, "That baby is going to make you fat!"

She rolled her eyes, "Well yeah, that's kinda obvious."

"So can I ask you a question?" he got straight to the point.

She cocked an eyebrow at him, "What's up?"

"Why are you angry at Natsu?"

Lucy let out an indignant _hmph_ and crossed her arms in front of her on the counter, "He's such an idiot."

"What's new?"

She sighed, "No… it's not that. It's just…" she glanced over her shoulder at where the dragon slayer loitered with Gray and Erza at a table. "Doesn't it bug you how much he's changed?"

Happy cocked his head to the side, "You mean how he's gotten really calm and relaxed? I thought you would like that since he's not causing so many problems."

"Sure, that's nice," she mumbled. "But isn't that what made him so cute in the first place?"

"Eh? What did you say?"

"Nothin'," she slumped over on the counter and let out a sigh. "It's just… he wants me to tell him that I love him, right? But I can't. Not when he's this way."

"Why not?"

"Because! If I do, then he will think that I've fallen in love with this new Natsu and that I prefer him to the old when that's not true!"

"But I don't get it," Happy frowned. "This is still Natsu, right? It's just that he's acting weird because his normal personality is being used up for the baby, isn't it?"

"It's hard to describe, to be honest," Lucy admitted. "It feels like… like there's two of me, battling for control of my head. Even though I know they're both _Lucy_, they act like they're separate. They argue constantly. But my usual personality always loses because it's too drained to really fight."

Happy looked confused as he scratched his head.

"I know it must be the same for Natsu," she continued. "Somewhere in his mind, his old personality is watching what his new personality is doing. And I bet they fight just as much as mine. Not only that, but his new personality is always _bashing _on his old one. He calls him useless and he says that the way he is now is more reliable and that he wants to stay this way…" she gritted her teeth. "I hate it! I don't like this self-loathing part of him! Sure, it's nice to have a break from his crazy antics. His wild behavior and endless fighting and goading others… but that's what made Natsu fun!"

Happy was silent.

"That's what made Natsu… _Natsu_," she added softly. "And that's why I've decided to only tell him I love him after we've both gone back to normal. So that he knows that it isn't this newfound calm, rational Natsu that I'm in love with, but who he is all the time. Wild maniac Natsu who picks fights with everything with a pulse and eats like a starved animal."

Happy perked, "Wait, so you know you're in love with Natsu now?"

She straightened and waved her hand, "Old Lucy knows what's up. She's got a pretty firm grasp on her emotions. Always has. Every once in a while I'll have a moment of lucidity and I'll feel… _something_. Something warm and special right here in the pit of my stomach," she covered her baby bump. "Every once in a while I'll look at Natsu and things will… _make sense_. But then it disappears and I'm totally lost. I can assume that that is old Lucy's way of trying to tell me I love him. I won't know for sure until she's back for good though."

"That's great!" Happy exclaimed. "That means that you two will be a proper couple once you go back to normal!"

"And we can finally have sex," Lucy said wistfully.

"Are you sure Old Lucy will want to?" Happy asked seriously.

She froze. _Don't be stupid_, the quiet, calm voice said from the back of her mind. _Loving someone doesn't mean you need to jump into bed with him. We will take it slow. Go on actual dates and hold hands in the park…_

"_SHIIIIIIIT_!" Lucy gripped her blonde hair with both hands. "There's no way that prude is gonna be up for that! Damn it! I need to seal the deal with this guy before she gains control again! Or else it'll never happen!"

She spun around on her stool and clenched her hands into fists out at the sides of her body. "_NATSU!_" she roared. "_FUCK ME_!"

"Fuck no," he answered calmly, taking a long drink from his mug.

"_NERD_!" Cana shouted from where she sat on the opposite side of the guild.

"Yeah!" Lucy pointed at the fire dragon slayer. "_NERD_!"

"Calling me names will not make me have sex with you any faster," Natsu said.

"Lucy, your food is done!"

Lucy turned to see the spread of plates and bowls, slathered in her ordered meal resting on the counter next to Happy. Mirajane smiled from across the counter.

"I hope I made everything to your liking."

Lucy licked her lips and sat down once more, "Thanks Mira!" She instantly lifted a peanut butter buffalo wing and bit into it.

"Mmmmm," she moaned and instant scarfed down the rest of it. "So delicious!"

Happy watched with disgust, Mirajane with interest, as she ate the food hungrily.

"It's so good, Mira," she mumbled through a mouthful of mashed potatoes.

Mirajane giggled, "I'm glad."

Happy stared down into a mug of dark green liquid and made a face.

"I tried to make it purple," the barmaid informed him. "But it wasn't really working. So I just poured a bunch of different colors. That's how it turned out."

Lucy drank from the mug, "Doesn't matter," she said and placed it on the counter once more. "So long as it's not blue."

* * *

"I just thought of a great idea," Lucy announced to her table.

Cana set her barrel down and wiped her mouth, "Let's hear it then."

Levy and Lisanna braced themselves as Mirajane and Erza sat forward expectantly.

"Watch and learn, ladies," Lucy stood. "There's no way he'll be able to turn me down this time." She turned in the direction of Natsu where he and Gajeel arm wrestled at another table.

"Natsu!" she called.

"What?" he answered, gritting his teeth as Gajeel started to overpower him.

"For every second you don't have sex with me," Lucy started unbuttoning the blouse she wore, "I'll take off another piece of clothing."

Macao, Wakaba, and Elfman all whirled in her direction, eyes wide with excitement.

"_What_?" Natsu shouted, losing his concentration. Gajeel slammed his fist down on the table triumphantly.

Lucy pulled the shirt off and dropped it on the floor, revealing the white tank top underneath.

Levy and Lisanna slumped together, unconscious from shock.

"Yeah!" Cana exclaimed, pumping her fist in the air. "Take it all off!"

"Oh my," Mirajane giggled. "Well this is exciting…"

Erza nodded seriously, "An ambitious tactic."

"Put your shirt back on!" Natsu shouted and bounded to his feet.

"Gajeel!" Cana yelled. "Hold him back!"

"Why do I have to—"

"_DO IT, GAJEEL_!" Levy suddenly screamed, back from the dead.

Gajeel instantly jumped to obey her command, throwing his arms around his fellow dragon slayer's middle.

"Levy!" Lisanna cried, also awake once more.

"C'mon Lisanna," she said. "All our lives would be so much easier if they'd just have sex already!"

"Well…" Lisanna scratched the back of her neck sheepishly, "I suppose you're right…"

Lucy pulled the tank top up and over her head, dropping it next to the blouse on the floor.

"_Oooooohhhhhh_!" Macao, Wakaba, and Elfman screamed simultaneously, blood pooling down from their noses.

"_LUUUUUCCYYYYYY_!" Natsu roared, pulling at Gajeel's hold.

Gajeel flinched and called, "Yo, Popsickle. Come give me a hand, would ya?"

"Comin'," Gray called dejectedly. Juvia followed close after, hands covering his eyes protectively.

"Left, okay straighten out… Gray-sama is almost there," she guided him to the two dragon slayers.

"Let's see…" Lucy peered down at her body. "What's next… maybe the bra?" she tugged on the strap over her left shoulder.

Macao, Wakaba, and Elfman shrieked excitedly.

"Or the shorts?" she touched the button of her jean shorts.

Her fanclub squealed louder.

"I know," Lucy smirked.

"_STOP LUCY_!" Natsu bellowed, now being restrained by both Gajeel and Gray.

Lucy kicked off her left sneaker.

Natsu's eye twitched and he yanked roughly against his friends.

She kicked off the right.

"_SHOW US YOUR BOOBS_!" Cana cheered.

Lucy lifted her left leg and slowly peeled off her sock, eyes never leaving Natsu. She dropped it and reached for the other.

Romeo cleared his throat, eyes hidden behind his hand. "The guild sure has gotten lively lately, hasn't it?"

Wendy sighed, "Yeah…"

Carla rolled her eyes, "How long did you say the baby would be drawing from their personalities?"

"I think that phase should be ending soon," Wendy said. "After it's done taking their DNA, it should be focusing fully on building its body."

"Will that make Lucy crazy too?" Happy wondered.

"I don't really know," she admitted. "I don't think so. At least, not any more than normal pregnancy hormones would…"

"_DON'T YOU DARE_!" Natsu bellowed as Lucy reached behind her to grab the clasp of her lacy bra. "_LUCYYYYYY_!"

"Why are you still fighting it, Natsu?" Lucy asked. "It's really simple! Just have sex with me and everything will be fine!"

"Don't listen to her, Natsu!" Macao shouted. "Hold out a little longer!"

"Don't let her win!" Wakaba agreed.

"Take the bra off already!" Elfman demanded.

"Alright…" Lucy gripped the clasp tightly. "Here I go—"

"_WAIT_!"

Lucy looked up at Natsu. He panted heavily, relaxing in the tight grasp of his two friends. "Fine."

"What's that?" Lucy perked, eyebrow raising. "Fine what?"

He gulped, "You wanna have sex?"

Her eyes brightened, "Yes."

"Alright. You put your shirt back on and I'll take you back to your apartment and we'll have sex. I won't let you leave the bed until you can no longer walk. How does that sound?"

Lucy bit her lip.

"Just go ahead and put that shirt back on," he encouraged gently. "Then we can go home together—"

"You're lying," she decided suddenly.

"Wh-what?"

"You're just saying that so I'll stop. You don't actually have intentions to sleep with me," she accused.

"No— I'm serious. Just put the shirt back—"

"Woops!" Lucy popped the clasp open on her bra.

"_OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH_!" Macao, Wakaba, and Elfman roared.

Flames exploded from Natsu's body, throwing Gray, Gajeel, _and _Juvia backwards. He soared across the room and wrapped her up in his arms before Lucy could shrug the bra off and reveal her breasts to the entire guild.

"Ah!" Lucy cried out in complaint as he pinned her arms to her sides and smushed her against his chest. "Stop!"

Natsu ignored her complaints, lifting her off her feet, still crushed against him.

"Wendy!" he called. "Do you have it?"

Lucy started to kick and writhe, growling. Natsu tightened his hold around her to keep her still.

"Yes!" Wendy leapt to her feet and ran up to them. She reached into the satchel she had draped over her shoulder and pulled out a small, pen shaped object.

"Use it," Natsu commanded.

Wendy went up to Lucy, lifting the tube towards Lucy's neck.

"What's that?" she asked, flinching away from it.

"Sorry Lucy," Wendy said. "It won't hurt, I promise." She pressed the tube to the woman's neck and pressed a small button on the side.

Lucy's eyes fluttered back in her head immediately and her entire body went limp in Natsu's grasp.

Natsu let out a sigh of relief and loosened his hold on the little blonde. "Thanks," he said to Wendy.

"Porlyusica taught me how to refill it," she explained. "It's made from light, natural magic so it won't cause any harm to the baby unless used repeatedly."

Natsu clasped Lucy's bra once more and gathered her up into his arms.

"Aw c'mon Natsu!" Cana said. "That's no fair!"

"Cheater!" Levy shouted.

"_So close_…" Macao, Wakaba, and Elfman all slumped over the table, tears streaming from their eyes.

"Butt out!" Natsu snapped to the women. "I made my decision and I'm sticking to it!"

Wendy picked up Lucy's tank top and blouse and then draped them over her torso modestly.

"Everyone just needs to mind their own business!" Natsu commanded. "_And stop encouraging her_!" he turned and marched towards the door.

Cana and the other women let out a collective sigh.

"So close."

* * *

Lucy slowly roused from her slumber several hours later. She rolled onto her side and yawned, cracking her eyes open. She blinked slowly as they adjusted to the light of her apartment.

"Hm?" she sat up and rubbed her eyelids with her fists. "What happened?" she mumbled. She lowered her arms once more and looked around the room.

Natsu was sitting on the couch, reading one of the pregnancy books from the pile on the table in the center of the room. He glanced in her direction.

"You're awake."

Lucy put her bare feet on the floor and looked down at herself. She was only wearing a bra and her shorts. Her cheeks flushed and she cupped her face happily.

"Did we do it?" she asked with stars in her eyes. "We did it, didn't we? Was it so wonderful that I blacked out and lost my memory? It was, wasn't it? Of course it was. I must have felt such an intense amount of pleasure that everything was completely erased from my mind but pure bliss!"

Natsu glared at her, "We didn't do anything. And to be honest, your outrageously high expectations of my ability is damn discouraging."

Lucy crossed her arms over her chest and frowned, "So we didn't do it? Hmm… well, no matter. We have time." Her face turned condescending as she added, "And please don't worry, Natsu. It doesn't matter if it's small. It's how you use it that really counts. I'm sure you'll think of something to make it worthwhile for me."

His eye twitched, "That's not what I was worried about, but thank you for your words of encouragement." He closed the book and stood, returning it to the table with the others. "How do you feel?" he asked, approaching her.

"I'm sure I'll feel much better once we get those pants off," she reached for his waistband but he knocked her hands away.

"I said no," he snapped.

She huffed, "_Natsu_—"

He knelt in front of her and pulled a small tube from his pocket. She eyed it curiously as he held it up.

"Look at this, Lucy. This is something I had Wendy get for me. Do you know what it is?"

"A light pen?"

"No." He turned it slowly in his fingers. "This is a tranquilizer made specifically for pregnant women."

"_WHAT_?" Lucy scampered back on the bed, hugging her knees to her chest. "Keep it away from me! Why would you want to put me to sleep! Monster!"

"I didn't do it because I wanted to!" he scowled. "You left me no choice! You've gotten out of control!"

"Is this just because I keep trying to get into your pants? Jeez Natsu, just buy yourself a rape whistle if you're that concerned!"

"It's not just that," he argued. "Although it's true I did use it for that purpose earlier in the guild…"

She gasped, "Is that why I was sleeping?"

He moved up and sat on the side of the bed, "Yeah. But this isn't just about that. Levy told me a few days ago that she was reading through the journals of a man whose wife was pregnant through fertility magic and came across a few entries that scared her."

Lucy relaxed, "Scared her?"

He nodded, "She said that the man that wrote the journal was a mage, and so was his wife. He said that at a certain point during the pregnancy, his wife was put on edge. She wasn't herself. She couldn't think rationally and would get angry at the drop of a hat. She would get so riled up that she would start using her magic recklessly. Even though she knew the dangers of using her magic while she was pregnant. She used so much of it that they almost lost the baby on more than one occasion."

Lucy gulped.

"Since you've been getting progressively more and more violent and irrational, Levy and I decided that it would be best if we had something to help… calm you down in case you lost control and started using your magic energy."

She moved her eyes to the tube in his hands. "So… you figured you'd drug me if I ever went too far."

"Don't say it like that," he pleaded. "Wendy went to Porlyusica and they worked on this together. It's completely safe. All it does is put you asleep. It doesn't affect the baby or you negatively in any way."

Lucy rested her chin on her knees, "No… of course not. Being knocked unconscious by the man that supposedly loves me doesn't affect me at all. You're right."

Hurt flew across Natsu's face but he quickly masked it. Anger spiked in Lucy's mind.

"I liked you more when you weren't such a good liar," she muttered.

"What?"

"When I knew exactly what you were thinking because you wore your heart in your eyes," she continued. "I liked you better before your light went out."

Natsu sat there, speechless, as he gaped at her. She turned her face away, eyes glossy.

"Lucy…"

"I get it," she snapped. "It's for my own good. It's for me and the baby. I understand it." she gritted her teeth and squeezed her eyes shut. "I get it, alright? But even though I'm relieved that there is something that will be able to stop me if I go too far… and even though I trust you and know you'd never do anything to hurt me… I…" she slammed her fists into the bed. "_I HATE THIS!_" She punched the mattress again and again, "_I HATE THIS! I HATE THIS! I HATE IT!_" She kicked at her pillow viciously, "_I want to be normal again! I want you to be normal again! I just want to go back to how things were!_"

Natsu stared as she screamed and writhed on the bed, face reddening.

"_I don't like being this person!_" she shouted, tears slipping out of the corners of her eyes. "_I just want to be me again! I want you to be you again! I miss me! I miss you!"_

Natsu crawled over the bed and pulled her into his arms, wrapping her up and burying his face in her hair as she sobbed into his chest. He squeezed his eyes shut.

_Shit_… he thought. _What have I done_?

There was a moment of silence before the ever present, faint voice in the very outskirts of his mind said, _Fuck if I know. But I should kick your ass for making Lucy cry anyway._

Natsu gritted his teeth, _It's not my fault! It's not like I planned on being this different person! If I could let you forward again, let you take over once more… I would do it! If it would mean that Lucy wouldn't have to cry and feel this way… I'd do anything… even fade away into the shadows..._

He stroked her hair gently, listening to her muffled sobs as she gripped the front of his jacket tightly.

_Hm_, the faint voice mused. _Maybe you're me after all._

He froze.

_That's right. I'm still Natsu. And she's still Lucy. Just because we're acting different from usual doesn't change the fact that we are still us._

He pulled back, turning Lucy's face up so that she was looking at him. She blinked, sniffing as his fingers gently squeezed her chin.

_My name is Natsu Dragneel_, he thought. _Regardless of how my mind and body behaves, I am Natsu Dragneel. A mage of Fairy Tail. I am a fire dragon slayer, son of Igneel. And above all of this… I love Lucy Heartfilia._

"Natsu…" Lucy whispered.

He took a deep breath and gave her the one thing that would never change or fade no matter which half of him was in control of his body.

The meaning and feeling behind his wide, toothy grin would always belong to Natsu Dragneel, in all shapes and forms.

"It'll be okay," he said, eyes squinting shut, head cocking slightly to the side. "I'll be by your side. So it'll be okay."

Lucy gulped and stared up into the bright smile that had never failed to fill her with hope and warmth. She smiled slowly back as comfort flowed through her bones.

Some things never changed.

Lucy sank into his warmth again and let out a sigh.

"It'll be okay," she repeated. "Everything will be okay. You're right."

Natsu rested his cheek on the top of her head, smiling gently. That is… until he felt a certain someone's fingers move sneakily down towards the danger zone between his legs.

Natsu's eye twitched and he quickly grabbed her wrist before she could get any closer.

"Let's have sex," she suggested.

"Lucy…"

"If you don't have sex with me, I'll go back to the guild and really strip down!"

Natsu leaned back and cupped her chin in his hand. "Pull something like that again… and I won't bring you with me to the Dragon's Breath festival."

She gasped, "You can't—"

"I can."

"But—"

"_Lucy_," he gave her a stern stare.

She pouted for a few seconds before pulling from his grasp, "_Fine_! I won't take my clothes off in front of other people! Jeez! I didn't realize it was that big of a deal!"

"What's not a big deal about getting naked in front of a large group of people?"

"Gray does it all the time!" she pointed out. Her eyebrows ticked up, "Hey… maybe this baby actually belongs to Gray since I've suddenly got the urge to strip—"

Natsu flipped her over onto the bed and then stretched out on top of her, pinning her arms to the mattress over her head. She gasped as he covered her mouth with his and then pulled back, an annoyed expression on his face.

"Don't even _joke _about that," he muttered and kissed her again.

* * *

**Author's Note: Lucy is crazy. But still cute. Also, it would seem that the women have all drifted over to the dark side of "let's get Lucy laid." Levy... calm down. Anyway... I was supposed to finish writing this several days ago, wasn't I? That's when I drew the comic for it and posted it on the facebook page anyway. But I kinda set it down and didn't pick it back up until today. **

**I suppose I've been kinda busy. On top of getting a little sick and spending all day Friday in bed, shouting "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?" and "STOP JUDGING ME" whenever Nashi and Ruto would climb up and sit on the edge, staring at me with those merciless cat eyes. They think they're so much better than me. But seriously, if they're so great, why did they take a four hour long nap with me under the covers all snuggled up all cutely and what not? *cries tears of happiness***

**I also went to see my grandpa on Saturday for a pre-father's day lunch. I walked around the house with a marker, writing my name on the things I want after he and grandma die. Before you think that's kinda morbid, he is the one that suggested it. (After I let him know that I wanted the entire hutch of cow figurines[he's a dairyman] in his living room.) "Well... go get a pen and mark your name on it! So long as no one has already claimed it, it's yours!" I assume this is just how all old Portuguese men deal with this kind of stuff. Then we all went outside and shot my uncle's rifles. I totally killed the shit out of a beer can. (Every day I sound more and more redneck...)**

**Then Sunday was my dad's day. He's a weirdo that always demands we don't buy him anything for birthdays/father's day so I showed up with an energy drink and half a cheese danish and called it good. Although I drank the energy drink myself. Then we watched TV and made small talk. You know, really good bonding father/daughter time. (Cut me some slack, he's a farmer. This is how he exists) I also said happy father's day to the MOTH, which gave him pause. (He stared for a few seconds before smiling and shaking his head, "Nah...") But it's true. **

**After all... Nashi and Ruto are my children. Which means... Those dumb bitches forgot to get me something for mother's day. Ungrateful brats. They can clean their own litter box from now on.**

**Okay, enough rambling. Here's the new chapter. Hope you all like it! I hope the daddies out there had a good day! I hope all the daughters and sons helped make it a good day! Unless you hate your dad. Then I hope you gave him hell! MUWAHAHAHAHAAHAAAA**

**Love-Moo**


	10. Chapter 10

**I Hate Spaghetti**

"Are you sure it's okay we didn't bring Laxus?" Levy asked as she and Lucy dragged Gajeel and Natsu out of the carriage.

"It should be fine," Erza said, glancing down the road to the large open meadow where the Dragon's Breath festival was being held.

"Yeah," Lucy said, draping Natsu's arm over her shoulders and pulling him into a somewhat standing position as he muttered and groaned unintelligibly. "Sting and Rogue said that normally, two dragon slayers is enough to send the comet back out of orbit. They only asked Natsu and Gajeel to come just in case since it seems to be moving faster than last year."

"Besides," Gray put his hand on Wendy's shoulder, "We've got Wendy here! Worst case scenario, she can step up and help."

The little blunette blushed, "W-well… I don't know if I'd be very useful but…"

Lucy groaned as Natsu's knees buckled and he slumped down on her, "Why is the pregnant woman carrying the dead weight dragon slayer?"

"Hand him over," Erza suggested, holding a hand out. "Gray, take Gajeel from Levy."

They switched shoulders and then slowly headed down the road towards the numerous booths set up along the meadow.

"Wow," Lucy said with a smile, "This place is beautiful!"

"It's very mystical," Wendy agreed, clasping her hands behind her back.

"Where is the sending off going to take place?" Carla wondered, walking between Happy and Panther Lily.

"Presumably up there," Levy pointed towards a slight slope, ending in a grassy plateau and overgrown ruins. "At least, that's where Sting and Rogue are standing."

"We should go meet with them to find out the details of the night," Lucy suggested.

"Good idea," Erza agreed.

"Listen Lucy," Gray said as they started their trek towards the Sabertooth dragon slayers. "This thing is kind of important, so no dragging Natsu off to have sex somewhere private, alright?"

Lucy's cheeks flushed bright red, "L-L-L-Like I would do that! Stupid!"

Everyone exchanged a look.

"Hey Lucy," Happy said, "Are you turning back to normal?"

"Eh?" she glanced down at him.

"You've been acting kind of rational today," Levy pointed out. "I mean… besides when you thought it was a good idea to wear those shoes…"

"Now that you mention it," Lucy pressed her hand to her forehead, "My head _is_ feeling clearer. I don't feel completely back to normal, but I do think that I'm starting to… _WAHHHH_!"

Everyone jumped at her sudden exclamation.

"What's wrong, Lucy?" Erza asked, sword materializing in her hand.

"_THAT_!" Lucy pointed across the meadow. Everyone followed her finger.

"What?" Levy said. "I don't see anything worth screaming about…"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" Lucy shoved past Gray and Gajeel and sprinted down the makeshift aisle between wooden booths, arms flying above her head. "TAKOYAKI! _I NEED TO EAT IT ALL!_"

The group of Fairy Tail mages let out a sigh. Erza's sword disappeared, "And here I thought I would get to smite some evildoer…"

"I guess she's not totally back to normal," Happy observed, shrugging.

"Running off, drooling, at the first sight of food?" Gray muttered. "Yeah, sounds like a Natsu thing to do…"

"Levy," Erza said, "Will you Wendy and Carla go keep an eye on her? Just so she doesn't get lost."

"Honestly," Carla grumbled, wings sprouting from her back. She lifted into the air and followed as Levy and Wendy jogged off in the direction Lucy had disappeared. "Wendy," the cat called, "You better not be like this when you are pregnant!"

"Uh… I don't think you'll have to worry about that for a really long time Carla," Wendy replied with a blush."

"Alright," Erza turned back towards the hill, "Let's get these guys to Sting and Rogue."

* * *

"Are you feeling a little better now, Natsu-san?" Sting asked, crouched down next to the fire dragon slayer as he gulped down a glass of water.

He let out a satisfied sigh and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. "Yeah! Thanks Sting!"

The Sabertooth mage grinned proudly, "No problem! We left early this morning so that we could just walk."

"That's what I wanted to do," Natsu climbed to his feet, "But with Lucy being pregnant…"

"She wouldn't shut up about how swollen her ankles were," Gajeel muttered from where he sat nearby. "Which I don't believe for a damn second. She's barely even showing! Why would her ankles be swollen?"

"W-would you like something to drink, Gajeel-san?" Rogue asked, wringing his hands together.

Gajeel waved him off, "Nah. I'm good."

Sting stood, "Okay, so the comet is scheduled to be here at midnight. Just in case, everyone should meet here an hour before that."

Natsu climbed to his feet beside him, "What if we aren't here in time?"

"You _have _to be."

"Well I mean…" he scratched the back of his neck, "Don't you have a back-up plan just in case something happens to us?"

"You two _are _our back-up plan," Rogue pointed out.

"I'm just saying… should we have Erza and Gray show up around that time too so that—"

"Listen up, Natsu-san," Sting placed a hand on his shoulder. "Either a dragon slayer sends this comet away, or it doesn't get sent away at all."

He frowned, "What are you talking about? Is the tradition really that important—"

"It's not just tradition," Rogue denied. "It's physically impossible for any magic other than dragon slaying magic to affect the Dragon's Breath comet."

"Haah?" Natsu and Gajeel exchanged a look.

* * *

"Hundreds of years ago, there was a magma dragon by the name of Horedecio," Yukino explained to Lucy and the others as they meandered through the festival booths. "He was known as one of the most terrifying creatures to ever live in that his hatred for mankind was unmatched. He flew over the world, killing _millions _of humans and destroying whole countries. An entire army of dragon slayers had to come together in order to finally kill him."

Lucy popped another takoyaki ball into her mouth. She watched Yukino closely, sauce smeared across her left cheek messily. Levy offered her a napkin.

"But near the end of the battle, Horedecio took to the skies and escaped," the Celestial spirit mage continued. "He flew to the highest peak of the Montenaido mountain range, out of the reach of the dragon slayers."

"He _escaped_?" Lucy exclaimed. "You can't trust dragon slayers for _shit_!"

Yukino smiled sheepishly, "Well… they had injured him enough that he was on the verge of death. Horedecio knew there was no chance that he would survive. But his hatred for humanity was so strong that he put all of his remaining energy into breathing out an immense ball of magma into the sky. The force of the roar sent it flying out of the atmosphere, where it immediately hardened, creating the Dragon's Breath comet."

"It's amazing that I've never heard of this before," Levy mused. "I suppose my knowledge of space _is _a little lacking though…"

"Every fifty years it appears to a different part of Earthland," Yukino explained. "Last time I heard the dragon slayers had to send it off from aboard a ship in the middle of the ocean. They had to have Troya cast on them every two hours just in case it wore off before the comet showed up."

"So since it was created by a dragon, from its own breath, that's why it's imperative that dragon slayers are the ones to send it away?" Wendy asked.

"In the past," Yukino said, "Mages have sent powerful blasts of magic at the comet while it was still outside of the atmosphere in attempts to knock it away, but they all failed. Only dragon slaying magic has any kind of effect on it. And because of its size and speed, at least two dragon slayers are needed."

"But this year it's moving faster than usual?" Levy said.

"That's right," Yukino nodded. "That's why Sting and Rogue asked Natsu and Gajeel to help. Usually, the Dragon's Breath shows up every fifty years around the same date. But this year, it's several months early due to how fast it's moving."

"Hmm…" Levy touched her chin, "I'm going to do extensive research on this when we get home."

"It is very interesting," Yukino agreed.

"Not to mention how popular it is," Carla said. "Just look at how many people showed up to watch it!"

"No kidding," Levy winced when an overly eager festival goer rushed past, bumping into her shoulder. "It'd be really easy to get lost in this crowd."

"Let's be extra careful to not get separated," Wendy suggested, taking Yukino's hand.

"That's a good idea," Levy took Yukino's other hand and Carla perched on Wendy's shoulder. "Lu-chan, take my—" the solid script mage stared through the bustling crowd where Lucy had once stood. "Lu-chan?"

"We lost her already?" Carla groaned.

"This isn't good," Wendy said nervously.

"We should find her quickly," Yukino suggested. "She can't have gotten far…"

Carla's eyes glazed over and she let out a gasp. Everyone looked at her.

"Carla?" Wendy said gently. "Are you okay?"

The cat snapped back to reality and gulped, "It's… it's nothing…"

"Did you have one of your visions?"

"It's not worth mentioning."

"_Carla_."

"No really, it's nothing."

"It's never nothing!" Levy exclaimed. "Tell us one time that it's been nothing!"

Carla sighed, "Well it's definitely nothing compared to what I usually see. It's nowhere near the caliber of trouble I've witnessed in the past. That time I saw Lucy screaming in the middle of Crocus during the Grand Magic Games for example—"

"_CARLA_!"

The cat held up her paws, "All I saw was Lucy shoving her face into an open flame. That's all."

"_WHAT_?" All three girls screeched.

"We gotta find her _now_!" Levy yanked Yukino and they all took off through the crowd.

* * *

Lucy stared at the torch with wide eyes. The flame flickered, sending light shining over her bright face. She licked her lips in anticipation, reaching timidly out.

"_Mmmm_…" she moaned. "It looks so tasty…" her stomach growled. "One bite wouldn't hurt, right? I mean… Natsu does it all the time so…" She lifted the torch from where it hung on the side of a booth. "I'll just take a little taste. That's it." She leaned closer to the fire and then winced, holding it away, "Ah… hot…" She frowned, glaring intently at the delicious looking flame. "No burning. Just let me eat you, okay?" she moved it closer again and then growled, pushing it away.

"Stupid fire! Why do you have to be so hot?"

She glanced around with a scowl. "I wonder if the fire on _that _torch over there is less hot…" she hesitated and smacked her forehead. "Of course not. That's idiotic." She stomped off down the festival alley, dodging the crowds that passed. She received a few confused stares when she held the torch over her head in order not to accidentally set anybody on fire. "I'll just ask someone that knows a little about eating fire," she murmured as she emerged from the crowd and headed up the slight slope to the hill where the ruins sat. "There's gotta be some kind of trick to it," she decided, panting lightly as she trudged upwards.

"Natsu!" she called when she crested the hill.

Sting, Gajeel, Rogue, and Natsu all turned at the sound of her voice.

"What's up, Lucy?" Natsu asked.

She walked up to him, wiping sweat from her brow, torch held in front of her body.

"Natsu," she repeated, voice turning into a whimper.

Alarm spread over his chest and all four dragon slayers went to meet her halfway.

"Is something wrong?" he took her free hand when she reached out to him.

Tears suddenly burst from the corners of Lucy's eyes. Her nose ran and she let out a sob.

"_Natsuuuuuuu_!"

"What's wrong? What's happening?" All four dragon slayers started to panic.

"Are you hurt?" Sting asked.

"Where are the others?" Rogue said.

"Is there some trouble?" Gajeel said.

"_Trouble_?" Lucy looked at him. "Fuck yes there is trouble!"

They surrounded the blonde, glancing around suspiciously.

"Where's the shrimp?" Gajeel said tersely.

"And Yukino?" Sting added.

"Did someone attack you?" Rogue said.

"No!" she squeezed Natsu's hand tightly. He watched her closely, breathing deeply to control his worry. "No! So I was just walking along… after I got separated from the others by no fault of my own whatsoever… and then I looked over and I saw…" she choked on her sobs and turned her face to the sky, face drenched in her tears.

"Lucy…" Natsu whispered, eyebrows pulling together.

Everyone tensed.

"I saw this torch!" she looked down at the torch in her hand. "And I thought… _wow_! _That's some really tasty looking fire_!"

"… eh?"

Lucy sobbed harder, "But when I tried to eat it… it's too hot for me to get close! Why is this happening? I just want to eat it but it won't let me!"

Gajeel, Rogue, and Sting all let out a deep breath.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Gajeel growled. "You scared me shitless because you can't eat some stupid _fire_?"

"No offense Natsu-san," Sting said, crossing his arms over his chest, "But you need to control your woman."

"I don't know," Rogue mused quietly. "It does seem like quite the dilemma. To not be able to eat what your stomach desires…"

"Man shut the hell up," Gajeel stomped away, followed by Sting.

"Haven't you ever been hungry?" Rogue chased after them.

Natsu let out a sigh. Lucy hiccupped, staring up at him pleadingly.

"Shit Lucy," he muttered. "You had me really worried there for a second…"

"I'M FREAKING OUT, NATSU!" she shook the torch. "I want to eat this really bad! But I just don't know how!"

He let out a chuckle and stroked her hair, "Alright, alright. I'll teach you how, so calm down, okay?"

She gulped and took a deep breath.

"Are you calm?"

She nodded, wiping her nose on her sleeve.

"Okay," he smiled. "Eating fire is really easy. You just gotta trust it."

"Trust it?"

"It's really hot and scary right now, isn't it?" he asked, slowly running his hand through the flame.

"I tried to bite it and but it was too hot to get close enough to," she admitted.

"Eating fire is a little too advanced for a newbie like you," he said. "That takes a lot of practice. How about you try to drink it instead?"

"Drink it?" she eyed the flame unsurely. "How do I do that?"

"It's easy," he insisted. "Just purse your lips like this… and then suck in. Like you're sucking on a straw or slurping up spaghetti."

"Spaghetti?" she frowned. "It doesn't taste like spaghetti, does it? You know I hate spaghetti. It's my least favorite food!"

"It doesn't taste like spaghetti," he said. "It was just an example. So hold the torch as close to your face as you can without it hurting," he encouraged.

Lucy lifted the fire and moved closer to it until the heat was too much.

"Good. Now, don't go into the flame, but just slowly start breathing it in where you are. You might have to be a little forceful in order for it to catch on the air though."

She bit her lip, "I'm scared. It won't burn me, will it?"

"You have to trust it," he said. "Trust it to be warm, but not burn you as it goes down your throat. You have to welcome it into your body and accept it fully."

"Like a dick."

"Yeah, like a—wait, what?"

She nodded, "Okay. It'll be like when we have sex the first time. I'll have to welcome you into my body and accept you fully."

"No… that's not really—"

"Okay, here I go," Lucy squeezed her eyes shut and took a deep breath. She let it out and then puckered her lips, sucking air into her mouth. At first, the flame seemed unconcerned by her efforts. But then she stopped and tried again, applying more force to the inhale. The fire twitched in her direction and then flowed on the current of the air, slipping between her lips.

Lucy's eyes popped open and she clamped her mouth shut. She stared up at Natsu, "I did it!"

He grinned, "You sure did. How does it taste?"

Lucy put a hand on her belly, "Ooooo it's so warm! It tastes… it tastes good!" Gaining confidence, she sucked up another mouthful of the flames. "_Mmmmm_…" she finished off the torch and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "_Yummy_!"

Natsu laughed, "You catch on pretty quick! I bet you could learn dragon slaying magic easy!"

She blushed, "Really? But… I'm not that great… I mean… I never really could use transformation magic when Mira tried to teach us that one time…"

"Yeah but now you got a little bit of fire dragon blood in you!" he pressed his palm to her stomach and smiled warmly at her.

"Oh yeah…" she smiled. "That's true! I do, don't I?"

He brightened, "I wonder if that means she's going to be a dragon slayer like me!"

"I don't know…" Lucy blinked. "How does that work? I mean… you're not born with magic. You learn it, right? I didn't know how to summon spirits until my mother taught me how."

"I didn't have any fire dragon abilities until I met Igneel," Natsu agreed.

They considered for a moment.

"Maybe that just means that she's a natural!" Natsu finally decided with a grin.

"Or maybe this is just a weird magical pregnancy side effect like how the other day I was able to not only lift, but also throw Gray across the canal when he made an underhanded comment about the size of my ass."

He laughed, "Oh yeah! That was great…"

Lucy smiled. A low rumbling sound came from her abdomen and she frowned. "I still want more…"

"Here," Natsu lit his hand on fire and offered it to her. "Try mine."

She blinked up at him. "Is it okay?"

"I'll refuel later," he said. "Go ahead."

"Alright," Lucy leaned forward and sucked the flames up, easier this time.

Natsu smiled at the tickling sensation of the flames receding from his fingertips.

Once it was all gone, Lucy leaned back, covering her mouth with a hand.

"_Mmmmmmm_…" she closed her eyes. "It… tastes so delicious…"

Color touched Natsu's cheeks, "It does?"

She nodded vigorously, "Your fire tastes much better than that other stuff! Give me more!"

"Here," he lit the end of the torch on fire and took her free hand. "Let's go walk around the festival together, okay? I've got a few hours before I have to be back here."

"Okay!" Lucy squeezed his hand happily and slurped at the crackling flames.

Gajeel and the others watched as they turned and headed down the hill.

"Hmm…" all three of them murmured at the same time.

"To have your woman eat your element…" Gajeel's mind wandered off on a daydream of a certain little blue haired girl chewing on a handful of nails.

"You're disgusting," Sting said.

Rogue shook his head, "Seriously, Gajeel-san." They turned and headed after Natsu and Lucy.

"Eh?" Gajeel looked after them. "What?" He scowled and chased. "It wasn't a euphemism!"

"Sure, whatever," Sting said.

"_I'm serious_!"

* * *

"Crap, where _is _she?" Levy searched through the crowd frantically, eyes darting over the faces.

"Maybe we should go ask Natsu-san if he's seen her?" Wendy wondered.

"Yeah, and get yelled at for losing her?" Levy scoffed. "I don't think so."

"I don't think Natsu-san would yell at you," Yukino said.

"You don't know rational Natsu," Levy denied. "Sure, he's calmer, gentler, and quieter, but he's also a bit of a jerk sometimes. Especially when it comes to Lucy."

"How so?"

The girls continued their trek across the festival, probing the many faces of the crowd around them with their eyes.

"Well normally, he's pretty laid back and happy, right? He doesn't really worry about anything. Ever. And sure, it's easy to get him worked up, but he was always pretty cheerful about it."

"Now," Carla interjected, "Although he is much calmer and doesn't fight or get easily riled up, he worries about _everything_."

"He also seems a little depressed," Wendy added. "Lucy-san wanted some alone time the other day so she told us that if he asked where she was, to not tell him. So we told him that she didn't want to be around anyone and he started mumbling and pulling at his hair and then went home to sulk."

"And there was that time he totally bit my head off because I forgot to tell Lucy to stay away from raw meat and she ended up puking all over the kitchen when she was helping Mira and Lisanna," Levy said. "I couldn't believe it. Natsu had never yelled at me before. And he chewed me out really good for that."

"I see…" Yukino pursed her lips. "So you think he will get mad at us for getting separated from her here?"

"Definitely," Levy nodded. "Either we will get screamed at, or he will run off to look for her and be late for the sendoff."

"So let's find her promptly then," Yukino quickened her pace through the crowd, pulling the Fairy Tail mages with her as Carla took to the sky and searched from above.

* * *

"I'll take the Sabertooth woman."

"Leave the little sky dragon to me."

"I guess that means I get the solid script mage?"

"Hey, hey… where's the other one?"

"Haha! Tough shit. Guess you'll have to go looking for her."

"Damn it… First I pull the short straw for the woman of the most infamous dragon slayer in all of Fiore, now I have to go search for her?"

"Hey, at least you don't have to kidnap two _cats_."

"I thought I told you to stop bitching about that?"

"Would you all just shut up? We have an hour until the Dragon's Breath is supposed to show up. We don't have time to sit around fighting!"

"Alright, fine, fine. Are you all ready?"

"Let's get this over with."

"Our Lord Zeref awaits us on the other side of the apocalypse."

"Let's not disappoint him, shall we?"

* * *

"It's getting kinda close to midnight," Natsu observed as he and Lucy watched a couple of performers juggle colorful balls. "I should probably be getting back."

Lucy pouted, "Do you have to?"

He chuckled, "I kinda have to."

"Right…" she sighed. "Gotta save the world."

He smiled, "But first I gotta refuel. Dang Lucy, you ate most of the fire in my belly! I'm running on empty!"

Lucy patted her stomach, "Thanks. I'm completely full now."

He stared down at her for a few seconds before lacing his fingers in hers, "C'mon, let's go find me some dinner."

They weaved their way through the thick throngs of people, moving from the center of the festival to the outskirts where people went to sit and eat their food away from the hustle and bustle. Lucy wondered momentarily where he was taking her, but as soon as her eyes fell on the massive bonfire lighting the night in the middle of the meadow, it was obvious.

They made their way to the incredible heap of flames and charred wood.

"Wait here," Natsu released her hand and stepped up close to the bonfire.

Lucy watched closely as he moved closer and closer, unbothered by the heat. He reached a hand out, running it gently through the crackling tentacles of flame for a moment. Then his mouth opened and he began to inhale. It was as if a force had completely taken over the bonfire. It bowed and stretched in his direction, unhindered as it separated from the wood and flowed fluidly between his lips. Unlike with Lucy, the flames almost seemed eager to be consumed by the dragon slayer. It was as if they knew their life on the crisping wood was short-lived. They sought to be useful, to live again in a giant burst of magical energy into the sky.

Natsu sucked up the flames of the bonfire in mere seconds, leaving nothing but embers and the crumbling structure of the wooden base.

"Hey!" someone called. "Why'd you put the fire out?"

Natsu wiped his mouth, "Sorry. Guess I overdid it." He lit his hand on fire and tossed a small flame into the base. The wood immediately caught and flames once again grew to the sky.

He turned to Lucy, who still watched him intently. He grinned, "Alright. I've got my fill. I should go back to the sendoff point."

Lucy clasped her hands together behind her back, "Yeah, I guess you should."

"What will you do now?" he scratched the back of his head.

"I guess I'll go see if I can find Levy-chan and the others," she bit her lip.

"Do you want me to help you find them first? I've got a little bit of time…"

"No," she shook her head. "I'm sure I'll find them. You should get back before Sting starts panicking."

"You're right. Be careful, okay? Don't get lost."

"I won't."

He grinned, "Make sure you watch the show, alright? I'm gonna make this comet my bitch."

She giggled, "I will."

He winked and turned towards the hill. Before he could take a step forward, Lucy grabbed his hand.

"Wait."

Natsu turned back to her, eyebrow cocked.

Lucy gulped. Her cheeks were bright red and she averted her gaze when his eyes met hers.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

She shook her head, "No… it's just…" she took a deep breath, steeled herself, and lifted up on her toes. She pressed her lips gently to his for a moment, eyes squeezed shut.

As soon as the kiss started, it ended. Lucy stepped back, face flushed. She looked away, "Good luck."

Natsu grinned and took a step after her, "C'mon now Lucy… don't get shy on me all of a sudden." He put his arms around her waist, much to her mortification. "Whatever happened to trying to jump my bones every chance you get?"

She blinked rapidly, "Sh-shut up! Stupid! I didn't… I don't…"

Natsu chuckled and lowered his head to hers once more. He kissed her sweetly and she melted against him. He pulled back slightly and stared into her hazy brown eyes.

"I'm glad to see you're returning back to normal," he whispered. "Although I can't really say I won't kind of miss your wildness."

She kissed him again and then let out a sigh, resting her forehead on his collar. "I'll start taking my clothes off in public every once in a while for you."

He laughed, "I'm sure I'll enjoy that."

She smiled.

"I should go," he pulled back.

"Yeah," she moved away reluctantly. She looked up into his face and he reached out to brush her hair over her ear absently. She gave him a bright smile, "Give that comet hell, okay?"

He grinned, "You got it."

* * *

**Author's Note: Oops. It took me a while to write this. Sorry about that. I've gotten into editing videos and it's been kinda consuming my time lately. I REALLY want to make Fairy Tail amv's, but my problem is that 1) I know nothing about making amv's and 2) In order to get good quality video footage, you basically have to buy the seasons, which are EXPENSIVE. I tried to find some to illegally download... meh heh heh... but the quality is so bleh. So I've just been tinkering around on my free trial of Adobe Premiere Pro right now, learning how to do shit in case I ever do want to buy it (Not likely. 50$ a month? Fuck that) and make videos more often. **

**Anyway, I'm so sorry it took me forever and a day to write this. And I'm also sorry that not much happens in it. It's kinda boring, isn't it? Slow as hell. I was gonna continue it, but I just really wanted to get something out for you guys since it's been so long. Well... Austria is over at my house at the moment and she probably wants to hang or something. I dunno... why else do people come over? Besides to steal my food and alcohol? (Damn you Picole and Breufe!)**

**See you all later! Thanks so much for your support! I love you all tons!**

**Love-Moo**


	11. Chapter 11

**Just Another Bunch of Doomsday Chasers**

"Okay, we have no choice," Levy let out a sigh and pulled the others to a stop.

"What do you mean?" Yukino asked. "Are we going to go tell Natsu-san?"

"Hell no. We're going to split up to look for Lucy."

Carla crossed her arms over her chest, "That doesn't sound like a good idea… Isn't the point to stick together?"

"The point is to keep wild Lucy out of trouble," Levy corrected. "We don't necessarily all have to be together in order to do that, so long as at least one of us has our eye on her."

"She's right," Wendy said. "I mean… this is a festival. It's not like there is any danger to justify us all needing to stay in a group."

"Our main objective is to keep Lucy from injuring herself or doing something stupid," Levy said. "So let's split up here to go look for her. Then, twenty minutes before midnight, we will meet up over there by that flag pole!" she pointed at the tallest structure erected in the center of the festival grounds. "Hopefully, one of us will have found her by then."

"Alright," Yukino nodded. "That sounds like a good plan."

"And if you run in to Erza or Gray, let them know the situation," Levy added.

"Very well," Carla's wings appeared on her back and she took to the air. "I will conduct my search overhead." She flew off.

"I'll head back down this alley," Wendy said.

"I'll check by the bonfire," Yukino said.

"And I'll go look near the performers," Levy finished.

And with that, the girls split up.

* * *

"Hey, isn't that Wendy-san from Fairy Tail?"

"Fro thinks so too!"

Wendy noticed the two Exceeds sitting on a small round table outside a fried octopus stand and walked up to them. "Hello there," she greeted respectfully, clasping her hands in front of her body.

"Wendy-san, is Carla here at the festival with you?" Lector asked. "She sure is pretty, isn't she?"

"Yes, she is here with me. Although I don't know where at the moment."

"Did you two get separated?"

Frosch blinked up at her quietly, happily eating a piece of octopus.

"No, actually, we split up because we are looking for Lucy."

"Lucy-san is missing?"

"Yes," she glanced down the alley, searching the faces around them. "She disappeared a few hours ago and we haven't been able to catch up to her." She turned back to the Exceeds. "You two wouldn't happen to have seen her lately, have you?"

"Hm…" Lector tapped his chin in thought. "I can't say I have."

"Fro thinks so too!" Frosch added.

"No, huh?" Wendy sighed. "I see. Well… that's disappointing, but not that surprising. There are so many people here…"

Lector stood and nudged Frosch, "We'll help you look for her, Wendy-san!"

Frosch raised his paws and giggled, "Yeah, Wendy-san!"

"Really?" she smiled down at them. "That would be really helpful! Thank you!"

"It's no problem," Lector shrugged, smirking. "That's just the type of cats we are! Aren't we, Frosch?"

"Fro thinks so too!"

"Alright," they turned and headed through the crowd. "Where should we start looking first then?"

"Well I've already—"

"Excuse me, young miss?" a voice interrupted Wendy from behind.

The dragon slayer and her two cat companions turned. Two men stood behind them, wearing matching deep maroon jumpsuits and black hats.

"Can I help you?" Wendy wondered.

"Well you see," the man that had spoke before smiled and took his hat off, revealing a shaved head. "We couldn't help but overhear your conversation just now."

"That's right," the other man removed his hat as well. Another shaved head. "You said you are looking for your friend?"

"Uhm… yes…"

"Lucy Heartfilia, right?" the first man clarified.

"Ah…" Wendy's eyes widened. "How did you know that?"

"We recognize you from the Grand Magic Games last year," the second man said. "We're big fans, actually."

"Go Fairy Tail!" the first man cheered and then they both chuckled.

Wendy smiled, "Oh, well thank you."

"Yes, well, the reason we are speaking to you," the first man cleared his throat. "Well, the thing is that we've seen Miss Lucy Heartfilia walking around not long ago."

"You _have_?" Wendy hopped excitedly. "So you know where she is?"

"Well it was a few minutes ago," the second man admitted. "So she might not be there anymore, but we could lead you to where we did see her. She can't have gotten too far from that spot."

"Oh would you? That would be so helpful!"

"That's great news, Wendy-san!" Lector said with a big smile. "We may find her sooner than we thought!"

"Fro thinks so too!" the two Exceeds high fived.

Wendy smiled and turned to the men, "Thank you so much for going out of your way to help me!"

"Oh no," he grinned and offered his arm. "Trust me, it's completely our pleasure."

She took his arm and they lead the way through the throngs of people.

* * *

Yukino sighed and stepped down from the large stone she had climbed on top of in order to get a higher vantage point.

"No," she murmured. "I suppose she wouldn't have come this far out. I can barely even hear the music anymore." She sat down and took a deep breath. "Although I admit it feels nice to get out of that crowd. Maybe she wanted some space or fresh air…" She glanced around at the dark ruins surrounding her. She ran her fingers over the keys hanging at her waist. "Maybe I should call someone to help me look."

She thought about it for a second before scrapping that idea, "No… anyone I summoned would probably end up being useless in this situation." Pisces would probably start a commotion about the seafood stands, no doubt ending in the destruction of half of the festival. Libra would abuse her gravity manipulation magic in order to win prizes in the hammer game.

She sighed.

"No. I'll just keep looking by myself."

She stood and brushed off the front of her dress. She took one step down towards the festival once more.

"Leaving so soon?"

Yukino whirled in the direction of the voice and was met with a blast of magical energy to her left temple. Her eyes rolled back in her head and her body dropped to the ground.

A man in a maroon jumpsuit picked a speck of dust from his black hat and returned it to his shaved head.

"Come now," he said with a smirk. "Stay a while."

* * *

"So you guys lost Lucy, huh?" Happy asked Levy as she leaned on the flag pole with a sigh.

"She just disappeared," Levy said. "We were all talking and the next thing we know, she's gone. Poof."

"Should I go ask Natsu if he's seen her?"

"No! I don't want him to yell at me!"

Happy frowned, "But you lost her. So you deserve it."

She glared at him, "It's not my fault that she snuck away like a ninja!"

He shrugged, "Well… what if she's in trouble?"

Levy paused, "Trouble? Like what?"

"I don't know. But Lucy attracts trouble like a fish attracts me!"

"Yeah but this is just a simple festival. What kind of trouble could there be here? There are people everywhere, just eating, partying, having a nice time. I can't imagine there'd be any danger—"

"Remember when Lucy got sucked into the infinity clock?" Happy interrupted.

"Well… yeah, of course," Levy looked away.

"And when she got kidnapped at the Grand Magic Games?"

"Uhm…"

"And when Minerva decided to torture her instead of knock her out like the others?"

"Ah…"

"And when Phantom Lord kidnapped her?"

"Yeah but—"

"And—"

"Okay! I get it!" Levy snapped. "Lucy's a trouble magnet!" She sighed and stood on her toes, glancing around, "I know that. But maybe one of the others found her." She frowned, "Where are they? They should've met me twenty minutes ago! It's almost midnight!"

Happy stared up, "Hmm… so is that the comet?" He pointed at a bright light in the center of the sky.

"Yeah."

"It doesn't look like it'll be here at midnight," he said. "Since that's in only five minutes."

"Well, midnight was just an approximate time of arrival," Levy said. "Judging by the size of it right now, I'd say it's still about an hour away."

"So if I went and told Natsu that Lucy was missing, he'd be able to sniff her out in that time. Should I go—"

"No! I told you not to!" Levy sighed. "Where the heck are those other girls?"

Happy flew up and turned in a circle, scanning the festival. "I don't see them."

Levy rubbed her temples. "This is too stressful. I never should've come."

Happy flew down to her, "Oh, don't worry about it Levy. I'm sure everyone is okay. It's a festival! They are probably off having fun somewhere. You should too—"

"Excuse me."

Happy and Levy turned. A man in a maroon jumpsuit stood off to the side of the flag pole. He tipped his hat at the two of them and then held his arm out towards Happy. Between his fingers was a sheet of paper, folded into a tight square.

Happy took the paper from the man and then went about unfolding it. Once it was open, he read the lone line scribbled across it.

_We've taken her._

"What is this?" Happy said out loud. "Taken who? Lucy?" He lifted his head, "Hey what is—" He froze when he realized that the man was no longer there. "What the… Hey, Levy. Check this out. It says—" He turned and froze.

Levy was gone.

"Levy? Where are you?" he swiveled in the air, searching in a wide circle for the little blunette. "_Levy_! Where are you!" he flew up and scanned the grounds but the solid script mage was nowhere in sight.

It just wasn't possible. How did she disappear just like that? He was only looking away for a few seconds. It was as if… as if she teleported away.

"This isn't good," he mumbled and took off through the air. "Lucy must have been kidnapped. I need to tell Natsu quick. I bet he'll be able to find her easy with that nose of his. But where the heck did Levy get to? She doesn't have teleportation magic…"

He froze midair.

"Wait…" he glanced down at the piece of paper clenched in his paws.

_We've taken her._

"This…" Happy gulped. "This is about Levy. They've taken Levy."

He crumpled up the piece of paper and smacked his forehead. "I can't believe I let them take my friend away right in front of me!" He turned towards the dragon slayers' hill. "I've gotta tell Natsu quick!"

* * *

"I told you I don't want to go anywhere with you."

"Yes but—"

"If I don't want to go with you, I'm not going to go with you. Are you stupid? How do you not understand that? Please leave me alone before I get angry and smash your face in with this," Lucy hefted the doused torch in her hand.

The man in the maroon jumpsuit held up his hands, "I understand why you feel the way you do… but if you'd please listen—"

"I can see you're an idiot," Lucy growled. "I told you I'm not interested in what you have to say, didn't I?"

"Yes… but—"

"So then that means you need to pick up and back off," Lucy tapped the charred end of the torch against his chest. "I don't have the patience for your flirting or whatever this is," she ran her fingers through her blonde hair and let out a sigh. "To be honest, all I want to do is find some taiyaki, meet up with my friends, and sit down to watch the sendoff. That's all I want to do. Not go with you."

"I understand. You see—"

"Even though I've been eating _all _night," Lucy continued, resting the torch on her shoulder, "I still feel hungry. Is that weird or what? I mean… I've had _so _much festival food. Not to mention all that damn fire… but _God _do I want some taiyaki right now. Like… so bad. I would give my left leg for some goddamn taiyaki."

The man perked, "That's actually what I came here for!"

She cocked an eyebrow at him, "What? Taiyaki?"

"I run a taiyaki stand here at the festival," he explained, pointing over his shoulder at the food alley. "I'm trying to get more customers so I've been walking around looking for people to come buy some—"

"Well then let's go," Lucy immediately headed towards the food stands once more, grabbing his arm as she passed.

The man stumbled after her, blinking in surprise.

_That was too easy…_

* * *

Happy flew through the sky in the direction of the sendoff point. He had to get to Natsu and tell him about Levy. There was still time before the comet arrived. They could still save her.

But why was she kidnapped in the first place? The last person to target Levy was now in love with her. She couldn't have any enemies out for her head, could she? And if she did, why would they bother giving Happy the note? It was as if they _wanted _them to try to save her. If that was the case, then would running off to save her just play directly into their plot?

"And here we were talking about how often Lucy gets kidnapped…" Happy mumbled. His eyes wandered down to the festival below and caught on a familiar face. "Ah! Gajeel!"

The blue Exceed swooped down and placed himself directly in front of the iron dragon slayer, who was munching casually on a handful of screws.

"Gajeel!"

"What the fuck?" Gajeel took a step back, "What're you doin' here? Did that flame ass send you? I told those dumbasses I was just comin' down here for a quick snack," he swallowed the screws and then took a large bite off of a strip of sheet metal held in his hand. "I'm on my way back up right now."

"No, that's not it," Happy denied, panicked. "You gotta do something quick!"

"Huh?" he cocked a pierced eyebrow, "What the hell you talkin' about?"

"I was just with Levy," Happy said. "But then this random guy walked up and handed me this piece of paper, but I unfolded it to read and then by the time I got done reading it, Levy was gone!"

Gajeel swallowed the rest of the iron and then leveled Happy with a red stare, "She probably just ditched you."

Happy shook his head and passed the crumpled note over to the dragon slayer, "She disappeared in like… two seconds! And this is what the note said."

Gajeel smoothed the page and read it silently. He didn't speak for a moment as the words sunk in.

Happy watched him anxiously.

"Gajeel?"

The iron dragon slayer suddenly smashed the note between his hands and dropped it to the ground. He lifted his nose to the sky and turned slowly. He sniffed the air, searching for the familiar scent of his favorite bookworm. It wasn't long before he caught a whiff of the lingering breath of books and watermelon. It was the best smell. It turned his heart in his chest. He would know that smell anywhere.

"Hold on for a little while, Shrimp," Gajeel growled and rushed off in the direction the scent came from.

"Wait!" Happy called. "Gajeel!"

But it was no use. The dragon slayer was beyond words. Happy stared after him for a few seconds before rising above the festival crowd once more and turning towards the hill. It didn't make sense that Levy was kidnapped. What did she do to make someone want to take her? Of all people…

Happy froze. His mind turned back to his conversation with Levy at the flag pole.

_"Where are they? They should've met me twenty minutes ago! It's almost midnight!"_

"Uh oh…" Happy muttered. What if… What if Levy wasn't the only one that had been kidnapped?

* * *

"I can't believe you let that idiot leave," Sting let out a sigh.

"You said for yourself that the comet won't be here for another hour," Rogue said, staring up into the night sky at the slowly nearing comet. "He said he'd be back in five minutes."

"It's been ten minutes."

"Relax. He'll be here. It's best if he has enough iron in his belly anyway, right?" he crossed his arms over his chest and looked down at his twin dragon. "Besides, you let Natsu leave too."

Sting scoffed, "Well that's different. Natsu-san said he needed to take a piss. That shouldn't take very long at all."

"If he actually just needed to take a piss," Rogue said, "Then why did he head down the hill instead of just going behind the trees?"

Sting was silent for a moment as he mulled it over, "Maybe… he's shy?"

"And that was twenty minutes ago."

"Maybe he needed to take a dump and was too polite to say it?"

Rogue rolled his eyes, "His nose has been twitching all night. He went down there for food, just like Gajeel-san. You're no better than me."

Sting sighed, "Fine. But either way, they'll both be back soon."

"And if not?"

"Eh," he waved a hand, "Not gonna happen. So let's not even think about it."

Rogue frowned.

"Anyway," Sting stretched his arms over his head, "How should we do this? Should we all stand in a circle, rear back, and just belt out a big ol' _fuck you_ to the sky when it's within range? Or should we do something a little more theatrical?" Sting jumped and waved his hands flamboyantly to the side of his body, "Something with a little more _pizazz_?"

The shadow dragon slayer chuckled, "I doubt you could convince Gajeel-san to do something with _pizazz_."

"Oh I dunno," Sting danced in place, snapping his fingers, "He's a natural born performer, don't you know? Maybe he can sing and roar at the same time. While shredding on his guitar."

Rogue let out a laugh, "I'd like to see that!"

"Excuse me."

The twin dragons turned to face the man in the maroon jumpsuit standing directly behind them.

"Oh," Sting said. "You're not supposed to be up here. This is where we're going to be sending the—"

The man stretched his arm out, folded paper pinched between his fingers.

Sting stared at it for a second before flicking his eyes up into the man's face.

"What's this?"

"For you," he replied calmly.

Sting hesitated, but then took the note from the man, who then tipped his black hat at the twin dragon slayers and headed back down the hill to the festival.

"What the hell was that about?" Sting muttered.

"What's on the paper?" Rogue asked.

Sting unfolded the note and read out loud, "_We have taken Miss Agria and the two Exceeds_…"

Rogue and Sting were silent for a moment before a beam of light flashed from Sting's hand, obliterating the piece of paper.

"Yukino, Frosch, and Lector have been kidnapped?" Rogue whispered.

"C'mon," Sting lifted his nose to the air and sniffed. He caught onto a familiar scent and headed in its direction. "Let's go."

"Wait!" Rogue argued. "But the sendoff—"

"We've got time!" Sting snapped. "If we both go together, we'll destroy these guys in five minutes flat and be back in ten. _Let's go_! Our friends need us! We can't waste another minute! Who knows what they'll do with them!"

Rogue took a deep breath and nodded, "You're right. Let's make this quick."

Sting returned the nod and they both took off in a sprint in the direction of the scent Sting had caught wind of.

* * *

"Ahhhh," Natsu let out a satisfied sigh and patted his stomach as he crested the hill once more. "Much better," he belched and covered his mouth. "Man, they have some good food here. I'm glad I brought extra money. I'm a little late though. I hope Sting and Rogue aren't mad," he glanced up at the sky, which had taken on a vibrant orange hue as the comet drew ever nearer. "That thing sure is getting close…"

He lowered his eyes again, "Hey Sting! How are we gonna do this th—"

Natsu froze.

"Sting? Rogue?" he glanced around at the platform in confusion. The two Sabertooth mages were nowhere to be seen. "Gajeel?" but the iron dragon was also not present.

Natsu propped his fists up on his hips. "Where did those guys go?"

He glanced back up at the sky.

_Half an hour, maybe_. He let out a sigh and rubbed his eyes. _They'll be back before then. They have to._

* * *

"I'm just saying," Gray said, "You and I both being the godparents would only open up a whole shit ton of cans of wormy whoop ass."

"What do you mean by that?" Erza took another bite of strawberry cake, sighing as the delicious explosion of flavors erupted on her tongue.

"I mean, think about it. If you were the godmother and I was the godfather, Juvia would think that we are secretly together. Which would mean her crazy would just _explode _into even nuttier tsunamis of terror and hate."

"I think I can take her."

"That's not the issue," he glared at her. "She wouldn't attack _you_. She isn't suicidal. It's _my _ass that would be grass in this situation!"

Erza finished off the rest of her cake and dropped the fork down on the plate. "Maybe that just means that you should confess your feelings for her before Lucy's baby is born so that there is no doubt and she will have no reason to be jealous?"

Gray's cheeks flamed, "Are you stupid? Who said I even have any feelings for that psychopath?"

Erza stared pointedly at him.

He looked away, "I just think that I should be excluded from this whole thing. I don't want to be the godfather. I don't want a brat following me around anyway."

"So if Natsu and Lucy asked you to be the godfather, you would refuse?"

He was silent.

Erza smiled, "You big softy."

"Shut up! It's not like you can just refuse something like that, okay?" he crossed his arms over his bare chest. "Even if I don't want to be it… it's still a huge honor to be chosen, ya know?"

She nodded, "I know what you mean. I'll fight every woman in the guild if it means I get to be the godmother."

Gray chuckled, "You're insane."

"_Erza_! _Gray_!"

Carla landed heavily on the table the two Fairy Tail mages sat at.

"Carla?" Erza blinked in surprise. "What's wrong?"

"Are you okay?" Gray offered his hand as the Exceed's legs shook and she almost toppled over. She clutched him gratefully, breathing heavily.

"H-here," she panted, offering a note to Erza.

She took it and unfolded it silently.

"_We have taken the sky dragon slayer_," she read out loud.

"Wendy… Wendy…" Carla sobbed. "She's been kidnapped!"

"Kidnapped?" Gray repeated, eyes wide. "No way! By who?"

"I don't know," she admitted. "Some random man approached me and handed me the note without a word before disappearing in thin air! That's not all. I ran into Happy and Sting and Rogue on the way here. Apparently Levy, Yukino, Lector, and Frosch were also taken. Sting, Rogue, and Gajeel all went looking for them!"

"All of them?" Erza whispered. "What's going on here?"

"What a minute," Gray snapped. "Something's strange here. Wasn't Lucy with you guys? What about her? Where is she?"

Carla shook her head, "I don't know. She slipped away from us hours ago and we all split up to look for her. That's when the others were taken."

"So she still might be okay?" Erza said. "We should find her and protect her from also being kidnapped!"

"If they've captured the others, then there's no doubt they have Lucy as well," Gray snarled. "She can't use her magic. There's no way she could have defended herself. If the others, who are capable of defending themselves, were unable to avoid being stolen, then there's no way Lucy could have."

"Damn it," Erza stood. "C'mon. We have to find them. And quick. The comet is almost here. Everyone is gathering to watch it be sent off."

"We have to save the others and get the dragon slayers back together as soon as possible," Gray acknowledged, also rising to his feet.

"Carla," Erza looked to the white cat. "Where's Happy?"

"He was on his way to tell Natsu the situation," she replied.

"Shit," Gray cursed. "We _really _have to hurry. If Natsu goes after Lucy… there won't be a single dragon slayer up there to defend against the comet."

"One might as well be none anyway," Erza snapped. "There's no way he can deflect it by himself! C'mon, we have to find the others immediately!"

* * *

"There's no one to blame but myself," Lucy admitted and leaned back in the wooden chair she was tied to. "I let my guard down at the mention of taiyaki. I ought to be ashamed of my weakness."

"So long as you recognize your fault," the man said, twirling his hat on one finger.

"Oh wait," she said, cocking her head to the side. "There's one more person to blame…" Her face morphed into fiery rage, "_YOU! FOR KIDNAPPING ME YOU DIRTY PIECE OF RAT FECES! UNTIE ME AND FIGHT ME FAIR AND SQUARE YOU WORTHLESS SHITBAG!"_

The wooden door of the dark, cold room opened and two more men dressed identically to the first walked inside.

"Jeez, Emilio," one of them said. "Yours has got a mouth on her, doesn't she?"

"What're you guys doing here?" Emilio asked, flipping his hat onto his shaved head. "I thought you were supposed to help Jax with the twin dragons."

"Eh. Everyone knows Jax is faster on his own. We'd just slow him down."

"Well," Emilio sighed and leaned back in his chair, "Can't say I'm not relieved you're here. This one is a handful. Not to mention the trouble that is sure to chase after her once he finds out she's been nabbed."

"Speaking of which," the second of the newcomers moved closer to Lucy and examined her curiously. "You never delivered your note, did you?"

He shrugged, "Eh, he'll figure it out eventually. Or, if I'm lucky, the comet will hit before then."

"I don't get it," Lucy suddenly snapped. All three men faced her. "What's your objective?" she narrowed her eyes. "To draw the dragon slayers away from the sendoff point? What could you possibly gain from that? The Dragon's Breath will kill _everyone _if it's allowed to hit Earthland. Are you just another bunch of doomsday chasers or what?"

Emilio chuckled and sat forward, "Well you're partially right."

"We _are _chasing the apocalypse, after all," one of the others added.

She scowled, "So you're suicidal?"

"On the contrary," the third man said simply. "My friends and I will not be destroyed by the Dragon's Breath."

"That's impossible. You're right under it. You'll be one of the first to go, along with the rest of us at the festival."

The three men laughed. Lucy's eye twitched as the condescending notes of their laughter struck her eardrums.

"Foolish child," Emilio shook his head. "Know you nothing?"

"You've got three seconds to explain before I start screaming at the top of my lungs."

"Go ahead, no one will hear you."

"_You _will."

She let that sentiment sink in for a moment.

Finally, Emilio said, "The reason our lives will be spared is because we have pledged our bodies and souls to our Lord Zeref. Everyone knows that if you swear yourself to the most powerful black mage in the world and then offer the world as evidence of your loyalty, you will be saved in the end. We shall cleanse this land and start anew with only the most devout Zeref followers."

Lucy listened patiently through his explanation but couldn't stop the laughter from bursting out of her mouth at the end of it.

Emilio and the others watched her in annoyance.

"Why are you laughing?"

She shook her head, "I just never realized such idiocy existed in this era."

_Whoa, stop_, the softer side of Lucy's mind said. _Don't poke fun at the men that hold your life in their hands!_

_Shh,_ the louder side, which was still dominant, although less so, ordered. _I'll handle this. I'll help us escape somehow and we can go find Levy and the others so the dragon slayers can focus on sending off that comet!_

"You doubt Lord Zeref's power?" Emilio said through clenched teeth.

"I doubt he'd save morons like you," she scoffed.

"Hey Emilio," one of the other men said. "It would be a shame if Lord Zeref were to exclude us from salvation because we let this bitch badmouth him, wouldn't it?"

"It sure would," Emilio stood and all three men surrounded the Celestial Spirit mage. "Perhaps we should take it into our own hands to punish her appropriately?"

"I agree."

* * *

"Where the hell are those guys?" Natsu stood on the edge of the hill and stared down at the festival below. He glanced up at the sky and cursed, moving back to the center of the platform. The comet was now taking up the majority of the sky. Natsu could even make out the molten texture of the black rock behind the fiery wall that surrounded it due to the overwhelming speed it was traveling towards the ground.

_There's no way_, he thought in despair.

_Easy as pie,_ the voice in the back of his head snorted. _I can take that thing on with my hands tied behind my back._

_Well if I could, I'd tag you in. Unfortunately, I don't have half the confidence as you do._

Natsu ran his fingers through his hair, staring intently into the sky. "Where the _fuck _did those guys go?" he whispered.

"_Natsu_!"

His breath hitched as he turned towards the call, "Are they back?"

Happy flew in his direction, waving his arms frantically.

Natsu let out a disappointed sigh.

"Natsu!"

"What is it, Happy? Do you know where the others are? This comet is going to be on us in like, _two _minutes!"

"They went looking for the others," he said, pausing in front of the fire dragon slayer. "Wendy, Levy, Yukino, Frosch, and Lector were all kidnapped!"

Natsu didn't speak for a moment. His body turned cold from the top of his head to the soles of his feet. His breathing turned ragged and his heart stood still.

"Lucy," he whispered. "Where's Lucy? Tell me she's safe."

Happy gulped, "N-Natsu…"

"_TELL ME SHE'S SAFE!_" he roared, clenching his hands into fists. "_YOU HAVE TO TELL ME THAT LUCY IS ALRIGHT. PLEASE, HAPPY!_"

Tears filled the cat's eyes, "I… I don't know. She's missing as well. I… I think she's also been taken…"

Something in Natsu's chest cracked. He clutched his head in his quivering hands as a broken groan slipped up from his throat.

"Erza and Gray went to help the others," Happy continued, but his voice was fading from Natsu's ears. "Natsu, what do we do? You always know what to…"

_GO AFTER HER!_ the voice in Natsu's head bellowed.

_I— I can't. I have to stay here and—_

_BASTARD! SAVE LUCY! YOU HAVE TO SAVE HER! SHE NEEDS YOU!_

_I know… but—_

The desperate voice was inconsolable as it continued to scream in his mind.

_SAVE HER. SAVE HER. SAVE HER. SAVE HER._

Natsu's vision went blurry, either from tears or the pain of the conflicting voices in his head.

"Stop," he whispered, doubling over. "Please stop. Stop. _Stop. STOP._"

"Natsu?" Happy flew closer to his friend. "Are you okay?"

"Get out of here, Happy," he choked out. "Get as far away from here as you can."

"Natsu—"

"GO!" he whirled towards the Exceed, vein in his forehead bulging, eyebrows pulled low over his burning eyes. "_GET OUT OF HERE NOW!"_

Happy didn't hesitate. He bolted through the air at max speed, leaving the dragon slayer panting and groaning in the center of the platform on top of the hill.

_YOU HAVE TO SAVE HER! _the voice continued to wail, sending daggers of pain down his spine.

"I can't," he whimpered, knees shaking. "Please stop. Please. I have to stay here… Please just stop."

_BASTARD! GIVE ME MY BODY BACK! SHE NEEDS ME!_

Natsu took in a shuddering breath and leaned his head back to stare at the flaming comet, which was right upon him now.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, tears slipping out of the corners of his eyes, trailing down his temples to his hair.

"I'm sorry…"

* * *

**Author's Note: AAAAAaaaaand it got all serious again. What the heck? I'm just so angsty I guess. Jeez. **

**So remember how the other day I said Austria was coming over? Well she did. And we got really drunk. Like seriously... I had probably... four too many shots of absinthe, and probably would've had the worst hangover of my life if me and Picole hadn't stayed up until 6 am drinking collectively 10 bottles of water between the two of us and watching One Piece AMV's. It was a fun night. We played Smash Bros and watched a youtube video of a guy dressed as Skeletor take a twerking class, which prompted all three of us to try twerking on the wall. It was a massive failure on all of our parts, especially Austria's. She ended up just kicking her feet against the wall repeatedly, waking up the MOTH on the other side. We also took turns rolling over each other on the grass outside and then sang to funky tunes that none of us knew the words too but rocked them anyway. **

**Oh and you know that game MASH? Where you find out your future? Yeah, we played that too. Austria is apparently going to marry my boobs. At that, Picole said, "Well, you will have very well rounded children!" to which Austria replied, "Yes! I mean, between my brains and Moo's boobs? Perfect."**

**I quite enjoyed my future. I'm going to marry Natsu and have eight kids (I aimed for 33 but luck wasn't on my side).**

**Okay, I have some song suggestions if y'all wanna check them out. ;)**

**"Shadow of the Day" by Linkin Park**

**"Bow Down (to no man)" by Hogni**

**Alright, that's all for today! Thank you all for your support! It means so much! Oh, and for the people that have been asking about A Taste of Fire, it's on hiatus right now and will return when I figure out what I want to do next with it. I don't know when that will be. Please be patient with me. I won't leave you hanging forever. Promise.**

**I love you all! Thank you! I hope you enjoy the chapter. I won't make you wait too long for the next, since I left it on a total cliff hanger, am I right? ;) Until then. Much love.**

**Love-Moo**


	12. Chapter 12

**We All Need You**

"We never should have left," Rogue panted as he and Sting darted through the trees, jumping over boulders as they chased the scent of their friends.

"Calm down," Sting said. "Natsu-san and Gajeel are ten times stronger than we are. I'm sure they'll be able to deflect the comet by themselves easily!"

"They better," Rogue glanced up at the sky where it peeked through the occasional gap in the canopy overhead. "That comet is just about here."

* * *

Gajeel glanced up at the sky from where he climbed the abrupt side of a cliff. From his angle, he couldn't hit the comet even if he roared with all of his might. He acknowledged the fact that he had acted rashly when he had just left without telling a soul. What the hell was he supposed to do though? His shorty had been kidnapped. There was no way he was just going to fucking ignore that.

He growled and morphed his hands into iron claws. He dug into the stony cliff and climbed faster towards the apex, where Levy's scent was stronger.

"They'll take care of it," he mumbled as he climbed. "I was just back-up anyway. Those three will be able to handle that thing like it's nothing."

* * *

"It's no use," Erza said, slowing to a stop in the middle of the road. "We'll never catch up at this rate."

Gray paused, panting lightly as he stared after the carriage that sped down the road ahead of them. "So what, are we supposed to give up? Wendy's in that carriage!"

"Requip!" Erza's body erupted with bright golden light and her Heart Kreuz armor disappeared, replaced by an outfit of leopard print and fur.

"That should work," Gray muttered in response to her change into her flight armor.

"I'll save Wendy," she said, sword appearing in her hand. "What about you? You won't be able to keep up."

"I'm going back," he turned and stared in the direction of the festival.

Erza hesitated, "You know there's nothing you can do, right? Whether or not that comet hits…" she glanced up at the orange sky. "That's entirely up to the dragon slayers."

"I know," he whispered. "I know I can't help but…" he gulped and squeezed his eyes shut momentarily. "If the worst happens and the world is destroyed… I don't want him to be alone," he finally finished, opening his eyes once more.

Erza watched him for a moment and then smiled softly. She put her hand on his shoulder and squeezed gently. "You're a good friend, Gray."

"Good friend?" he grumbled. "I'm a damn _great _friend."

She chuckled and released his shoulder, "Good luck."

"Same goes for you." They turned to leave but Gray hesitated and called, "Hey Erza."

She paused and turned back, "Hm?"

"I decided…" he bit his lip. "I decided that it wouldn't be so bad to be a godfather after all…"

Erza grinned, "Well with a revelation like that, there's no way the world can end, now can it?"

He returned her grin.

"My thoughts exactly."

* * *

"Now you've really done it," Lucy spat blood onto the floor and rolled her head back to glare at the cult men standing above her. "Just wait until Natsu sees what you've done to the mother of his unborn child."

"Eh?" Emilio frowned, "What, you're pregnant?"

"That's right," she smirked.

"Like it matters," one of the others growled. "You and your fetus will be dead as soon as the comet hits anyway."

"That comet isn't going to hit," Lucy denied.

"Stupid, all three of the other dragon slayers abandoned their post to chase after us. Your lover is the only one left. That is if he hasn't also turned tail and fled."

"You're the only ones that have fled," Lucy hissed. "Cowards."

_Stop antagonizing them!_

_Don't worry. Natsu will save us._

_I don't doubt that he will. But I'd rather not be beaten half to death before he gets here! _the rational voice said. _Think about the baby!_

Lucy didn't like her odds. When she thought about it, she really was in a tight spot. Not only was she not allowed to use magic, but she didn't even have her keys on her so if Loke or Virgo decided to pop in to save her on their own magical energy, they'd have a long ways to travel.

_Damn Mirajane for confiscating my keys…_ she grumbled inwardly.

The takeover mage had taken her keys after Lucy had tried to summon Taurus to teach Elfman a lesson for saying the wrong thing at the wrong time in her presence. She got a good lecture from the barmaid about endangering the baby and being too mentally unstable to be trusted with the gate keys.

_"You'll get these back when your mind is rational once more," _she had said before stuffing the key ring into her pocket and walking away.

She was completely at the will of the creepy cult members.

_Just keep your mouth shut and wait patiently_! the rational half demanded.

She chewed her bottom lip, _Listen. Just because you've gotten louder these past few days doesn't mean you're in control again. Just sit back and let me handle this._

_Oh God… Natsu… hurry up…_

Emilio lifted his hand and prepared to deliver another blow to the Fairy Tail mage's face.

"Oi, hold up," one of the other men said. He moved behind Lucy to the window on the far wall of the room. "Check it out. Looks like it's time."

Emilio grinned and produced a knife. He cut Lucy's ropes and hauled her to her feet.

"Come on now, Sweetheart," he said. "Let's watch the end of the world together, shall we?" He thrust her towards the window.

* * *

"Gray!" Happy met the ice mage at the base of the hill. Tears were streaming down the Exceed's face and he latched onto Gray's chest. "What are we going to do?" he sobbed. "The others aren't back and the comet is so close… if Natsu doesn't get rid of it soon, it'll be too late and everyone will die!"

Gray hugged the cat to his body and bolted up the hill, staring up at the comet. It was right upon them. If it got any closer, even with the full force of the four dragon slayers, it might be impossible to stop its momentum.

He sprinted up the side of the hill and then searched the platform. He found Natsu in the center, kneeling, leaning forward on the palms of his hands as his body convulsed.

"_NATSU!_" Gray roared and ran toward his friend.

Natsu's head jerked up and his eyes locked on Gray's, "Gray! Stop! Go back! Get out of here!"

Gray hesitated. Happy wailed and buried his face further into his chest. He watched silently as Natsu's face contorted in pain and he bent over again, forehead slamming into the stone platform beneath him. Gray gritted his teeth.

"Idiot!" he shouted. "What are you _doing_? Get off your ass and take care of that hunk of rock!"

Natsu let out a tremulous cry of pain that chilled even the ice mage.

"Natsu—"

Natsu panted heavily as he unsteadily clambered to his feet. His face was ashen and drenched in both his tears and the sweat. He fought to gain his balance for a moment and then turned his face to the sky, just to let out another cry and grab at his head, fingers gripping at his wild pink hair.

"Natsu…" Gray's hands clenched into tight fists and he bit down on his lower lip until blood trickled into his mouth. His best friend was in excruciating pain and he could do nothing to help. He could do nothing but watch and wait, hoping—_praying _for a miracle that would save his and everyone's lives.

_LUCY_! the ragged voice in Natsu's mind screamed. _YOU HAVE TO SAVE HER! PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU! SAVE HER!_

Natsu clutched at his heart as it gave a painful wrench in his chest.

_I can't… you don't understand. I'm the only one that can do anything now! If I don't stop this comet… it won't matter if I save Lucy or not because EVERYONE will be dead!_

_YOU PROMISED YOU'D ALWAYS PROTECT HER!_

His legs tried to propel him forward, towards the edge of the hill. Towards the haunting scent of his mate that floated faintly on the breeze.

"_NO_!" Natsu lifted his fist and slammed it into his own face. He stumbled back, gasping. Blood trickled down from the new split in his eyebrow. He shook it away, panting.

_SAVE HER. SAVE HER. SAVE HER. SAVE HER._

The voice was unreachable. Natsu's wild subconscious had broken, like a record skipping, it could only focus on Lucy and the danger she was undoubtedly in. Natsu's dominant consciousness did its best to ignore the pain that lanced through his brain at every cry that echoed through his skull, but the effort was taking its toll on his body.

He let out a sob and straightened into a somewhat braced stance. Tears blinded him, pouring down his cheeks and dripping off of his jaw.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, closing his eyes. "I'm sorry Lucy. I'm so sorry." He wiped the tears and the blood from his face with both hands. "I'm not worthy to love you. Please forgive me. I'm sorry…"

"_NATSU_!"

_Who's that_…

"_NATSU! GODDAMNIT NATSU OPEN YOUR FUCKING EYES!_"

Natsu did as the voice commanded and stared at Gray across the platform. The ice make mage was shaking, teeth bared and clenched, eyes burning.

"Gray…" Natsu said softly.

"_LUCY'S GONNA BE ALRIGHT!_"

Natsu's breath caught in his throat.

"_I PROMISE YOU THAT LUCY'S GONNA BE OKAY. SO LONG AS YOU PULL A MIRACLE OUT OF YOUR ASS AND SEND THAT BASTARD FLYING!"_ he pointed furiously at the sky. "_BUT YOU GOTTA STOP BEATING YOURSELF UP! I NEED YOU TO FOCUS!_"

Natsu dragged his arm across his eyes, wiping more tears from his vision. "Focus…" he murmured.

"_I NEED YOU, MAN! WE ALL NEED YOU!_" Gray continued, voice turning hoarse. "_LUCY NEEDS YOU!_" His face crumpled and he slid to his knees. "_Please_… _save us_."

_Lucy_, _Lucy, Lucy, Lucy, _the crazed voice was still chanting, but Natsu blocked it out.

"Give me a second," he said softly, voice cracked. "Give me just one second and I'll save her. I promise."

_Save her. Save her. Save her._

_Trust me,_ Natsu steeled himself and turned his face to the sky and the comet directly above him.

His hands clenched into tight fists. His back arched backwards and his mouth opened. The air on top of the hill thinned as Natsu inhaled deeply. Gray gulped and stared as he reared back and unleashed the force of his anguish and frustration into the sky.

* * *

Sting delivered the final blow to the man in the jumpsuit, sending him flying into the bushes.

"Frosch!" Rogue hugged the Exceed exuberantly, rubbing his face with his own. "I was so worried! Are you alright? They didn't hurt you, did they?"

"Fro thinks so too!" the cat in the frog outfit cheered.

"We're okay, Sting-kun," Lector said from Yukino's arms. "I made sure to protect Yukino and Frosch."

"Great job, Lector!" Sting pulled Yukino's key ring from the unconscious enemy's pocket and walked up to them. "I wasn't too worried. I knew you'd be alright," he handed the keys over to Yukino.

"Thank you," she breathed out. "I'm sorry you had to come all this way after us… if I would've just kept ahold of my keys…"

He patted her shoulder, "Hey, don't worry about it." He grinned and gave her a thumbs up, "That's what friends do, right?" He winked.

She smiled softly and nodded, "Thank you."

"Well," Rogue said, Frosch in his arms, "It's too late for us to be of any help, but we should head back—"

The five Sabertooth mages all let out a collective gasp as they stared off in the direction of the festival.

"Fuck," Sting said breathlessly.

"Is that…" Rogue's eyes grew wide.

Yukino covered her mouth with a hand, "… _impossible_."

"Fro thinks so too…"

* * *

"Are you okay, Wendy?" Carla pulled the little sky dragon from the rubble of the carriage.

Wendy winced and shook splinters from her pigtails, "I'm fine…"

"_DIE, SCUM!_" Erza continued her abuse of her friend's captors, swinging her sword left and right as he screamed and ran.

"Thank you for coming to save me," Wendy said. Her cheeks flushed and she cast her eyes to the ground. "I'm so embarrassed to fall for such an obvious trick…"

"Nonsense, Child," Carla patted her head, dislodging the last of the splinters. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about. You weren't the only one that was kidnapped, after all."

Wendy gasped, "That reminds me, where are Frosch and Lector? We were together earlier but then they split us up…"

"Sting and Rogue are going after them right now," Carla said. "Don't worry about them."

Erza walked up as Wendy let out a deep breath, "Thank goodness."

"Are you unhurt, Wendy?" Erza inquired, requipping back into her Heart Kreuz armor.

"I'm fine Erza," she bowed. "Thank you for rescuing me!"

"No need to thank me," she smiled. "I'm just glad you are safe. Shall we—"

"Oh my—" Carla gasped.

All three Fairy Tail mages gazed down the road in awe.

"Natsu…" Erza whispered.

* * *

"You know I could have handled them without your help."

"Then why didn't you?" Gajeel stomped over the rocky terrain.

Levy stumbled after him, tugging his hand as he dragged her along, "Well… because I was biding my time! I was waiting for the most strategic moment to strike! That's all…"

"Sure. Quit your yammerin' and just thank me."

Levy pouted her lips out, "Like I'd do that…"

Gajeel stopped on the edge of the cliff and stared out across the hellish view before them.

"What the hell is takin' those idiots so long?" he grumbled. "If that thing gets any closer—"

Levy gasped and Gajeel's red eyes grew wide.

"Oh my God…" Levy's knees gave out and she slid to the ground, hand still clutched in Gajeel's strong grip.

"Shit…"

Levy reached up with her free hand and wiped fresh tears from her eyes.

"Gajeel," she whispered.

"Yeah Shrimp?" he murmured back, not taking his eyes off of the scene before them.

"Thank you for coming for me."

* * *

"Isn't this romantic, Blondie?" Emilio wrapped an arm tightly around Lucy's shoulders. "Watching the world be destroyed together?"

"How about you go fuck off?" Lucy answered.

"Hey Emilio," one of the other men said. "I've kinda gotten attached to her. Do you think if we ask Lord Zeref he'll spare her too?"

"Yeah," the third man agreed. "We should ask. Then we can raise the baby as a Zeref worshipper!"

"Now, now, you two," Emilio shook his head slowly. "Listen. I know that the amount of women in the organization is lacking and the ones we do have… well… they all kinda look like one of Zeref's failed demons… but c'mon. She's an _infidel_."

"A _pretty _infidel," the first man muttered.

Lucy glanced at him, "_Thank_ you. You know, I've been feeling kinda bad about myself these past few days. I think it's just the hormones and the weight gain but still… it's been kinda rough."

"Yeah, no, it's definitely misplaced," the man reassured her. "You're radiant."

"You think so?" Lucy smiled and ran her hands over her dress. "But what about this outfit? Is it a little too obvious that I'm trying to hide my baby bump?"

"No, you just look—"

"Can you two shut up?" Emilio snapped, grabbing Lucy's head and turning her eyes to the window once more. "We're here to watch this bitch's boyfriend fail to deflect the comet and bring about the end of the world for these filthy infidels. Not _chat _about her pretty floral sundress which, to be honest, could do without the bow."

"Yeah?" Lucy tugged on the blue silk ribbon tied just under her breasts. "You know, I was considering leaving it but I've just never had a reason to wear it and I hated to see it go to waste…"

"No, with a print already that pretty, the ribbon only detracts from the simplistic beauty of the entire outfit."

"Well I'll remember that the next time I want to wear this dress."

"THERE WON'T BE A NEXT TIME!" Emilio suddenly cackled. "Just look!" he pointed through the window. "The comet will strike any moment and you will perish! Watch as your friends—"

The words died in his mouth as an enormous column of fire exploded up from the platform on top of the hill and slammed into the Dragon's Breath comet.

"That…" Emilio gasped. "That couldn't possibly be just one dragon slayer…"

Lucy gulped. The fire jetted upwards in a pure stream and then fanned and burst outwards after impact with the comet. Even from their distance, Lucy could feel the heat of the roar on her face. The comet had stopped in its path towards Earthland. For long seconds it hung suspended in air as fire continued to bombard it in a never ending torrent.

"H-He may have stopped it," Emilio said. "But there's no way he can send it back out of the atmosphere. Once his fire runs out, it will still crash to the ground and kill everyone in its radius."

"Y-yeah," one of the other men said. "We'll just kill the rest of the world a different time. It's no big deal…"

Suddenly, the pillar of fire doubled in size and intensity, brightening the entire sky all across Fiore and the bordering land. The three Zeref worshippers took a hasty step backwards into the room as the heat crashed into them. Lucy gripped the window sill and leaned forward, allowing the warmth to surround her.

"This is impossible!" Emilio screamed. "No one man is strong enough to—"

"_Look!_" one of the other men pointed up at the sky.

They all stared up in awe and disbelief as glowing, orange cracks appeared in the surface of the comet.

"This… this is _impossible_!" Emilio repeated.

The cracks widened and spread over the immense stretch of comet taking up most of the sky above them. The sound of the hardened magma splitting open filled the valley and caused the very ground beneath them to rumble and quake.

"Natsu…" Lucy whispered as her eyes followed the pillar of fire down to the hill. It gave one last surge and then the entire comet exploded, sending flaming volcanic rock flying in every direction.

For a moment, there was only the sound of millions of whistling, crackling chunks of debris plummeting to Earthland anywhere from several kilometers away to right there in the festival grounds.

Tears filled Lucy's eyes and she closed them and bowed her head.

_He did it_…

Eventually, the sound of panting sounded behind her.

"_You_," Emilio choked out.

Lucy turned to face the three furious men.

"This is _your _fault!" Emilio shouted, jabbing a finger at her.

"Now he's going to come after us," one of the other men said. "He'll kill us for taking his mate."

"We need to get out of here," the third said.

"Not yet," Emilio's face darkened and he took a step forward. "Not until after I've killed this _bitch _for ruining our plans."

Lucy gulped and pressed back against the window sill. She glanced over her shoulder, gaging the distance from the window to the ground outside, but the drop was too high. She would be killed the instant she hit the rocks below.

Emilio lifted his knife and all three of them advanced on the woman.

"Die," he hissed. "Die so that this mission isn't a _complete _failure."

* * *

Natsu choked and blood spurted from his mouth. His legs gave out and he collapsed, body crumpling to the ground.

"_NATSU_!" Gray ran across the platform, Happy flying above him. He slid to his knees next to his friend and grabbed at his shoulders. "NATSU! Talk to me!"

"Natsu!" Happy wailed, dropping to his feet.

Gray turned him over onto his back, "C'mon… tell me you're still alive…"

Natsu coughed and more blood spilled out of his mouth, trailing over his chin and onto his neck, staining his white scarf red. He moaned and his hands flexed.

"Shit… shit…" Gray wiped his eyes as tears fell over his cheeks. "Hang on. Erza will show up with Wendy any second now and she'll heal you. Just hold on 'til then."

"Natsu…" Happy sniffed, burying his paws in his pink hair. "Don't die…"

Natsu panted heavily, chest rising and falling raggedly, legs moving against the ground weakly.

"Damn it," Gray's body shuddered as he tried desperately to hold in a sob. He took his friend's hand in his, hiding his eyes behind his other. "Thank you," he murmured, chin quivering. "Thank you for saving us… god damn it…"

Natsu's shaking slowly faded and he took in a deep, boggy breath.

"Man, don't be such a baby, Ice Princess."

Gray removed his hand from his eyes and gaped down at him. "Natsu—"

"As if I'd let my own magic kill me," Natsu blinked up at him, sweat lining his brow. "C'mon, pull your head out of your ass." He pushed up onto one elbow, fingers tightening around Gray's hand.

The ice mage wiped the tears from his face one last time and stood, hauling his friend to his feet. "God damn it you piece of shit," he grunted. "Why do you have to fucking be a bitch, bleeding on the ground like that?"

Natsu stood shakily, leaning heavily on Gray.

"I actually thought your stubborn ass was going to die, you heartless douchebag," he continued, steadying him.

"As if I'd die," he grumbled, gaining his balance. "Not until I kick your ass for good."

Happy flew up, "Natsu I was so scared! I thought you were dying! Don't ever scare me like that again!"

"Sorry Buddy," his face softened.

"We need to get you to Wendy," Gray decided.

"No," he pushed him away, eyes darkening. "I have to save Lucy."

"Idiot—"

"I should've done it sooner," he growled, stumbling forward. "I should've saved her as soon as I found out she was gone."

"If you did that, then everyone would be dead now," Gray snapped, following. "Including Lucy."

Natsu gritted his teeth.

"Wait here for Wendy," he demanded. "I'll go save Lucy."

"You wait here for Wendy," he snarled. "Happy! Let's go."

Happy grabbed the back of his jacket and lifted him into the air.

"Natsu!" Gray called, but they were already gone, speeding through the sky in the direction Natsu's nose pointed.

* * *

"Fucking bitch!" Emilio stumbled back and his friends beat at the fire burning the front of his jumpsuit.

Lucy panted and held her flaming fists up.

"Don't get any closer," she advised. "I'll burn you all to a crisp."

"No one told me she also had fire magic!" Emilio said angrily.

"For your information," Lucy said, tossing a ball of flames in their direction. "I _don't_."

The men scattered, dodging the fireball.

_I'm sorry_, Lucy thought. _Please lend me your magic energy for a little while longer. Natsu will be here soon._

"Here," Emilio thrust the knife at one of the others, "You go attack her!"

"And get burned to death?" he pushed the knife back. "I don't fucking think so!"

"Don't be a pussy!"

"Look who's talkin'!"

Lucy panted slightly. When Emilio had lunged at her with the knife, an immense wall of flame had burst from her body, knocking him back. But unlike when she used Celestial Spirit magic, the magic energy wasn't coming from herself. It was as if an outside force was lending her the magic. She had felt this way once before, back on Tenrou Island when her body was being controlled by the cursed doll, Noro-san. When Natsu had taken the doll and used it to their advantage by setting parts of it on fire so that Lucy would borrow his attacks, it had the same sensation as it did now.

There was only one source the magic energy could be coming from.

"Your daddy is gonna be so proud of you," Lucy murmured.

"She's just one pitiful woman!" Emilio shoved his companion towards her. "_KILL HER!_"

The man let out a shout and slashed with the knife. Lucy lunged back, bumping into the wall.

"Stay _BACK_!" she roared and a burst of fire exploded from her mouth, enveloping the man.

"AUGH!" he screeched and threw himself to the floor, rolling frantically.

Lucy blinked in shock and then burped. Smoke puffed out between her lips.

"Die!" the third man rushed her.

"Fire dragon's… LUCY KICK!" she delivered a flaming kick to the man's cheek, sending him flying across the room just to slam face first into the wall and crumple to the floor in a dead faint.

"You guys!" Emilio jerked his head back and forth between his felled companions and then let out an angry growl. He whirled towards Lucy, eyes burning. "You bitch… you just don't know when to quit, do you? Well fine." He started to unbutton the front of his jumpsuit. "I'm done playing with you."

Lucy gulped and pressed back against the wall, hands still alight and held up defensively.

Emilio shrugged out of the sleeves and the top half of his jumpsuit fell down around his hips. There was a large black tattoo stretching across his chest in the shape of a skull with sharpened teeth. Lucy sucked in a ragged breath and watched as he crooked the fingers on his right hand and then pressed the fingertips to the center of the skull. She gasped as his fingers pushed further until his fingernails sliced into his skin and blood dripped down over his stomach.

"What are you doing?" she asked, stomach turning as his fingers dug further and further into his own flesh, tearing at the muscle and coaxing more and more blood to the surface.

Emilio panted and locked his bloodshot eyes on her.

"I'm calling a friend."

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay I started editing and then was like, "Nah fam, that ain't me." At least not today. So any mistakes are totally not my fault. Totally. Like... complete not my fault. Anyway, as for the whole "the keys need to be with her in order for Loke and the others to show up near her" might be a total lie. Like... I don't know if that's how it works. I don't know if Hiro Mashima ever really explained that... and if he did, I don't have the patience to go look it up. SO... if I'm wrong... oh well. Won't be the first time! I AM ONLY A COW. I DO NOT EVEN HAVE OPPOSABLE THUMBS SO THE FACT THAT I GET ANYTHING WRITTEN AT ALL IS A MIRACLE.**

**Anyway... dang, gettin' kinda deep up in here. Why do things always turn dark one way or another in my stories? Eh. Oh wells. Uhm... I think there was other things I wanted to say down here... but I've been on this thing for hours now and am kinda sick of lookin' at it soo... I'll post my song suggestions and be on my merry way, chilluns.**

**Oh yeah, Gray and Natsu are my brotp in this story. I realize that I kinda neglect Gray when it comes to my stories, so I'm trying to remedy that. Hope I can do Mr. Ice Stoic some justice.**

**TRACKS!**

**"The War Inside": Switchfoot**

**"45": Shinedown**

**And that's all.**

**Okay, I'll see you all on the next chapter. What's going to happen to Lucy, I wonder? (She dead)**

**Love-Moo**


	13. Chapter 13

**The Light of the Heart**

No matter how hard she tried to tear her eyes away, Lucy just couldn't force herself to stop staring as the blood seeping from Emilio's chest oozed down his body and collected in a puddle at his feet. She couldn't turn away as the liquid bubbled and gurgled like a nasty recipe in a cauldron before stemming out along the cracks of the floorboards as if driven by a mind and will of its own.

"H-hey," Lucy's voice quivered as she backed closer against the wall, gaze frozen on the blood as it drew towards her. "What's going on? Stop. C-can't we talk about this? Look… I didn't mean to spoil your plans… it really wasn't my fault. It's not like I was the one that blasted the comet away—"

"Shut up," Emilio snapped, face paling to an unnatural shade. "There's no helping you now, you bitch."

Lucy sent a stream of fire from her hands in the direction of the blood but it was unfazed by the attack.

"Go away!" she shouted, lobbing fireball after fireball. The flames bounced off of the blood and fizzled out. "Damn it…" she gritted her teeth and shuffled along the wall. The blood changed direction and chased after her, sticking to the cracks in the wooden floor as a path.

_Get out of here, Lucy_! the rational part of her brain screamed. _Protect the dragon baby and run!_

_You don't have to tell me twice,_ Lucy pushed away from the wall and lurched in the direction of the door of the room.

"Oh no you don't."

A hand latched around Lucy's left wrist and wrenched her back. She let out a cry of pain and stared up into Emilio's face.

"You're not going anywhere," he hissed. His eyes were no longer the eyes of a human being. The insanity there went far beyond even the wildest of beasts with one leg caught in a snare. What little remained of his mind just a moment ago was far gone and Lucy was left staring into the dark, empty eyes of something long lost and starving.

"Please let me go," Lucy whispered, fear tingling all up and down her spine. A desolate, hopeless sensation took over her body and the strength to fight fled. Every ounce of will in her tired, sore body shriveled and disintegrated.

_We're going to die_.

Lucy squeezed her eyes shut as the rational part of her brain voiced the fear.

_We can't… fight this. It's over. We…_

_I'm sorry,_ Lucy covered her stomach with her one free hand. Tears filled her eyes, despite them being closed, and slipped down her cheeks. _I'm sorry. Even though… even though I tried so hard to keep you safe… it was all for nothing… _Lucy didn't know who she was talking to anymore. Whether it was the unborn child growing patiently in the warmth of her body, filled with love and trust for the woman that would surely protect her… or the Lucy that had been locked away inside her consciousness, frustrated and helpless being stuck behind the curtains… it didn't matter. She had failed them both.

_I'm sorry…_

"I've…" Emilio panted, a wicked grin stretching across his pallid face. "I've always wanted to try this…"

Lucy cracked her eyes open just in time to see the blood dripping from the hand tightly grasping her wrist slowly creep down over her arm. She gasped as the hopeless sensation was replaced by a burning, unbearable pain from the tracks the blood left over her skin.

She let out a scream and jerked against his grasp.

"_STOP_!" she begged, yanking at her arm as the blood traveled up towards her shoulder. "_PLEASE STOP!_"

"It's too late," Emilio giggled maniacally. "It's too late!"

Lucy squirmed as the energy was sucked from her body through the trails of raw, exposed flesh that the blood passed over. She felt a stinging sensation at her toes and jerked her head down.

"N-no!" she kicked her legs but it was no use. The blood on the floor had finally reached her feet and was slowly making its way up her legs.

"_Noooooo_!" Lucy writhed.

"Shh… shh…" Emilio yanked her against his chest, arm around her neck. He gently stroked the side of her face as the blood from his hand made it to her throat. "Don't fight it," he whispered, pressing his cheek to her temple. "It's going to be okay," he murmured.

Lucy's body convulsed as her consciousness started to fade. Her eyes rolled back in her head as the blood crept silently over her jaw and up her cheeks.

"It's going to be fine," he said again as Lucy disappeared and what was left sent a wave of cold darkness through the room as it opened its eyes.

* * *

"Ngh…" Natsu clutched at his throat.

"Natsu!" Happy slowed. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Max speed, Happy," Natsu said, voice rough. "We have to rescue Lucy."

"I know but…"

"I'm fine, just a little tired is all. Once I get a little fire in my belly and take a little nap, I'll be good as new!"

Happy sped up and stared forward silently.

"I could use some meat too," Natsu continued cheerfully. "I'm starvin'! You think the food stands will still be open by the time we save Lucy and get back to the others?"

"The same goes for you, you know."

"Huh?" Natsu glanced back up at Happy.

The cat's face had gone solemn.

"Back then, at the lake, when I told Lucy I was scared we were going to lose her. The same goes for you. Even though you're not the one that's pregnant. Even though I trust you and think you will someday be the strongest person in the world. I'm still scared."

"Happy…"

"I'm scared I'll lose you too," he whispered.

"There's no way—"

"Don't tell me it won't happen!" Happy exclaimed, frustrated. "You have no idea! Every new enemy is impossibly stronger than the last. And even though you always win, I can't help but feel that… maybe there's a limit."

Natsu gulped.

"Maybe there's a limit to how strong you can get, Natsu. Even if you have always found a way to win in the past, what if one day…"

"What's new?" Natsu interrupted.

Happy quieted.

"What's new, Happy?" he said again. "Me fighting someone too strong for me has always been a possibility, right? I've fought tons of guys that should have beaten me. But I've never lost to those guys, huh?"

"But…"

"It doesn't matter if he's stronger than me. I'll always win, even if it's impossible. 'Cause impossible is just a word to me. All it means is that someone's doubting me. And when people doubt me, there's no way I can lose and prove them right."

Happy cast his eyes to the side.

"But more than that," Natsu lifted his nose and sniffed the air. "Lucy needs me. Even if there was a chance that my victory was impossible before, I won't lose when Lucy's safety is on the line. No way," his eyes darkened and he bared his teeth. "No way in hell."

* * *

Emilio stared quietly as the entity in possession of Lucy's body raised her hands and examined them wordlessly for long moments. For the most part, the woman's body was unchanged. The only exceptions were her now pitch black irises and raw scars where the blood had trailed over her skin.

Her appearance was mostly the same.

Emilio couldn't say the same about her aura.

He cleared his throat anxiously and covered the wound in his chest with his bloody hand.

"L-lord Jalias? Is this host to your liking?"

Those black eyes swept up and peered at the Zeref worshipper coldly.

"A woman's body is a fragile thing," Lucy's voice, overlapped with the demonic growl of a man, rang out. "But it is not the worst host I could have been given."

"She is a fine specimen!" Emilio insisted. "A celestial spirit mage from the strongest guild in all of Fiore! If you'll notice that her physique is toned and muscled, while still retaining a delicate feminine beauty—"

"Such outward appearances do not concern me," Jalias snapped.

"I— I was just thinking that i-if you were ever in need of… blending in…"

"There is one thing I would require an answer for," Jalias interrupted calmly.

"What is it?"

"What is this… feeling… within my stomach?" the demon stared down at his host's abdomen and covered it with a hand. "I feel a pulse that doesn't belong to me. Am I infested by some kind of bacteria? Should I eradicate it?" he cracked Lucy's fingers, fingernails elongating and sharpening to a point.

Emilio stepped forward, "Ah, actually, your host is pregnant with a human child."

"Pregnant?" he cocked a blonde eyebrow and pressed his hand closer to the woman's stomach.

Emilio hesitated, but then a slow grin spread over his face, "Yes. But now that you are in possession of the bitch's body, you may do as you please with the insect growing inside her." He let out a sinister chuckle, "I wouldn't mind if you ripped it from her flesh and devoured its body…"

"I'm keeping it," Jalias turned away.

Emilio's jaw dropped, "K-keeping it? But… But Lord Jalias—"

"It's warm," he pouted Lucy's full lips out and stroked her belly. "And it smells like fire. I like it. I'm keeping it."

The Zeref worshipper's mind whirled, "W-well, Lord Jalias… a baby is a big responsibility and leaving it inside the host body will make you weak and occasionally sick, not to mention your ankles will swell to the size of—"

"Don't care. I'm keeping it," Jalias crossed his arms over Lucy's chest. "Now tell me why I am here."

"Err… well, my comrades and I had planned on destroying the planet tonight by aiding the Dragon's Breath comet… but we were thwarted by some troublesome dragon slayers. So I called you in hopes that you could finish the task we had failed in."

Jalias stared across the room.

Emilio bowed deeply, "You are a demon of Zeref, after all. I figured that you would be thrilled for the chance to wreak havoc on the trash of this world."

"Don't wanna."

Emilio lost his footing and crashed to the floor. He gaped up at the demon. "Wh-_what_?"

"That sounds boring," Jalias turned his nose up at the idea. "I refuse."

"B-but Lord Jalias! Th-the purpose of Zeref's demons is to—"

"To what?" he glared at the man sitting on the floor. "I don't remember ever getting an order from Zeref to wreak havoc on the humans. If I remember correctly, my only job was to…" he pursed Lucy's lips and turned away. "Well, it's not like I can do that either."

"Wh-what are you saying?" Emilio gulped, dread filling his body.

"Basically, I'm a free agent," Jalias examined Lucy's fingernails and then walked calmly across the room to the window. He peered outside, smiling slightly when the breeze picked up his borrowed blonde hair. "I'm going to do what I want. This is the first time I've lived in a while. So I think I'll enjoy it."

"But—"

"Shut up. You're annoying," Jalias turned back to the man and frowned. "I've made up my mind and nothing will change it. Now shut up." He approached Emilio and leaned over him, propping his hands up on Lucy's hips. "I'm going to go have fun and I don't want you following me and ruining it. So just," he lifted a hand and pressed a finger to the man's forehead, "go to sleep for a while."

"Lord Jalias wait—" Emilio's eyes went wide and he tried to pull back, but one touch was all it took. His eyes rolled back in his head and his body went limp, crumpling to the floor in an unconscious heap.

Jalias straightened and smirked. "That's better," he decided, smoothing Lucy's hands over her dress happily. "Now," he whirled towards the door and held out his arms, palms up. In one hand, a large straw hat with a baby blue ribbon tied around it materialized. In the other hand, a multicolored pouch appeared. Jalias dropped the hat on his blonde hair and quickly strapped the fanny pack around his waist. His eyes glittered as he flounced towards the door.

"TIME TO TOUR!"

* * *

Natsu sniffed the air in confusion.

"Is there something wrong, Natsu?" Happy asked as they neared the stone tower that his friend had pointed out a few moments before.

"I don't know…" he murmured. "It's weird but… Lucy's smell…"

"Hm?"

"It just disappeared…"

Happy gulped and increased his speed.

Natsu shoved his worries away as they shot like a torpedo for the highest window of the stone tower.

_She'll be okay,_ he reassured himself, although not very convincingly. _She'll be fine. This is Lucy we're talking about. Lucky Lucy Heartfilia. She'll find a way. She always finds a way._

The Fairy Tail duo burst through the window frame and into the dimly lit room beyond.

"Lucy!" Natsu immediately cried out as Happy dropped him to his feet. He spun in a circle, eyes searching the room. "_LUCY!_"

Happy hovered in the air and gulped. "Natsu…"

Panic and despair ripped up Natsu's chest when he realized she was nowhere to be found.

"Lucy!" he stomped around the room, approaching the three bodies of the unconscious Zeref worshippers. "Where is she? She has to be here! Her scent is all over this room…" he whirled to the door and ran from the room, calling Lucy's name.

Happy's eyes filled with tears and he landed on the wooden floor. "_Lucy…_" he whispered. "_Where are you_?" He rubbed his paws over his eyes, wiping the tears away. As his gaze lowered to the floor, he noticed something.

Happy sniffed and cocked his head to the side, "Scorch… marks?" he walked up to the part of the floor that looked like it had been charred by flames.

_Was there a fire in here_? Happy wondered, lifting his eyes once more to glance around.

"Ngh…"

Happy turned towards the sound of the groan. One of the Zeref worshippers stirred. He ran over to him and flipped the man over onto his back with a grunt.

"Hey you!" Happy slapped the man's cheeks, claws out. "Wake up!"

The man groaned again and twitched.

"I said wake up! Tell me where Lucy is! Do it now or I'll hurt you real bad! You don't want to see me when I'm angry!"

"_Nghh…_" the man's head lolled to the side and his lips parted. His eyes remained shut as he let out a breathy mumble.

Happy leaned close to hear. A frown stretched over his furry blue face.

"Jalias? What's that?"

* * *

"Dearest Mirajane," Loke leaned against the bar and smiled sweetly. "You pretend to be so innocent but c'mon… spill your secrets," his eyes flashed mischievously. "You're much more experienced than you let off, aren't you?"

Mirajane smiled in that honey-sweet way and clasped her hands in front of her, "Dearest Loke, you pretend to be so experienced, but you're much more innocent than you let off, aren't you?" Her eyes sparkled.

"Heh heh," Loke flipped his hair, "You wish. Sorry, Darling, but I'm just as cocky and experienced as I act. Would you like to test it out?" he winked.

Mirajane giggled and grabbed a pitcher of ale, "You wish."

Loke's grin slowly faded as a cold feeling spread over his body.

Mirajane noticed the sudden change of attitude and hesitated before heading out across the guild, "Something wrong, Loke?"

"I…" he swallowed the lump that formed in his throat and ran his fingers through his hair. "I… just got a sick feeling…"

"Uh oh," Mirajane's eyebrows furrowed. "Maybe you should go back to the celestial spirit world to recuperate? You have been spending a lot of time down here lately."

"No…" he gazed off towards the door to the guild hall. "This… isn't a normal sickness."

Mirajane cocked her head to the side, "It's not?"

He pressed his hand to his heart uneasily, "It feels like my master has… disappeared."

* * *

Gray sighed as he stared down at the unconscious form of his best friend. After rampaging through the tower at which Lucy was supposedly being held, the dragon slayer had disappeared into the woods surrounding the valley. Happy had returned to the group after his search turned up nothing. Not Lucy or the fire dragon slayer. Everyone had then split up to comb the forest in search of the missing Fairy Tail mages.

Gray ran his hand through his black hair with a ragged sigh. "God damn it," he muttered and collapsed onto his rear. He folded his knees against his chest and buried his face between them as his head ached.

"God damn it," he whispered again, hands squeezing into fists as he wrapped his arms around his legs and sat, huddled in a ball in the dark forest.

Over the years, Gray had lived through his fair share of shitty days. It was safe to say that he hadn't lived a normal and easy life. His family was killed by Deliora. His Master was _also _killed by Deliora. Lyon tried to kill him. Ultear tried to kill him. He's fought against countless enemies out for his life. He fought against the dragons of Crocus and was humiliated in front of millions in the Grand Magic Games.

And yet, despite all of the hardships he had faced throughout his life…

Today was the absolute most complete bullshit day he had ever lived through.

"God damn it," he said a third time, voice gaining force and volume. He gripped his hair with both fists, "Fuck this," he growled. "FUCK THIS." He straightened his legs and glared at Natsu, where he lay beside him, chest gently rising and falling. "What the _fuck_, man?" Gray shouted at him. He dragged his eyes over the blood staining the dragon slayer's chin and neck.

"Seriously," Gray's voice lowered once more and he scratched the back of his head, looking away. "What's your deal? Quit… quit losing already. You're of no use to us if you don't… if you aren't…" he covered his eyes with a hand. "_God damn it._"

The forest grew silent for long minutes. Gray crossed his legs beneath him and took deep breaths.

"Alright," he muttered. "Listen, you stupid flame ass. I'm not going to say this again, _ever, _so you better pay close attention." He gulped and stared at the ground in front of his crossed ankles. "We _need _you. And… I don't mean it the way I meant it back there at the comet. That was different. Yeah, we needed you to blast that mother fucker away, which you did, and it was awesome, so thanks. But it's more than that. We need you because…" He squeezed his eyes shut. "Because you're the heart of this family. I know that might sound like some candy ass shit… and it is… but it's the truth too. Ask anyone in the guild and they'll tell you. You keep us all together. Whenever we've got some shitty situation staring us down and making us feel hopeless, you stand up and remind us to say _fuck that_. You're the reason we never forget who we are. We are Fairy Tail. The strongest guild in the _world_. The strongest _family _in the world." He opened his eyes again and turned his face towards the sky. "And it's all because of your annoyingly heartwarming speeches that we don't forget that there's _nothing _we can't accomplish. Even Erza and Gildarts recognize that. It's _you, _man. You keep us strong."

He looked down at the still unconscious dragon slayer.

"So that's why this fucking sucks," he snapped. "Seeing you like this… running around without direction… it's fucking painful, man. It's like you've lost your heart. And if the heart of Fairy Tail has lost its own heart… what the fuck does that mean for the rest of us? Who's gonna rally the troops when our backs are against the wall? Who's gonna annoy and piss us off to the point that we're inspired? It's you, man. So don't lose hope here. You hear me?" He dragged his eyes over his friend's bedraggled state. "You gotta keep getting up. You gotta keep fighting. We'll find her," Gray climbed to his feet and then crouched down beside Natsu. He grabbed his arm and pulled it over his shoulders, locking a strong grip around his waist. Gray stood, hauling his friend up with him.

"We'll find her," Gray muttered as he headed through the trees. "We'll find the light of the heart of Fairy Tail. I promise."

* * *

**Author's Note: Oh My God. Seriously. It's been like SOOOOO long. That's crazy. I'm a terrible cow. I should just die. I'm going to throw myself off of a bridge because I have forsaken all of my wonderful readers. I swear I have good reasons though. In between two camping trips, fixing up a head, moving into said house, kayaking, packing, painting, and then unpacking... I've been busy as all hell. I still am kinda busy. I'm headed to a Modest Mouse concert on Wednesday and have the Salt Lake Comic-Con next month... not to mention everyday stuff like cleaning, cooking, and exercising...**

***takes deep breath***

**But things should be sorta slowing down now. This chapter is... EH. Like... super EH. It's shorter than usual and kinda... EHHHHHH. But oh well. I just really wanted to get you guys SOMETHING so you didn't forget about me. You.. didn't forget about me, right? :(**

**I'M SORRYYYYYY. **

**This chapter actually took a complete different turn from what I had planned so I'm really not sure how I feel about it. Like... the whole Jalias thing? I was just going to have Natsu show up, kick his ass out of Lucy's body, take her home, and make sweet, sweet, love to her. (heh, yeah...) but then as I was writing I was like... "HEY. WHAT IF HE DIDN'T THO."**

**So... that's what happened.**

**Gah. I still feel like so guilty about not updating sooner. Like so guilty. But this is the first time I've written in a LONG time. So I'm kinda... out of practice. It might take a few chapters before I get back into it again.**

**Ugh. I'm terrible. I also haven't read other fanfics or answered all of the messages I have. I'M SO SOOORRRRRYYYYYYY. I'm the worst ever. Ever.**

**Okay, well... I'll just leave this here and hope you still love me and don't hate me at all... okay. Bye. Bye. Bye.**

**Love you. Missed you.**

**Love-Moo**


	14. Chapter 14

**Human Kindness**

"Well… at least he's back to his usual self…" Elfman said, arms crossed over his expansive chest.

"Is that supposed to be a good thing?" Laxus grumbled and took a long drink from his draft.

In the distance, enraged roaring could be heard echoing through the walls of the guild hall. Shortly following was the stench of smoke.

"If he doesn't calm the fuck down, I'm gonna knock him out before he can burn the guild hall down," Laxus grumbled.

"Oh dear," Mirajane sighed from across the counter. She cupped her cheek in a hand and stared in the direction the cries rang out. "He must be in so much pain… I really do feel so much sadness for him…"

"Not being able to protect your woman and your unborn child…" Elfman said softly. "It's not very manly…"

"But he saved the world," Mirajane countered. "By all laws of physics, Natsu should not have been capable of destroying the Dragon's Breath comet on his own like that. And yet…"

A shimmer of light appeared between Laxus and Elfman and Loke's body slowly came into focus.

Mirajane put on a smile and greeted him, "Good morning, Loke, have you— oh my. Are you alright?" Her smile disappeared, replaced with genuine concern.

"You look like shit," Laxus said, eying the celestial spirit with a cocked eyebrow.

"Good morning," Loke's raspy voice mumbled. His black suit was disheveled and filthy, with splotches of dirt and several rips in the fabric. His hair was flat and his face was an unhealthy shade of grey. He was missing his sunglasses and his eyes were sunken into his skull, along with his cheeks. He coughed and covered his cracked lips with a shaking hand.

"Do you need to see a doctor?" Elfman asked, moving a step away and lifting a hand to shield his nose and mouth in case whatever was ailing Loke was contagious.

"I'm fine," he replied. He cleared his throat and slid his hands into his pockets. "Are they back yet?"

Another roar erupted through the wall and Loke's eyes went wide.

"Natsu?" he said softly. "They're back? Is Lucy with them?" he jerked his head left and right, searching the guild hall for his master.

Laxus took another drink, gazing straight ahead as Mirajane sighed.

"No… Loke… Lucy—"

The spirit didn't wait around to hear what she had to say. He took a staggering lunge in the direction of the hallway that led to the infirmary and the sounds of anguish from the distant fire dragon slayer.

* * *

"Excuse me."

The shopkeeper turned in the direction of the voice. Standing behind him was a smiling young blonde woman with dark eyes and wicked scars.

He returned her smile, trying not to stare at the marks along her throat and over her jaw.

"Can I help you with something?" he wondered.

"Do you have any books on pregnancy?" she asked sweetly, clasping her hands in front of her.

He cocked an eyebrow and tapped his chin, "Why… yes. I believe I do." he led her across the store to a wall of book covered shelves. "Are you shopping for yourself or a friend?"

"A friend," she replied, dragging her finger along the spines of the books they passed. "She doesn't have any family and the father is nowhere to be found, so it's basically up to me to look after her."

"That's very compassionate of you."

"Well…" the girl fell silent for a moment before finishing softly, "I'm sure she'd be much happier if I wasn't in the picture."

"Nonsense," the shopkeeper scoffed. "I'm sure she's grateful for you! She's lucky to have someone to rely on. It's tough being alone."

"Yeah…" she whispered. "I know…"

The shopkeeper stopped in front of the bookshelf and propped his fists up on his hips. "Hmm… let's see. Oh, this is a great one…" he pulled a thick book down and offered it to her. "It's pretty basic, but it has just about everything you need from conception to toddler age." He smiled.

"That sounds perfect!" the girl took the book and cracked it open. She suddenly went solemn. "But… how much is it?" she adopted a hopeless expression.

The man stared for a few seconds and then reached out. He patted her softly on the shoulder. "You can have it free of charge."

The girl looked up at him, dark eyes wide, "Wow! Really?"

"Yes," he pulled back. "This is such a small town, it's not often that pregnant women show up to look for books. And I have so many as it is. Might as well take it off my hands for me."

"Wow! You're really nice, Mister! I promise I'll use it a lot!" the girl dipped in a rushed curtsy and then whirled around. She hurried from the store, throwing a wave over her shoulder as she passed through the doorway. "Thanks again!"

The man watched for a few moments after she left before lifting the hand he had used to pat her shoulder. He stared at the skin of his palm and fingers quietly and then balled it into a fist. He turned his eyes back to the door and bit his lip.

The human body had no business being that cold.

* * *

Jalias strode quickly down the cobbled road, bouncing the book in his hand with a perplexed expression. First the clothes, then the fruits he had eaten earlier, and now this book? Why was everyone giving him their goods for free? Not that he was complaining. He really didn't have the money to spend wildly. But to immediately surrender their wares at the sight of a woman's worried expression? Was this a world of bleeding hearts?

_Human kindness..._ Jalias stared down at the book as warmth filled his chest. He gently ran his fingers through the pages, slowing his pace down the street. _I'll cherish it_, he decided, tucking the book into the crook of his arm and raising his eyes forward once more.

He slammed to a stop when a little girl with curly brown hair and wide blue eyes appeared in front of him, gazing quietly up into his face. He gulped and returned her stare anxiously. Neither of them spoke as the young girl ran her eyes up and down Lucy's body, gaze lingering on the back of her right hand.

Finally, Jalias broke the silence, "Can I help you?"

The girl grinned wide, "You're the one from the Grand Magic Games aren't you?"

Jalias blinked, _Grand Magic what?_

"Uhm..."

"I recognized your guild symbol," she pointed to the pink marking on the back of his right hand. "I watched you in Domus Flau! My Mommy and Daddy brought me for all of the days! I remember seeing you. You got beat pretty bad, didn't you?"

Annoyance caused Jalias's eyelid to twitch. "Well, I mean, if that's what you saw then..."

"But I thought you looked really cool, big sis," the girl added, clasping her hands behind her back and smiling sweetly. "See, I have magic too. It's called sensory magic and I can use it to measure people's ability."

Jalias blinked, "Uh..."

"And I could tell that they cheated."

He cocked an eyebrow.

"That's not really fair, is it?" she continued. "The way that creepy guy just sapped away all of your magical energy before you could use your cool move."

"Not fair," he agreed.

"But it's okay. I know you're strong. And I told my mommy and daddy too. So they also know."

"Uh... I..."

"I just thought you should know," the little girl shrugged. "Your guild is lucky to have you." She turned as if to leave, but met his eyes again, "I hope you find your way home." She hesitated, "And you too, Mister Demon."

Jalias's eyes widened, "H-how..."

She smiled and tapped her left temple, winking, "Sensory magic, remember?" She turned away and walked slowly down the road, a skip to her step.

"W-wait!" Jalias called out. She glanced back over her shoulder to him. He gulped, "D-do you know her name?"

Her smile gentled, eyes squinting shut, "It's Lucy, isn't it?" She gave a small wave, "In the very least, you should know that, right?" she turned away again. "See you around, Mister Demon!"

Jalias watched her go for long seconds, heart pounding in his chest.

_I hope you find your way home..._

He glanced down at the symbol on the back of his right hand.

_Human kindness huh?_

He headed down the road once more, a new lightness to his chest.

* * *

"Stop him!" Porlyusica shouted as Natsu broke through his bindings for the third time and bounded for the door of the infirmary.

"Natsu-san please stop!" Wendy cried out. "Your injuries—"

Erza grabbed the boy by the nape of the neck and slammed him down to the floor, pushing a knee into his back as he screamed angrily into the wood and writhed.

"LET ME GO!" he bellowed. "I NEED TO FIND LUCY! GOD DAMN IT!"

"Erza-san," Wendy held her hands up, "Please don't handle him so roughly…"

"Drag his ass back to the bed," Porlyusica snapped.

Erza lifted the struggling dragon slayer and tossed him into the infirmary bed. When he tried to rise once more, she knocked him on the head with a gauntleted fist. He slumped backwards, disoriented as the room spun.

"Erza-san please," Wendy said. "Natsu-san already has enough wounds without you adding to them…"

"Something like that won't kill him," Erza reassured her.

"Drink this, you damn human," Porlyusica thrust a cup at the dragon slayer.

"Wh-what is it?" he slurred, trying to stop his eyes from going in and out of focus.

"It'll restore your strength so you can find your woman," she replied. Natsu quickly downed the entire cupful of sour tasting liquid. "Or maybe it was a muscle relaxant," Porlyusica added as she took the empty cup from him. "I can't quite remember."

Natsu's body almost immediately went limp.

"That's dirty!" he exclaimed, trying to move his hand, but only succeeding in making his index finger twitch.

"Natsu-san," Wendy moved to his side and sat down on the side of the bed. "You need to rest. You're suffering from magic deficiency and you have internal bleeding. When you used all of that power to destroy the Dragon's Breath comet, a blood vessel near your heart ruptured and leaked into your lungs after a broken rib punctured it—"

"I've had worse," he growled.

"It's a miracle that you're still alive you damned human," Porlyusica flicked him between the eyes and glared reproachfully. "But you won't be if you start running around like a headless chicken again."

"You have no right to keep me here," he snarled. "Lucy is out there somewhere and I have to find her! She could be in danger!"

"We know that," Erza said tersely. "Almost the entire guild is out looking for her right this minute. But without any hints as to what happened to her after the festival, we are just stabbing in the dark. But if you know where she is, please, let us know."

Natsu fell silent and looked away.

"I didn't think so," she said.

"Didn't you take one of those damn Zeref worshippers from the tower Lucy was supposed to be?" he asked.

"We took him but we don't know if he even knows anything about her," she said. "There was no trace of her in the building and—"

"Her scent was all over that room!" Natsu snapped. "She was there! I know she was! My nose is never wrong!"

"But I thought you said that her scent disappeared."

"That's… that's different. Lucy's inherent scent disappeared, but there was plenty of her discarded smells lying around!"

"I don't quite understand," Erza admitted, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You see," Wendy offered. "When it comes to human beings, there are generally two types of scents. Discarded and Inherent. Discarded scents are what are left behind after someone interacts with any kind of object. For example, Erza-san, you have left traces of your scent all over this room by touching things. Like…" Wendy sniffed. "The door handle, the corner of the bed's comforter, Natsu-san's clothing, the curtains, even the floor where you've stepped. This kind of scent will eventually fade over time, either by being replaced with a new smell or just wearing out and disappearing."

"I see," Erza rubbed her chin. "And so then inherent scent is?"

"That's the smell of the person that is always with them," she continued. "It's different from discarded smells in that, to us dragon slayers, it smells more… _alive_. And unlike discarded scent, it never fades, even if the person washes or covers their body with a different scent."

"Hm… so when Natsu said Lucy's inherent scent disappeared, it's because her body had moved out of his range?"

"Well…" Wendy glanced at Natsu unsurely.

"It's not as simple as that," he snapped. "Lucy's scent didn't just move away. It disappeared. Or rather… something took its place," his eyebrows furrowed angrily. "I trust my nose more than any of my other senses. Usually I can pinpoint the exact position of what it is I'm sniffing out. And Lucy's scent is special on top of that. All up until that last second, I could smell her clear as day. She was standing on the eastern side of the room, almost up against the wall. She had her left arm bent at the elbow, hand up near her face. But then…" he gritted his teeth and stared at the ceiling. "Then her scent just disappeared and I lost her."

Erza and Wendy deliberated silently for a moment.

"Maybe it was something like Doranbolt-san's magic?" Wendy suggested. "Teleportation?"

"No," Natsu murmured, drawing their attention. "It… was different than that. It was like…" he gulped. "No. Never mind."

"Coming in," a voice said from the doorway.

Everyone turned to the sound. Loke passed the threshold into the room, panting lightly. His eyes fell on Natsu and his already ragged looking face darkened.

"Natsu," he growled. "Where's Lucy?"

Natsu didn't answer. He turned his eyes to the ceiling once more, jaw clenched tightly.

"Lucy's missing," Erza answered. "Laki and Master are questioning one of the men responsible for her disappearance now. On top of that, several search parties have been sent out to the mountains surrounding the festival's location."

Loke's labored breathing quickened. He staggered across the room, "You…" his mouth twitched up in a sneer. "You didn't protect her. You scum bastard… Natsu… you… you…"

"Now's not the time to be pointing fingers," Erza snapped. "Calm down Loke. I promise that we will—"

"You…" Loke reached the side of the bed and grabbed the scarf around Natsu's throat. He lifted his body slightly off of the mattress. "It's all your fault. I'll make you _pay _for—"

"Loke!" Erza clutched Loke's bicep and ripped him away from the dragon slayer. "What's gotten into you? Natsu is not to blame for this! If you want to place the blame on someone, let it be me. I was the one that so stupidly let her out of my sight… even knowing her condition I—"

Everyone froze when they registered Loke's change in expression. His hands shook as he lifted them slowly to his face to wipe the large tracks of tears that flowed down his cheeks. His brow quivered and furrowed and he bit his bottom lip and sniffed as his nose ran.

"God damn it…" he muttered.

"Loke…" Erza whispered. She placed a hand on his back as he hid his face in his palms and sobbed.

"I'm s-sorry," he choked out. "It's just… all of us… we've got this s-sickening feeling and we can't… we can't shake the feeling that Lucy's just… she's just…"

Wendy dragged over a stool and Erza gently helped him to sit. Everyone stared as he struggled to get control over himself once more, moaning softly and drying his eyes on his sleeves repeatedly, just for the tears to flow faster and harder down his cheeks.

When he had regained some of his composure, Erza passed him a handkerchief and he blew his nose.

"Sorry…" he sighed. "I don't mean to put more pressure on everybody. I know you're all just as worried as I am… but…" he fell silent, staring at the floor.

"Are Lucy's other spirits in just as bad of shape as you are?" Wendy asked gently.

He nodded, "I… don't really understand it. Every single one of us has lost a master before. Since we don't age the same way humans do, it's only natural that over the years we would see masters come and go. It's… never easy to lose someone. But… this is different. We can't necessarily sense when our master dies… or at least, not that I've heard of." He gulped, "So then why… why do we feel this way? It's like she has completely disappeared from the world and we are gradually being dragged along with her."

Porlyusica moved around the bed and stood in front of the celestial spirit. She placed a hand on his flat hair for a moment and then took a step back.

"Can you heal him?" Wendy asked.

"No," she said tersely. "Celestial spirits cannot be healed the way you dirty humans can. The only way of repairing a spirit's health is for him to spend time recuperating in the celestial spirit world."

"But this time—" Loke started.

"It's not working," Porlyusica finished. "That's because you aren't sick or injured."

"Then what's wrong with him?" Erza asked.

"He's mutating."

* * *

"I can't believe how much I'm supposed to be eating!" Jalias dropped the book on the ground and leaned back against the tree he sat under. "Seriously, three meals and then snacking throughout the day? Why do humans require so much sustenance?" There was a hollow pang from deep in Lucy's abdomen and he groaned.

"Again? Seriously? But I just consumed six grapes and a plum!" Jalias complained. "What more do you need?"

He sighed when his stomach protested again, followed by a sharp pain and a moment of lightheadedness. He leaned Lucy's head back against the bark of the tree and turned his dark eyes to the night sky above. Stars were glimmering all around and the moon was large tonight. Warmth spread through his chest and he rubbed his heart, humming.

"I quite like that," he said, running his eyes over the stars. "Why does my body feel so relaxed when I see it?"

He fell silent, letting the sounds of the night wash over him. Seconds ticked by slowly. Finally he let out a sigh, sat forward, and lifted the book once more. He flipped to a random page and started to read aloud, hiding the demonic growl of his voice from Lucy's in attempts to make the night feel, if only a little bit, less lonely.

* * *

_She wasn't in any of the towns near the festival. _Cana's voice spoke through Warren's head. _We are about to move into the woods, let Master know._

_I will,_ Warren replied. _Keep it up. I'll let you know if we figure anything out._

He dropped his fingers from his temple and turned towards Master Makarov at where he sat on the counter, drinking from his mug slowly.

"The search parties are moving to the forest," Warren told him. "She wasn't in any of the towns."

Gajeel leaned against the counter next to Makarov. "What did that Zeref worshipper have to say?"

"The only thing Laki could get out of him was a name," Makarov grumbled. "Even through her worst torture techniques, he'd just mumble 'Lord Jalias, Lord Jalias.' Levy is searching for information on it right now."

Gajeel turned and watched as the little blunette flipped through the pages of a thick tome, gale force reading glasses perched on the edge of her nose.

"And what about Salamander?" he asked.

"He's asleep," Makarov sighed. "_Finally_. And only because Porlyusica drugged him. She and Wendy will work on him all night and try to get him as healed up as they can before we let him loose. Hopefully we will have more information on Lucy's whereabouts by that time so he doesn't just go on a rampage and destroy the country."

Gajeel snorted, "He's gonna do that no matter what. You might as well just keep him here and let us find her on our own."

"I'll keep him here until his injuries are healed," Makarov nodded. "But after that, it wouldn't be my place to stop him from searching for her."

Gajeel grunted but didn't argue.

"I've found him!" Levy leapt to her feet, drawing everyone's attention. "I've found Jalias!"

* * *

"Hello, Miss. Welcome!" the waitress greeted as the woman entered the restaurant. She smiled brightly and grabbed a menu, "Is it just you tonight or—" she let out a gasp as the woman took two shaky steps forward and then collapsed in a heap on the floor.

"Oh my—" She dropped the menu and knelt beside the woman, calling out to the waiter standing across the restaurant. "Jeb! Come help me!" She took the woman's shoulders and gently rolled her onto her back. Her face was pale and covered in a thin sheen of sweat. Her chest heaved as she panted heavily through dry, cracked lips.

"Hang in there," the waitress whispered as she pushed the woman's blonde hair from her feverish face.

* * *

"Mutating? What are you talking about?" Loke asked as Porlyusica moved him from the stool to a bed beside the now slumbering Natsu.

"Your genetic make-up is changing," she explained, shoving him back against the pillow. "Stay still. I'm going to take some blood samples and send them to an associate of mine that knows more about…" she hesitated and then turned away from Loke, reaching for a rolling tray that had an array of shining medical instruments.

"About what?" Loke gulped, removing his jacket.

"Just worry about sitting still and shutting up."

"No!" Loke sat up, leaning heavily on the palms of his hands when his head spun. "Tell me! I need to know! Whatever this is… it happened right around the time that Lucy disappeared. That means it might give us some kind of clue as to what's happened to her! You have to tell me!"

"I would also like to know," Erza said, arms crossed over her chest.

Wendy said nothing from Natsu's side, hands over his chest and glowing softly.

Porlyusica stared at Loke for a long moment. He really looked like shit, she had to admit. And it wasn't just the painful mutation he was going through that made him look this way. It was obvious, especially to her trained eyes, that Loke was on the verge of a breakdown. His worry for his master was too intense. _I'll probably have to drug him as well_, she thought as she turned back to the medical instruments. She lifted a syringe and examined it.

"This associate," she said calmly, "He's a healer, like me, but also an incredible scientist."

Loke gulped, rolling up the sleeve of his shirt as she approached him.

She prodded the inside of his right elbow as he lay back once more and then stuck the needle into his vein expertly. She drew dark red liquid into the syringe and then stepped back.

She lifted a small jar from the tray and emptied the syringe into it. She capped the jar and then wrapped it with a small white cloth. Her hands glowed around the lump in the cloth and then she shook it out. The jar had disappeared.

Porlyusica let out a sigh and dropped the cloth on the tray again before turning back to the Celestial spirit.

"This man has dedicated decades of his life to the research of one area of mutation," she said.

Loke gulped, "And… wh-what is it?"

Her red eyes bored into him.

"Demonic possession."

* * *

"What's your name, child?"

Jalias brought his hands up to his stomach and held them there as he avoided the stare of the doctor.

"L-Lucy…"

"Lucy," the doctor smiled gently. "The nurse told me that you are aware that you are pregnant?"

Jalias nodded slowly.

"Well… we ran some tests and found out that this pregnancy was induced by fertility magic. Were you aware of that?"

_Fertility magic,_ Jalias pursed Lucy's lips. _It might seem strange if I admit that I did not know of this fact…_ He nodded.

"Fertility magic is scarcely used nowadays because of the complications the mother and child often face during the pregnancy," the doctor explained. "Some of these complications are called spiritual blockages. Have you heard this before?"

Jalias shook his head.

"Well, they're fairly easy to get rid of when you have them," the doctor went on. "All you need is someone with magical energy to rub your abdomen while concentrating their magic in their hands. Very simple. The problem is…" he went silent for a moment, biting his bottom lip. "The problem is… that sometimes the women that have these spiritual blockages do not have anybody nearby to help them."

Jalias sucked in a deep breath and let it out.

"When you collapsed in the restaurant," the doctor said. "You were anemic, dehydrated, and malnourished. Not to mention riddled with spiritual blockages. We were lucky to get to you when we did. If not… then you might not be here right now."

"Am I okay now?"

"Yes. You are healthy at the moment. But I'm still worried," he admitted. "Do you have family or friends we can call to come pick you up?"

"I—"

"If you don't have anyone to look after you, I'm afraid you'll have to stay here so that we can keep an eye on you," he said. "So… is there anyone that I can call?"

He hesitated, eyes moving down to the back of his right hand where the pink tattoo lay. It meant nothing to the demon. But the young girl that had spoken to him before had called it a guild symbol. If she had recognized it then...

Jalias lifted the hand and showed the mark to the doctor. He took one look at it and then cocked an eyebrow.

"Fairy Tail? Is that your home?"

_Home_… The heart in Jalias's chest swelled.

"Yes," he answered quietly. "Fairy Tail is my home."

* * *

**Author's Note: Oh jeez, I've gotten so bad at this. My writing has gotten so out of shape. I apologize. I will try to do better in the future. Please take care of me in the meantime. NOW, most of my time has been taken up by my new puppy, Mugi. He's a troublemaker for sure. Always peeing on my carpet... DAMN ANIMAL. But I love him anyway. So I guess I'll tolerate it.**

**Alright, here's the new chapter. Sorry it not only took a while for me to write, but it's also not all that good either. Meh. Oh well. I'm a rolling stone.**

**Love you all!**

**Love-Moo**


	15. Chapter 15

**Woe is Me**

"I'm making the executive decision that if we don't find her in the next hour, we're trekking back to that pub we passed four hours ago for a break and a beer," Cana announced as she climbed over a fallen tree, panting heavily.

"I second that motion!" Macao said from a few meters behind her.

"Hey! Would you slow down a bit?" Wakaba coughed from even further back. He paused to light a new cigar, took a few puffs, and then let out a loud sigh. "Why'd I get stuck with the young kid?"

"That's what I want to know," Cana leaned against a tree and pulled a flask from her jacket. She took a long drink and then offered it to Macao as he caught up to her.

Up ahead of the group, Romeo stopped and turned towards his basically useless teammates.

"The better question is," he called back to them, "Why did I get stuck with the old geezers and the alcoholic?"

"C'mon, little Romeo," Cana said as Macao returned her flask to her. "Show some sympathy for your fellow guild mates! We're dying over here!"

Wakaba caught up to the group and doubled over, wheezing, "Water." He coughed, "Water."

Cana passed the flask over, continuing, "We've been searching nonstop for the past three days. Lucy's been missing so long that she could literally be anywhere in Fiore at this point!"

Wakaba took a drink from the flask and immediately spat it out, coughing and hacking as Macao slapped his back.

"So you think we should give up?" Romeo snapped. "She's pregnant and alone! We have to find her!"

"We know that," Macao said. "But walking around aimlessly is only wasting our energy. If only Levy could find some kind of clue about that Jalias guy… then we would at least know which direction to take…"

Romeo gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, "Natsu-nii can't be out here to search for her," he said quietly. "Although it's killing him… he can't be out here with us. So if nothing else, I want to do my best for him! I want him to feel at ease that there are people carrying out his will and searching with all their might for Lucy!" Romeo lifted his chin and leveled his search party with a fierce glare. "If you don't feel the same way then I'll gladly leave you all behind and continue on my own!"

The three older mages stared at the boy for long moments. Wakaba took another drink from the flask and then twisted the lid back on. Macao smiled proudly at his son, crossing his arms over his chest. Cana took the flask and stuffed it into her jacket once more.

She let out a loud sigh and pulled her long brown hair up into a ponytail on the back of her head.

"Man," she muttered. "Fuck you, Romeo."

He let out an indignant gasp, "You—"

"But you've got a point," she interrupted, propping her fists on her hips. "That brat would've been able to cover ten times the amount of land as we did if he were out here. So let's not let him show us up, alright?" She smiled.

Romeo's eyes grew wide and he pumped his fist in the air, "Yeah! Let's do it!"

"Hands in!" Cana thrust her right hand forward and the others covered it with theirs. "Alright, let's shout _Team Geezer _on three!"

"Hey, fuck you Cana!" Wakaba snapped.

"Yeah, why do you get to decide the team name?" Macao complained.

"How about _Team Drunk_, instead?" Romeo offered.

"Are you drunk too, little boy?" Cana asked.

"Are either of us geezers?" he countered sharply.

"How about _Team Piece of Shit_, because you guys are straight up useless pieces of shit right now?" Wakaba muttered.

"_You guys_?" Macao cried out indignantly. "What do you mean _you guys_? Are you opting out of the team, shitbag? Oh I know, let's name the team _Team Wakaba's a Shitbag_."

"Or how about," Romeo said, "_Team Wakaba and Macao act like an old married couple and should just go get a room already!_"

"Watch how you talk to your father!" Macao threatened to knock his son on the head with his left fist.

"_Team Romeo is a cheeky little brat_!" Wakaba agreed.

"_Team Wakaba needs to shut his wrinkly old face!_"

"_Team Romeo Wet His Bed Until He Was Eleven!_" Macao shouted.

"THAT WAS ONE TIME AND ONLY BECAUSE I DRANK A LOT OF LEMONADE BEFORE BED AND COULDN'T GET OUT OF MY SLEEPING BAG IN TIME!" Romeo screamed.

"_TEAM SHUT THE FUCK UP!_" Cana roared. "ON THREE! ONE, TWO—"

"Wait, is it one, two, three, then we say it?" Wakaba interrupted. "Or is it one, two, then we say it?"

Cana turned to him, eye twitching out of control, "Did I _say_ _AFTER _three?"

"She said _on _three," Macao said.

"So it's one, two, then we say it," Romeo explained.

"Okay," Wakaba nodded. "Now I'm ready. Let's do it."

Cana started again, "One, two…"

The entire group inhaled deeply and then shouted at the same time, throwing their hands towards the sky.

"_TEAM CANA'S A GROUCHY BITCH_!" said Wakaba.

"_TEAM WE'VE WASTED TOO MUCH TIME_!" Romeo said.

"_TEAM I STILL THINK WE SHOULD STOP AT A PUB!_" Macao said.

"_TEAM FUCK YOU GUYS!_" Cana said.

After the final notes of their shouts faded from the air, they lowered their hands and stood in silence for a few moments.

Cana turned to Wakaba and punched his head. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A GROUCHY BITCH?"

He rubbed the newly forming lump on his skull, "Well I don't see any other grouchy bitches using the f word in every other sentence around here, do _you_?"

"I'm gonna push your sorry ass into the next river we run into you bald ashtray!"

"If we're not going to stop at a pub then I at least want another drink from Cana's flask," Macao's raised voice joined the bickering mages.

"Shut up!"

"I oughtta—"

"Say that to me one more time and—"

Romeo tromped off through the trees, "I'll continue on my own after all…"

* * *

"Thanks for the help, Warren," Mirajane said as she took the stacks of plates from the mage's hands.

"It's the least I can do," he replied, crossing his arms over his chest as Mirajane slid the plates into the cupboards behind her. "I feel anxious," he admitted. "I wish I could be out there searching too."

"I know how you feel," she replied, closing the cupboards and turning towards him again. "But I have faith in the others. I'm sure they'll find her soon."

He nodded, "I hope so…"

A low ringing drew their attention to the desk a few meters away. The communications lacrima crystal that sat atop of it lit up.

"A call?" Mirajane wiped her hands on the front of her dress. "Who could that be? All of the search parties are connected to your telepathy, right?"

Warren followed her as she approached the lacrima. "That's right. Unless someone moved out of my range but I didn't notice losing a connection…"

Mirajane stopped in front of the lacrima, Warren just beyond her shoulder. She reached out and touched the glowing orb. An image of a man with thin white hair appeared.

"Hello?" Mirajane said. "This is the Fairy Tail guild. Can I help you?"

"Ah, yes. Hello. Sorry to disturb you," the man said, scratching his temple. "My name is Perron Chells and I'm a doctor here at the Oak Town city hospital."

"Oak Town?" Mirajane repeated. "What business does a doctor from Oak Town have with—" she froze, eyes widening.

"Well you see, we received a patient late last night and she says she is a member of Fairy Tail. We were hoping someone there would come to pick her up and take her home so that she can be looked after properly."

"A member of Fairy Tail?" Warren leaned over Mirajane's shoulder. "You're not talking about Lucy, are you?"

"That's right. Miss Lucy. She collapsed in a restaurant last night due to complications with her pregnancy—"

"_Is she okay_?" Mirajane leaned closer to the lacrima crystal, eyes worried. "_Are Lucy and the baby okay_?"

"Yes," Perron's eyes softened. "We were lucky to get to her before too serious of damage could be done. She did seem quite… disoriented though. After waking up… it was as if she had little recollection of what was happening to her or where she was. There is no sign of cranial injury, but she may be suffering from trauma induced amnesia."

"Amnesia?" Mirajane covered her mouth with her hand.

"All of our attempts at questioning her have been unsuccessful," he said. "She knew her name and that she was pregnant, but seemed to not recall the significance behind her own guild symbol… although that's just speculation on my part. Perhaps she will be more open to communicating with her friends."

"I understand," Mirajane said. "We will send someone to pick her up immediately. Thank you so much for contacting us!"

"No worries. Thank you for your cooperation."

The lacrima went dark.

"I'll contact the search parties," Warren said. "You should inform the others in the hall."

Mirajane nodded and rushed from the room as Warren spoke telepathically to the groups of Fairy Tail mages spread across Fiore.

Mirajane emerged out into the guild hall at the exact time Levy announced, "I've found him! I've found Jalias!"

"I don't mean to show you up, Levy," Mirajane said, drawing everyone's attention. "But we've just found Lucy."

* * *

"They've found Lucy?" Erza exclaimed.

Wendy nodded vigorously, "When I went to get more gauze, I heard that Mirajane had been contacted by a doctor in Oak Town. He said that she's in his care. Warren has already told the search parties and they're on their way there now!"

Erza covered her heart with a hand, "Thank goodness… Natsu will be so relieved to hear this! Should we wake him up?"

"Let him sleep," Porlyusica commanded. "Do you realize how long it took to get him to finally settle down?"

"But Porlyusica-san, you just hit him over the head with a bed pan and knocked him unconscious," Wendy pointed out.

"And it took more effort than I wanted to use," she snapped. "So let him sleep. For now, let us wait for word from my associate to whom I sent the spirit's blood sample to."

Erza and Wendy exchanged a worried glance and then turned to where Loke lay, resting with his eyes closed, chest heaving, on the bed across from Natsu's.

* * *

"_Doo be doo doo_…" Woody Fuldekee peered through his microscope, singing softly to himself. "_Sha ba da derm, lookin' at some germs!_" He waggled his rear end, long cloak brushing gently against his exposed ankles above the short neck of his striped socks inside his wooden clogs. "_Ooo_," he leaned away from the microscope, "These babies are multiplying! How indecent. Getting it on while a stranger watches. Naughty germs. Alright then, I'll give you some privacy."

He hummed as he moved from that desk to the next, where several beakers with bubbling liquids of all different colors inside them sat on top of lit burners.

"_Woo_ doggie!" Woody adjusted the small round spectacles perched at the end of his nose and leaned close to a beaker with bright green contents. "The swamp beetle blood is reacting beautifully with the citric acid! Do I see a little bit of discoloration at the base here?" he tapped the glass. "Methinks this links those troublesome beetles to the common housecat. AKA, the devil incarnate, isn't that right, Cheekles?" Woody smirked over at a fat orange cat that cleaned its nether regions on a shelf across the room. He paused and turned a one-eyed stare at the scientist.

"_Mrowr_," he replied indignantly.

"It was just a joke," Woody held his hands up.

"_MROWR_."

He winced, "Yes, yes, I apologize. Please don't use those words with me. You know how I hate thinking about pickles."

"_Meow_."

"Ah, you are right. I was supposed to pour the pickle juice in the barley brew today, wasn't I? Thank you for reminding me." He smiled, "You're such a useful assistant, my dear Cheekles."

"_Mrowr_."

His smile turned to a frown, "Well that was just out of line."

A ringing sound drew his attention across the lab. "Hmm?" he glanced at a small rectangular box sitting atop a small round end table near the door. "_Ooo_! Mail for me? I wonder who it's from!" He flounced excitedly towards the box, wooden shoes clacking clumsily on the marble floor.

"Ta _daaaaa_!" he flipped the lid off and peered inside. "Eh?" he lifted a small bottle filled with sloshing dark red liquid. "Blood? Let's see here…" he brought it closer to his face and scrutinized it thoroughly. "Are those flecks of light I see in there? Ah and the light way it moves as if as thin as air… _AH_!" his pale green eyes flew wide. "THIS CAN'T BE… BLOOD OF A CELESTIAL SPIRIT?"

Woody promptly did a short dance, kicking his heels and wiggling his hips.

"Marvelous!" he cried, turning in a short circle. "Absolutely—" his wooden clog slid on the marble and the man slammed to the floor, sending the jar careening across the room until it smashed against the wall, spilling blood everywhere. The blood slowly turned from red to shimmering gold and then faded away into nothing.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Woody cried, tears filling his eyes as he reached woefully in the direction of the broken jar. He slammed his forehead on the floor, "_OH LIFE, YOU CRUEL TEMPTRESS!_" he lay in a puddle of his own tears, muttering softly to himself, "I have experienced true hell. To be shown heaven just to have it ripped from my grasp… that is the meaning of unadulterated torture. Woe is me… I art dead."

Another ringing drew him from his depression. He climbed to his knees and turned towards the small round table where the box sat. Beside it was a glowing communications lacrima. Dejectedly, Woody reached out and tapped the crystal. An image of a harsh looking woman with long pink hair pulled into a clean bun on her head appeared. Her unforgiving red eyes found him near the edge of the table and her eyebrows lowered.

"You dropped it, didn't you?" she asked tersely.

New tears burst from his eyes, "Porly-san… I've squandered your heartfelt gift. I don't deserve to live. I'm lower than swamp beetle scum. I give you permission to slice off my toes and wear them as a necklace."

"I'll pass. Not that the offer isn't tantalizing. I'll send a new sample. Be more careful with it this time, understand?"

Woody brightened, "_TRULY_? Oh my dear, beloved Porly-chan. You are as radiant as the sun in the sky! My love for you is stronger now than it has ever been! I shall send you an array of exotic foliage befitting the beauty—"

"Shut your damned mouth, human," she growled. "I didn't call to listen to your pathetic attempts at flirting."

Woody smiled amiably into the lacrima.

"The blood belongs to Leo the lion of the Zodiac."

"A g-g-g-golden key?" Woody's eyes rolled back in his head.

"Don't pass out you pitiful fangirl!"

He snapped to attention once more.

"He belongs to Lucy Heartfilia, a mage of Fairy Tail. Lately he and the other spirits employed by the girl have been undergoing painful mutations."

"Mutating celestial beings?" Woody repeated in awe. "I've never heard of such a thing…"

"Look the sample over and let me know what you find," Porlyusica commanded. "In return, you can keep the blood for your collection."

"FOR REAL?" Woody leapt to his feet and started dancing again, clacking sounds filling the lab.

"Don't drop it this time!" Porlyusica snapped. "I won't be sending you another!"

"Oh thank you, Porly-chan! I will examine it with haste! And I will use the strictest caution when handling it, I swear—"

One of the beakers on a table behind him exploded, sending fire, smoke, and shards of glass flying everywhere. Woody ducked flying debris and then pulled a small notebook from his robes. He flipped it open and materialized a writing pen in his hand.

"Forest wyvern blood does _not _react well with soft white wine and coconut oil," he muttered and jotted down his notes. He flipped the notebook closed again and turned back to the lacrima. "I promise I'll be careful! Thank you!"

Porlyusica let out a sigh, "I'll probably regret this but… okay. I'm counting on you."

* * *

"Gray-sama!" Juvia wrapped her arms around Gray's midsection and dug her heels into the dirt. Gray was unfazed by the assault and continued to trudge forward, pulling her along behind him. "Juvia is not happy with how quickly Gray-sama wants to reach Lucy! Is this a sign of Gray-sama's infidelity? Are you truly doing this for Natsu?"

"Juvia, you're pissing me off," Gray muttered as he dragged her through the forest.

"Juvia is concerned about Gray-sama's intentions!" she exclaimed, tears rising in her eyes. "Juvia wants an explanation!"

"Juvia can be concerned all she wants," he snapped. "Lucy is our friend regardless of whether you see her as a threat or not. I'm doing this for Natsu, but I'm also doing it for her because I care about her well-being."

Juvia let out a gasp and dropped from around his waist, collapsing in a heap in the dirt. Tears streamed down her face and she bit the corner of a handkerchief woefully, "Gray-sama has abandoned Juvia in her time of need…"

Gray let out an exaggerated sigh and paused, turning to the pouting woman, "Get up. C'mon, if we don't hurry up, Cana's group is gonna get to the hospital before us and I'll get a lecture from Macao and Wakaba for letting two geezers like them beat me."

Juvia was silent for a moment. She lifted a leaf from the ground and examined it slowly.

"Does… does Gray-sama think Lucy is okay?" she finally said.

Gray cocked an eyebrow. Her voice had suddenly turned soft and serious.

"I don't know if she's okay," he admitted. "That's why we need to go pick her up as soon as possible."

"Doesn't Gray-sama think it's strange?"

"Eh?"

"Why did it take being hospitalized to get Lucy to contact Fairy Tail? You would think that she would contact us as soon as she was able, right?"

"Maybe Oak Town was the first city she ran into?"

"But it's in the opposite direction of Fairy Tail. Why would she move away from us instead of heading home?"

Gray was silent.

"Even if she was lost, which I doubt, the festival was surrounded by towns. Any direction she chose to walk would have led her to civilization. And Oak Town is so far away, she would have had to be walking constantly for the past few days to reach it. It just doesn't make sense to me."

"So what do you think is going on?"

Juvia pursed her lips for a second. "Juvia doesn't know for sure… but maybe… maybe Lucy isn't alone."

* * *

"Is this the place?" Cana slowly unscrewed the lid to her flask as she stared up at the building before them.

"Well, it says _Oak Town Medical Center _on the sign so… I'm assuming?" Romeo answered.

Macao glanced over his shoulder at Wakaba as the man slumped towards them, wheezing and panting like an injured animal.

"While we check Lucy out, we might have to check Wakaba in," he said.

"Shut your trap, damn it! I'm just a little tired because I haven't eaten enough today!" he snapped, joining the group on the sidewalk in front of the hospital.

"After this, let's go to a restaurant and stuff our faces," Cana decided, gulping from her flask. "I'm almost out of whiskey anyway."

"Don't you think we should hurry back to Fairy Tail as fast as we can?" Romeo said. "Natsu's gonna bust a gasket if we take too long…"

"Come on," Cana draped an arm around his shoulders. "Lucy's been out here on her own without any money for days! I'll bet you she's starving too!"

"There's food at the guild—"

"If we show up back at the guild with a starving Lucy, Natsu's gonna go apeshit all over our asses," Wakaba said.

"Yeah, Romeo, it's bad for the baby to go hungry, don't you know?" Macao said.

He let out a sigh, "Fine. We can eat. Let's just hurry up, okay?"

"I call Macao's paying!" Cana shouted and grabbed the handle to the door of the hospital.

"What? Bullshit! You can pay for your damn self!"

"You're gonna pay for me though, right Dad?" Romeo asked as they headed inside.

"Sure, I suppose."

"And me?" Wakaba added.

They walked across the lobby.

Macao glared at him, "Fuck no! You're a grown ass man! Pay for your own lunch!"

"I left my wallet at home."

"Then starve."

"So this is the thanks I get for thirty years of friendship, eh?"

"You just pulled that number out of your ass, shit head."

"Think so, huh? This just proves how little attention you pay to me."

"What are you, my wife? Ask Cana to pay for you if you're so desperate."

Wakaba slid in close to Cana as Romeo inquired about their missing guild mate at the front desk. "Cana, be a dear and pay for this old geezer's lunch, will ya?"

"I left my purse at home. Macao is paying for me."

"God damn it!"

"Would you three shut up?" Romeo snapped. He glared at them, "The nurse lady just said that she's on the second floor in room 34."

The group made their way to the designated room, bickering the whole way. Romeo pushed through the door marked 34 and entered into the hospital room, the arguing Cana, Wakaba, and Macao following. Everyone fell silent when their eyes found the girl on the hospital bed.

"Lucy!" Cana and Romeo ran across the room and threw themselves at the blonde, wrapping their arms around her body exuberantly.

"Thank God you're okay!" Cana said, rubbing her face against the blonde's.

"We were so worried!" Romeo said, squeezing her around the middle.

Macao smiled as Wakaba lit a cigar.

"To be honest, I'm surprised we got here first," he said as he took a puff.

Cana leaned back and pumped her fist, "Ha ha! Suck it, Gray!"

"I'll tell Warren that we've met up with her," Macao said and left the room.

Cana and Romeo stepped back from Lucy and examined her. She had terrible scars on her throat and arms, and her face was slightly gaunt and pale, but other than that, she seemed to be healthy.

"Where've you been all this time, Lucy?" Cana asked. "We were worried sick, you know?"

"Natsu-nii went on a rampage when you disappeared!" Romeo added. "Are you okay?"

The blonde girl looked back and forth between the two. She bit her lip and clasped her hands in her lap. She cleared her throat, "Uhm… please… please take care of me."

Wakaba cocked an eyebrow, "You've gotten awfully proper in these past few days, eh? Knock your head a little hard there, Lucy?"

"Warren said she might have a little amnesia," Cana crossed her arms over her chest.

"Do you know who we are?" Romeo asked carefully.

Lucy stared at him for a few seconds. "My… friends?"

"Well, you're not wrong," Cana said. "Do you know our names though?"

Lucy's cheeks flushed and she fidgeted, wringing her hands together. "S-sorry…"

Wakaba sighed, smoke curling towards the ceiling, "Ah, what a drag. Natsu's gonna be pissed."

"Maybe she'll remember after we get some food in her belly," Cana offered her a hand. "C'mon. All you need to know right now is that we're your family and we're taking you home."

Lucy's eyes turned glossy as she reached a hand out. Their skin met and the tears slipped down her cheeks.

"Hey, no need to start crying now," Cana said. "You're safe, you hear? You're not alone anymore."

Lucy wiped the tears from her cheeks and nodded.

* * *

**Author's Note: Here's the new chapter y'all! Tomorrow I'm off to the Salt Lake Comic Con and I most definitely wanted to get this done before then. Whew. I don't really have much to say other than I'm excited for Comic con! I hope I find some really neat Fairy Tail stuff! And cosplayers! *breathes heavily* Super excited.**

**Well, I hope you all enjoy the chapter. "Lucy" is finally reunited with her family. Wonder what's gonna happen next? DEATH AND DESTRUCTION.**

**Just kidding.**

**You know... probably.**

**But probably not.**

**Okay, I'm signing off. Also, I've gotten messages from people and have been a shit bag and haven't replied. I'm so sooorrrrrry. I'm useless. My bad. I'll do that eventually. Promise. Thank you all for your support and love! I never get tired of hearing from you beautiful creatures!**

**Love-Moo**


	16. Chapter 16

**Dumb as Shit Zeref Worshippers**

Gajeel sat down next to Levy as she explained.

"Jalias is a lesser known demon created by Zeref," she lowered the book and looked to Master Makarov where he sat opposite her. "He was first sighted over a century ago in Northern Fiore."

"Zeref's demon…" Makarov repeated. "What does he have to do with Lucy?"

"This worries me," Mirajane admitted, hands clasped. "For Lucy to be involved with a demon…"

"Well…" Levy turned a page of the book. "To be honest… I don't think we have any need to worry too much."

"Why not?" Makarov cocked an eyebrow.

"You see… Jalias is coined as Zeref's Great Failure. When he first came into existence, people panicked, since we have the history of his more terrifying demons like Lullabye and Deliora… but the accounts of his actions written here in the book are very… well… benign."

"Benign," Gajeel said. "Whaddya mean by that?"

"Jalias is a possession based demon. The only way he can exist in this world is to be called into the body of a human after receiving a blood sacrifice. Once in his host body, he is able to use his inherent demonic powers but… here's the thing…" she slipped her glasses off. "Jalias is known to be incredibly susceptible to human emotions. While we can assume that since he is a demon of Zeref, his sole purpose should be to wreak havoc on mankind. But once he enters a body, it's said to be easy to lose sight of him as he just kind of… melds into the fray as just another human."

"So you're saying that there's a good chance that Lucy's been possessed?" Mirajane pressed her palms to her cheeks, brows furrowed.

Gajeel growled, "So he infiltrates the human race and then takes us out from the inside?"

"Err… no. Not quite." Levy scratched her temple. "How do I say it… well… how about I just read you what's here in this book…" She lifted the book once more and cleared her throat. "_There was another sighting of the demon Jalias today. Reports say he was riding a bicycle and eating an ice cream cone at the same time. He lost control and crashed into the canal when a kitten crossed his path on the street. He isn't a strong swimmer. It took three eye witnesses to drag him from the water. He repaid their kindness with five buttons and a soggy bread roll from his pocket._"

The guild hall fell silent.

Levy turned the page and continued, "_The demon Jalias was spotted working as a birthday magician last weekend. He was using his black magic to make crows appear from his hat and voices to come from his rear end. He was a huge hit with the younger kids while the teenagers in the audience said that he tried too hard._"

"What the fuck…" Gajeel muttered.

"_The demon Jalias released his first hit single, 'Got my Third Eye on You' today in an impromptu concert in the park. The audience consisted solely of pic-nickers that happened to be caught in the noise pollution. Apparently, along with singing, Jalias played a ten minute long banjo solo whilst ringing bells attached to his knees by dancing erratically in place. Eyewitnesses say that while the song lacked musical direction, it made up for it in heart. Whether or not Jalias will host another concert is unknown. Details to come."_

"Oh my…" Mirajane said. "This Jalias fellow seems very… interesting."

"So basically," Gajeel said. "If this nutjob has possessed Lucy, we're going to have an annoying, banjo-playing, fart talking, clumsy asshole to deal with?"

"A pregnant one," Levy added with a nod.

Makarov let out a sigh. "How the hell are we going to deal with this situation?"

"Unfortunately," Levy flipped through the pages. "There isn't any information on how to get rid of him in this book… maybe I should go to the library and see if I can find anything else on him." She closed the tome and slowly rose. Gajeel followed suit and snatched the stack of books the little blunette reached for.

"I ain't got nothin' better to do," he grumbled and headed across the guild hall.

Levy giggled and chased after him.

Mirajane turned to Makarov, "Master, what should we do?"

"What can we do but wait?" he replied, stroking his mustache.

"I suppose you're right…" Mirajane glanced towards the door leading to the infirmary.

* * *

"I see…" Jalias murmured as he rubbed his chin. "So mashed potatoes and crepes are what the cool kids are eating these days…"

Cana stared at Lucy for a long second, halfway into shoveling mashed potatoes into her fruit crepe. After a moment she grinned, "That's right!" and continued with the task.

"_What the cool kids are eating these days…_" Macao repeated, leaning forward on one elbow. He cocked an eyebrow and eyed Lucy quizzically. "What do you mean by that?"

"Err… well, you know," Jalias gulped. _Shit… there's so many things I've forgotten since the last time I was a human, _he thought. He pushed around his scrambled eggs with a fork for a few seconds. _Now that I think about it, last time I was here, I tried to live solely off of ice cream cones and vitamin E supplements. _He scratched his temple, _And my old doctor scolded me for neglecting my body…_

"Lucy, are you not hungry?" Romeo asked, noticing that the girl had barely made a dent on her breakfast platter.

"Oh!" Jalias scooped a sausage into his mouth and chewed exuberantly. "Sorry!" he said with a full mouth. "I was… thinking about something. That's all."

Wakaba and Macao watched the girl for long minutes before leaning close to each other.

"Lucy's acting weird," Wakaba pointed out.

"I thought so too," Macao agreed. "She's not eating _nearly _as much as she's used to."

"Think she's sick? I mean… she _was _in the hospital…"

"Maybe the baby is still sucking out her head juices."

"Do you guys think you're whispering?" Cana asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Macao and Wakaba froze, staring around the table as everyone stared at them.

"Oh…" they leaned away from one another and laughed uncomfortably.

Jalias touched his stomach, _Thought so. I'm suspicious. _He glanced around the table and then lifted his fork and knife with new fervor. _Alright! Time to consume this sustenance with vigor!_

The Fairy Tail mages all turned and stared as Lucy suddenly started wolfing down her meal, shoving food into her mouth from both the fork and the knife, mixing pancakes with bacon and eggs with strawberries.

Cana laughed and poured golden alcohol into Lucy's empty cup, "That's the spirit! Drink up!"

Romeo snatched the glass away before Lucy could grab it. He poured the alcohol into a potted plant near their table in the restaurant and then returned it to the table, lifting the pitcher of water and filling the glass once more.

"So Lucy," Macao said. "Where the hell have you been all this time?"

Jalias swallowed his mouthful and moved his eyes between the four mages. _Should I lie? Or tell the truth?_ He cleared his throat and answered, "W-well… I'm not entirely sure… Mostly in the woods? Sometimes in town… although I don't know what town…"

"Why didn't you seek us out sooner?" Cana asked.

"I…" Lucy lowered her eyes to the table. "I didn't know where to seek?"

"So you don't remember anything about us?" Romeo asked.

Jalias lowered Lucy's brown eyes to the plate before him, "Sorry."

"What a drag," Cana muttered.

"Do you even remember anything about yourself?" Romeo said.

Jalias hesitated, chewing slowly on a slice of orange. "Not much," he finally admitted. "Just that my name is Lucy and I'm pregnant."

"So you don't remember anything about Fairy Tail? Or your family and friends?" Romeo frowned.

"What about your baby daddy?" Cana asked.

"Sorry…"

Macao sighed, "No matter how I look at it, that's just not gonna blow over well."

* * *

"They found her?" Natsu struggled into a sitting position in bed.

Porlyusica's eye twitched but she didn't say a word as she turned away from the dragon slayer.

"That's right," Erza said. "Cana's group is with her right now. They called up Warren not long ago and said they're almost to Magnolia. They should be here any minute now."

Natsu let out a sigh of relief, "Thank God…" he leaned his head against the wall with his eyes closed for a moment before looking to her once more and asking, "Is she okay? She's not hurt, is she? How's the baby?"

"She's fine," Erza reassured him. "She was at the hospital, but the doctor said she was healthy."

"If she was healthy, why was she at the hospital?"

"She collapsed after getting a spiritual blockage," Erza kept her voice calm and soothing. "It's nothing to worry about."

"When is she going to be here?"

"Like I said, any minute now. You just have to be patient—"

Natsu slid to the side of the bed, "I should wait for her out in the guild hall."

"Natsu, you need to rest—"

"Let the idiot go," Porlyusica said, back turned to the two Fairy Tail mages. "It's no use fighting stupid humans like him. He's past the danger of keeling over dead, so just let him be."

Erza swallowed her argument and followed as Natsu limped towards the door. She opened it for him and offered her arm to steady him. He took it gratefully and they headed down the hallway towards the guild hall. As they drew nearer, the sounds of shouts of joy reached them.

"_Welcome back_!" could be heard from many different voices, as well as, "_We're home_!" and "_Mira! Bring me your hardest cask of liquor!_"

"They're back," Natsu breathed, quickening his pace.

In the guild hall, Levy hugged Lucy tightly, "I was so worried about you! Are you alright?"

"I'm alright…" she answered unsurely, stiffening as the girl clutched at her.

"What a relief," Nab said with a sigh.

"Seriously, I was getting really anxious," Vijeeter nodded. "Natsu will be—"

"_LEVY_," a hard voice rang out. Everyone turned to stare across the guild at the bruised and bandaged dragon slayer standing near the counter, golden eyes cold as they locked onto Lucy. "_Get away from her_."

"Huh?" Levy frowned, glancing back up at Lucy. "What—"

Gajeel took the girl's wrist and pulled her away.

"What's going on?" Cana snapped, eyebrows pulling low. "Is that any way to greet your lover after being away from each other for so long?"

"Shut up," Natsu growled. He shuffled forward, lips curling over his sharp incisors. "_You_," his eyes burned as they held Lucy's stare. "_Who are you. And where is Lucy?_"

Everyone turned to the celestial spirit mage, or whatever it was that inhabited her body.

Lucy gulped and let out a chuckle, scratching the back of her head sheepishly.

"I don't… I don't know what you mean?"

In a flash, Natsu flew across the guild hall and grabbed Lucy around the neck, slamming her roughly against a pillar. His face twisted in fury and he squeezed her throat tightly.

"_Don't fucking play with me_," he hissed. "_Tell me now or I'll kill you on the spot._"

"Please don't," Lucy choked out, eyes spreading wide as she pulled at his arm to no avail.

"Natsu!" Levy leapt forward and grabbed the fire dragon's bicep.

"Nat-su?" Lucy sputtered, face paling.

"Levy get back!" Natsu commanded, voice turning hoarse. "This isn't Lucy!"

"If what you're saying is true, then that means what I feared is true!" she continued to yank on him and Gajeel strode forward to offer the solid script mage assistance. "The conscience inside isn't Lucy, but the body _is_! Any harm you inflict will—"

Natsu immediately dropped the girl and took a hasty step back. The Lucy imposter slumped to her knees, coughing and holding her already bruising neck. Natsu gulped and clenched his trembling hands. He had acted too hastily. He had let his anger get the best of him.

"N-Natsu—" Lucy glanced up at him and a lump formed in his throat. Her mouth hung open and she added a breathless, "_—sama?_"

Natsu crossed his arms over his chest and glared down at the fake.

"Natsu-_sama_?" Gajeel repeated, cocking a pierced brow. "What, is she channeling Juvia now?"

Levy knelt beside the girl and touched her arm gently. Lucy glanced at her, shying away slightly at her touch. "If you're not Lucy…" the blunette said quietly. "Then… are you… Jalias-san?"

Lucy's eyes widened and she sat back on her heels, "How…"

"Eh?" Gajeel leaned forward, glaring at her. "So that weird demon _is_ inside Lucy?"

"Demon?" Natsu stepped up once more, eyebrows knit together. "What demon? What does he mean?"

Levy held a hand up to silence him.

Lucy twiddled her thumbs, eyes avoiding Levy's stare, "Well… I mean… since you know… I guess there's no point in hiding it… but… it's just that…" She stumbled over her words, eyes glancing up and then down, then up again before turning away, shifting nervously from side to side.

"What is it?" Levy cocked her head to the side and waited patiently.

Lucy glanced up at her for a hesitant moment before lunging forward. She wrapped her arms around the girl's neck and planted her lips solidly to hers, eyes squeezed shut, cheeks bright red.

"_EEHHHHH_?" everyone in the guild hall exclaimed at the sight of the girl-on-girl action.

Levy's eyes spun as she turned stiff.

"_Oi_!" Gajeel stomped. "_What do you think you're doing_?"

Lucy sat back again, pressing her palms to her cheeks and blushing furiously. She let out a pleased sigh, "Ahh… in all my centuries of life I've never kissed such a pretty girl! I'm so happy!"

Levy fell backwards and Gajeel caught her. "Oi! Levy! Stay with me! Don't die!"

"Hey!" Natsu snapped, shaking his fists, "What are you doing in other people's bodies?"

Lucy scuttled away from his anger and leaned against the pillar, righting her blonde hair. She cleared her throat, "Please, Natsu-senpai, refrain from using such an angry voice around the baby."

"Now it's senpai?" Cana muttered. "What the hell is going on?"

"That's it," Natsu growled. He knelt in front of Lucy and grabbed the front of her cardigan, pulling her up. "Enough shit. Tell me who you are and what you're doing in Lucy's body."

Lucy's face turned red again as she stared up at him, their faces close. After a long moment of pained silence, she whispered, "I'm sorry. I'm not attracted to men."

Natsu dropped her. "Levy," he turned to the girl, who Gajeel was fanning with his hand to rouse her from unconsciousness. "Tell me everything you know."

"Allow me to explain," Lucy climbed to her feet, brushing off her bottom. Erza walked up and joined Natsu, arms crossed over her chest as the blonde cleared her throat and clasped her hands behind her back.

"My name is Jalias," she said, loud enough for the entire guild to hear. "Blood type: AB; height: 200 centimeters in my original form; age: gentlemen never tell, _tee hee_; birthday: October twenty-eighth; hobbies: rollerskating—"

Erza threw her arms around Natsu's chest as he made a lunge for the obnoxious demon.

Jalias flinched away from his sudden attack and then moved to address the non-murderous Fairy Tail mages. "I was created by Master Zeref for a purpose I'm not entitled to tell you about—"

"_Zeref_?" Macao scowled.

"So your ultimate goal is to strip all humans of their magic power and kill them all off?" Wakaba asked sourly, chewing on the end of his cigar.

"Certainly not."

"Eh?" Warren cocked his head to the side and rubbed his chin. "But that's what the demons of Tartaros claimed was their sole purpose. To kill humans and then return to Zeref."

Jalias shook his, _Lucy's _head, "Those idiots didn't know what the hell they were doing. They didn't want to admit that they forgot Zeref's ultimate plan after their hibernation power nap so they made some shit up about Master E.N.D. and magic destroying and… I don't know," he shrugged with a heavy sigh. "I wasn't around during their brainstorming meeting. I missed the monthly demon newsletter. I just heard through the grapevine from Flying Spaghetti demon that they were causing a stupid scene. I didn't want anything to do with it, so I just kinda hung out in purgatory, waiting to be summoned by my temporary holders, these dumb as shit Zeref worshippers in matching jumpsuits and lame fedoras."

"So then…" Romeo frowned. "What _is _Zeref's ultimate plan?"

"Well actually it's to—" Jalias paused and then pointed at the boy. "You're sly. I like you. But I'm not going to fall for that."

"If Zeref has some kind of ploy in store for us then I want to know about it," Erza said, releasing Natsu and taking a threatening step towards the demon in her friend's body.

"Look," he held his hands up. "I can't tell you, alright? Captain's orders. If you want answers, you'll have to confront Master E.N.D."

"We would," Natsu snapped. "But we don't know where the fucker is."

Jalias stared at him for long, silent seconds before saying, "You're kidding, right?"

The vein in Natsu's forehead leapt.

"Alright, alright, calm down," Jalias sighed and ran his hand through Lucy's blonde hair. "Man, and I thought Tartaros was clueless…" he looked around the hall at the wary Fairy Tail mages. "Anyway… Master Zeref _did _create us with a single purpose in mind, but I was created with a strong sense of self preservation and knowledge of my own abilities. I'm simply not cut out for the job he prescribed me, and so instead of throwing myself blindly at a steel wall, all I want is to just live my life as carefree as I can."

"Why can't you fulfill Zeref's ultimate plan?" Cana asked.

"Are you kidding? Look at me!" he swept his arms out wide. "The only thing I'm good at is human possession and even then the soul of the body I possess never truly goes away. Just kind of hangs out in the back of my mind, occasionally popping up to remind me how big of a douchebag I am to invite myself into their body without permission…"

"Wait," Natsu stepped forward. "So Lucy's still there? In the back of your head? Is she okay? Leave her body and let her come back!"

"Now hold up!" Jalias frowned. "Slow down there, Onii-sama."

"Now it's _Onii-sama?_" Cana took a drink with a shake of her head.

"You don't quite get it," Jalias said. "I was invited into this body by my holders. It's not like I can just _eject _myself just because you told me to. Life isn't that simple."

Natsu clenched his jaw and prepared to argue, but Erza placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Besides," Jalias shrugged. "I don't want to leave. This body is warm," he hugged Lucy's midsection, smiling happily. "And beautiful too. People treat me nicely. Not to mention I've gotten really attached to the idea of being a mother," he stroked his stomach lovingly. His face brightened, "And to Natsu-sensei's baby no less!"

"_Sensei_?" Cana glared at him. "Make up your goddamn mind, you B grade demon!"

"Anyway," Jalias looked to Natsu. "Even if I wanted to leave this body, which I _don't_, I can't. So sorry. But you're just going to have to settle with me as your new lover."

"_NEVER_!" Natsu strode forward and grabbed the demon by his cardigan once more. "You son of a bitch! You can't just toy with other people's lives like this! It's not the body that I care about! It's _Lucy _that I want! _LUCY_! YOU HEAR ME? GET OUT! FIND YOUR OWN FUCKING BODY!"

Jalias stared up at him quietly, eyes wide as he met Natsu's furious stare. He swallowed and said softly, "But this body isn't alone."

Natsu blinked in surprise.

The demon averted his eyes, face growing tired and sad. He reached up and loosened Natsu's hands from his clothes. "Either way… it's like I said. Even if I wanted to… I can't leave this body. Not without the permission of the one that holds my contract."

Natsu released him and he stepped back, straightening his rumpled clothing.

"Who holds your contract?" Erza asked.

"It doesn't matter," Jalias muttered. "You'll never find him. He's like a cockroach. He can disappear in a second when he catches a whiff of danger. Search for him and you'll only waste your time."

"I'd rather waste time searching than waste time doing nothing," Natsu growled.

Jalias stared at him for a few seconds before sighing. "His name is Emilio. He's one of the Zeref worshippers I mentioned earlier. But like I said. It doesn't matter if you know his name or not. There's no chance in hell that you'll find him."

"Actually," Mirajane's voice rang out. Everyone turned towards the barmaid behind the counter. She gestured over her shoulder, "We've got him locked up downstairs."

* * *

**Author's Note: Short. And took a long time to be posted. Sorry.**

**So, I was originally going to have this story take place in between the Grand Magic Games Arc and the Tartaros Arc... but then I decided I wanted Fairy Tail to know about Zeref's demons a little bit more. So I decided that it takes place after the Tartaros Arc, as if the events that happen after that never did. Or at least... not yet. So... for the people that are caught up with the manga... **SUBTLE SPOILER ALERT**_this story takes place before the year apart, as if Makarov kept everything together and they rebuilt the guild easy peasy and went back to doing their thang._ *END OF SUBTLE SPOILER ALERT****

**So anyway, that's that. **

**I've been kind of inconsistent with Jalias lately, I realize. He started off scary right after possessing Lucy, and then got really sad and lonely, and is now a bit eccentric and weird. Oh well. He's got mood swings? Sure. I kind of took a lot of different inspiration for him. I kind of wanted him to be weird and cheerful like Yato from Noragami, but also fawn all over Natsu like Bartolomeo from One Piece, and kind of flirty and cutesy like Worick from Gangsta., but then I thought he should be rambly and impulsive like my grandpa. So... he's all over the place. Which I suppose works. Who knows, maybe even MORE defining characteristics will pop out of him in the near future. I definitely want to play with him a bit more. (I've seriously lost all direction I may or may not have had for this story.)**

**I honestly have NO idea where I'm going with this. I don't know what I'm doing with Jalias. I don't know what I'm doing with the baby. I don't know what I'm doing with Lucy. I don't know what I'm doing with Loke and the other spirits. I don't know what I'm doing with Woody Fuldekee from the last chapter... I don't know where Happy is, or Gray and Juvia, or Wendy... Seriously. I need to like... reread everything I've written and then sit down and think this shit out. This is what happens when I have too many things to think about! What with A Taste of Fire still ongoing and other writing that I'm working on... BLARHG. Talk about crazy. My mind is too full. So I'm basically writing from chapter to chapter and it's hella confusing and just up in the air. Hopefully something cohesive and good will come from this all.**

**Well anyway, I'll leave it at that for today. I hope you guys like the chapter, even though it's short and not a whole ton happens in it! Love you all a million kajillion times over! **

**Love-Moo**


	17. Chapter 17

**Banished to Whence I Came**

"Look Natsu-sama!" Jalias ran to the edge of the canal and gazed down into the water. "I fell into one of these before!"

Natsu followed slowly behind the body thief, hate in his eyes as he watched Lucy's form move under the command of the demon.

"It was really cold!" Jalias exclaimed, leaning over the edge of the canal.

Natsu's hand flashed out and grabbed him by the back of Lucy's cardigan, hauling him farther into the street.

"Watch out, damn it," he snapped. "Don't take risks with Lucy's body, you bastard."

Jalias stared up at him for long seconds, blinking slowly with Lucy's wide brown eyes. The same eyes that Natsu had once stared into with love and warmth he was now glaring into with hate and contempt.

"_Tch_," Natsu shoved the demon away and continued down the cobbled street.

Jalias chased after, coming around side him to continue to stare up into the dragon slayer's face.

After a long minute, he said, "Natsu-kami—"

"Shut the fuck up."

"I was wondering… why do you have that kind of face?"

"I was born with it," he growled. "Ask my parents, whoever they are…"

"I mean that expression," Jalias clasped his hands behind his back, slowing his pace and forcing Natsu to match it. "You looked truly disgusted. I don't understand. Isn't this the face of your lover? Shouldn't you be treating it with a little more love?"

"You think I can't tell the difference between you and Lucy? Go die, bastard."

"Hmm…" Jalias cocked his head to the side. "But regardless, I look like her, right? So why—"

"I don't love Lucy for her appearance," Natsu cut him off. "I love her because she's Lucy. I love her because she's my best friend. Because she always tries her hardest no matter what she's up against. Because she is kind and treats everyone like a friend. Because she puts up with my hard headedness and somehow finds it endearing. I love her because of the way I feel when I'm around her. She makes me happy just by calling my name, by smiling, by just being Lucy." Natsu turned his eyes in Jalias's direction, but stared just slightly in front of him. "I don't want to hear _you _speak. Not in her voice. I don't want to see _you _looking at me with her eyes. I don't want to feel _you _touch me with her hands. So shut up. Don't look at me. Don't touch me." Natsu turned forward again, "Don't make me taint Lucy with the hatred meant for you."

Jalias fell behind once more, letting Natsu's harsh words sink in. He was silent for long minutes. If Natsu couldn't still smell his offensive smell moving behind him, he would think that the demon was no longer there. He glanced over his shoulder.

"Oi! Don't fall behi—" He froze.

"I'm not capable of making any drastic changes," Jalias said, reaching up to brush the now jet black hair from his face. He lifted blood red eyes and met Natsu's shocked stare, "But I can lend my own personal attributes to my host body so long as I am inside it."

Natsu gulped. The changes to Lucy's appearance were nothing substantial. Merely a new hair and eye color as well as elongated and sharpened teeth.

"Is this okay? Can you at least look at me now?"

Natsu gritted his jaw, glancing away, "Whatever."

"If it's still not enough I have a few more attributes I can add."

Natsu looked at the demon again and his eye started twitching.

"Like a tail," Jalias spun in a circle, waving the black, scaly tail that now jutted out from Lucy's skirt. He faced forward again, "Or maybe some horns?" Large charcoal colored horns appeared out of Lucy's temples, rounding down to nearly touch her chin with their sharpened points. "Or if none of these suit your fancy, I do have a pretty impressive mustache cocked and ready to go," a full, bushy, salt and pepper mustache exploded over Lucy's upper lip and Jalias stroked it affectionately with elongated, painted black fingernails.

Natsu sputtered and then grabbed at his stomach, screaming with laughter.

"_BWAHAHAHA_!" He pointed at the demon, tears streaming out of his eyes. "_OH MAN THAT'S GREAT! I GOTTA GET A PICTURE OF THAT… LUCY'S GONNA TOTALLY FLIP!_" He ran up to him and grabbed his wrist, "C'mon! We gotta go back to the guild so that the others can see this!" he pulled Jalias back in the direction they came. "Hey, can you go back to Lucy's original appearance but only leave the mustache? I can't wait until Happy and Gray get back! They're gonna pee themselves!"

Jalias stumbled as he tried to keep up with the excited dragon slayer's pace. He stared at the back of Natsu's pink head as the fire mage laughed again.

"This is gonna be great! I'm gonna ask Reedus to paint a dramatic picture!"

Color touched Jalias's cheeks and he smiled, running gleefully hand in hand with the Fairy Tail mage. Jalias tried to hold it in as long as he could, but eventually succumbed to his happiness by leaping against Natsu's back, throwing his arms around his neck, letting out an orgasmic wail, and crying out,

"Natsu-senpaaaaiiiii!"

* * *

Woody sat back with a sigh. He reached up and rubbed his eyes, pushing his spectacles up with the back of his hand. It was the first time he was getting to study the blood of a celestial spirit, and the poor soul just _had _to be in crisis.

"I've already studied demons," Woody grumbled. "How unfair."

Still, the blood he received was only halfway through its transformation. So he was able to study enough of the celestial part of the DNA to be satisfied. So then why did he have such a sick feeling in his stomach?

Woody sat forward again, leaning heavily on his elbows. His heart wrenched.

"Ah… of course," he whispered. "It's that, isn't it?"

There was a quiet meow at his side and he glanced over at Cheekles.

"I really can't handle sadness, can I, Cheekles?"

"Mew…" the cat jumped into his lap and started purring.

Woody petted him softly on the head. "Leo the Lion, huh? I wonder if you're related."

"_Mrowr_…"

"Sixth cousins? So you're close then?"

"_Meow_."

"That's different. My cousins don't understand me."

Cheekles leveled him with a dull stare.

"Heh," Woody scratched the back of his head. "Alright, I admit they're still a little mad about me ruining Grandpa's funeral by accidentally dropping the beaker that was in my pocket into the grave site as they were lowering his casket in. I mean… seriously. How was I to remember that my explosive jelly was in _that _jacket pocket? Although I suppose it didn't help that it was several years expired…"

"_Meow_."

"What are you saying? Of course it was an accident!"

"_Mrooowr…_"

Woody cleared his throat and looked away, "My less than savory relationship with my grandfather has nothing to do with what happened that day. Please leave it at that."

Cheekles didn't argue further and fell back to purring softly in his lap.

Seconds ticked by. Woody let out a sigh, "I really hate telling bad news. But I suppose it'd be worse if I lied and said that everything was fine, right?" He stared at the dish he had poured the shining red blood into. He swallowed and leaned forward again, putting his eye to the microscope.

"Maybe I'm wrong," he muttered. "I mean… surely a celestial spirit couldn't turn into a demon… It's impossible, right?" But no matter how many times he checked it, the blood didn't look any less demonic.

He leaned away from the microscope and lifted a pen. "But for a celestial spirit to become a demon…" he jotted down his thoughts in a notepad next to the microscope. "He would no longer be… celestial, would he?" he tapped his chin with the pen. "What's the opposite of celestial?" He thought for a moment, "Terrestrial? No… that would mean he has become human. But to belong to hell? Is there a word for it? Or is it too terrible of a prospect to even deserve a phrase?" Woody gulped, "Either way…" he dropped the pen and stood, sending Cheekles to the floor, where he meowed his complaint.

"I need some air," Woody mumbled and left the room.

Cheekles watched him for a second until the door closed over the sound of his wooden clogs clunking on the marble floors. The cat yawned and stretched before jumping up on the chair Woody had vacated and then up one more step to the desktop. He circled for a moment before plopping down on the notepad, covering up the words scrawled messily across the page,

_In a week, Leo the Lion will be cast from the celestial realm and deemed a spirit of hell._

* * *

"How's it going, Laki?" Erza asked as she entered Fairy Tail's temporary torture dungeon.

Laki stepped back and pushed the leather mask up from her face, revealing an all too excited expression. She leaned her cane against her shoulder.

"Well, so far he's been pretty tight lipped," she said. "I've even been using my best torture devices too. He's a formidable foe."

Erza joined the purple haired mage and stared at the bloody, bruised man chained to the chair in the middle of the room. He lifted his shaved head and panted, crazed eyes darting around the room momentarily before landing on the scarlet haired girl.

"Emilio, is it?" Erza said, gently.

The man didn't reply. His eyes darted to Laki and then back.

Erza sighed and crossed her arms over her chest, "To be honest, this kind of behavior isn't like our guild. We'd never think of torturing someone for information. But you see… this is a special case. The life of one of our family members is on the line, after all."

Emilio chuckled darkly, "Not just the life of _one _of you stupid mages. Lord Jalias will lay waste to this world! Every last one of you pathetic creatures will die by his hands!"

"Hmm…" Erza pursed her lips. "According to Jalias himself, he has absolutely no intention of laying waste to anything."

Emilio hesitated and then let out a bark of laughter, "Foolish. You actually believed him? He's a demon, after all. Of course he would lie to you! He is a demon of Zeref… his purpose is to destroy! Destroy the pathetic humans that infest this world! Create an Eden for the loyal followers that rightly worship Zeref!"

Laki lifted the cane and Emilio let out a girlish scream, wincing away from the attack sure to come. Laki pressed her hand to her red cheek, reveling in the echoes of the screech.

Erza let out a sigh, "Let's leave it for today, Laki. I'll ask Mirajane to send in some food and water. We will pick this up after speaking to the demon a little more. Maybe there's something else we can do to get Lucy back."

"Alright," Laki gave the Zeref worshipper one last glare. "We will pick this up later, _scum_."

When Erza reached the main hall once more, the mood had lightened considerably. She was surprised to hear Natsu's boisterous laughter and quickly looked for him across the guild.

"Hold up, hold up," Natsu wiped tears from the corner of his eyes and pointed to a laughing Wakaba. "Give him your cigar! It'll look great with the mustache!"

"Good idea!" Wakaba laughed and handed his cigar over to Jalias. Erza blinked in surprise at seeing her good friend sporting a furry black mustache over her plump feminine lips.

"Don't inhale," Macao suggested. "It's probably bad for the baby if you do."

Jalias stuck the cigar in the corner of his mouth and cocked an eyebrow. "How's this?"

The group of Fairy Tail mages burst out in laughter, holding their stomachs and throwing their heads back.

"Reedus!" Natsu said. "Make sure you paint that, okay?"

"Oui!" Reedus did a speed drawing of the sight.

Erza walked over to the counter where Mirajane was. "They seem to be getting along well now," she said.

Mirajane giggled, "It's nice to see Natsu smile again. It's been a while."

Erza smiled, "Yeah… it has, hasn't it?"

"Natsu-nii!" Romeo said. "What if Jalias held you in his arms like you're a damsel in distress?"

"Ah! Good idea!" Natsu ran up to the demon. "Can you manage it?"

"I have my original strength," Jalias agreed and held his arms out.

Natsu jumped into them effortlessly, putting his arms around his neck. He roared with laughter as the others followed suit, doubling over.

"Reedus!" Natsu shouted. "Get this one too!"

"Lucy's sure going to be mad when she gets a load of all these paintings," Erza said.

"It'll be exciting," Mirajane agreed, smiling sweetly.

* * *

"No way!" Gray gaped. "Lucy's been possessed?"

"That's terrible!" Wendy exclaimed, pressing a hand to her mouth. "What… what do we do?"

"I can't leave a host body until I am ordered to eject by the one that holds a contract with me," Jalias explained to the little blunette, crossing one of his shapely long legs over the other. "That, or I will be banished to whence I came if I am slain… but the only way to kill me is to also kill this body but that's counterproductive, isn't it?"

"I dunno," Happy shrugged. "I mean, Lucy's great and all, but we've never had a _demon_ in the guild before…"

Mirajane walked up to the table the mages and demon sat at and set down a bowl of porridge and a loaf of bread in front of Jalias. Lisanna followed after, carrying a pitcher of water and a mug.

"Here you are, Jalias-san," Mirajane said sweetly. "Eat up! Porlyusica-san said that this would be a good meal to get your strength built up once more." She glanced down at Happy and smiled charmingly, "What was that about not having a demon in the guild?"

"Err… Sorry Mira. I guess I forgot about you…"

"Why is everyone acting so damn casual about this?" Gray snapped, slamming a fist down on the table. "Lucy's been possessed and you're treating the bastard that did it like an old friend!"

"On one hand," Juvia muttered from his side, chewing on her thumbnail. "Lucy-san is much less of a love rival with a male demon in her body… but on the other hand… Juvia is upset by this invasion…"

"Yeah, yeah," Natsu said, stealing a bite from the loaf of bread. "I know. It's terrible and all… but check this out! Jalias, do the thing!"

"Right away Natsu-sama!" Jalias saluted.

"That's _Juvia's_ thing," Juvia growled. "That settles it. The sooner we get Lucy back, the better."

Jalias threw Lucy's hands up into the air and shouted, "_TA DA_!" at the same time that the bushy mustache burst from Lucy's top lip.

"_AHAHAHA_!" Gray exploded, clutching at his mid section as tears filled his eyes. "_THAT'S GREAT_!"

"I have a tail too!" Jalias stood and spun around, revealing the tail wagging from under his jean skirt.

"_BAHAHAHA_!" Gray slammed his fist on the table as Happy fell onto his back, chortling.

"Behold as I do the dance of my people!" Jalias kicked his legs up, giving everyone a good view of Lucy's panties. Vijeeter ran up and joined him, contorting his body in a complicated interpretive dance.

The guild erupted in laughter and lighthearted cheer. The noise was so massive that it woke Loke from his sleep in the infirmary. The celestial spirit moaned and stirred, reaching up to press a hand to his pale, sweaty forehead. Porlyusica noticed his movement and came to stand at his side, red eyes cold as usual.

"What…" Loke murmured, voice thick and hoarse. "What's all that noise?" He tried to sit up.

"Don't move," Porlyusica demanded. "In your condition—"

"I can't afford to just lie around all day," he argued, struggling into a sitting position. "Not when Lucy could be in danger—"

"Would you stop worrying about that girl and think about yourself for once?" Porlyusica crossed her arms over her chest and glared down at him sternly. "You are not—"

"I don't matter!" Loke pushed her out of the way and climbed out of the bed. He paused to cough into his hand and then headed towards the door, stumbling over his tired, weak legs. His white, wrinkled dress shirt was unbuttoned and he tried to sort it out, quivering hands struggling over the buttons.

Porlyusica watched the man limp away, coughing and wheezing. She did not go after him. She didn't have the patience to argue with the stubborn fool. He would collapse in no time and one of the Fairy Tail mages would drag him back to the infirmary.

"Next time I'll tie him to the bed like that damn dragon slayer," she muttered and went to her desk. It had been a while since she had sent the blood cultures to Woody. She wondered if he had had the time to study them. She sat down at the desk and tapped the large spherical lacrima in front of her. "Might as well check up on him," she decided and dialed.

Loke stumbled through the hallway, following the laughter and sounds of delight echoing from the guild hall.

"Why is everyone so happy?" he said. "Is Lucy… did they find Lucy?" He picked up his pace, sliding a hand along the wall for extra support as his shaky legs protested. When he finally reached the main hall, he blinked against the brightness and searched the laughing faces until he found her.

"L-Lucy…" Loke choked out. She was leaning on Mirajane, clutching her stomach and laughing as everyone watched Natsu and Vijeeter square off in a dance fight. "_Lucy_," tears filled Loke's eyes and he pushed into the hall. Halfway to the girl he froze.

Because whatever that was, posing as his master and laughing with her face, her eyes, her smile… it wasn't Lucy. It had taken him a moment to realize it through his weak mind, but when it finally registered, anger and panic whipped through him like a tornado. He stomped his way towards the crowd, panting and wheezing like an injured animal.

Gray looked up and noticed the spirit, "Hey, Loke's here? Loke! Come watch Natsu make an ass of him—"

Loke grabbed the front of Lucy's shirt, yanking her away from Mirajane.

"Whoa!" Lucy cried out, tripping over her feet. She hung in Loke's grip, eyes wide as she stared up into his face in fear.

"_WHO ARE YOU_?" Loke roared, shaking her. "_WHERE'S LUCY? WHERE IS SHE? TELL ME WHERE SHE IS YOU FUCKING BASTARD! IF YOU'VE DONE ANYTHING TO HER I SWEAR I'LL TEAR YOU APART!"_

"Loke!" Gray leapt towards the spirit, but Natsu beat him.

Natsu grabbed Loke by the shoulder and shoved him back, pulling Lucy from his grasp. He placed himself between the two protectively, face serious. Loke crashed into Mirajane, who caught him under the arms and held him steady.

"Natsu!" Loke choked out before falling to a fit of coughs. Blood spurted down his chin and he wiped it away with a fist. "That's not Lucy! I don't… I don't know who it is but it's not—"

"I know."

Loke's eyes widened and he gaped up at the dragon slayer. "You… know? Then—"

"His name is Jalias," Natsu explained in a monotone voice. "He's a demon of Zeref. A Zeref worshipper put him into Lucy's body and for the time being we can't get him out."

Loke's face twisted up in fury, "_HOW ARE YOU ACTING LIKE THIS IS NOTHING? LUCY IS… LUCY IS…"_

"I know," Natsu's voice dropped. "I don't like it any more than you. But it's useless to lose our minds at this point." He gulped, hands clenching into fists. Jalias glanced down at the motion and then back up to Natsu's face. The demon's stolen body went cold and he reached up and covered the heart that pounded in his chest.

"He's agreed to cooperate with us for the time being," Natsu continued. "And we are already working on a solution to the problem. Succumbing to hysterics isn't going to solve anything. We need to be patient."

Loke gritted his teeth and pushed away from Mirajane. "This, coming from _you_? Out of all people… how can _you _be so calm? What about the baby? How do we know that it's safe with that _thing _in her body? How can we know that _Lucy _is still there?"

Natsu's jaw quivered and Jalias clutched at his chest as a pain ripped through at the sight.

"I believe in her," Natsu whispered. "I know she's still there. I refuse to accept that she's gone. I _will _find a way to bring her back. I promise you that."

"Tch," Loke dragged his fingers through his hair. "You _promise_? Just like you _promised _to protect her? What is your _promise _worth, Natsu?"

Natsu didn't reply.

Loke turned away in disgust. "I'm going home." His body illuminated in bright golden light until it disappeared completely from the guild hall.

Everyone was silent for long seconds until Natsu finally let out a deep breath and turned towards Jalias.

"Ahh…" he grinned, but the cheer didn't reach his eyes. "Don't listen to him. He's just a little stressed out. That's all. Uhm… I think… think I'll turn in for the night. I'm still kinda tired from… last time. So…" he nodded slowly, averting his eyes from Jalias's. "Okay," he headed for the door of the guild hall. "Good night, everybody. See you tomorrow…"

The Fairy Tail mages murmured their farewells as he left. Happy took flight and chased after.

Jalias let out a deep breath and went back to the table, "I guess I should eat… the baby is probably hungry too…"

One by one, everyone went back to their day.

* * *

"So I'll just sleep on the couch tonight," Wendy said, draping a blanket over her body as she stretched out on the couch of Lucy's apartment. "If you feel any pain at all, wake me up, okay?"

"And don't try anything funny," Carla snapped, crossing her arms over her chest as she glared at the demon.

"I'll behave, I promise," Jalias held his hands up and then climbed into the bed. "I'm exhausted so I'll go to sleep immediately. Thank you for your hard work!" He lay back and pulled the blanket up to his chin, rolling on his side away from the little sky dragon.

"Alright..." Wendy said unsurely. "Good night then..."

Carla doused the lights and crawled under Wendy's covers. After a few minutes, the breathing of the two Fairy Tail mages calmed and Jalias glanced over his shoulder. He rolled onto his back and stared up at the dark ceiling.

_Shit_, he thought, squeezing his eyes shut and draping his arm over them. _I knew it. I'm not wanted here. I should leave as soon as I can._ He gulped and inhaled slowly.

He prodded through his mind with his consciousness. _Hey... you there? Wake up._

His call was met with silence. He bit his bottom lip and tried again. _HEY! I said wake up! I'm talking to you!_

Once again, there was no reply.

_No..._ Jalias rolled onto his side once more, tucking his knees against his chest and hugging them tightly, hiding his face in the blanket. _This can't be happening... please... please... say something. Just let me know that you're still there..._

Panic turned him cold. His heart thundered in his chest and tears stung his eyes. _Please... please..._

A breathless second passed before the reply finally came.

_I have nothing to say to you._

Jalias let out a quick breath of relief, eyes opening, tears slipping down his temple. _Lucy... _

* * *

**Author's Note: Welp.**

**Loke, why so serious?**

**Heh, dumb question, I know. I'm sorry. Please don't turn into a demon. **

**Well... here's a new chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. I don't really have a lot of notes to say... Just... Merry almost Christmas and be safe out there, children! Since it's getting colder, the weather is getting wetter and slicker and snowy and icy and roads and sidewalks are really dangerous, so please watch your asses and don't fall on them. Or crash them into a ditch or tree. Okay. That's all I ask. If you can, stay inside with some hot cocoa and watch some Fairy Tail, okay?**

**Love you all! Kiss kiss. Hug hug. **

**Love-Moo**

**PS- if you have any good anime or manga suggestions for me, let me know in the reviews! I've been bouncing around and reading/watching a shit ton lately and I need new ones! Okay. Love love. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Smelling Salts: Cana Style**

"Ask me as many times as you want, I'll _never _order Jalias to leave that bitch's body!" Emilio roared, yanking against his bindings.

Erza sighed and leaned against the wall, "This is pointless. He's just getting louder and louder."

Laki set down her shards of bamboo on the wooden table in the center of the room. "I thought for sure that'd loosen him up," she said dejectedly. "Perhaps I'm not as good at this as I thought I was…"

"It's not your fault. He's just too resilient to pain."

"As a follower of Zeref, I must be prepared to throw my life away at the shortest of notice," Emilio panted. "Don't take me lightly with this petty torturing…"

"Perhaps we should break all of your limbs then?" Erza growled.

"Do your worst, wench. In the next life, Zeref will reward me with immortality! Kill me if it will make you feel better!"

"So annoying," Laki grabbed a riding crop from the wall and whipped it against his bare chest. "I've decided I no longer care if you _do _save Lucy. I'll have my fun with you until your voice has long since disappeared!"

"Do your worst, wench!" Emilio spat a split second before the riding crop drove across his face.

Erza sighed and watched Laki dole out her punishment on the man. Emilio leaned back in his chair and started belting out the lines to a song.

"_Ohhhhh_… _Zeref is great! Zeref is awesome! Zeref will save me from shittiness! Ooooohhhhh… Zeref is strong! Zeref is hot! Zeref will save us all from filthiness!"_

Erza hid her smile behind her hand. Cultists were hilarious.

* * *

_Lucy, listen to me…_

_No._

Jalias' black eyebrow twitched as he apathetically ate his porridge in the middle of the guild hall. _Why are you being so stubborn? Let me talk to you._

_I don't want to. You're a disgusting body snatcher and I don't need to talk to you._

_But I want to help you!_

Jalias could feel, more than hear, her scoff. It was a sensation of disgust in the back of his throat that nearly made him spit out the mouthful of warm porridge he had just spooned inside.

_You want to help me? Then why did you block me out the first couple of weeks that you possessed my body?_

He leaned his forehead against the palm of his hand. _I'm sorry… I'd never had a host as loud and aware as you and so I panicked. I thought you were somehow going to kick me from this body and then I'd be…_ he stopped. Jalias straightened and pushed his porridge around in the bowl with his spoon. Lucy was silent.

_Anyway, _he finally continued. _I said I'm sorry. I acted selfishly. I was a coward and I regret it. You just don't understand._

_What don't I understand?_

He gulped down another bite, glancing up at the Fairy Tail mages that sat around him at the table, laughing and chatting cheerfully. Natsu shoved chopsticks up his nose as Gray flicked wadded up pieces of napkin at him. Jalias inhaled deeply before answering.

_What it's like to be alone._

The outraged taste of disgust appeared in the back of his throat again.

_Of course I do. I'm alone right now._

_You have me_. Jalias stirred his porridge, staring at the edge of the bowl. _You have me to fill the void with sound. You have your friends, all the people that love you. They're all thinking about you and worried for you. So long as you have that… you're not alone. Not really._

Lucy fell silent.

He let out a sigh and continued his breakfast, _Anyway, it's not like I'm doing this on purpose. I've already decided to leave this body. But I wasn't lying when I said that my contract holder has to be the one to release me. I can't just leave on my own. So until Emilio breaks, I'm afraid you will just have to be patient._

One of Gray's napkin bullets went astray and plopped into the back of the head of Laxus. Natsu cackled loudly as the lightning dragon stood from his place at a neighboring table and turned, left eye twitching in irritation. Gray held up his hands, apologizing profusely and reminding the angry mage about the presence of a certain pregnant woman but his pleas fell on deaf ears. Laxus sent lightning bolts flying across the table, stinging Gray's exposed nipples and sending him careening to the floor. Natsu and Happy screamed with laughter until two stray bolts knocked both of them on their asses, Happy's blue hair expanding instantly into an afro. Another stray bolt veered off in Jalias' direction but was deflected by the tray Mirajane wielded. She chided the rowdy mages and everyone settled down, Laxus returning to his seat, grumbling, and Natsu, Gray, and Happy to theirs, smoothing down their electrified hairs.

_Where will you go?_

Jalias was surprised to hear Lucy's voice come once more.

_Hm?_

_When you leave my body, where will you go?_

_Ah…_ Jalias sipped at a mug of water. _Where I always go._

_Which is?_

He hesitated and then reluctantly answered, _My book. I return to the pages where my life is written._

…_I don't understand. What happens to you though? You. This person I'm talking to right now._

Jalias chuckled softly, _I am not a person._

_Where do you go? What happens when you go back to your book?_

_It's not important. Just be patient and—_

_I want to know! Tell me!_

Jalias dropped his spoon and leaned forward, holding his face in his hands. _In my book… I… my consciousness… hangs._

_What does that mean? What happens? What is it like?_

He gulped as a sharp pain stung his stomach. He touched it softly.

_Nothing._

_What?_

_That's what it's like. It's like nothing. My consciousness hangs in suspended darkness, only… it doesn't feel like there's even any darkness. There's just nothing. It's quiet, but not. It's cold, but not. I'm there… but not._

_That's…_

The pain in Jalias' stomach turned to a dull ache. _It's not so bad. Sometimes, if my book comes into close proximity of the book of a fellow demon locked away, we can converse. My book is currently in a crypt that Zeref worshippers frequent. They've been collecting Zeref's demons so I have quite a few to keep me company._

_How can you say it's not so bad? You just said it's like you're not even there—_

_It's fine,_ he squeezed his eyes shut, gripping at his abdomen. "I'm fine," he whispered. "It'll all be just fine…"

_But—_

Natsu glanced over and noticed the pained expression on Jalias' face.

"Jalias?" he reached over and touched his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"_Fine…_" he muttered. "I'm just—" Jalias collapsed against the table, shoving his porridge and water to the floor.

"Jalias!" Natsu leapt to his feet and steadied the demon from behind, hands on his shoulder blades.

_Jalias? _Lucy said in a panic. _Jalias! What's wrong? JALIAS!_

Jalias panted heavily for a few seconds, sweat lining his brow and dripping down his temples before he completely lost consciousness.

Natsu's hands quivered and he swallowed a dry lump in his throat. His nose twitched and tears filled his eyes, "L-Lucy?"

* * *

Woody pressed his forehead to the floor, "I'm sorry Porly-san! So sorry! So so so so sorry!"

"Would you quit that?" Porlyusica snapped from the other side of the lacrima. "I get it, okay?" She let out a sigh and rubbed her temples. "A demon… huh? Well I suppose it makes sense so I'm not really all that surprised."

"This is such terrible news," Woody crawled on his knees up to the table where his lacrima sat. Tears streamed down his cheeks and a drop of snot dangled from his left nostril. "I'm so sad. Leo the Lion is such a famous spirit and yet… _boo hooooooo…_" he wiped his eyes on the sleeve of his lab coat. "What are we going to _do_?"

"It's not just Leo the Lion," Porlyusica said calmly. "About eight other golden keys as well as multiple silver keys are also going through the transformation."

Woody stared at her wide eyes. New giant fat tears filled them and spilled over his cheeks. "_WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DOOOOOO?_ HEAVEN IS NOTHING WITHOUT ITS ANGELSSSSS."

She glared at him, "Oh shut up. They'll be fine if we can get rid of the demon in their key holder's body. And if we can't do that…" she dwindled off, staring at the wall to her left. "Well." She straightened and cleared her throat, "Thank you Woody for your assistance."

"Wait! Is Leo going to be okay?"

She drummed her fingers on the desk quietly for a moment, "Goodbye Woody." She ended the connection and leaned back in her seat. "One week…" her mouth twisted down sourly. What in the world was she supposed to do in one week? According to Makarov, the Zeref worshipper was steadfast in his refusal to remove the demon from Lucy's body. He need only hold out for another six days and all of the celestial spirits under contract with Lucy would fall from the celestial spirit realm.

"Tch," Porlyusica pushed away from the desk. "This is why I hate humans…"

* * *

"Lucy, Lucy!" Natsu shook her shoulders as the dark color of her hair faded back to blonde.

"What's happening?" Gray asked as Natsu pulled the girl from the table and lay her out gently on the floor.

"I don't know," he said breathlessly. "But… but…"

"Her scent," Gajeel murmured from beside Levy.

The little blunette glanced up at him. "Her scent?"

"It's Lucy's…" Natsu whispered as tears slipped down his cheeks. "It's Lucy's…"

"How is that possible?" Happy asked, grabbing the girl's left hand in both of his paws. "Did Laki and Erza get the cult guy to take Jalias out?"

"Lucy…" Natsu cupped the girl's face tenderly, gaze glued to her closed eyelids. "Lucy… wake up… please…"

"Mira, bring some water!" Levy said, kneeling beside Happy. Gray knelt at Lucy's head, staring firmly down at her face in case she awoke and he missed it.

"Lucy," Natsu gulped. "Please… open your eyes. Wake up…"

"I know what'll wake her up," a voice said from above. Everyone turned to Cana, who slipped in between Gray and Natsu. She sat down on the floor and lifted her flask. "Watch this," she said, adopting a sinister grin. "Smelling salts: Cana style."

"What—" Natsu started but Cana ignored him and passed the open mouth of the flask under Lucy's nose. The girl's lids immediately flew open, revealing bloodshot, brown eyes.

"What the fuck was that?" she yelped and sat straight up, slamming foreheads with first Cana and then Gray. All three fell back, holding their heads and groaning.

"Oh shit..." Cana moaned. "I've got spots in my vision..." she passed the flask under her own nose and perked right back up. "Woo, that's better."

"Lucy?" Natsu whispered unsurely staring intently at the girl.

She blinked the stinging tears from her eyes and slowly sat up. After a moment she paused, staring down at her hands.

"Wait…" she said quietly. "I'm… me." She looked up at Natsu. "I'm me… I'm me again!"

"Lucy!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Lucy!" Happy repeated.

"_LUCY_!" the entire guild erupted and rushed in.

Happy leapt against her chest and Natsu wrapped them both up in a monstrous hold, crushing the poor cat against Lucy's breasts. Gray, Cana, Levy, and soon everybody else joined in on the hug. Lucy gripped the front of Natsu's jacket and hid her face in his neck as the tears rose and began to fall.

"N-Natsu…" she whispered between sobs.

He squeezed her tighter, burying his nose in her hair and inhaling deeply.

"Natsu…" she whispered again. "I… I love you."

Natsu froze, eyes widening.

The guild fell deathly silent.

"Hey," Macao muttered to Wakaba from the outskirts of the group hug. "Did you hear that?"

"Sure did," he said back.

"What a way to confess," Lisanna let out a sigh.

"And in front of everybody too," Mirajane smiled.

"Lu-chan just can't read the mood, can she?" Levy said to Gray, who shook his head.

"How unromantic."

Everyone pulled back and gathered in a circle around the blonde, who was now furiously hiding her face in the front of Natsu's jacket, blushing tremendously.

"How cute," Cana said, leaning back. "She's embarrassed."

Lucy sat back, finally allowing Happy to breathe. "Sh-sh-sh-shut up!" Lucy shouted, eyes fluttering. "I never said it! Everyone forget you heard that!" she glanced at Natsu and then quickly away when her face flamed once more. "E-e-especially you!"

"Like I'd forget that," he growled and grabbed her face. He pulled her close and planted a solid kiss to her lips.

Lucy's brain exploded and her eyes rolled back. The guild let out a giant roar of approval as the girl went limp in his grasp.

"What's going on here?" Erza asked as she entered the guild hall.

"Erza!" Levy called, bounding to her feet excitedly. "You did it! Jalias is gone! Lucy is back!"

"Huh?" Laki walked up from behind the redhead. "What are you talking about? Emilio passed out half an hour ago."

Natsu pulled back from Lucy and she blinked lethargically, brain scurrying to pull itself back together. Everyone turned to Laki and Erza.

"We've been torturing him nonstop for hours but he's been holding fast," Erza said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You mean…" Levy turned back to Lucy. "Jalias hasn't left?"

Lucy blinked and straightened, "Huh? Well…" she bit her lip. "Now that you mention it… I can still feel him… in the back of my head…"

"So he's still in your body…" Gray murmured, pursing his lips and drumming his fingers on the floor. "But why are you in control again?"

"Maybe he somehow lost his power?" Lisanna suggested.

Lucy gulped as everyone started to talk and argue.

_Jalias?_

There was no reply.

_I know you're there. Is everything okay? What happened? Why am I in control of my body again?_

_You sure ask a lot of questions._

She let out a deep breath and then paused, realizing that the sensation she was experiencing was relief. Why was she relieved? He was just a filthy body snatcher. She shouldn't…

_I'll stay like this for now_, Jalias said, drawing her attention once more. _Until Emilio finally agrees to eject me, I'll stay back. Don't worry about me. Just… live your life normally and I'll be quiet._

Lucy's chin quivered, _But…_

_It's fine. Please… don't think another second about it._

Lucy pulled her legs to her chest and hugged them, hiding her face against her knees. _You say that but I can't help but feel sick about this…_

Jalias didn't speak.

_Jalias_?

But his voice didn't come.

"Lucy?" Natsu reached out and gently touched her shoulder.

She lifted her face and he blinked in shock at the sight of the tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Natsu…" she sobbed. "What should I do?"

Natsu gulped and tenderly wiped a tear from her eye. He opened his mouth to speak but a sudden voice from the other side of the guild hall drew everyone's attention.

"I have an announcement!" Porylusica said in a terse tone.

Natsu and Lucy turned towards the harsh woman. She leveled the crying blonde with a red eyed stare for a long moment before continuing.

"The other day I sent a blood sample from your spirit to a colleague of mine to analyze. He just got back to me."

Lucy glanced around at everyone as they murmured and turned uncomfortable.

She glanced back at Porlyusica, "A-and? What did he say?"

"So long as that demon is inside your body," she said. "All celestial spirits under contract with you will be transformed into demons."

Lucy froze, blood going cold.

_What?_ Jalias' voice came again.

"What do you mean?" Natsu said.

"I mean exactly what I say," she snapped. "Leo and the other keys affiliated with Lucy Heartfilia are transitioning into demons. In less than one week, they will all be cast from the celestial spirit realm."

_What? _Jalias' voice quivered.

Lucy's hands began to shake. "Everyone… everyone will…" Her chest hurt. She reached a trembling hand up and clutched at her heart as she started to hyperventilate. "All of my friends will…"

"Lucy, you need to calm down," Natsu said, grabbing her shoulders. "You don't need more stress right—"

"Mira!" Lucy pushed him away and struggled to her feet. She turned towards the barmaid and stumbled towards her. "My keys! Give me my keys!"

"Lucy…" Mirajane looked uncertain.

"_GIVE THEM TO ME! GIVE MY KEYS TO ME RIGHT THIS SECOND!_" she screamed frantically.

Mirajane pulled the leather pouch from the pocket of her apron. Lucy snatched it from her hands and ripped the metal ring full of dangling keys out. Her trembling hands probed through them until they found the key they were looking for.

"Open!" she shouted, drawing several shouts from the Fairy Tail mages around her. "Gate of the—"

Natsu grabbed her forearms, "Stop it! Lucy! You can't use magic! You could hurt the baby—"

"_Open!_" she shrieked, eyes squeezing shut.

Natsu covered her mouth with his hand, "Please! Stop! Lucy you need to calm down! It'll be fine! We will figure this out together! We will save them together!"

Tears slipped down Lucy's cheeks, and disappeared under Natsu's hand.

Golden light flashed behind Natsu and Loke materialized before them.

"Shit!" Gray said. "Did Lucy manage to call—"

"No," he coughed, bloodshot eyes locked on his mage. "I came here on my own. To put a stop to this crazy woman's rambling."

Lucy shook Natsu off of her and stepped towards the spirit.

"Leo the Lion!" she lifted his key, eyes frantic. "I hereby release you from—"

It was Loke's turn to cover the girl's mouth. His face distorted in anger.

"_Stop it_!" he demanded. "Do you have any idea what you're _doing_?"

She shoved his hand away, "If you are not under contract with me then you won't—"

"I'd rather turn into a demon than be cast away by my master!" Loke's eyes blazed. "It's not like this would be the first time I've been banished from heaven! Get a hold of yourself!"

She shook her head vigorously, tears steadily streaming down her face and falling from her chin. "I can't… I _won't let it happen! I'll die before—_"

Lucy froze. The key ring dropped from her hand and clanked to the floor. Her knees knocked together and Natsu lunged forward to catch her body before it could hit the ground.

"Lucy!" he shook her in panic.

There was a long moment when the guild was deathly silent once more, everyone holding the breath in their lungs.

Finally, Lucy's blonde hair darkened to pitch black. Her eyes opened slowly, revealing bright red irises.

"Jalias?" Natsu said unsurely.

Jalias sat up with a snarl. He pressed his hand to his forehead, red eyes glaring coldly at the floor.

"Damn it," he said under his breath. "What's with her?" he climbed unsteadily to his feet and dusted off the front of his shirt. He glanced at Loke, "Sorry. I was careless. I didn't realize the extent she would go…" he gritted his teeth and turned towards Erza and Laki. "Take me to him."

Erza cocked an eyebrow. "What do you plan to do?"

He lifted his chin, "We can't afford to wait around any longer. Bring me to Emilio. I'll force him to remove me from this body, no matter what. You have my word."

* * *

**Author's Note: Man... these chapters just keep getting shorter and shorter, don't they? Not to mention really serious and not all that interesting or good... Wah. Well... At least they're getting written at all. I've been in a major writing slump lately. I just don't even know what the herckerdoodle I'm putting on the page half the time. (Most of the time.) Oh wells. I'm really surprised you've all stuck with me all this time. I commend you. *slow clap* I don't really have much to say these days. Thanks to everyone that is still reading and reviewing and just being lil cuties. Oh and thanks for the recommendations on anime that I got from a bunch of you. Since I didn't reply to anyone about that yet and probably won't (because I'm messaging trash) I'll just let you all know what I have started watching and reading down here. Maybe it'll inspire you guys to watch and read this junk too if you haven't already.**

**Okay, so, so many people suggested The Seven Deadly Sins. Like seriously, just about every one of you. What the hell. So I was like, "Alright, Moo. Watch this one, obviously." But then my internet crapped out halfway through the first episode and I got mad and ragequit. And I haven't picked it back up again yet. But I plan too. So I will.**

**I also started Durarara, which I find really interesting already. Me and the MOTH had already watched One-Punch Man but a lot of people suggested that one too so I'm letting you know that yes, I love. Love love. Genos=sex machine. **

**Oh! I got suggested Noragami. Which is another that I already knew about, but I want to point out that yes, love. Much love. Much ultra love. Although the manga is stressing me out right now. *pulls hair* Let's see... Akatsuki No Yona. I watched half of it. Need to finish it, but I wanted to catch up on the manga first. But maybe I'll just say fuck it and watch instead. Who knows. It's good though. Gargantia and the Verderous Planet I started a while ago and then completely forgot and abandoned it. Woops. Thanks for reminding me... *checks who suggested that..* halliegirl.**

**Love love Ranma 1/2. But I've only read it. I started watching the anime but got sidetracked from that too. Woops again. Watched Ao No Exorcist. Need to watch the movie...s? I only know of one but there might be more... Love Kami-sama Kiss. Cute cute cute. Hate Mirai Nikki. Haha I couldn't finish it! I got kinda far and loved it because I love psychotic bitches and then I saw a spoiler of someone I like dying and was like, "Fuck it." So I ragequit. I know. I'm a quitter. Love Kyoukai no Rinne, although... (Yeah you guessed it) I haven't finished it yet. Soul Eater=Love. Ouran High=Kiss kiss fall in love mother fuckers. Toradora=loving so far. Love Devil is a Part Timer, still makes me laugh my ass off. I want to start Hunter X Hunter and Fullmetal Alchemist and Gintama and Bleach but I'm trash. I will one day. I still need to gather up my courage and watch the final 50 episodes of One Piece that I've been putting off because it's already hell being caught up with the manga and having to wait week to week for a new chapter. I don't want to be left hanging with the anime too! *heavy breathing***

**I love Dengeki Daisy *fingers crossed that they'll make an anime for it*. Also love Kaichou wa Maid Sama and Horimiya.**

**WOW. You guys gave me a lot of great suggestions! Wonderful. Beautiful. Okay, since you all graced me with wonderful shit, I'll give some quick suggestions too. If you take them and read/watch them, totally tell me what you think! **

**Manga: One Piece (my sweet wonderful baby), Mosspaca Advertising Department (comedy), Oresama Teacher (comedy), Prison School (hardcore cray cray boobs and ass but also super funny), Takane to Hana (romantic comedy), Gangsta. (cool as hell), Tonari no Seki-kun (cute comedy), Uchi no Maou Kamimasen yo (cute, good concept comedy), Yamada-kun to 7-nin no majo (hilarious romantic comedy), Yankee-kun to Megane-chan (hilarious comedyX2), Yankee to Yandere no kakera ni (comedy)**

**Anime: Binbougami Ga (comedy. Seriously. It's hilarious. Lots of references. Great. Watch it.), Gangsta. (It's cool as hell), ONE PIECE (MY SWEET BABY ANGEL CHILD), Angel Beats (comedy but also super emotional), Chuunibyou (cute as hell), DEATH PARADE (MY SECOND SWEET BABY ANGEL CHILD), Prison School (HARDCORE CRAY CRAY BOOBS AND ASS BUT SERIOUSLY SUPER FUNNY), Samurai Champloo (awesome word up), Baccano! (Seriously, best.), Danshi Koukousei no Nichijou, (Daily Lives of High School Boys)(Hilarious awesome comedy)**

**Okay one more.**

**Fairy Tail!**

**There, I managed to make it seem like this chapter is actually really long but it's just my author's note. HAH. SUCKERS. **

**Love you all!**

**Love-Moo**


End file.
